Another Life Chance
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu di aniaya oleh orang-orang desanya. saat keadaan makin tak terkendali, seseorang misterius menolongnya. akan kah hidupnya berubah akan pertemuannya dengan orang itu? first story of mine! change rate to T for safety
1. 1 the blond boy and the grey man

summary: naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup naruto berubah?

Warning: ada OC, tapi bukan Gary Stu

wai....!!!! my first story...!!!! maaf summary nya jelek..... :p

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo kurang dimana2.... masih hijau soalnya.....(sembah sujud~). anyway, please review!!! kritik dan saran nya ditunggu!!!!

disclaimer: semua karakter naruto yang dipakai di sini adalah ciptaan kishimoto sensei......(kecuali karakter buatan saya sendiri....). so, don't sue me!!!!!

"hey!"-talk

'hmmm?'-thought

**"what!?"-bijuu talk**

**'huh...'-bijuu thought**

baka tentei seishiro amane present.......

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 1: THE BLOND BOY AND THE GREY MAN

* * *

"Tunggu, bocah siluman!"

Seorang anak berambut pirang berlari menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. baginya, itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi stiap hari. tapi hanya hari ini beda dengan hari-hari biasanya. hari ini tanggal 10 oktober. Hari peringatan tewasnya siluman rubah ekor sembilan di tangan Hokage ke-4. Juga hari berkabung untuk orang-orang yang tewas akibat serangan kyuubi. Juga hari ulang tahunnya. hari ulang tahun naruto uzumaki. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hampir seluruh penduduk desa membencinya. Dan setiap tanggal 10 oktober ini, kebencian orang-orang memuncak dan mereka akan mengejar dan menyerang nya secara brutal. Dia bahkan pernah sekarat karena serangan penduduk.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!!" kata Naruto, sembari menghindari pecahan-pecahan botol dan batu-batu yang dilempar penduduk. mereka memungut apa pun yang mereka temukan untuk menyerang naruto.

'Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku?' pikir Naruto. para penduduk terus mengejarnya.

"Heh, katakan itu pada anakku yang kau bunuh, monster!!" salah seorang penduduk berteriak sambil melempar botol minuman pada Naruto. botol itu mengenai kepala Naruto, namun Naruto tetap berlari. dia telah terbiasa dipukuli sehingga dia telah belajar menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto berlari menyusuri jalan besar, mencari pertolongan dari orang lain. namun, tak ada yang mau menolong nya. Dia tidak dapat meminta pertolongan pada ninja yang ada. mereka malah akan membantu penduduk memukulinya. para ANBU pun tidak dapat menolongnya, karena pada hari ini mereka disibukkan dengan berbagai kejadian dan tugas.

Naruto berlari memasuki sebuah gang, mendapati bahwa gang tersebut buntu. dia mencoba keluar dari gang tersebut, tapi dia telah dikepung oleh penduduk desa. Bahkan ada beberapa chuunin diantara mereka.

"Hahaha....!!! Hari ini dendam istriku akan terbalaskan!!!"

"Kau akan membayar atas kematian kakakku, siluman!"

"Ya, mari kita beri pelajaran pada monster ini."

"Tolong.... Aku tidak melakukan apa pun..." sahut Naruto, dia mulai menangis.

"Jangan banyak bicara!! Mati kau!!!!!" sambil berteriak, penduduk desa mulai memukuli Naruto. Naruto menerima tendangan, pukulan, hantaman benda tumpul dan tajam, bahkan ninjutsu tanah dan api. dia hanya bisa berusaha tidak menjerit. Kalau dia menjerit, mereka akan semakin senang dan akan semakin brutal menyerang nya. Sebagian tubuhnya terbakar ninjutsu api dan seluruh tubuhnya terluka.

KRRRRAAAKK.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit. Kedua kakinya hancur akibat ninjutsu elemen tanah menghantam kakinya. Para penduduk tertawa karena mereka merasa 'telah memberi pelajaran berarti pada anak siluman' itu.

Salah seorang chuunin menghunus pedang ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, pandangan nya kabur karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Dengan ini, aku akan dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan...." kata chuunin itu. matanya dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan kematian yang akan menantinya. Chuunin itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

KLANK!!!

Naruto mendengar suara logam beradu. 'sunyi sekali' pikirnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Seseorang menahan pedang yang diayunkan dengan kunai. Dia memakai jubah abu-abu yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya. Dia mengenakan celana baggy abu-abu dengan banyak kantong. di punggungnya tergantung sebuah pedang yang panjangnya sama dengan jubah nya. Rambut nya berwarna coklat kemerahan, sebahu dibiarkan tergerai. Dia mengenakan topeng dengan gambar pusaran yang berpusat di bawah mata kanannya.

(A/N: topengnya cuma dilukis spiral, bukan dibentuk spiral kayak topeng Tobi.)

"Hentikan," kata lelaki itu. Suaranya lembut, namun sedikit serak. Walaupun begitu, penuh ketegasan dan memiliki aura kekuatan. Dia menggenggam pedang chuunin itu dan mematahkan nya dengan genggaman nya.

Para penduduk berteriak, namun segera dihentikan para ninja yang ada.

"Anda...... Sang legenda itu...." seorang ninja bergumam.

"Usir mereka, atau aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." kata pria itu, sambil berbalik melihat Naruto. dia menganalisa lukanya. 'Kakinya..... tidak, masih bisa diperbaiki. Organ dalam..... beberapa organ terluka.... masih bisa disembuhkan. Yang lain bisa diserahkan pada ninja medik..... Tapi keadaan mentalnya......' dia terusik oleh salah seorang ninja yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan, kenapa Anda melindunginya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak menolong anak tak bersalah yang dipukuli segerombolan orang dewasa sampai hampir meningggal?" sahutnya tenang.

"Mungkin anda belum tahu, tapi dia itu k..." kata-kata ninja tersebut langsung dipotong lelaki berjubah itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir Hizuren tidak memberi tahu apa pun yang terjadi di sini? Lagipula, walau terlambat aku datang ke sini saat kejadian itu terjadi," kata lelaki itu, mulai gusar. "Aku sudah mengingat wajah kalian semua. Aku rasa, Hizuren tak akan senang mengetahui hal ini."

Para ninja itu langsung pucat. salah seorang chuunin mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mengankat naruto. "Ma..maaf. a..apa yang bisa kami bantu? sa..saya akan memba...." tangannya ditampik lelaki itu.

"Jangan menjilat ku. aku tak butuh bantuan kalian. pergi sebelum kuhancurkan wajah mu," kata lelaki itu dingin. dia menghunus kunai ke wajah chuunin itu. Para ninja itu segera lari terbirit-birit.

Setelah mengawasi kepergian para ninja itu, dia kembali melihat naruto. Dia mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan aneh(1). Dia menunduk, membuka botol itu. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, dia mengangkat kepala anak itu dan meminumkan cairan itu. Segera setelah meminum cairan itu, tubuh naruto mulai bercahaya temaram. Cahaya itu sirna beberapa saat kemudian, kecuali di bagian kakinya yang terus bercahaya. Lelaki itu membuka topengnya. Garis-garis wajahnya terlihat keras, kulitnya putih pucat. Sosoknya seperti patung es yang dingin. "Bertahan, bocah.", katanya.

'Hangat... Apa ini di surga?' pikir anak itu. Lalu ia sadar bahwa ia masih di tempatnya di pukuli tadi. matanya terbuka tiba-tiba. mata birunya bertemu sepasang mata berwarna hijau keemasan. dia segera menjauh dari pria itu, melihatnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. " Tak apa, aku tak akan melukaimu. akulah yang menyembuhkanmu." sahutnya sambil menunjuk kakinya yang telah sembuh.

Dia menatap lelaki itu, percaya akan apa yang dikatakan nya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa aku perlu alasan menolong orang lain?" sahutnya ringan, masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Ragu-ragu, naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau... siapa?" tanya naruto.

Dia tersenyum, mengangkat Naruto dengan lembut. "Randou. Randou Amane. namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...." jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersungkur. "Kepalaku.... ringan...." gumamnya sebelum tertidur.

Randou mengangkatnya. Dia tersenyum. "Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya."

randou pun segera berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan melintas mendekatinya. Itu adalah seorangANBU bertopeng anjing dengan seekor anjing kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, kakashi." kata randou datar.

"Maaf, ada seekor kucing yang….." omongan Kakashi langsung dipotong oleh Randou. "Cukup. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau, beritahu Hizuren." kata Randou saat mereka melompati atap rumah tanpa suara.

Kakashi mengangguk, dan bersamaan dengan bunyi 'puff', dia menghilang. Randou menghela napas. 'semoga dokter di sana tidak sebodoh ninja-ninja tadi', pikirnya. Dia telah sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit. Gerbang rumah sakit konoha telah terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

* * *

Hizuren sarutobi menghela napas panjang. Dia sedang menhadapi 'musuh' paling kuat di hadapannya. Berkas kerja. **Gunung berkas kerja.** Dia diam-diam mengutuk orang pertama yang menemukan kertas dan mempublikasikannya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya ke arah jendela kantornya. 'sudah genap 7 tahun sejak hari itu……' . dia memandang ukiran wajah-wajah Hokage di gunung yang ada di sebelah kiri kantor Hokage. 'minato……' Hizuren tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Kakashi berlari memasuki gedung Hokage. Dia mengacuhkan setiap orang yang dia lewati, membuat setiap orang bingung. 'Kakashi…… terburu-buru? Dia yang bahkan masih bisa membaca buku hentai dan bersantai di tengah perang itu terburu-buru?' pikir mereka, wajah mereka seakan baru melihat badai lewat. Kakashi tidak memperdulikan seruan sekretaris Hokage saat dia melintasi ruangannya. Dia terus berlari menuju ke arah ruang kerja Hokage. 'Aku harus memberi tahu Hokage secepatnya,' saat dia sampai di depan kantor Hokage, 2 orang ANBU menghadangnya. " aku harus menemui Hokage. Aku mengantarkan pesan penting. Minggir, serigala, juga elang." kata kakashi, memanggil kedua ANBU itu sesuai gambar topeng mereka.

"Aku rasa tidak. Tuan Hokage sedang sibuk saat ini. Pesan itu biar kami yang sampaikan, anjing." jawab elang, memanggil Kakashi juga berdasarkan topeng yang dikenakan Kakashi.

Kakashi maju selangkah, membuat kedua ANBU itu bersiaga. Walau wajahnya tersembunyi, mereka tahu siapa orang di balik topeng tersebut. Rambut perak, topeng anjing, serta anjing ninja level tinggi yang menemaninya, siapa yang tidak mengenal kakashi sang ninja peniru. Ninja yang mampu menangani misi level SSS dengan tingkat kesulitan yang sama sendirian. Mereka memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kakashi, mencari tanda dia akan menyerang, ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba menghilang, menguap bersama angin. " Sial! Dia sudah di dalam!" kata serigala, kaget. 'Sejak kapan?' pikir elang. Mereka segera menuju ruang Hokage

Hizuren sarutobi yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya terusik oleh semilir angin yang berasal dari dalam ruangannya. Dia menengok, mendapati kakashi sedang berdiri di depan mejanya. " Ah, kakashi. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hokage itu. "Tuan Sandaime, saya…" kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. 2 ANBU masuk, dalam keadaan siaga penuh. "maaf tuan, kami membiarkan orang ini masuk." kata elang. "Tak apa. Kalian kembalilah ke tempat jaga kalian." kata Hizuren. Setelah kedua ANBU itu meninggalkan ruangan, Hizuren mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kakashi. "Saya…… membawa kabar baik dan kabar buruk." kata Kakashi, agak ragu. "katakan padaku." jawab Hizuren.

"Er… Naruto kembali diserang……" Hizuren bangkit dari kursinya, air mukanya mengeras. Tangannya mencengkeram meja sangat kuat. "AH! Tapi dia sudah tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, tuan Hokage." tambah Kakashi cepat, khawatir akan keselamatannya. "Dan……" kata-kata Kakashi terputus. "Dan apa, Kakashi?" tanya Hizuren, tak sabar. Kakashi menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tuan Randou sudah kembali. Dia menunggu anda di rumah sakit, bersama Naruto."

Hizuren memandangnya, matanya melebar. Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hizuren mencerna kata-kata Kakashi lambat-lambat. Dia melepas topi Hokagenya, lalu menyalakan pipa rokoknya. Dia menghisap dalam-dalam, sembari memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Suara hizuren memcah kesunyian itu. "Apa dia sudah lama datang?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya beliau baru sampai, dilihat dari pakaiannya." jawab Kakashi, memandang ke arah pot tanaman yang ada di sudut.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bergegas." jawab Hokage, bangkit dari kursinya. "Kakashi, ikut aku." Kakashi (sekali lagi) menghela napas, mengangguk dan mengikuti Hizuren. ' Ini makin rumit saja…' pikirnya.

Mereka segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

TO BE CONTINUED………

* * *

Siapakah Randou? Bagaimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya?

Tunggu lanjutannya yaaa………

* * *

(1). Itu semacam potion, kayak di online game. Cairan berisi ramuan khusus yang berfungsi menyembuhkan, blah blah…. Gitu deh.

gimana?

mohon kritik dan sarannya.....!!!!!!!

chapter 2 coming soon.........

please review~!!!!!!

BAKA TANTEI: SEISHIRO AMANE sign out!!!


	2. the fox and the man's history

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Hints: di chapter ini ada sejarah tentang OC yang gw bikin.

Halo-halo~, it's me again……

Chapter 2!!!! *tepuk tangan* hue… kesempatan langka nih. Libur 4 hari penuh!!! Langsung nulis deh. Soalnya, jarang dapet kesempatan nulis sih, jadi pas sekalinya dapet, langsung nulis gila, hehee……

Buat yang review:

.Kun: makasih reviewnya… buat pairing ditunggu ya… soalnya dalem cerita ini Naruto masih 7 tahun… masih kecepetan kang…

t: hehehe… makasih…

saia readers biasa: makasih infonya…

ninja-edit: ya, ini fic pertama gw, tapi bukan cerita petama gw… dulu sih seringnya buat tugas aja, kayak cerpen ato naskah buat praktek drama…

and for all readers…… thanks!!!!!!!! Jangan lupa review ya……

oke, balik ke cerita……

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane present………

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 2: THE FOX AND THE MAN'S HISTORY

* * *

**Sebelumnya… **

"Tuan Randou sudah kembali. Dia menunggu anda di rumah sakit, bersama Naruto."

Hiruzen memandangnya, matanya melebar. Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hiruzen mencerna kata-kata Kakashi lambat-lambat. Dia melepas topi Hokagenya, lalu menyalakan pipa rokoknya. Dia menghisap dalam-dalam, sembari memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Suara Hiruzen memecah kesunyian itu. "Apa dia sudah lama datang?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya beliau baru sampai, dilihat dari pakaiannya." jawab Kakashi, memandang ke arah pot tanaman yang ada di sudut.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bergegas." jawab Hokage, bangkit dari kursinya. "Kakashi, ikut aku." Kakashi (sekali lagi) menghela napas, mengangguk dan mengikuti Hiruzen. ' Ini makin rumit saja…' pikirnya.

Mereka segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Dokter Miyazaki terpana, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah mengakhiri karirnya sebagai ninja medik dan menjadi dokter selama lima tahun terakhir ini, baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto mendapat pelayanan medis secara intensif. Jangankan mendapat pelayanan medis, bahkan hanya sedikit tenaga medis, termasuk dirinya sendiri sendiri yang mau menangani Naruto. Dia bahkan melihat dokter Sakata, yang pernah berusaha menginjeksi kan racun kalium sianida pada Naruto 2 tahun lalu, sedang memeriksa keadaan tubuh Naruto dengan seksama.

"Ah, Miharu-san…… kau sudah datang rupanya," kata dokter Sakata. "Baiklah, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Kau yang paling tahu kondisi bocah ini." Dia menyerahkan data keadaan Naruto pada Miharu dan pergi setelah memberi salam pada lelaki yang menunggu di depan ruang perawatan.

"Hooo… baik sekali, Ichijo-kun." Sindir Miharu Miyazaki. Dia sudah tahu kepribadian teman kerjanya itu. Kalau seorang Ichijo Sakata sampai mau menangani Naruto, bahkan tidak memanggil nya 'bocah monster' seperti biasa, pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu menguntungkan yang membuatnya ber-ramah tamah dengan anak yang selalu ingin dibunuhnya. Pandangan Miharu tertuju pada orang yang menunggu didepan ruangan. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba abu-abu yang kerepotan karena sedang dikelilingi, atau lebih tepat kalau disebut dikepung, oleh belasan suster muda. Miharu tertawa dalam hati, melihat wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, dia (gagal) berusaha mengusir mereka secara halus. Dia terlihat siap kabur kapan saja kalau para perawat itu tidak memeganginya. 'Sebaiknya aku menolongnya,' pikir Miharu sambil mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Maaf, anda yang mengantar anak ini?" tanya Miharu, setelah berhasil mengusir orang-orang dan membawa lelaki itu ke dalam ruang perawatan. "Ya. Anda?" tanya orang itu. Miharu mengulurkan tangannya, "Miharu Yamazaki. Aku yang biasa memeriksa dan menangani Naruto, tuan……"

"Randou Amane. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" jawab Randou, menjabat tangan Miharu. Miharu segera mengamati data di tangan nya, lalu memeriksa Naruto. Randou memperhatikan ruangan dan peralatan yang tersedia. 'kedokteran sudah maju cukup pesat rupanya' pikirnya. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri, 'heh, kalau begini, aku jadi sadar seberapa tua diriku.'

"Beberapa luka luar stadium 2, beberapa luka dalam ringan, beberapa organ cedera ringan…… Tapi semuanya tidak membahayakan hidupnya. Namun, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama… kira-kira 2 minggu," Miharu berpendapat setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, anda ada hubungan apa dengan anak ini?"

Randou baru akan menjawab ketika pintu ruangan dibuka. Hiruzen dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Randou terpana sesaat, lalu berkata "Keriputmu bertambah, Hiruzen. Apa aku sudah pergi selama itu?" dia tertawa. Kakashi dan Miharu berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Hizuren sendiri hanya terdiam, menghirup asap rokok dari pipanya.

"Mestinya kau melapor padaku saat kau kembali…. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini hokage," kata Hiruzen, duduk di kursi. Kakashi mengeluarkan buku oranye, mulai membacanya saat Miharu merebutnya. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BACA BUKU NISTA ITU DI RUMAH SAKIT!!!!!!!!!!" suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Kakashi hampir menangis saat Miharu mengunci buku itu di lemari. Miharu memberinya tatapan 'aku-akan-membakarnya-kalau-kau-berulah', sehingga Kakashi terdiam. Namun Kakashi seakan kehilangan semangat hidup setelahnya. Randou dan Hiruzen menghela napas, bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia jadi semacam itu, sambil meneteskan keringat.

(A/N: kayak di anime… tau kan…)

"Aku permisi sebentar. Ada yang harus diurus." Sambil berkata seperti itu, Randou menghilang dengan bunyi 'puff'. Miharu bertanya pada Hiruzen, "Orang bernama Randou itu siapa, tuan hokage?"

Hiruzen menghela napas, mematikan pipanya. "ceritanya panjang, kau mau mendengarkan?" miharu mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau disimpulkan, Randou adalah manusia, tapi juga bukan. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah hidup sejak zaman Shodaime memang tak masuk akal, tapi dia memang telah hidup sejak zaman Shodaime." Jelas Hiruzen. Miharu menatapnya tak percaya, tapi sikap Hiruzen membuatnya tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang main-main.

Hiruzen melanjutkan, "Menurut ceritanya, dia hidup di zaman sebelum Konoha terbentuk. Saat klan Senju dan Uchiha masih bertikai. Dia berasal dari keluarga berkemampuan unik. Keluarga Amane, dipercaya mampu menguasai kakuatan musuh yang dikalahkan, dengan cara melakukan ritual penyerapan, yaitu menelan sebagian dari tubuh musuh yang dikalahkan. Randou sendiri, mengaku menjadi seperti sekarang, setelah meminum darah monster yang dikalahkannya."

"Dia mengalami hal itu dalam perjalanan nya. Dia yang memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang onmyooji(1), bertualang ke seluruh penjuru dunia, hingga ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah didatangi, bertemu orang-orang dengan penampilan, bahasa dan kebiasaan yang asing."

"Di tengah perjalanan nya, dia singgah di suatu desa yang terlihat baru diserang. Setelah bertanya pada penduduk, dia mengetahui bahwa desa itu diserang makhluk aneh. Berpenampilan seperti manusia, namun berwajah pucat. Juga memiliki taring dan kuku panjang. Mereka sangat kuat dan mempesona. Mereka menghisap darah(2) dan mengendalikan mayat orang yang mereka bunuh.(3)

"Randou pun segera pergi ke kastil tempat tinggal makhluk tersebut. Dia bertarung melawan makhluk itu selama 3 hari penuh. Dia akhirnya menang, namun dia sekarat karena musuh yang jauh lebih banyak. Dia pun terpaksa melakukan ritual penyerapan dengan meminum darah pemimpin kawanan itu."

"Ternyata, kekuatan makhluk itu sangat besar. Dia pun harus mengurung dirinya di gunung selama belasan tahun untuk menguasai kekuatan itu tanpa menjadi monster juga. Saat dia meniggalkan gunung itulah, dia bertemu Hashirama muda."

"Hashirama yang tertarik oleh kekuatan Randou merekrutnya ke dalam klan Senju. Dia dimasukkan dalam tim penangkap siluman, Tobirama memimpin tim negosiasi aliansi Konoha, sedangkan Hashirama sendiri memimpin tim pertarungan melawan klan lain yang menentang aliansi dan berusaha mencegah terciptanya Konoha."

"Tobirama berhasil merekrut klan Aburame, klan Haruno(4), klan Akimichi, klan Nara, klan Yamanaka dan klan Sarutobi. Klan Hyuuga telah bergabung sebelumnya. Randou berhasil menangkap beberapa bijuu (5), dan menegosiasikan perjanjian kuchiyose dengan beberapa klan siluman(6). Hashirama berhasil mengamankan dearah yang nantinya menjadi negara Api, juga mengadakan gencatan senjata dengan Uchiha, yang nantinya bergabung dengan Konoha."

"Setelah Konohagakure tebentuk, Randou kembali bertualang dengan dalih mengumpulkan informasi dan memata-matai negara lain. Dia hanya kembali saat terjadi perang ninja besar saja, kecuali saat sebelum perang ninja besar yang terkhir."

"Entah kenapa, dia kembali tiba-tiba. Dan menetap hingga pengangkatan hokage ke-4. dia orang yang mengajari teknik penyegelan pada yondaime, juga memberikan inspirasi pada yondaime menciptakan Rasengan dan Hiraishin. Dia juga menjadi teman minum jiraiya dan banyak menyumbangkan informasi teknik-teknik genjutsu. Dia kembali pergi 2 minggu setelah pengangkatan yondaime dan hanya kembali sebentar saat penyerangan kyuubi 7 tahun lalu."

Hiruzen melepas topinya, membuka jendela kamar, membalas pada orang-orang yang memberi salam pada penduduk yang menyapanya dari luar rumah sakit. Miharu terpana, tak menyangka bahwa Randou sudah setua itu. 'wajahnya terlihat masih berumur 20-an….' Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, dia memakai jurus untuk terlihat muda?" tanya Miharu. Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan, bukan….. dia terlihat tetap muda karena kekuatan monster yang dia serap. Sepertinya monster itu mempunyai kekuatan alami untuk mengunci bentuk fisik dalam keadaan terbaiknya, dan membuatnya rupawan untuk menggoda manusia."

"Jadi.. dia tidak bisa mati?" tanya Kakashi. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Kakashi tiba-tiba, kaget. "Oh! Aku lupa kau masih disini….. tidak, dia tetap bisa mati, hanya saja umur bukan lagi batasannya," kata Hiruzen.

Naruto tiba-tiba bergumam. Hiruzen tersenyum. "Dia mengigau rupanya. Kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Biarkan dia tidur. Kakashi kau berjaga sampai ANBU yang kuperintahkan datang." Kakashi mengangguk, 'Aku harus mengambil buku ku juga….. tunggulah sayangku~, kau akan kubebaskan~' Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

"Di mana ini?" tanya Naruto. Dia berada di semacam terowongan yang besar. Air menggenangi jalan, di beberapa sisi terdapat penjara kosong.** "Kemarilah, bocah.."** sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suaranya halus, namun terdengar menggeram dan terdengar menyeramkan. **"Kemarilah.."** suara itu terus menggema. Naruto terus mengikuti ke arah suara itu berasal. Dia sampai di sebuah penjara raksasa dengan tanda 'segel' di tengahnya.

Di dalam nya terdapat makhluk besar yang sedang tertidur dengan banyak ekor yang melambai-lambai. Dia berbaring di atas sebuah (mungkin ga?) bantal besar. Matanya berwarna oranye terang, dia berbulu merah, berkilau tertimpa cahaya temaram. "kau… siapa….?" Kata Naruto, terpana akan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tertawa melihat bocah itu. **"Kenapa? Baru pertama kali melihat Yokoo?" **Naruto tercekat mendengar nama itu. "Yokoo… itu nama panggilan siluman untuk rubah… kan?" Tiba-tiba naruto memandang sekeliling. "Aku di dunia siluman..." suaranya terputus, wajahnya pucat. Yokoo itu tak dapat menahan diri lagi, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, berguling-guling di seluruh ruangan penjara.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………!!!!!! Bagus nak! Lelucon yang bagus… entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar hal konyol macam itu…" **Yokoo mengusap air matanya. Dia menatap Naruto yang kesal, karena ketakutannya dianggap lelucon. Yokoo menatapnya dengan tatapan 'beri-aku-kesenangan'. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Yokoo tersenyum, **"Maaf-maaf. Oke, ayo kita lewatkan saja bagian senang-senangnya. Ada perlu apa, nak?" **Yokoo kembali ke atas alas tidurnya sambil bertanya. Naruto berpikir beberapa saat. Dia kembali menatap Yokoo itu. 'mungkin rubah ini tahu aku dimana.' Pikirnya.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku ada di sini tuan, er……" Naruto bingung. 'Sial, aku tak tahu namanya!'. Yokoo tertawa, **"Hotarubi. Dan nona, bukan tuan bocah."** Naruto menatap Hotarubi, matanya selebar piring makan. "KAU PEREMPUAN? TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!" Suaranya menggema ke seluruh tempat disana. Hotarubi tertawa, **"Kau tidak percaya? Baik, akan kubuktikan."**

Hotarubi mengeluarkan chakra merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Chakra itu berpendar dan berputar membungkus tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin cepat dan membentuk bola chakra. Lalu, bola chakra itu semakin menyusut dan menipis. Saat gumpalan chakra itu menghilang, di hadapan Naruto berdiri seorang wanita rupawan. Dia berambut merah berkilauan, tergerai hingga ke punggungnya. Matanya berwarna oranye, dengan pupil menyepit berbentuk garis horizontal. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan obi oranye, menutupi tubuh langsingnya. Dia terlihat seperti manusia, tapi ia memiliki telinga rubah, juga 9 ekor rubah melambai di belakangnya.

Naruto terpana. Hotarubi terkikih. **"Ke…na…pa… bo…cah…?" **goda Hotarubi sambil bergaya ala penggoda. "Hebat…. Kau bisa berubah!!!" kata Naruto kagum. Hotarubi meneteskan keringat. **"Oh, iya… kau masih bocah. Huh, membosankan…" **Hotarubi menatap malas.Naruto barkata, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"**Oh! Oke, kau bertanya ini dimana dan kenapa aku disini kan? Hmm… ini di dalam tubuhmu, lebih tepat nya bentuk jutsu ini dalam perkiraan ku. Dan aku ada di sini karena aku disegel dalam tubuhmu. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara resmi, aku adalah Hotarubi, seekor ****Kyuubi No Yokoo.****"**

Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. 'pantas saja…' Dia menatap Hotarubi, marah. Dia merangsek ke dalam penjara itu. "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ULAHMU!!! KARENA KAU, AKU SELALU DIPUKULI DAN DIKEJAR!!!! KAU…" Kata-kata Naruto terputus, karena Hotarubi memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus disegel dalam tubuhku? Kenapa…" Naruto mulai menangis. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!!!" Namun Hotarubi tidak melepasnya. Naruto memukulnya berkali-kali, namun dia tetap memeluknya, semakin erat. Amukan Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan tetesan air dan isakan tangis.

Hotarubi menangis, terisak. Dia membisikkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Naruto terdiam, terkesima. Karena perlakuan yang sering diterimanya, dia telah belajar membaca mimik muka seseorang, untuk membaca kebohongan seseorang. Dia tahu bahwa Hotarubi tidak berbohong, dia sungguh-sungguh menangis.

"ehm… Kenapa kau menangis, kyuubi-san?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hotarubi tenang. Dia menatap Naruto lembut, mengelus kepala Naruto. **"Banyak yang terjadi, nak. Banyak…" **Hotarubi kembali memeluk Naruto erat. Dia menghela napas, merasakan kenyamanan yang telah sejak lama tidak ia rasakan. Dia tersenyum, 'kalau saja…' dia tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Suara Naruto memecah lamunannya. "Er… kyuubi-san? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Naruto menatapnya. Mata birunya bertemu mata oranye. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mata oranye itu memandang lembut kepadanya. **"Karena kau mengingatkan ku pada beberapa orang… Yah, boleh dibilang kalau kau membangkitkan sisi keibuanku. Hahaha…"** Hotarubi sedikit bersemu, tertawa grogi.

Naruto tertawa kecil, semua kemarahannya lenyap begitu saja. Hotarubi tersenyum lebar, mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Kemudian Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, dan menanyakannya, "Lalu… Kenapa kau menyerang desa?" Hotarubi terdiam sesaat **'Apa harus kuberi tahu? …Ah, nanti saja, saat dia telah lebih dewasa…'**

"**Ada alasan tertentu… Nanti setelah kau dewasa nanti, kau akan kuberi tahu…" **Naruto menatapnya, bingung. **"Sudah-sudah… Oh! Kau sudah harus kembali sekarang… tak apa, aku tetap dapat berkomunikasi denganmu. Kita telah 'terhubung' secara otomatis saat kau masuk ke penjara ini. Kita dapat berkomunikasi seperti telepati." **Jelas Hotarubi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi sekarang…" saat Naruto akan keluar, Hotarubi menahannya. Dia melakukan beberapa segel tangan, lalu menggigit ujung jarinya. Dia menuliskan kanji 'api' dan 'rubah' di kedua tangan Naruto dengan darahnya. Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi Hotarubi memotongnya. **"Itu hadiah dariku. Ini juga…" **dia mengeluarkan gulungan dari balik obinya. "**Pakailah ini setelah kau belajar menggunakan 'hadiah' pertama dariku. Nah, sampai nanti, bocah…" **chakra merah tiba-tiba mengelilingi Naruto, bergulung-gulung menutupinya perlahan. "sampai jumpa, Hota-chan!" Hotarubi tertawa. "**Sana pergi. Ada orang menunggumu."**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Randou ada di sampingnya, dia sedang menatap jendela. "Uh…" Naruto bangkit. Di luar sudah gelap. Randou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana tubuhmu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kau… yang kemarin… uuhh… Ran… dou… san kan?" Randou tersenyum, mengangguk. "Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kali mu dengan Kyuubi?" Naruto memandangnya tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" **"Dia mendengar pembicaraan kita, bocah" **kata Hotarubi dalam kepalanya.

"Ya, benar kata Kyuubi. Bisa dibilang aku memiliki kemampuan melihat dan mendengar apa yang tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar orang banyak." Kata Randou dengan tenang. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, duduk di sis ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku… ada permintaan padamu. Maukah kau jadi muridku?" Naruto menatapnya, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ke.. kenapa?" Dia memandang ke arah jendela. "Karena aku mau. Lagi pula, akulah satu-satunya yang cukup 'tua' untuk mengajarimu berbagai kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup, juga mengajarkan cara memakai kekuatan mu. Apa kau memiliki orang-orang berharga yang ingin kau lindungi?"

Dia tertawa renyah, 'Ya, cukup tua, bahkan untuk menceramahi hokage sekali pun.' Pikirnya. Naruto bimbang, menimbang-nimbang apakah baik menerimanya atau tidak. **"Terima saja, Naruto. Dia punya 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya. Dia bisa membantumu mempelajari cara menggunakan 'hadiah' yang kuberikan padamu."**

"Baiklah!! Aku akan berguru padamu!!!" Kata Naruto penuh semangat. Randou tertawa. "Coba kulihat tanganmu…" Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Randou mengangkat lengan baju Naruto, dia melihat sepasang tulisan 'api' dan 'rubah' di kedua tangannya. "err… ini apa?" Tanya naruto.

"Ini adalah jutsu khusus klan rubah… dipahat di tubuhmu agar kau bisa memakainya. Menarik… coba perlihatkan segel Kyuubi… oh, yang ada di perutmu, Naruto." Menjelaskan saat melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto. Naruto membuka bajunya dan megumpulkan chakra. Sebuah tulisan rumit berbentuk lingkaran muncul diperutnya. "Hooo… begitu… ini benar-benar menarik…" Dia mempelajari segel itu.

"Err… ada apa?" Naruto bertanya. "Ah… tulisan ini adalah segel yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu. Namun, segel ini tidak hanya menyegel Kyuubi saja. Segel ini memungkinkanmu chakra kyuubi bersatu dengan chakramu. Membuat chakra Kyuubi menjadi semacam pusat chakra cadangan dalam tubuhmu."

Naruto memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Eh, maksudku…" Naruto makin bingung. 'Aduh… bagaimana menjelaskannya?' Randou salah tingkah, makin membuat Naruto bingung. "Dia masih 7 tahun, Randou-sama. Dia tak akan mengerti." Kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Kakashi berdiri, sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Kau ini… masih saja membaca buku itu… bukannya kau dilarang oleh dokter perempuan itu?" Randou menghela napas, heran akan kebiasaan Kakashi. "Miharu-chan tak akan bisa menahanku. Apapun yang orang katakan dan lakukan, aku tak akan terpisah dari sayangku ini~!" Kakashi berkata sambil mengelus buku oranye itu penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Randou memberinya tatapan tak percaya.

"…Itu adalah contoh orang-orang mainak menyedihkan. Kalau kau bertemu orang semacam itu, menjauh sebelum mereka menularkan kebiasaan menyedihkan mereka." Kata Randou, setelah memberikan tatapan 'kau-itu-menyedihkan' pada Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tak mau jadi seperti dia juga…" Hotarubi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi… Anda akan membawanya dalam perjalanan anda" Tanya Kakashi, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yaa… soal tugas mata-mata, bisa diserahkan pada Jiraiya." Kata Randou. "Kita akan pergi? Pergi kemana? Apa jauh dari sini? Apa yang…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Randou memegang kepalanya. "Hoho… sabar bocah… kita akan tahu saat kita pergi nanti." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, tidur sana. Detilnya akan kuceritakan besok. Kakashi, ikut aku." Kata Randou, keluar dari kamar, menarik Kakashi yang masih membaca buku keluar. Naruto kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

'Besok pasti seru… iya kan Hota-chan?'

"**Yaa… sekarang tidurlah,"**

"selamat tidur, Hota-chan."

"**Selamat tidur, Naruto."**

* * *

Gimana? Itu chapter 2.

Nah untuk tanda angka:

(1). Itu artinya ahli roh. Orang-orang yang punya bakat itu bisa melihat, mendengar, menyentuh, sampe membasmi hantu dan makhluk gaib.

(2). Udah tau kan? Iya, emang vampir maksudnya.

(3). Itu namanya Ghoul. Zombie tingkat atas. Vampir biasanya dilindungi ghoul setiap saat. Itu adalah mayat yang diinjeksikan darah vampir, ama ritual khusus, dia jadi hidup. Bedanya ama zombie, ghoul bisa berpikir, walo sederhana. Dan dia ga dikuasai rasa lapar, kayak zombie, tapi haus darah kayak vampir.

(4). Iya, di cerita ini, ada klan Haruno. Mereka memiliki kemampuan alami yang disebut 'second soul'. Intinya, kepribadian ganda yang membentengi dari genjutsu, membantu mengontrol chakra, ama mengambil alih tubuh saat 'kepribadian pertama' ga bisa melakukan perlindungan (pingsan, tidur, ato lagi konsen ama sesuatu). Jutsu utamanya itu 'hyper rage', intinya 2 kepribadian 'menyatu' dan menghasilkan kekuatan super. Mereka ahli taijutsu ama ninjutsu medis.

(5). Saya mengacu ama sejarah jepang, diamana semua bijuu, kecuali gobi yang notabene makhluk suci setengah dewa, disegel ama onmyooji. Jadi bijuu itu bisa disegel, kalo penyegel nya punya kekuatan spiritual level tinggi sampe katanya bisa melihat nirwana, bisa negel bijuu. Cuma bijuu itu disegel di tempat khusus (kayak segel picollo di dragon ball), trus di simpen di kuil-kuil dengan kekuatan spiritual gede.

(6). Saya juga mengacu ama sejarah jepang. Siluman-siluman dibagi atas jenis hewan, menjadi klan2 tertentu. Orang yang mengadakan perjanjian pertama kali biasanya punya kemampuan dan kondisi tertentu: 1. ngalahin siluman itu, tapi ga dibunuh dengan syarat bekerja dengannya. Ato, 2. mengunjungi tempat tinggal kepala klan siluman, terus mengadakan perjanjian.

Nah, untuk kepribadian Randou:

Dia itu tipe orang yang kalo lagi konsen, ga sadar ama sekitar. Orang yang ga jelas ngomongnya kalo lagi konsen, dan jadi bingung sendiri kalo ditanya. Dia juga kikuk kalo berhadapan ama cewek, soalnya dia hampir seluruh sodaranya laki-laki (nanti diceritain soal keluarganya.), dan tumbuh di lingkungan mirip shaolin. Kebaikannya, dia itu ramah dan 'kebapakan', jadi deket ama anak2 (yah, umurnya dah tua banget sih… itung aja. Hint: dia udah hidup lebih dari 50 tahun pas ketemu hashirama.). dia juga fleksibel, kecuali untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya penting.

Yupz…… segitu dulu dari gw……

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya……

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out


	3. the council, attack and departure

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Hai~!!!!! Chapter 3 sodara2!!!!

"err…"-human talk-

'hoo…'-human thought-

"**hei!!"**-demon talk-

'**hmmm'**-demon thought

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane present………

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 3: THE MEETING, THE COUNCIL, THE ATTACK AND THE DEPARTURE

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Sudah-sudah, tidur sana. Detilnya akan kuceritakan besok. Kakashi, ikut aku." Kata Randou, keluar dari kamar, menarik Kakashi yang masih membaca buku keluar. Naruto kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

'Besok pasti seru… iya kan Hota-chan?'

"**Yaa… sekarang tidurlah,"**

"selamat tidur, Hota-chan."

"**Selamat tidur, Naruto."**

* * *

Randou terbangun keesokan harinya sekitar jam 5 pagi. Dia dibangunkan oleh burung pemberi kabar. "Uuuhhh… Ada apa ini…?" Gumamnya. Tapi dia langsung tersadar setelah melihat isi pesan itu. 'Dewan menginginkan pertemuan? Jam segini? Apa mereka tidak merasa ini terlalu dini? Orang-orang keras kepala… Sudah setua itu juga tetap keras kepala…'

Dia berganti pakaian dan segera menuju ke ruang petemuan dewan. Sesampainya di sana, semua orang menunggunya. Kakashi terlihat seperti zombie, dia bahkan terlihat tidur sambil berdiri. Hiruzen sendiri, terlihat sangat serius. Melihat Hiruzen, Randou segera waspada. 'Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sisa-sisa dari perang ninja besar petama ini kan?' pikirnya.

'Mitokado dan Utatane? Ada Shimura juga. Hoo… Bocah Hyuuga itu sudah menggantikan ayahnya di sini ya? Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka… Yang tersisa Cuma ' Randou mendengus kecil. "Silakan duduk di sini, tuan Randou…" Sekretaris Hokage menunjuk kursi di sebelah Hiruzen. Randou mengangguk, memandang sekeliling sebelum duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Saat seluruh anggota pertemuan berkumpul, Mitokado Homura berdiri, "Selamat pagi, saudara-saudara. Seperti yang anda ketahui sebelumnya, pertemuan ini diadakan untuk membahas hal-hal yang sangat krusial di desa Konoha tercinta ini… Pertemuan kali ini diadakan berdasarkan info yang masuk, bahwa Tuan Randou telah kembali dari pengembaraan dan bermaksud menjadikan Naruto uzumaki sebagai muridnya."

Ruangan itu sontak menjadi ramai. Banyak orang berteriak 'Monster rubah tak pantas menjadi murid siapapun'. Utatane Koharu menginstruksikan pengambilan pendapat. Hasilnya 37 banding 8, dengan kemenangan pihak yang tidak setuju.

"Karena keputusan dewan, maka…" Kata-kata Homura dipotong Shimura Danzou.

"Agar memastikan dia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dan mengabdi pada desa, aku mengusulkan agar Naruto masuk ke dalam ANBU." Sebagian besar orang mengangguk setuju. Hiruzen memukul meja, marah besar.

"AKU TDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MEMBELENGGU KEBEBASAN NARUTO DAN MEMASUKKAN DIA KE ANBU!!!! KALIAN…" kata-katanya dipotong Koharu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan diserang dalam perjalanannya? Dia adalah Jinchuuriki. Walau banyak orang membencinya, dia tetap aset Konoha yang berharga, yang patut dikembangkan. Dia adalah senjata terkuat Konoha. Kau terlalu baik padanya Hiruzen…"

"ya, Utatane benar. Dengan masuk ANBU, dia akan menjadi senjata terkuat dan akan mengokohkan Konoha da negara Api. Yang setuju denganku silakan angkat tangan kalian." Danzou menambahkan. Semua anggota dewan, kecuali dari klan Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka dan Inuzuka mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa anda sekalian tidak mengangkat tangan kalian?" Danzou bertanya pada mereka yang tidak mengangkat tangannya.

"Hyuuga adalah yang tertinggi. Kami tidak akan buang-buang waktu untuk hanya untuk menindas anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa." Hiashi berbicara tenang.

"Itu hanya menyusahkan… Bahkan anak itu sendiri tak tahu cara menggunakan Kawarimi… Ancaman macam apa yang akan diberikan anak 7 tahun pada sekelompok Jonin? Nara tidak akan pernah setuju…" Shikato berbicara sambil menopang dagunya.

"Akimichi setuju dengan Nara."

"Begitu pula Yamanaka."

"Gah!!! Kalian hanya kumpulan orang penakut! Inuzuka tidak mencium bahaya dari anak itu!!! Huh, dasar orang-orang pengecut!"

"Dia memiliki Kyuubi dalam dirinya! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa dia tidak berbahaya!!! Huh, kumpulan 'binatang buas'…" Perwakilan klan Haruno angkat bicara.

"Heh, kau tahu? Kalian dan kepribadian kalian jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada anak itu, walau anak itu membawa senjata sekalipun kalian masih jauh lebih berbahaya!!!! Dasar kepribadian ganda!!!" Inuzuka memukul meja.

"Cukup."

Semua orang disana terdiam. Beberapa ANBU masuk, merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat. Aura itu berasal dari Randou. Dia duduk tenang, tapi semua orang tahu kalau dia siap menyerang siapapun yang bebricara. Dia lalu berdiri, semua orang menahan napas karena terkejut. Pupil mata randou menyempit. Badannya jadi lebih pucat dan bibirnya kebiruan.

"Aku tidak menerima semua keputusan kalian. Aku akan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan membawanya dan mengajarinya." Ruangan itu sontak ramai. Danzou langsung angkat bicara pada Randou.

"Tuan, dari pada mengajari bocah Kyuubi itu, kau lebih baik mengajari ANBU kami. Dari data yang saya dapat, bocah itu terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk jadi ninja. ANBU Konoha adalah kumpulan…" kata-kata Danzou terhenti saat Dia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Randou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Itu terlihat seperti tangan tulang besar yang dibalut kulit saja.

'Tangan…? Bukan, itu seperti sayap tanpa membran…' Danzou terpana.

"**Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mendengar ocehan kalian lagi. Aku akan membawanya. Dan semua orang, SEMUA ORANG, yang menghalangiku akan mati."** Wajah pucat Randou memancarkan kemurkaan. Suaranya pun menjadi berat dan terdengar seperti hantu.

"Randou-san, tenanglah," Hiruzen memegang bahu Randou. Dia kembali ke wujud biasanya, namun tetap mempertahankan 'tangan' yang muncul di punggungnya. Dia pun duduk kembali. "Aku pun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Danzou diam, namun memberi isyarat pada anggota 'Root' bawahannya. ANBU itu membaca isyarat itu dan segera menghilang. Dia muncul di luar gedung, di semak-semak tempat sepasukan kecil ANBU lainnya menunggu. "Pesan dari pemimpin. Jalankan rencana B. kepung Naruto, culik dia dengan alibi pembunuhan. Peralatan siap? Mayat pengganti sudah disapkan?" ANBU lainnya mengangguk. "Calon Tersangka?" beberapa ANBU mengangkat tangan. "Baik… Rencana B dimulai." Seluruh ANBU hilang dalam sekejab.

* * *

Naruto sedang tertidur pulas saat Hotarubi merasakan bahaya. **"Naruto, bangun!!!" **Naruto terbangun, mengusap matanya.

'Ini masih jam 6 pagi Hota-chan…'

"**Aku merasakan bahaya, cepat bangkitkan aku!" **Naruto tersentak akan informasi itu.

'Apa? Ada apa?'

"**Ada bahaya mendekat!! Panggil aku!!! Cepat!!!!!"**

'Bagaimana caranya? Aku tak tahu!!'

"**Aku akan mengirim pengetahuan cara memanggilku lewat kepalamu, juga meminjamkan chakraku. Cepat!!!"**

Tiba-tiba Naruto seperti mendapat pengetahuan. 'Oh… Begitu' pikirnya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan chakra merah. Naruto melakukan beberapa segel, lalu memukul tangannya ke lantai. Di tempat naruto memukul muncul rubah merah sebesar anjing berekor tiga. "Wow… Lho?" Naruto hilang kesadaran, jatuh di tangkapan rubah itu.

Rubah itu mengangkat Naruto ke ranjang, lalu berubah jadi gadis muda berumur sekitar 14 tahun. Dia melakukan beberapa segel. Di sekeliling ranjang muncul dinding pelindung merah. Dia menatap Naruto, lalu keluar dari dinding itu. Sesaat setelah dia keluar, dia merasakan sesuatu datang, dia pun segera bersiaga.

"Tenang, ini aku." Randou masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun gadis itu tetap bersiaga, mengetahui bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan Randou yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat.

"**Jangan menipuku. Kau bukan dia."** Suara gadis itu terdengar lembut, namun penuh aura membunuh.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, lalu membuka penyamarannya. "Yah kalau kau mati, aku bisa melaporkan bahwa kau membunuh Bocah itu. Aku juga bisa bilang kalau aku datang saat kau menggorok lehernya." Dia menyerang gadis itu

Hotarubi, gadis itu menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Dia mengeluarkan pedang, lalu menusuknya. Lelaki itu mati, namun tersenyum. Hotarubi terlambat menyadari bahwa dia sengaja menerima serangannya untuk mengunci gerakannya.

"**Sial!!! Ini jebakan!!"**

Sekitar 10 ANBU memasuki ruangan. "Tertangkap." Kata ANBU bertopeng Burung. Dia berjalan mendekati Hotarubi. "Aku sudah duga dia akan menempatkan penjaga," dia memandang pelindung yang dipasang. "Kau cukup mahir. Sepertinya kita harus menangkap dan meneliti wanita ini."

2 ANBU mendekati Hotarubi. Mereka mengeluarkan tali penahan chakra dari jubah mereka. Hotarubi berusaha melepaskan diri, namun garakannya terkunci. **'Karena inilah aku benci sosok Avatar** (1). **Terlalu banyak kekurangan.'**

"Percuma. Jutsu itu tak akan bisa dilepas dengan tenaga saja. Lebih baik kau menyerah." Kata ANBU itu, mulai mengikatnya. Setelah itu, mereka berbicara pada ketua mereka, ANBU burung itu. "bagaimana? Kita bawa dia dulu?"

"Tidak. Jalankan rencana terlebih dahulu. Pecahkan kekkai itu."

"Siap." Mereka mulai merapal segel.

Hotarubi menggeram. **'Sial!!!!'**

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi nyanyian wanita. Semua ANBU menghentikan aktivitasnya, bersiaga. Suara nyanyian itu terus terdengar. Awalnya solo, lalu ada suara lelaki mengikuti nyanyian itu. ** 'Ini… Aku pernah dengar… Ah!!!!!**' Hotarubi segera berkonsentrasi.

'Indah…' pikir ANBU burung itu. Dia tiba-tiba tersadar. "Ini genjutsu!! Sadarkan diri kalian!!" beberapa ANBU, termasuk dirinya melepaskan dirinya. Namun sebagian dari mereka telah terbius. Yang sudah sadar berusaha menyadarkan yang lainnya, namun tidak berhasil.

"**Nyanyian duyung…"** gumam Hotarubi.

"Kau tahu itu?Apa itu?" Ketua ANBU itu mengangkat Hotarubi.

"**Nyanyian duyung. Itu adalah kemampuan khusus sejenis siluman air bernama duyung. Dikatakan mengandung kekuatan genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Orang yang telah terpengaruh, tak akan mampu bebas lagi. Selamanya dia akan dikendalikan dan akan menuruti semua perintah yang diberikan."**

Saat itu ANBU yang terpengaruh menusuk jantung mereka sendiri. Meraka menatap kejadian itu dengan kaget. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok disebelah kekkai. Seorang ANBU menusuknya, mendapati bahwa sosok itu tak bergeming. "Kugutsu?" dia berkata.

"Ya." Gema terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Boneka itu mengeluarkan pisau dari tulisan yang diukir di tangannya, lalu menusuk orang itu. Dia lalu menghilang, muncul dari belakang mereka. Dia mengeluarkan pisau raksasa, lalu menyabetkannya ke ANBU itu. Hanya ketua mereka dan seorang anak buahnya yang dapat menghindari serangan itu. Namun tangan kanan anak buahnya terpotong.

"Mundur." Dia dan anak buahnya menghilang, meninggalkan Hotarubi dan mayat anak buahnya yang mati. Mereka muncul sekitar 3 mil dari sana, dalam sebuah ruangan di sebuah bangunan. Dia bermaksud menutup luka anak buahnya, saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu dipotong. Dia melihat anak buahnya telah terpotong jadi 2. di sebelahnya ada 2 boneka, laki-laki dan wanita. Yang wanita memegang pisau sebesar kapak yang berlumuran darah

Dia bermaksud menghindar saat kugutsu yang lain bergerak sangat cepat. Boneka itu tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya, tangannya mengeluarkan cakar dari pisau-pisau kecil. Dia pun segera dicabik-cabik.

* * *

Hotarubi sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu saat seseorang memotong tali itu. Dia menengok, bingung dengan yang dilihatnya. **"Randou?" **Randou mengangguk**. "Kau… Ada yang beda denganmu…" **Randou tertawa.

"Kagebunshin," Jawabnya simpel. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Aku merasakan bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada diluar walau dengan sosok avatarmu?"

Hotarubi menggosok pergelangan tangannya. "**Dia cuma tertidur, kelelahan. Aku menyuruhnya memanggilku dengan sosok avatarku, karena aku tersegel dalam tubuhnya,"** wajah Randou yang khawatir membuat Hotarubi merasa tak enak. **"Tenang. Aku pinjami dia chakraku. Dia kelelahan karena menggunakan jutsu ini butuh konsentrasi tinggi."** Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"**Sebenarnya, siapa dalang dari semua ini?"** tanya Hotarubi.

"Aku tahu siapa, tapi dia sangat licin untuk ditangkap. Yah, paling tidak aku bisa mengancamnya secara halus untuk tidak macam-macam." Randou berkata seraya memanggil boneka-bonekanya.

"**Hei… Itu beda dengan kugutsu no jutsu yang biasa kulihat." **Kata Hotarubi setelah melihat Randou memerintahkan boneka tersebut membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Ya. Ini adalah keterampilan mengendalikan boneka ala belahan dunia utara. Namanya marionette speilergh (A/N: maaf kalo salah tulisan.), dan diaplikasikan dengan ghoul's control milik Vampir."

"**Milikmu."** Koreksi Hotarubi. Randou mengangguk. **"Lalu, apa rencanamu? Kau bilang kau akan mengancamnya kan?"**

"Aku ada beberapa ide, dan dia pasti tidak mengantisipasi bahwa Bunshinku sendiri yang menjaga tempat ini. Tenang saja… Nah, aku pergi dulu." Dia pun hilang dalam bunyi 'puff'.

Hotarubi menghela napas, lalu masuk ke dalam kekkai. Dia memandang Naruto lembut dan megelus kepalanya**. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, nak…"**

* * *

Suasana di ruang rapat dewan masih tegang. Banyak argumen keluar dari masing-masing kubu. Namun Danzou tetap tenang. 'Huh, kalian lengah… dengan ini kekuatan Kyuubi jadi milikkku…' pikirnya. Dia sedang memikirkan cara mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi saat sesuatu muncul.

Dihadapan Randou muncul 3 boneka, semuanya berlumuran darah. Semua orang terkejut. Beberapa ANBU pasti menyerang kalau Randou tidak menghentikannya. "Tenang. Ini kugutsu ku."

"Kenapa mereka ada disini? Dan mengapa mereka berlumuran darah?" seorang ANBU bertanya.

"Mereka bersama Kagebunshinku berjaga di tempat Naruto. Sepertinya ada orang tidak sabar menunggu hasil Rapat ini rupanya…" jawab Randou.

Koharu berdiri. "Kau memfitnah kami?"

Salah satu boneka mengeluarkan Topeng-topeng berlumuran darah, lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Koharu. "Simbol Konoha… Tidak mungkin…" Koharu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku akan membawanya dalam perjalananku kali ini. Dan seperti kubilang tadi, siapapun yang menghalangiku, akan kubunuh." Randou beranjak dari kursi, pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan anggota dewan yang shock.

'Sialan…' Danzou menggigit bibirnya. Dia tetap bersikap tenang. 'Kalau bukan saat ini, lain kali akan kudapatkan.' Pikirnya.

* * *

Naruto terbangun siang harinya, mendapati seorang wanita tertidur di sebelahnya. 'Siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi tadi…?' dia berpikir. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh!!!!" Suaranya membangunkan wanita itu.

"**Kau sudah sadar, bocah?"** dia berkata. Naruto mengenal suara itu.

"Hota-chan? Itu kamu?" Naruto bertanya.

"**Ya"**

"Yang aku ingat, kau berbentuk rubah tadi…"

"**Ini wujud manusiaku. Kau mestinya tahu itu,"** Kata Hotarubi. Dia mendekat ke arah Naruto, mengelus kepalanya. Naruto memandang Hotarubi, lalu tersenyum lebar dan bersandar padanya. Pandangan Hotarubi melembut, dia mengecup kepala Naruto. **"Dasar anak manja."**

"Hehehe…" Naruto tertawa.

"Wah, sedang jadi ibu rupanya. Ternyata kau lemah sama anak-anak ya." Randou tertawa, dia muncul tiba-tiba. Wajah Hotarubi memerah.

"**Diam… Kau sendiri lemah pada perempuan."** Randou langsung salah tingkah, karena titik lemahnya ketahuan.

"Ehem. Naruto…" Randou mengalihkan topik. "Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang ke rumahmu. Sesampainya disana, kita akan berkemas dan pergi nanti sore."

Naruto memandang Randou. "Bagaimana dengan kakek hokage? Apa dia tahu?"

"Dia tahu dan dia akan mengantar kita sampai gerbang. Kenapa?"

Naruto melihat ke arah jendela. "Apa kita akan kembali?"

Randou tersenyum. "Kita akan kembali. Pasti."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi kuat dan akan menjadi Hokage!" Randou dan Hotarubi tertawa mendengarnya.

"**Yah! Bocah, aku akan kembali ke dalam tubuhmu."** Kata hotarubi.

"Eeehhh? Kenapa? Jangan pergi dulu…" Naruto memohon.

"**Tubuh ini bukan tubuh asliku, jadi butuh di istirahatkan. Tenang, kalau kau sudah lebih mahir, aku bisa keluar lebih sering."** Katanya menepuk kepala Naruto. Dia pun menghilang.

"Seperti katanya, dia akan lebih sering keluar kalau kau lebih berlatih, dan aku akan melatihmu." Randou berkata pada Naruto. "Nah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto mengangguk.

* * *

**GERBANG KONOHA, SORE HARINYA**

Randou dan Naruto berjalan ke arah gerbang. Disana, Hiruzen telah menunggu. Dia membawa beberapa barang.

"Hei… Kalian pergi sekarang?" tanya Hiruzen. Randou mengangguk. Hiruzen mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan. "Ini salinan dari kitab jutsu yang disimpan di arsip. Gunakanlah." Randou menerima gulungan tersebut. "Lalu, ini untukmu." Naruto menerima sebuah bungkusan. "jangan dibuka sekarang… Bukalah saat kamu sudah mengusai jutsu yang diajarkan Randou…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu menunjuk Hiruzen "Kalau aku pulang, kakek harus bersiap pensiun… Karena saat aku kembali, aku akan jadi lebih kuat dan akan menjadi Hokage!!! Hokage terbaik yang pernah ada!!!!!" Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kami pergi dulu… Sampai jumpa lagi" Randou bersama naruto keluar gerbang desa.

"Sampai jumpa, kakek!!!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto…"

Mereka pun pergi. Sarutobi memandang mereka sampai mereka hilang dari pandangan.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, nak."

* * *

Done!!!! Chapter 3 selesai!!!

Btw, untuk penjelasan:

itu sebutan untuk tubuh pengganti. Dalam beberapa mitos, siluman dan setan memiliki tubuh sementara ato tubuh pengganti. Ini terjadi kalo pemanggil mereka belum memiliki kemampuan memadai untuk memanggil siliman/setan itu dalam kekuatan penuh. Biasanya dalem wujud itu, kekuatan, kecepatan, kemampuan, dan kapasitas energi siluman/setan jadi terbatas. Avatar juga berfungsi biar siluman/setan bisa beraktivitas di daerah/kondisi yang ga memungkinkan buat siluman/setan itu untuk bertarung.

Misalnya kalo setan harus bertarung di tengah ruangan suci ato semacem itu. Ato pas siluman harus bertarung padahal lagi luka parah. Saat kayak gitulah, avatar jadi andalan

Dalem kasus Kyuubi, avatar dipake karena Kyuubi ga bisa keluar, soalnnya dia disegel dalem Naruto.

Soal Kugutsu yang dipake en kenapa ada genjutsu nyanyian duyung bakal dijelaskan di chapter mendatang.

Yupz, segitu dulu dari saya….

Please review~!!!!!!!

Baka Tantei:Seishiro Amane sign out.


	4. the arrival and the academy

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai~!!! Seishiro di sini…

Chapter 4!!!!!!

Makasih buat komen and masukan semuanya…

HINT: mulai chap ini saya mulai buat pairing. Main Pairingnya: NaruHina. Buat side pairing, saya belum tau. Kalo ada ide pairing lainnya, tolong kirim via komen yaaa...

Anyway, the story begin!!!!

Disclaimer: don't own it. Walau bangga banget kalo punya karya sekeren itu. But I own my original Character.

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane proudly present…

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CAHPTER 4: THE ARRIVAL AND THE ACADEMY

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Kami pergi dulu… Sampai jumpa lagi" Randou bersama naruto keluar gerbang desa.

"Sampai jumpa, kakek!!!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto…"

Mereka pun pergi. Sarutobi memandang mereka sampai mereka hilang dari pandangan.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, nak."

* * *

Hiruzen sedang duduk di kursinya. Dia terlihat sedang membaca laporan dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak terfokus pada hal lain. Dia sedang memikirkan Naruto. 'Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu… Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' dia menghela napas, mengubah posisinya. Dia semakin tenggelam dalam pikirnya, bahkan tidak menyadari saat sekretaris hokage memasuki ruangan.

Nodoka Shiina menghela napas. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah kesayangan Hokage, namun dia baru tahu kalau rasa sayang Hokage sedalam itu. Dia berdehem, membuat Hiruzen tersentak. "Tuan Hokage, anda seharusnya memeriksa laporan ini." Hiruzen tersenyum. "Ah… Maaf Nodoka-san, aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Anda seharusnya tidak usah khawatir, tuan. Dia aman bersama tuan Randou." Hiruzen mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku yang paling tahu tentang dia, aku tahu dia akan menjaga Naruto. Tapi… Aku tetap khawatir." Nodoka tertawa kecil. "Anda terlalu mengkhawatirkan naruto, tuan." Dia tersenyum kecil. 'Dasar… Sandaime Hokage yang hebat pun dapat bertingkah semacam ini. Kalau orang-orang melihat, bagaimana jadinya?' Nodoka menghela napas.

"Saya yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja… Dia kuat, Tuan Hokage. Anda jugalah yang paling tahu hal ini kan?" Hiruzen memandang ke jendela. "Mungkin dia datang dalam waktu dekat… Dia sudah melewati ujian genin tahun lalu. Aku pikir dia tak akan melewatinya lagi tahun ini." Hiruzen menengok pada Nodoka. "…Kau benar… Yah, aku tak sabar ingin melihat perkembangan Naruto."

Pintu ruang Hokage diketuk. "Yaa… Sebentar…" Nodoka membuka pintu…

* * *

Gerbang Konoha, 10 menit sebelumnya…

3 orang berjubah menuju gerbang. Satu orang setinggi sekitar 180 cm, satu orang tingginya 4/5 dari orang pertama, dan yang ketiga sekitar 100 cm. penjaga gerbang yang melihat mereka menghadang mereka. "Siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian?" Orang pertama membuka tudung jubahnya. Penjaga terkejut. "Anda… Ah! Jadi dia…" Katanya sambil menunjuk orang kedua yang menggandeng anak kecil yang berjubah itu. Dia mengangguk. "Silahkan!! Hokage sudah menunggu anda…" orang itu mengangguk dan langsung meloncat, diikuti orang kedua, setelah menggendong anak itu.

Teman penjaga itu bertanya, "Kotetsu, siapa dia?"

Kotetsu menghela napas. "Kabarkan yang lain. Tuan Randou dan Naruto telah kembali."

* * *

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok-sosk yang datang. Seorang laki-laki berambut kemerahan dan mata hijau keemasan masuk, diikuti pemuda berambut pirang yang menggendong anak perempuan kecil berambut cokelat. Hiruzen terpana, dia tak dapat bicara apa-apa. 2 laki-laki itu tertawa. "Hei Kau sudah mulai pikun ya, Hiruzen?" laki-laki itu berkata. "Hehe… Kakek, aku sudah kembali." Sahut yang satunya. "Randou… dan Naruto…?" kata Hruzen.

"Ya." Sahut mereka bersamaan. Hiruzen bangkit dari kursinya, tersenyum setelah menenangkan dirinya. "Kalian pergi dan datang tanpa berita… Paling tidak kirim pemeritahuan kan bisa…" Naruto maju, tersenyum. "Tanyakan pada paman itu. Aku sudah bilang padanya sebelumnya." Dia menunjuk Randou. Randou cuma mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Kukira kau akan melewati ujian genin tahun ini juga." Naruto kaget. "Eh? Melewati yang tahun lalu? Memangnya aku pergi berapa lama?" Hiruzen tertawa. "Sekitar 6 tahun…" Naruto memandang tidak percaya. "Aku melewati ujian genin angkatanku!!!! Kau, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku!?" Dia menunjuk pada Randou.

Randou terdiam, dia berpikir sesaat. "…Sudah selama itu ya?" jawabnya. Anak kecil di gendongan Naruto berkata, "Naru-nii? Kenapa? Ini dimana?" Hiruzen Melihat anak itu. "Tak apa Tama-chan… Papa memanggil tuh." Naruto memberikan anak itu pada Randou. "Yay!!!" Anak itu memeluk Randou erat. "Itu… Anakmu?" tanya Hiruzen, terpana. 'Dia mengatasi groginya pada wanita? Ini benar-benar berita besar.' Randou bingung, harus menjawab apa.

"Ya. Dia anak Randou. Dia digoda seorang perempuan dan dipaksa menghamili perempuan itu, setelah melahirkan, dia menghilang meninggalkan bayinya, cuma meninggalkan pesan 'Tolong jaga anak ini' disamping tempat tidur Randou." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen shock, jatuh ke kursinya. Randou memukul kepala Naruto. "Hiruzen!!! Itu bohong!!!! Naruto, minta maaf pada Hiruzen!!!" Randou panik, melihat Hiruzen yang sedang mengatur napas. "Hehee… Maaf kek. Tapi dia memang digoda, oleh banyak wanita." Randou memukulnya lagi.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Hiruzen akan bertanya lagi, namun dipotong Randou. "Aku akan beritahu nanti. Nah, tentang Naruto…" Naruto mengangguk. "Oh!! Ya, aku akan mengaturnya. Nodoka-san, boleh aku minta tolong?" Nodoka yang terkejut dengan berbagai kejadian tadi tersadar. "AH!!! Maaf! Ya, Hokage?" dia salah tingkah. Hiruzen menulis sesuatu di kertas, lalu memberikannya pada Nodoka. "Berikan ini kepada Akademi. Dan antar Naruto. Iruka pasti akan senang mengajarmu…" Naruto tersentak. "Iruka-san sekarang mengajar di Akademi?"

"Iruka yang sering kau Ceritakan itu?" tanya Randou. "Ya!! Orang yang sering mengunjungi dan mengurusku kalau dia tak bertugas. Ternyata dia jadi guru… Hehe, dia memang lebih cocok jadi guru." Naruto menjawab. "Naruto, ayo…" Kata Nodoka. Naruto mengikutinya.

* * *

Pagi itu, Umino Iruka sedang memeriksa data-data siswa semester akhir, mengecek kalau ada yang kurang atau salah, agar jonin sensei mereka nanti mendapat data yang benar. Tangannya sedang sibuk memilah data siswa saat pintu ruang arsip diketuk. "Ya… Tunggu sebentar…" dia meletakkan arsip yang dikeluarkan, lalu membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkarinya. Lalu, dia melihat warna pirang di depannya. "Na… Naruto?" Naruto tertawa. "Iruka-san!!!! Lama tak bertemu!" Nodoka mengikutinya, tersenyum.

"Iruka-sensei, saya membawa surat pemberitahuan. Mulai hari ini, Uzumaki Naruto-san akan mengikuti akademi sampai ujian kelulusan tahap genin diselesaikan." Iruka menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu bicara "Oh… Jadi Naruto akan belajar di akademi sampai ujian genin minggu depan…" Lalu dia menepuk kepala Naruto. "Dasar… Kebiasaan telatmu itu tak berubah. Kau telat setahun, Naruto." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Itu karena paman Ran melarangku kembali sebelum latihanku selesai! Huh, paman itu…"

Iruka dan Nodoka tertawa. "Nah, Iruka-sensei… Saya permisi dulu…" Nodoka pergi ke luar ruangan. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Dia dan Naruto pergi menuju kelas. "Bagaimana kabar Neji, Iruka-san? Apa kau mengajarinya?" Iruka menerawang. "Ya… Mereka murid-murid kelas pertamaku… mereka lulus tahun lalu. Dia best Rookie tahun lalu, lho." Naruto berpikir. "Dia bukan Rookie tahun ini… Jadi ada yang menggantikannya?" Iruka kaget mendengar itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto mendengus.

"Simpel. Sistem penilaian terbaik, seperti best Rookie shinobi dan kunoichi tidak dihitung berdasarkan zaman, tapi berdasarkan tinggi nilai. Selama belum ada yang melewati nilai sebelumnya, maka posisi itu tak akan diganti. Jadi… Siapa? Aku baru tahu ada yang bisa melebihi Neji." Iruka terpana. 'Cara pikirnya berubah drastis… Dari tipe yang sembarangan menjadi tipe yang berpikir dahulu… Pelatihan itu mengubahnya jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya…'

"Err… Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto. "Oh!! Soal Rookie, yang menggantikannya adalah murid semester akhir, Sasuke uchiha. Dan Naruto, di kelas panggil aku Iruka-sensei." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Baik, Iruka-sensei!" mereka sampai di depan kelas. "Tunggu disini, setelah kupanggil, baru kau masuk." Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun memasuki kelas.

* * *

Suasana dikelas sangat ramai. Namun, ada 3 orang yang tetap diam. Seorang berkacamata yang duduk di sudut kelas, seorang yang berkuncir nanas, dan seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang berdiri di bagian belakang. Mereka adalah Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara dan Sasuke Uchiha. Shino diam… Karena sudah alami bagi seorang Aburame untuk irit bicara. Shikamaru diam karena dia sedang tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam karena dia sedang berpikir.

'Kumpulan orang bodoh… Huh, kenapa aku harus ada disini bersama orang-orang ini? Aku harus cepa-cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan berlatih… Aku harus bertambah kuat… Sistem kelas bersama ini menghambatku untuk jadi kuat…" Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara seorang lelaki. "DIAM!!!!" Seluruh kelas berubah sunyi, bahkan Shikamaru pun bangun dari tidurnya. Iruka berdiri di depan kelas, melipat tangannya.

Iruka memberikan ceramah tentang 'Kesunyian seorang shinobi adalah awal keberhasilan misi', yang diacuhkan seluruh kelas. "Nah, anak-anak… Hari ini kita kedatangan murid… Yah, tidak bisa dibilang baru… Dia pernah menjalani Akademi, namun 'cuti' karena dia mengadakan perjalanan… Dia lebih tua setahun dari kalian…" Hampir semua murid bingung. 'Apa maksudnya? Siapa murid baru/lama ini?' Namun Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengerti. 'Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya pergi keluar dari desa, namun tidak dikeluarkan dari akademi, bahkan dibuat cuti… Menarik.' Pikir Sasuke. Shikamaru berpikiran sama dengan Sasuke.

"Nah, silahkan masuk." Pintu kelas dibuka dari luar. Sasuke melihat seorang berambut pirang masuk ke kelas. 'Ah… Dia kelihatan lemah…' pikir Kiba Inuzuka. Namun Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. 'Dia… Membuat dirinya terlihat lemah…' Sasuke tahu, dari pergerakannya, dia petarung yang terlatih. Laki-laki itu menatap sekeliling, lalu berbicara, "Hai!! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!! Salam kenal!!!" dia berbicara dengan penuh semangat. 'Dia tidak membawa tas… Aneh.' Pikir Chouji.

Shino mengangkat alisnya. 'dia sengaja memperlihatkan bahwa dia lemah… Namun seranggaku bilang, dia mempunyai level chakra setara chuunin. Dan ada sesuatu… yang membuat seranggaku takut mendekatinya…'

Naruto memandang sekeliling. 'Ada beberapa orang yang tahu penyamaranku… dan Cuma 1 yang tidak tahu levelku…' Iruka berbicara. "Nah Naruto, kau akan duduk di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto memandang ke arah gadis berambut bob yang kaget saat namanya dipanggil. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Dia melihat grogi keseluruh ruangan. "Ba-baik, I-Iruka se-sensei…" jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

Naruto menuju ke arah gadis itu. 'Dia akan jatuh.' Semua orang di kelas itu berpikiran sama. Gadis itu, saking groginya, terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah. Shino yang ada disebelahnya berusaha menangkap, namun didahului Naruto. Semua orang kaget. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba ada disana? Dia tadi bahkan baru menuju ke sana!' Pikir Ino. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya semerah tonmat. 'De-dekat!! Terlalu dekat!!! Ah…' dia tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto memandang Iruka, memberi tatapan 'aku-tak-bersalah'. Iruka mendesah, "Tak apa. Letakkan saja dikursi, dia akan bangun sekitar 10 menit lagi." Naruto memberinya tatapan 'kau-kejam'. "Ini biasa terjadi." Shino memberi tahu Naruto. Naruto menatap ragu ke arah, naruto lalu mengangkat Hinata, dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di kursinya.

Iruka memulai pelajaran, namun konsentrasi Naruto tertuju pada gadis disebelahnya. Shino memberi penjelasan singkat (panjang kalau menurutnya) pada Naruto, namun dia tetap khawatir. 'Apa dia tak apa-apa? Dia berkeringat… Wajahnya merah, walaupun dia imut kalau begitu…

Lho?

Whoa.

Apa yang barusan tadi? Hei, aku baru mengenalnya!!!' dia mengutuk pikirannya sendiri. dia mendesah panjang, menggelangkan kepalanya.

Seperti kata Iruka, dia sadar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia memandang Naruto, wajahnya memerah. "Ma-maaf… A-aku…" Naruto tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku Naruto Uzumaki… Kamu?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menjabat tangannya, wajahnya makin merah. "A-aku Hi-Hinata H-Hyuuga." Dia tergagap. "Tenanglah… Tak perlu grogi." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Maaf soal tadi, Naruto-niisan…" Naruto menggeleng. "Tak apa. Dan panggil saja aku Naruto. Boleh aku panggil kau Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai berbicara. Semua orang terpana. 'Dia bisa langsung bicara dengan Hinata tanpa mengalami masalah!!! Bahkan Hinata tidak tergagap bicara dengannya!!!' semua orang memandang tak percaya.

'Aneh… Semakin lama aku berbicara dengannya aku semakin tenang… Kenapa?' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Naruto telah menanyakan tentang akademi padanya, dan sejauh ini, dia berhasil bicara tanpa tergagap. "Anu… Naruto? Boleh aku bertanya?" Naruto tersenyum. "Boleh… Mau tanya apa?"

"Err… Selama ini kamu pergi… A-ada apa?" dia agak terbata-bata karena merasa tidak enak. Naruto memberi tatapan 'tak-apa', lalu berkata. "Aku pergi berlatih bersama guruku. Aku bertemu guruku tiba-tiba. Lalu dia tiba-tiba menjadikan aku muridnya dan membawaku ke luar desa untuk berlatih tiba-tiba pula. Bahkan aku sampai saat ini tak mengerti kenapa dia memilihku." Jelas Naruto. Semua orang mencerna kata-kata Naruto. "Lalu… Seperti apa Latihannya?" Tanya Shino. Semua orang kembali memasang telinga.

Naruto mendesah, "kalau dijelaskan dengan satu kata, **Neraka. **Dia membuangku ke hutan dengan bekal hanya peta, menyuruhku pergi ke tempat yang bahkan perlu 3 tim joonin untuk dapat pergi ke sana dan kembali hidup-hidup. Dia juga meninggalkan aku di pegunungan salju yang selalu badai setiap harinya selama 2 bulan. Aku pun merasa sangat heran aku bisa melewatinya…" dia tertawa ringan.

Namun seisi kelas menatapnya tak percaya, kecuali Shino yang mengangguk-angguk. "Itu bahaya sekali!" kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi ada bagusnya juga…" Hinata bingung. "Demi latihanku, dia membawaku ke berbagai tempat. Ada tempat yang hanya mendapat sinar matahari penuh beberapa hari sekali, ada juga yang hanya menerima hujan hanya 3 bulan setiap tahunnya.

Ada juga tempat yang seluruhnya pegunungan salju. Ada pula yang seluruhnya padang pasir yang panas. Aku juga pergi ke tempat yang bahasanya lain dengan kita. Melihat berbagai mecam hewan dan tanaman. Juga melihat berbagai kebudayaan." Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Semua orang terpana. 'Dia pergi sampai sejauh itu… hanya di luar daerah kekuasaan dewa Shinobi yang memiliki bahasa yang berbeda…' pikir Shikamaru.

"Apa kau melihat serangga unik disana?" tanya Shino. Naruto langsung menjelaskan tentang serangga aneh yang ditemuinya ("YA! Badannya memiliki lapisan emas diluarnya…), sedangkan semua orang mencerna cerita Naruto. Kiba berpikir, 'Dia mungkin lebih kuat dari yang kuduga, tapi pasti aku lebih kuat. Pasti!'

Bel pelajaran berbunyi. "Anak-anak! Selanjutnya pelajaran Taijutsu! Semua diharap menuju ke dojo." Kata Iruka. Semua orang pergi ke dojo. Kiba Dan Sasuke menargetkan Naruto sebagai lawannya. Sesampainya di dojo, Iruka telah menunggunya. "Hari ini ada latihan bertarung. Kalian boleh memilih pasangan latihan kalian." Katanya.

"Kau, lawan aku." Sasuke berkata pada naruto yang sedang melihat sekeliling dojo. Naruto memandangnya tenang. "Mana sopan-santunmu? Perkenalkan dirimu, tanya namaku. Baru kita bisa berlatih bersama." alis Sasuke mengerut. "Hmph. Tak perlu mengingat nama orang yang akan kukalahkan." Jawabnya menantang.

"Hoo… Jadi kau terlalu malu menanyakan nama orang yang akan mengalahkanmu ini?" Naruto mengembalikan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke melotot padanya, namun Naruto tidak terpengaruh. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Beri aku alasan untuk memberimu belas kasihan." Naruto tertawa. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nah, kita bisa mulai sekarang." Mereka menuju tempat betanding. 'Dia akan dihabisi.' Pikir semua orang.

Mereka berhadapan, dikelilingi murid-murid. "Sekarang waktunya minta maaf, Uzumaki. Sebelum aku menghajarmu sampai babak belur." Kata Sasuke. "Yang banyak bicara kalah duluan." Balas Naruto. Sasuke langsung menyerang dengan marah, mengincar kepalanya. Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah. 'Tenang…' pikir Sasuke. Dia memasang kuda-kuda.

Dia melepaskan banyak tinju, membuat naruto sibuk. Lalu menedang ulu hatinya. Naruto bergerak memutarinya tanpa diketahui. Sasuke menendang, hanya menembus Naruto. "Hah!!! Kau pakai Genjutsu karena tak bisa melawanku!!" raungnya, merasa menang. "Itu cuma After Image. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah." Jawab Naruto simpel. "Huh… Omongan orang kalah…" kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau coba? Atau kau takut 'kemenangan' itu cuma kebetulan?" tantang Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya marah. "Oke. Berapa kali pun sama saja, sebenarnya." Mereka berhadapan lagi. Sasuke merapal segel pelepas Genjutsu. Dia memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba dia dijatuhkan dari belakang. Dia menengok, melihat Naruto menangkapnya. "Tak mungkin…" Naruto mendesah. 'Kapan dia akan mengerti?' "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Orang biasa pun dapat membunuh seorang shinobi, kalau dia meremehkan. Terima saja, kau kalah."

Salah seorang siswi berteriak. "Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin kalah!!! Kau pasti memakai trik tertentu!!!" diikuti teriakan setuju dari banyak orang. Naruto mendengus. "Tak ada trik apapun. Mau dicoba berapa kalipun akan tetap sama." Siswi itu akan protes saat Shino maju. "Dia benar. Aku hanya merasakan langkah yang sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak ada perubahan di peredaran chakranya. Dia hanya berlari."

Semua orang shock. Orang yang baru dikenal mereka mengalahkan murid terbaik akademi, dalam satu gerakan. Mereka mencoba mencari alasan, namun hanya satu alasan yang pasti. Dia lebih kuat dari Sasuke Uchiha. Shino kembali berkata, "Kau bukan tipe yang menyerang menggunakan bushin, walau chakramu besar." Naruto memandang Shino kagum.

"Kau tahu hanya dari melihat gerakanku? Wow, hebat juga… Ya, kau benar. Justru karena chakraku besar, aku kurang mahir melakukan bunshin dan genjutsu, karena keduanya butuh pengendalian chakra yang baik. Jadi aku mendalami taijutsu agar tetap dapat menyerang secara tiba-tiba." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri, memandang Naruto tajam. 'Aku seharusnya lebih kuat darinya!' Dia menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Kau… Kenapa kau bisa lebih kuat dariku?" Naruto melepas tarikan bajunya. "Simpel. Karena aku lebih bertekad dari kau." Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Kau harus mengajariku." Naruto tertawa. "Tidak." Sasuke marah akan jawaban Naruto. "Aku memerintahkanmu sebagai Uchiha."

Naruto mendengus, 'Pakai nama keluarga sekarang.' "Aku tidak kenal. Dan aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun kecuali orang yang kuhormati." Dia meninggalkan arena bertanding. Sasuke mengejarnya. "Kau ini tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa!!!" Naruto berbalik, terlihat kesal. "Aku tahu. Aku berhadapan dengan anak egois yang selalu mendapat yang diinginkannya."

Semua orang khawatir. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengejek seorang Uchiha. Tapi dia berani, tidak hanya mengacuhkan, namun juga mengejek Sasuke.

Hinata mendekati Naruto. "Na-Naruto… Nanti kau bisa ditekan…" Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah biasa dengan itu." Jawabnya simpel. Dia, diikuti Shino dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang marah pada Naruto.

Dari jauh, seorang lelaki dengan wajah tertutup masker melihatnya. Dia menghela napas. 'Kau tetap suka membuat masalah, Naruto.' Dia menghilang dalam sekejab.

* * *

Naruto, Shino dan Hinata pulang bersama seusai akademi selesai. Shino dan Hinata karena rumah mereka di daerah yang sama, sedangkan Naruto karena dia pergi menuju gedung Hokage, melewati jalan paling sepi.

"Naruto nii-chan!" suara anak kecil memanggilnya. Mereka menengok, melihat anak kecil berlari ke arah Naruto, ditemani seorang lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan. "Tama-chan!!" dia memeluk anak itu. "Selamat sore, nona dan tuan." Lelaki itu menyapa Hinata dan Shino.

"Oh!!! Kenalkan, ini guruku, Randou Amane. Dan dia keponakanku, Tamao," Naruto mengenalkan orang itu. "Yang wanita Hinata Hyuuga, yang lelaki Shino Aburame." Naruto memberi tahu Randou. Keduanya menunduk. "Naruto nii-san, aku mau gendong~" kata Tamao, menarik celana Naruto. "Oke!!" Naruto mengangkat Tamao ke pundaknya. "Nee-san siapa?" Dia menunjuk Hinata. "Dia temanku. Beri salam, sana." Kata naruto. "Hai!!! Aku Tamao, anak Tamamo no Yokoo." Mereka tersentak.

"Aduh… Kelepasan…" Kata Naruto. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Dia… Anak Yokoo?" Tanya Shino. Naruto mengangguk, tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada Shino. "Tapi… Tadi kau bilang dia keponakanmu… Kau… Manusia kan?" tanya Hinata, bingung.

"Aku manusia."

"Lalu, kenapa kau…"

"Ada alasannya."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian. Kalian tak keberatan ikut kami?"

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa seorang anak yokoo mengikuti mereka? Apa yang terjadi selama pelatihan Naruto?

Tunggu chap berikutnya ya…

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out.


	5. the explanation

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai~!!! Seishiro di sini…

Chapter 5!!! *toast*

Wah, ternyata banyak yang masih kasih respon positif yaa…

Saya banyak berterima kasih pada pihak2 yang tetap setia mendukung saya… (berasa menang award)

Anyway, here is chapter 5…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane, present…

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 5: THE EXPLANATION

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Dia… Anak Yokoo?"

Tapi… Tadi kau bilang dia keponakanmu… Kau… Manusia kan?"

"Aku manusia."

"Lalu, kenapa kau…"

"Ada alasannya."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian. Kalian tak keberatan ikut kami?"

* * *

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu Apartemen Randou dan Naruto. Naruto sedang membuat makanan, sedangkan Randou menina bobokan Tamao. Baik Shino maupun Hinata masih terkejut atas peristiwa tadi, terutama Hinata. Secara ajaib, mereka mendapat izin untuk pergi keluar seusai akademi, bahkan dari Hiashi Hyuuga, yang tak pernah membiarkan Hinata pergi keluar, bahkan hanya untuk mengunjungi teman sekelas yang ada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

Namun, ayahnya sekarang mengizinkannya, pergi ke rumah teman, bahkan menganjurkan untuk menginap jika terlalu malam. Walau Hinata berusaha mencari alasan, bahkan yang paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun, dia tidak menemukan satupun alasan yang membuat ayahnya mengizinkannya pergi. 'Ada sesuatu dengan Naruto dan gurunya yang membuat ayahanda mengizinkan aku pergi dengan mereka.'

Randou keluar dari kamar, lalu duduk di sofa. Mereka terdiam, tak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara. "Nah… Kalian mau tahu dari mana?" Randou akhirnya bicara, "Tapi sebaiknya jangan semua, butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk menceritakan semuanya…" Hinata dan Shino saling pandang. Shino mengangguk, tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Soal Tamao-san… Dan hubungannya dengan Naruto…" Shino ankat bicara. Randou mengubah posisi duduknya, mendesah.

"…Yang akan kuceritakan ini adalah informasi rahasia level-S. hanya Hokage, beberapa Joonin dan aku sendiri yang diperbolehkan bicara tentang ini. Kalian mau mendengarnya?" Mereka saling pandang lagi.

Ragu-ragu, keduanya mengangguk. "Baiklah… Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang penyerangan Kyuubi?" Mereka berpikir sesaat. "Penyerangan Kyuubi, tanggal 10 November. Menewaskan 758 sipil dan 400 ninja. Kerugian materiil sekitar 80 juta ryo. Dalam sejarah tertulis, Kyuubi berhasil dibunuh Yondaime Hokage dengan mengorbankan nyawanya… itu yang dikatakan dalam buku, kan?"

Mereka mengangguk. Hinata berebicara, "Ta… tapi, menurut ayahanda yang terjadi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu."

Shino menambahkan. "Ya, katanya itu sejarah buatan yang diciptakan untuk menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya." Randou terkejut, lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Tak heran mereka langsung mengizinkan anaknya pergi bersama kami. Mereka berani menceritakannya, walau tidak seluruhnya.' "Ya… Kalian benar. Sebenarnya, Kyuubi tidak dibunuh, dia tidak mati hari itu," Mereka terkejut mendengar itu.

"Kyuubi adalah bijuu terkuat… Sebenarnya, kalau dia mau, dia bisa menghancurkan seluruh desa dalam sekejab. Dan tak ada seorang menusia, walau bisa melukainya, biarrpun cuma sedikit, tak akan bisa membunuhnya."

"Dia disegel oleh Fuuinjutsu yang sangat kuat yang diciptakan Yondaime Hokage. Jutsu itu tidak pernah dikuasai selain Sandaime dan Yondaime sendiri. Terbagi atas 3 tingakatan, yang pertama dikatakan memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel apapun yang ingin disegel, yang kedua memisahkan chakra Yin yang bersumber dari tubuh dengan chakra Yang, bersumber dari jiwa. Tingkat terakhir, menyatukan sumber chakra inang dengan makhluk yang disegel."

Shino tersentak mendengar informasi itu."Maksudmu, Kyuubi disegel dalam seseorang, bukan sesuatu?" Hinata juga kaget mendengarnya. Randou menghela napas.

"Ya, tenanglah… Kau bisa membangunkan anak itu." Mereka pun kembali terdiam, namun tetap memasang telinga mereka. "Sekedar informasi, karena chakra besar mereka, mulai dari Nibi sampai Kyuubi tak bisa disegel dalam benda. Dan Kyuubi tak dapat disegel di tubuh orang dewasa. Inang Kyuubi haruslah seseorang yang masih belum memulai pertumbuhan mereka sejak lahir. Dengan kata lain, bayi yang dilahirkan."

Mereka terkejut atas informasi ini, namun tetap diam."Hari itu, Yondaime dan Sandaime berusaha menghentikan Kyuubi, karena menyadari dia tidak lebih mendekat. Kyuubi hanya mengamuk di pinggiran desa. Namun, semua usaha mereka gagal. Mereka kembali dengan rencana menyegel Kyuubi, namun saat itu, hanya Yondaime yang tahu persiapan dan kompensasi untuk menyegel Kyuubi."

"Saat para ninja sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghentikan Kyuubi, Yondaime muncul lagi. Dia berdiri diatas siluman kuchiyose, sambil membawa gulungan besar dan seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Bayi itu yatim piatu dan tak memiliki saudara lagi. Dia pun memulai ritual. Kyuubi berhasil disegel, namun ada bayaran mahal dari proses penyegelan Kyuubi…"

Randou terdiam, matanya menerawang jauh. "Anu… Randou-san?" tanya Hinata. Randou tersentak.

"Oh!!! Maaf, ayo kita lanjutkan. Sampai mana aku tadi?"

Hinata menjawab. "Akibat dari penyegelan Kyuubi, Randou-san."

"Ya… Sebenarnya, hampir mustahil untuk menyegel Kyuubi. Jutsu itu, memungkinkan penyegelan Kyuubi dengan cara yang paling efisien, karena Kyuubi tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tubuh inangnya, kecuali inang itu sendiri yang menginginkan. Namun, jutsu itu… untuk melakukan penyegelan, sang pengguna jutsu mengadakan perjanjian dengan Shinigami. Setelah penyegelan berakhir, maka sang pengguna jutsu harus menyerahkan nyawanya pada Shinigami."

Hinata menahan napas, shock. Shino pun terkejut, bukan karena cerita yang dikatakan Randou barusan, namun karena dia sudah menyadari kenapa Randou menceritakan hal ini. "La… lalu… a-apa hubungan cerita ini dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Randou bermksud menjawab, namun Shino terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Naruto adalah pengurung Kyuubi. Dia adalah penjara bagi Kyuubi," Hinata terkejut, dia terdiam, tak mampu bicara apa-apa. "…Masuk akal, semuanya jadi masuk akal…" Shino bergumam. Mereka menengok, menatap Shino. "A-apa maksudmu, Shino-san?" Hinata bertanya.

"Naruto memang kuat, namun ada yang aneh dengannya. Sasuke bisa membuat teman sekelasnya gentar dengan aura pembunuhnya karena dia pernah melihat pembantaian sebelumnya. Namun, Naruto menangggapi aura itu seakan itu cuma tatapan marah anak kecil… seakan dia sering mengahadapi itu dan telah terbiasa dengannya ."

Hinata makin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Shino menatap Randou. "Dia… pernah hampir dibunuh kan?"

Randou terpana. 'cerdas… dia bukan hanya menyadari arah pembicaraanku, namun juga telah menyimpulkan sesuatu yang masuk akal tentang Naruto.' Dia berdiri, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Dia… Selalu diincar untuk dibunuh, bahkan telah diincar sejak baru beberapa jam saja saja." Hinata shock, bahkan Shino pun melongo. "Kau tahu… Banyak orang mati karena serangan Kyuubi. Saat mereka tahu bahwa Kyuubi hanya disegel, mereka tidak terima akan hal itu dan menganggap Naruto sebagai reinkarnasi Kyuubi yang harus dibinasakan sebelum tumbuh besar."

"Bukan sekali-dua kali dia mengalami kondisi kritis. Bahkan dia ditemukan beberapa kali dalam keadaan sekarat… Jadi, dia memang terbiasa dengan aura pembunuh. Bahkan dia terbiasa menahan sakit. Dia pernah digigit ular berbisa, namun dia tidak menunjukkan satupun rasa sakit saat racunnya menyebar ke tubuhnya. Tidak setetes keringat pun jatuh."

"Ta-tapi kenapa tak ada berita tentang hal itu?" Hinata bertanya. "Ayahku adalah kepala pasukan keamanan Konoha, semestinya ada laporan itu datang pada ayahku…"

Randou memandang jendela, diam. Naruto tiba-tiba masuk dengan membawa makanan kecil dan teh. "Makanlah. Maaf kalau paman ini tidak menyediakan apa-apa, soalnya dia lebih banyak tinggal di hutan sih…" Dia tertawa. Hinata yang kaget pada perubahan suasana itu cuma bisa bengong. "Hei? Kamu kenapa? Kok pucat? Demam ya?" Naruto berkata sambil menempelkan tanagnnya ke dahi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah. Shino segera, bersiap, kalau-kalau Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. "Dia tak apa-apa, bocah. Cepat buat makanan sana." Kata Randou.

"Iya-iya…" Naruto pergi, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Paman tukang isap'. Randou memandang jendela lagi. Mereka kembali terdiam. Dia menghela napas.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dimasak bicah itu. Dia mungkin bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam bahan yang dia temui… Membuat semacam racun yang dia sebut ' Ide Makanan Spesial', bahkan bisa membuat binatang buas lapar muntah-muntah dengan mencium baunya saja…"

Dari dapur terdengar suara Naruto berseru, bilang bahwa dia bermaksud memasak jelly dan ikan pari. Randou segera pergi ke dapur, disana terdengar banyak teriakan dan pukulan. Terdengar teriakan dan umpatan. Yang mereka tangkap, adalah sesuatu seperti 'Jangan buang-buang uangku untuk membuat racun, bodoh!!!!'. Tak lama kemudian, Randou keluar. Dia terlihat masih kesal.

Dia duduk di sofa, menatap Hinata dan Shino. "Nah, apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" mereka memandang Randou, berpikir apakah baik menanyakan 'itu' pada Randou. Randou tersenyum, mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya. "Tak apa. Kalaupun ada yang tak ingin kuceritakan, aku akan bilang sebelumnya."

"Soal Tamao-san…" Hinata bertanya. Shino mengangguk, ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Randou menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Naruto datang, melihat mereka terdiam membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian tanyakan?" dia duduk di sofa. Randou membisikinya. Dia menyeringai, lalu tertawa. "Ya… Memang mengherankan, orang macam paman yang bahkan pingsan cuma dikelilingi wanita bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Yokoo dan punya anak."

Randou menatap Naruto kesal. Naruto berpaling pada Hinata dan Shino. "Oke… Soal Tamao-chan, dia memang anak paman. Dia, secara ajaib menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Yokoo bernama Tamamo, dan menghasilkan seorang putri, hanyoo bernama Tamao…"

"Dia… Mempunyai anak dengan Yokoo?" tanya Shino, terpana. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah berhubungan dengan siluman seperti itu saat ini. Hinata pun terkejut atas informasi itu.

"Ya. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, Tamamo adalah kepala Klan Yokoo saat ini, dan sudah menjadi kepala klan saat mereka bertemu," Hinata terlonjak dari kursinya. Shino, walau berusaha tak berekspresi, namun tetap kaget. Naruto tertawa. "Dia memang suka bikin kejutan. Kakek Sandaime mungkin bisa kena serangan jantung kalau mendengarnya."

"Dia sudah mendengar ceritanya, dan dia sampai jatuh terduduk." Kata Randou, merengut. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata terpana dengan apa yang dilihat. Matanya tak lepas dari Naruto. Shino menepuk bahunya, membuatnya tersadar. Dia segera memandang arah lain dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang belum jelas," Semua orang menatap Shino, bingung. "Walau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki dan Anak itu Anak Randou-sama, Kenapa Naruto menjadi paman bagi Tamao? Setahuku, Jinchuriki tetaplah manusia, walau bisa memakai kekuatan Bijuu. Kau memperkenalkan Tamao seakan kau bagian dari keluarga, bagian dari klan Yokoo…"

Naruto menatap bingung. "Karena **memang** aku anggota keluarga dan klan Yokoo…" Naruto menjelaskan, masih bingung kenapa Shino bertanya seperti itu.

Mereka menahan napas. Randou memutuskan ini saatnya dia menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Yang kau katakan memang benar… Jinchuriki bukan Bijuu. Namun, bukan berarti Jinchuriki tidak seperti siluman. Kelebihan Jinchuriki adalah penyatuan dan penyerapan kekuatan Bijuu. Dengan kata lain, jika dia menguasai bijuu, dia bisa menyatukan kekuatan Bijuu dengan tubuh tanpa efek samping… Kalau kau bisa mencapai tahap sinkronisasi… Kau bisa menyerap kekuatan Bijuu dan berubah jadi siluman secara mandiri."

Mereka terlonjak. Bahkan Shino sampai berkeringat dingin. Mereka kemudian duduk lagi. Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak. "Ja-jadi, Na-Naruto su-sudah bisa me-mencapai tahap s-sinkronasi?" Naruto mengangguk. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tenang. Kalau Jinchuriki mencapai tahap ini, amukan Bijuu takkan pernah terjadi. Bahkan aku bisa memanfaatkan kelebihannya secara maksimal." Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bingung. Randou tersenyum pada pemandangan itu.

"Hei… sana, lihat makan malam yang kau buat," Naruto segera berlari ke dapur. Randou memandang Hinata yang masih bersemu merah. "Maaf ya… Dia itu polos dan cuek. Jadi terkadang dia kurang awas dengan sekitarnya, juga kurang perhatian akan suasana atau situasi disekitarnya."

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang membawa 4 mangkok Ramen. Dia segera makan dengan lahap. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Randou menggelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah Naruto. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka.

Tamao keluar dari kamar. Saat itu, Hinata dan Shino melihat wujud asli Tamao. Tanpa penyamaran, rambut Tamao lebih halus. warnanya cokelat keemasan. Sepasang telinga rubah mencuat di kepalanya. 2 ekor rubah melambai perlahan dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa, Tamao?" tanya Randou lembut. Tamao memandang Randou, lalu mendekati Randou. Dia memeluk Randou dan langsung tertidur lagi. Hinata mendekati Tamao, lalu mengelus kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus.

Randou melihat jam, sadar sudah semalam itu. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Sudah larut malam." Katanya ramah. Hinata dan Shino tersentak, baru sadar malam sudah selarut itu. Mereka pun segera pamit.

"Err… Hinata? Shino?" Naruto memanggil. Mereka menengok. "Eh… Kalian akan merehasiakan ini kan?" tanyanya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Tapi… Kau tak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya." Kata Shino. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tahu… Tapi aku butuh kesiapan hati untuk mengatakan ini," Naruto menjawab. Mereka mengangguk, mengerti. "Sampai jumpa besok!" katanya, tersenyum lebar. mereka pun pergi. Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Semuanya sekilas terlihat biasa saja. Semua pakaiannya sudah diletakkan di lemari. Peralatan Ninja ada di rak. Dia menuju meja besar di sudut ruangan.

Di atas meja itu ada sebilah pedang, sebuah cakar baja dan sebuah gelang perak dengan gambar rubah. Dia mengambil pedang itu. Dia mengalirkan chakranya, mata pedang mulai mengeluarkan embun. "Ensui…" Dia menyarungkan pedang itu, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Dia mengambil cakar itu, memakainya di tangan kirinya. Dia mengalirkan chakra ke cakar itu, cakar itu mengeluarkan kristal es. "Hyomaen…" dia kemudian melihat gelang itu.

Dia mengambil gelang itu, memakainya. Pandangannya menjadi sendu. "Ibu…" pikirannya melayang. Lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh ketukan keras dari luar apartemen. Dia segera keluar dari kamar. Dia melihat Randou bersama Hiashi dan Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"A-adikku diculik!!!!" Hinata berseru histeris. Naruto segera menyambar pedangnya, lalu dia mengambil jubah yang tergantung di dinding. Dia membetulkan ikatan cakarnya, menaruh pedang di pinggangnya, lalu mengenakan jubahnya. Dia segera pergi keluar.

"Kearah mana?"

"Ke-kearah hutan utara. H-hei!!!!" 

"Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Dia bisa menahan mereka sampai pasukan datang. Bawa putrimu, kita ke Gedung Hokage."

"Baik. Ayo."

"I-iya…"

* * *

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah yang akan dihadapi oleh Naruto?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaa……

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out.


	6. the kidnapping and the mission

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai~ Seishiro disini…

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngasih komen en masukan… saya amat senang~

Oh iya, biar saya udah menetapkan 2 pairing, yaitu naru-hina ama randou-tamamo… tapi Masukan pairing laen saya terima kok. Sasu-saku kah? Ato shika-ino? Terserah sih… saya tunggu ide pairing kalian…

Anyway, back to the story.

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane present

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 6: THE KIDNAPPING AND THE MISSION

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"A-adikku diculik!!!!"

"Kearah mana?"

"Ke-kearah hutan utara. H-hei!!!!"

"Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Dia bisa menahan mereka sampai pasukan datang. Bawa putrimu, kita ke Gedung Hokage."

"Baik. Ayo."

"I-iya…"

* * *

Malam itu terlihat seperti biasa. Sepi, yang terdengar suara serangga malam dan binatang yang kadang bersautan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melintas, tanpa suara melompati tiap atap rumah. Naruto sedang berlari ke arah utara. Dia melihat sekeliling. 'Terlalu lenggang… Ukh, dasar para penjaga pemalas…' Dia menggumamkan umpatan pelan. Dia berhenti di atap suatu gedung. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan sebuah tato bergambar rubah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Dia menggores ujung jarinya dengan kunai, lalu mengoles darahnya ke pergelangan tangannya. Lalu dia meletakkan tangannya ke lantai. Muncul ledakan asap, saat asap itu hilang tampak 6 ekor rubah seukuran tikus di hadapannya dan seekor rubah sebesar kucing. "Kalian berenam, pergi ke daerah utara. Cari lokasi orang-orang mencurigakan yang membawa seorang anak kecil dengan paksa. Ranmaru, ikut aku."

Rubah perak sebesar kucing itu mengangguk, "Kalian dengar katanya, berpencar!" keenam rubah kecil itu segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ada apa, bocah?" dia melompat ke pundak Naruto.

"Penculikan… Adik temanku diculik orang." Jawabnya. Ranmaru menyeringai.

"Teman…? Hehehe, pasti dia perempuan…" Dia tertawa. Naruto berusaha tidak terpengaruh. "Heh, bocah… Kami tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Randou-dono memberi tahu kami tadi." Dia tertawa. Naruto sedikit tersipu.

"Sudah!!! Konsentrasi, sana!!! Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang!!!" katanya. Ranmaru mendengus, tapi mulai meningkatkan konsentrasinya. "Masih tak ada tanda dari pasukan Alpha… Ah!!! Beta-3 menemukan orang mencurigakan!!!! Di 3 mil arah timur laut ada 6 orang beristirahat dalam persembunyian genjutsu level A. Ada seorang anak perempuan terikat disana, cir-cirinya rambut hitam dan Mata berpupil pucat. Mereka sasaran kita?" Dia memberi tahu.

"Ya!!! Suruh mereka kembali. Ranmaru, mode pelindung ilusi!!!" Naruto berkata. Ranmaru berubah jadi sebuah kalung baja dan menempel di leher Naruto. Dia segera berlari ke arah yang diberi tahukan Ranmaru. 'Semoga mereka tidak menyadarinya.' Dia melompati 2 rumah dalam sekali loncat. Dia mengenakan topengnya, dan menghilang setelah memasuki areal hutan

* * *

Enam orang tak dikenal itu sedang memulihkan stamina mereka setelah penculikan. Tiga orang duduk di bawah pohon, dua diatas pohon, sambil memeriksa kalau ada yang mendekat, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menjaga seorang anak kecil yang terikat dan mulutnya disumpal.

"Setelah kita melewati pegunungan, kita akan sepenuhnya keluar dari daerah Konoha. Seperti rencana, kita segera pergi ke desa Iwa dan menyerahkan bocah ini pada Tsuchikage. Kalau dia menolak, Kumo juga menerima… Walau kita terpaksa melenyapkan semuanya kecuali matanya." Lelaki itu berkata.

Hanabi Hyuuga yang sedang terikat membelalakkan matanya. Lelaki itu melihat Hanabi, lalu berkata "Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan takdirmu, lahir di Souke klan ninja dengan kemampuan langka." Semua orang kecuali Hanabi tertawa.

"Hei bos, aku ada ide!!" Sahut seseorang. "Bagaimana kalau kita berikan matanya ke Kumo, lalu kita transplantasikan mata baru untuknya. Setelah itu kita jual pada orang-orang kaya? Mereka pasti menginginkan budak cantik seperti dia kan?"

Semua orang berpikir. Si pemimpin, yang ada disebelah Hanabi bicara, "Jangan… Lenyapkan saja, seperti rencana awal." Mereka mengangguk. Hanabi yang mendengar itu mulai terisak. Dia tak percaya bahwa dia akan segera mati. Para penjahat itu malah tertawa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang di atas pohon bersiaga.

"Ada yang datang. Dia melewati jebakan, namun mengenai sensor benang yang kupasang." Mereka segera bersiaga. Sang pemimpin mengurung Hanabi di kurungan batu ninjutsunya. "Dekat!! Bersia…" kata-katanya terputus. Dia jatuh ke bawah dengan bunyi keras.

Mereka melihat keatas pohon. Seorang pemuda, sekitar 13-14 tahun sedang berdiri disana. Dia mengenakan topeng spiral dan memakai jubah abu-abu. Dia memegang kodachi dan mengenakan cakar baja. "Serahkan anak itu." Kata orang itu, yang ternyata Naruto. Mereka membentuk formasi swastika, dengan 2 orang didepannya.

Seorang ninja berseru, "Coba saja kalau bisa!!! Elemen tanah, gelombang penghancur!!!!" tanah disekitar mereka hancur, menciptakan retakan besar dan menghancurkan setiap yang ada di hadapan pemakai jurus. Naruto melompat ke pohon di sebelahnya. Dia mengayunkan Ensui. Seketika, dari mata pedangnya mengeluarkan serangan yang terbuat dari air. "Elemen air… Tarian ular." Air yang memancar berbentuk ular dan menyerang mereka.

Yang satunya segera membentuk segel. "Elemen tanah, dinding tanah!!" Ular air itu menabrak dinding yang muncul dari tanah, menggetar dinding itu. 'Hebat… Serangan elemen air sampai sekeras itu…' Naruto segera mengarahkan pedangnya ke dinding itu dan membentuk segel.

"Elemen air, gelombang pasang…" dari pedang itu memancar air dalam jumlah besar. Sang pemimpin maju, mengeluarkan jutsu. "Elemen tanah, jejak naga tanah!!!" tiba-tiba tanah didepan mereka melesak ke dalam, sehingga air yang menerjang mereka masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Gila!!! Dia memakai jurus elemen air di tempat kering semacam ini!!! Orang macam apa yang kita lawan sebenarnya?" salah seorang penculik itu berseru. Sang pemimpin berpikir.

"…Mungkin karena pedang itu…" jawabnya. Kawanan itu memandangnya bingung. "Aku mungkin tahu benda itu. itu adalah Ensui, senjata keramat dari suku petarung kuno dari daerah timur jauh… dekat perbatasan daerah timur dan daerah barat." Semua terkejut.

"Senjata legendaris itu? Ini makin menarik… Kita bisa mengambilnya setelah membunuhnya, lalu menjadikannya senjata kita." Salah seorang berkata.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu. senjata itu memang hebat, namun untuk menghasilkan air tersebut, diperlukan chakra dalam jumlah besar. Dia mengeluarkan air sebanyak itu namun tak terlihat kelelahan adalah bukti bahwa jumlah chakra yang dia miliki sangant besar… semuanya, bersiaplah. Ini akan lama." Sang pemimpin berkata.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Kalau begitu kita mulai." Naruto maju menyerang. Pedangnya beradu dengan kunai musuh. Dia segera menebas musuhnya, lalu sadar bahwa musuhnya berubah jadi tanah. Salah seorang menyerang dari belakang. 'Kena!' pikirnya.

**DHUAKKK**

Dia roboh seketika. Naruto berbalik, menatap orang-orang itu. "Maaf saja, itu tak akan berhasil."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyerang? Aku tak lihat kau bergerak!!!"

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya. Gagangnya memanjang, sehingga pedang itu terlihat seperti tombak. "Kemampuan Ensui bukan cuma menghasilkan air untuk menyerang, dia bisa memanjangkan setiap bagian pedangnya kalau dimasukkan chakra," Gagang Ensui kembali ke ukuran semula. "Sebaiknya, kita akhiri saja." Dia mengkonsentrasikan chakranya ke cakar bajanya.

"A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Salah seorang dari mereka.

Si pemimpin cuma diam. 'Ini… AH!!!! Jangan-jangan!!!' "Semua lari…" Kata-katanya terlambat diucapkan.

Di tangan naruto muncul kristal es kecil. Dia melemparnya ke arah musuh. "Elemen es… Seribu pilar beku." Kristal es itu pecah, mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang membekukan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Semua orang membeku, kecuali si pemimpin yang hanya sebagian besar tubuhnya membeku.

"Huh, kau bodoh mengeluarkan jurus ini… Bocah itu juga membeku kan?" dia berkata.

"Jutsu ini hanya membuat semua orang yang terkena mati suri saja… lagipula, aku tidak menggunakan jutsu ini tanpa persiapan." Dia menunjuk ke arah Hanabi. Dia dikelilingi 6 ekor rubah kecil yang tubuhnya membara.

Naruto memukul tengkuk lelaki itu, lalu menuju Hanabi. Dia melepas ikatan dan jutsu yang mengikatnya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya. Hanabi mengangguk. Dia memanggil rubah besar. "Bawa dia, kita menuju desa." Rubah itu mengangguk. Saat dia baru bermaksud untuk pergi, sekelompok ninja datang.

"Berhenti!!! Siapa kau?" tanya ninja itu.

"Ini aku," Naruto melepas topengnya. Semua terkejut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Beberapa memandang Naruto kesal. "Bocah monster… Kau mau sok jadi pahlawan? Kuingatkan, kau…" kata-kata seorang ninja itu dipotong Naruto.

"Aku tak butuh pengakuan sekelompok orang bodoh yang keras kepala. Kalian bahkan tak mampu mencari penjahat yang menculik anak ini… bahkan _dibawah hidung kalian sendiri._" Dia berkata dingin.

"Huh, tentu saja kau bisa menemukan dia lebih cepat… Kau memakai teman silumanmu itu." ejek salah seorang. Mereka tertawa. Rubah itu menggeram marah, membuat mereka berhenti. Naruto menahan rubah itu saat dia mulai mengeluarkan nafas api.

"Yaa… mereka memang temanku. Dan aku ingatkan, mereka tidak suka temannya mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik. Kalian tidak ingin 'mati terbakar' secara misterius kan?" dia tertawa. Semua memucat. "Kalau kalian punya waktu 'beramah-tamah', sebaiknya urus para penculik itu. Aku akan membawa dia ke Hokage." Naruto pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga berjalan hilir-mudik di ruangan kantor Hokage. Hinata duduk di kursi, memilin ujung bajunya sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Kakashi dan Randou sedang berdiskusi dengan Hiruzen. "Cukup!!! Aku tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi!!!!" Hiashi memukul meja.

"Tenang, Hiashi. Naruto sudah kesana. Dan ada bantuan ninja juga." Randou berkata tenang.

"Walau dia muridmu, memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa? Dia baru…" kata-katanya terpotong karena ada ketukan dari pintu. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk, membawa Hanabi yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hanabi!!! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Cuma pingsan. Mereka membiusnya, sepertinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Berikan laporannya, Naruto." Perintah Hokage.

"Siap!!! Jumlah musuh 6 orang. Diperkirakan ninja pelarian, karena tidak memakai pelindung kepala. Dari perkataan mereka, sepertinya mereka mengincar jutsu spesial atau pemilik garis keturunan khusus, lalu menjualnya pada siapapun yang mau membayar." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau memiliki perkiraan bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Kemungkinan memanfaatkan daerah Utara yang jarang dilewati penjaga karena dianggap aman… begitulah, karena daerah utara memiliki pegunungan tinggi dan terjal, serta beberapa siluman tinggal disana, penjaga jadi lengah. Kakek, kau kurang tegas." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Hiruzen berpikir sejenak. lalu berkata "Terima kasih… biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya." Naruto mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun!!! Lenganmu terluka!!!" dia Melihat lengan Naruto berdarah. Hinata segera memucat, menarik lengan Naruto.

"Ah… tak apa… Aku cepat sembuh. Ini bukan luka fatal, kok… Hei!!!" Hinata mulai membalut lengan Naruto. Naruto agak tersipu saat tangan Hinata menyentuh lengannya. 'Tangannya halus…' Naruto memandang wajah Hinata, dia terpana. Wajah lembutnya sangat indah tertimpa sinar temaram rembulan. 'cantik…

Lho?

Whoa!!!'

Dia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Hinata melihatnya bingung. "Naruto-kun? Ah!!! Maaf, sakit ya?" dia bertanya. Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"Ahahahahaha… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir sejenak." Naruto mencari alasan. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa (kecuali Hiashi Hyuuga).

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali. Terima kasih, Naruto." Hiruzen berkata.

Naruto bermaksud akan pergi saat Hinata menarik ujung bajunya. "Err… I-ini sa-salep obat… Su-supaya lukamu cepat sembuh." Naruto menerimanya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!!!" Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk Hinata. Wajah Hinata menjadi merah sekali. Naruto segera melepas pelukannya. "Err… Maaf, Hinata… Eh? Hinata!!!!" tubuh Hinata limbung seketika, mungkin dia akan terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak menangkapnya. Dia pingsan dengan wajah lebih merah dari tomat. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan aura membunuh. Dia berbalik, berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga yang mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Hehehehe… Tuan Hyuuga, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud…" Hiashi memotongnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!!!!" Suaranya menggelegar, mungkin setiap orang di gedung Hokage dapat mendengarnya. Naruto mungkin akan tuli kalau Randou tidak segera membawanya pergi, menghindar dari amukan Hiashi.

"Kenapa dia marah? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!!! Itu refleks, dan aku tak bermaksud…" Randou menutup mulutnya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Hiashi itu overprotektiv. Dia akan bermusuhan dengan **siapapun** yang mendekati dua putri kesayangannya. Kau bukan cuma akrab dengannya, kau **bahkan** memeluknya. Kalau Hinata pergi sebelum kejadian itu terjadi pun, kau akan kena amukannya. Karena kau disentuh secara langsung oleh Hinata, ditambah lagi ekspresimu tadi." Jelas Randou.

Naruto terkejut. "Me-memangnya terlihat jelas ya?" wajahnya memerah.

"Sangat jelas, bocah," Randou tertawa lepas. "mungkin kau akan dipanggil ke kediaman Hyuuga nanti, untuk bicara empat mata dengan Hiashi." Mendengar itu Naruto memucat. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam diam.

* * *

Hinata terbangun dini harinya. Dia mengerjapkan mata berwarna lavender pucatnya, memandang sekeliling. Dia tiba-tiba bangkit. Setelah sadar bahwa dia ada di kediaman Hyuuga, berada dikamarnya, dia pun menghela napas. 'Aduh… aku pingsan lagi… Di depan Naruto-kun pula!? Bodohnya…' pikirnya. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka jendela itu. angin semilir menghiburnya, membuatnya sejenak lupa akan kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia memusatkan pandangannya, lalu terkejut. 'Rubah?' Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuju taman. Di taman, ada seekor rubah kecil, seukuran kucing, sedang berjalan berputar. Saat dia melihat Hinata, dia menyalak kecil dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kemari, rubah kecil…" Rubah itu meloncat ke pelukan Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus saat Hinata mengelusnya. Kemudian, rubah itu berputar, memperlihatkan surat kecil yang diselipkan di ikat lehernya. Hinata mengambilnya.

_Hinata, aku minta maaf soal tadi…_

_Sumpah, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu pingsan!!!!!_

_Maaf ya. Sampai ketemu besok!!!_

_Naruto._

Dia tersenyum melihat surat itu. "Tak apa, Naruto-kun…" Dia melihat rubah itu menguap. "Rubah, kecil… ayo kita masuk." Dia membawa rubah itu ke kamarnya. Dia meletakkan rubah itu di kasurnya. Rubah itu segera bergelung dan tidur. Hinata naik ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Dia pun segera terlelap.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Dia baru saja bermimpi bahwa dia dikejar-kejar Hiashi yang menyabetkan pedang besar ke arahnya. Dia mengatur napas sejenak, lalu bangkit. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi, mandi dengan air dingin di jam 06.00 pagi. Setelah itu, dia menuju meja makan. Disana ada Tamao yang sedang mendorong Randou ke kursi. "Ayah… Ayo bangun…" Randou cuma menjawab dengan lenguhan. Naruto segera membantu Tamao membuat sarapan.

Setelah selesai, dia segera memakai jumpsuitnya, lalu pergi ke akademi. Ditengah jalan, dia bertemu Sasuke. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau… bagaimana bisa sekuat Itu?" Naruto memandangnya, bingung. "kau bisa mengalahkan aku dalam satu serangan kemarin. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sekuat itu?" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh… Itu karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang harus kulindungi. Lagipula, aku hidup dalam kehidupan yang keras. Kalau tidak bertambah kuat, aku akan mati." Jawabnya datar. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu hidup yang keras. Aku menjalaninya setiap hari, agar aku dapat membalas dendamku, dendam klanku." Sahutnya ketus.

"Percayalah, aku tahu. Mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu orang-orang yang saat ini ingin kulindungi, mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti kamu. Jangan tenggelam dalam dendam, kau hanya akan menemui neraka disana. Aku pernah menyaksikan akhir dari orang-orang semacam kau. Si pembalas dendam… Akhirnya mati karena orang lain dendam padanya." Balas Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya marah.

"TAHU APA KAU? KAU ITU TAK TAHU PENDERITAAN!!! APA KAU PERNAH MELIHAT ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIMU DIBUNUH DIDEPAN MATAMU, HAAH?" Dia meraung.

"Banyak orang mati di depan mataku, termasuk yang berharga bagiku. Banyak pula yang mengejarku, dengan ekspresi wajah sama sepertimu sekarang. Marah, penuh dendam. Padahal mereka sendirilah yang menciptakan masalah itu. aku sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan tipe orang sepertimu, sampai aku bosan menghadapinya…" Sasuke bermaksud membalas, namun dipotong.

"Aku ini sudah mengalami apapun yang pernah kau bayangkan pada orang yang ingin kau bunuh, untuk balas dendam itu. dan aku juga sudah pernah berbuat semua yang pernah kau bayangkan saat kau membalas dendammu. Aku beri tahu, **aku pernah hidup seperti dirimu."** Dia menambahkan.

Sasuke terpekur. Dia mencerna kata-kata Naruto. "Lalu… Kenapa kau berhenti?" Naruto memandang langit pagi.

"Karena aku berpikir, kalau aku membalas dendam, mungkin ada orang yang jadi membenciku, lalu membalasnya padaku. Lalu, ada orang lain yang membalas kematianku padanya. Itu akan terus berulang, selamanya. Ini akan berakhir seperti lingkaran iblis, terus meminta nyawa tanpa henti. Harus ada seseorang menghentikan ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat," Jawabnya. Sasuke terpana, untuk pertama kalinya dia memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Lagipula, pernahkah kau tahu, bahwa seseorang akan menjadi kuat saat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya? Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku belajar melindungi daripada membalas dendam… Dan lihat aku sekarang…" Naruto menambahkan.

"Percayalah, Uchiha. Jalan yang kau ambil hanya akan membawamu kepada kematian… dan yang lebih buruk lagi, mungkin kau akan membawa banyak orang mati bersamamu." Naruto memasuki gedung akademi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

* * *

Sisa akademi berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto yang mendapat tantangan dari beberapa murid, juga berteman dengan beberapa orang, seperti Shikamaru Nara yang suka bermain shogi, sangat malas namun sebenarnya jenius. Juga Chouji Akimichi yang selalu terlihat sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Para penggemar Sasuke masih membencinya karena 'Mempermalukan Sasuke-kun' dan menyebut Naruto 'Orang tidak tahu aturan yang berani menyerang Uchiha', namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

Dia dan Hinata tetap berteman. Dan yang membuat Naruto lega, ayah Hinata sepertinya tidak mengambil tindakan lebih jauh. Setidaknya belum. Dia mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi selama dia pergi dari Hinata dan Shino.

Dia sedang main Shogi dengan Shikamaru saat Iruka memanggilnya. "Naruto, Hokage memanggilmu…" Naruto menatap Iruka, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hehe. Sepertinya aku beruntung, Shikamaru. Kita ulang lagi besok." Shikamaru mengerang, namun membereskan papan Shogi sambil bergumam 'menyusahkan'. Naruto pergi, mengikuti Iruka yang berjalan ke arah sama.

"Kenapa kau tadi senang aku panggil ketika sedang main?" tanyanya. Naruto tertawa.

"Kami bertaruh, siapa yang bisa menang sepuluh kali berturut-turut akan mentraktir Chouji makan yakiniku sepuasnya di ulang tahunnya. Aku sudah kalah sembilan kali, dan kalau Iruka-sensei tidak memanggil, mungkin aku akan kalah ke-10 kalinya," Dia menjawab. Iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala atas tingkahnya.

Mereka segera sampai di ruang Hokage. Hiruzen sedang meghisap pipanya dalam-dalam. Dia menengok pada Naruto dan Iruka. "Terima kasih Iruka, kau boleh pergi," Iruka mengangguk, lalu pergi keluar. "Naruto, aku ada beberapa permintaan." Naruto segera memasang telinganya.

"Kau tahu asisten pengajar kelas kalian?" Naruto mengangguk. "Mizuki, asisten pengajar kalian dicurigai mengadakan kontak dengan ninja dari luar desa. Dia bermaksud mencuri ini," Hiruzen menunjuk gulungan besar di atas mejanya. "Ini adalah gulungan jutsu Hokage, berisikan jutsu-jutsu khusus yang diciptakan para Hokage desa ini. Dia bermaksud mencuri gulungan ini, menyalinnya lalu meninggalkan yang asli padamu." Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Kata-kata Naruto terputus. Hiruzen mengangguk.

"Dia bermaksud memfitnahmu, lalu menangkapmu. Ada sumber menyatakan, bahwa dia membencimu, juga bahwa dia menganggap dirinya hebat dan pantas menjadi seorang pahlawan." Naruto berpikir sejenak. Hiruzen terpana melihat ekspresinya. Dia terlihat tenang, tak ada sedikit pun gejolak amarah dari matanya.

"Lalu, apa permintaanmu, kakek?" tanyanya. Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Mizuki. Karena ada kemungkinan dia mendekatimu untuk menjalankan rencananya." Perintah Hiruzen.

"Siap!!!" Naruto akan pergi saat Hiruzen memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi, kakek?"

"Ada satu lagi…" Hiruzen menyerahkan sebuah laporan pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu. Dia akan menjadi misimu selanjutnya."

* * *

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapakah yang akan dipertemukan dengan naruto?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya…

Baka Tantei: Seishiro Amane sign out.


	7. the boy who had broken seal

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai semua~, sehat2 aja kan? Moga2 masih semangat baca cerita saya yaaa...

Anyway, back to story.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 7: THE BOY WHO HAD A BROKEN SEAL

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Lalu, apa permintaanmu, kakek?" tanyanya. Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Mizuki. Karena ada kemungkinan dia mendekatimu untuk menjalankan rencananya." Perintah Hiruzen.

"Siap!!!" Naruto akan pergi saat Hiruzen memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi, kakek?"

"Ada satu lagi…" Hiruzen menyerahkan sebuah laporan pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu. Dia akan menjadi misimu selanjutnya."

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan ke arah lembaga rehabilitasi Konoha. 'Dasar kakek… Menetapkan seenaknya…' pikirannya kembali pada pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat tadi.

**Ruangan Hokage, 30 menit sebelumnya…**

"Apa maksudmu, dengan misiku selanjutnya?" Naruto memandang Hiruzen bingung. Hiruzen beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Kau tahu siapa saja para pewaris klan generasi berikutnya dari setiap klan?" Naruto menggeleng. "sebagian dari murid akademi yang akan lulus tahun ini adalah calon pewaris dari klannya masing-masing. Mereka semua memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dari diri mereka, yang membuat mereka dijadikan calon pemimpin." Hiruzen menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Naruto. Hiruzen menengok pada Naruto, mengangguk.

"Dari Aburame, ada Shino Aburame yang secara alami menumbuhkan spesies terkuat dari serangga pingisap chakra klannya.

Dari Inuzuka, Ada Kiba Inuzuka dan Akamaru. Kemampuan breeding Kiba yang setara kakaknya yang merupakan dokter hewan, serta Akamaru yang dikatakan keturunan murni anjing ninja terkuat, membuat mereka dipastikan menjadi calon kepala klan.

Dari Hyuuga, Ada Hinata Hyuuga. Walau terlihat lemah, namun sebenarnya Hinata memiliki bakat untuk memakai tipe juuken unik yang hanya dikuasai anggota Souke klannya.

Dari Haruno, ada Sakura Haruno, yang dikatakan memiliki bakat 'berkomunikasi' dengan 'kepribadian lainnya', yang merupakan bagian dari garis keturunan khusus klannya, Second Soul."

Naruto memotong penjelasan Hiruzen. "Kakek, memangnya aku akan ingat semua hal itu? tolong langsung pada intinya saja." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Hiruzen menghela napas.

"Aku ingin, setidaknya kau melindungi beberapa orang murid akademi sampai mereka menjadi Chuunin. Alasanku memakaimu karena mereka yang akan kau lindungi tidak memiliki perlindungan klannya, atau klan mereka kurang besar untuk memakai pengaruhnya sampai keluar desa." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu… Orang yang laporan ini tunjukkan juga?" katanya, menunjuk laporan yang ada ditangannya. Hiruzen mengangguk. Dia lalu meminta Naruto membaca laporan itu. ternyata, laporan itu adalah data lengkap seseorang.

_Nama: Hisakata Hakumei_

_Umur: 12 tahun_

Naruto melewatkan bagian lainnya (Tinggi, berat badan, etc.) dan langsung ke bagian info-info tambahan.

_Catatan:_

_Buta. Memiliki setengah darah Hyuuga, setengahnya lagi dari luar konoha.. Bisa memakai Byakugan sesuai keinginan, tanpa terhalang batasan kemampuan mata. Memakai pedang, dengan jenis ilmu pedang turunan keluarga._

_Nilai (berdasarkan akademi):_

_Ninjutsu: C_

_Genjutsu: S (akibat kebutaan, dia tak terpengaruh Genjtusu)_

_Taijutsu: B_

_Penggunaan senjata ninja: D_

Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa. 'Dia keturunan Hyuuga dan orang luar? Kata Hinata, bahkan Bunke klan Hyuuga sendiri dilarang menikahi orang luar desa. Tapi ini…' dia memandang Hiruzen. "Apa ini asli?" Hiruzen tertawa.

"Info itu didapat ANBU terbaik, dan dibenarkan oleh dia dan klan Hyuuga sendiri… Percayalah." Naruto terdiam. Dia memandang lekat-lekat laporan itu.

"Sudah… tak ada gunanya diam. Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya." Kata Hiruzen. Naruto masih diam. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu, dia memandang Hiruzen.

"Apa dia tidak mendapatkan perlindungan dari klan Hyuuga?" Tanyanya. Hiruzen menghela napas, lalu beranjak ke kursinya. Dia menatap jendela.

"Tidak… Sebenarnya Hiashi bermaksud memboyongnya ke klan Hyuuga, namun para tetua klan Hyuuga menolak rencana itu. selain itu, dia memiliki sesuatu, yang membuatnya harus menghindari orang banyak." Jawab Hiruzen.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan informasi itu. Dia pun menanyakannya. "Sesuatu apa?"

Hiruzen tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Pergilah kesana, kau akan tahu tentang itu saat bertemu dengannya." Dia berbalik, memandangi gunung Hokage.

**Flashback end**

Lamunan Naruto terlepas saat dia memasuki areal lembaga rehabilitasi Konoha. Lembaga ini dikhususkan pada pasien yang menggunakan jurus terlarang atau percobaan ilegal sehingga membuat mereka harus tinggal disana untuk menghilangkan efek samping dari apapun yang mereka lakukan. Lembaga ini terletak di arah selatan Konoha, di areal hutan lebat negara Api. Bisa dibilang, tempat ini salah satu dari sedikit fasilitas Konoha yang terletak diluar desa.

Naruto bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa yang dialami anak itu sampai membuatnya ada disini?' dia melewati jalan setapak dan sampai di sebuah bangunan besar. Bangunan itu, menurut perhitungan Naruto ukurannya mencapai ¼ dari luas desa Konoha. Dia memandang dengan kagum. Dia kemudian masuk ke bagian dalam.

Suasana di lembaga ini tak seperti di rumah sakit. Bukannya pemandangan orang-orang yang terbaring di ranjang, Naruto malah melihat sekumpulan orang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan berlatih ilmu ninja mereka. Para pengawas pun tidak memakai seragam ala rumah sakit, melainkan baju kasual dan seragam training, diantara mereka juga ada yang memakai baju ninja umum.

Dia menuju bagian informasi, menanyakan tentang anak yang dicarinya. Begitu mendengar nama itu, sang penjaga bagian Informasi segera menghubungi seseorang. Dia lalu meminta Naruto menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok yang familiar di mata Naruto. "Bibi Nodoka?" katanya.

Nodoka pun terkejut melihat Naruto. Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu Naruto buka suara. "Bibi!!!! Lama tak bertemu!!!" Dia tersenyum lebar.

Nodoka tertawa. "Kau ini… Aku masih 34 tahun…" katanya. Mereka pun berjalan pergi sambil mengobrol. "Jadi… Hokage-sama memintamu datang kemari untuk bertemu Hisakata?" tanyanya, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong… Orangnya seperti apa, Hisakata itu? aku Cuma mendapat laporan umum, soalnya…" Naruto bertanya sambil memandang Nodoka. Nodoka berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentang hal itu… Sebaiknya kau tahu sendiri dari orangnya. Aku yakin, kau akan bisa mengerti dia…" Katanya. Mereka berjalan hingga ke areal yang di jaga secara khusus. "Nah, aku hanya mengantar sampai sini. Kau tinggal pergi menuju taman itu." Nodoka memberi tahu Naruto, lalu pergi.

Naruto melewati para penjaga, setelah memberi tahu apa tujuannya kemari. Dia memasuki areal taman, melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Disekitar taman terdapat jejak seperti sisik ular, juga bekas cakaran. Beberapa, menurut Naruto sudah tertoreh cukup lama. Mungkin sudah beberapa tahun lamanya. Dia berjalan ke arah pepohonan.

Dia melihat seorang lelaki, sedang bersemedi diatas batu besar. Dia mengenakan Hakama putih dan sandal ninja berwarna sama. Disebelahnya, ada sebuah tongkat tergeletak. Naruto bergerak menjauh sepelan mungkin, agar dia tidak terganggu. Tiba-tiba, dia memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tidak usah sungkan. Silahkan…" dia turun dari batu besar itu.

Naruto tertawa gugup, dia mendekati orang itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Maaf kalau mengganggu…" Naruto baru sadar saat melihatnya dari dekat. Matanya, alih-alih berwarna lavender atau ungu muda yang pucat seperti Hyuuga lainnya, malah abu-abu. Dia pun tidak memiliki rambut seperti orang Hyuuga. Rambutnya, walau hitam pekat, namun bergelombang.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak… Aku cuma sedang berkonsentrasi…" Dia lalu mengeluarkan Byakugan, dan memperhatikan Naruto. "Sesuai dugaanku. Kau memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar. Aku sampai merasakannya dengan jelas." Katanya. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?" tanya lelaki itu. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, calon Hokage berikutnya!!! Aku diminta untuk menemuimu, Hisataka Hakumei," Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Hisakata terkejut bahwa lelaki pirang yang baru ditemuinya mengetahui namanya. "Aku diminta kakek Hokage untuk menemuimu. Dia bilang sih, kamu punya masalah yang dapat kumengerti dan aku dapat menolongmu." Jelas Naruto. Hisakata teringat lagi percakapannya dengan Hokage beberapa hari lalu.

**Flashback…**

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Hiruzen datang tiba-tiba, dengan wajah serius. Dia memandang Hisakata sesaat, lalu berkata. "Hisakata… kau ingin jadi shinobi?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi shinobi… tapi…" kata-katanya dipotong oleh Hiruzen.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Shinobi?" Hisakata mengangguk. Hiruzen tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta seseorang datang. Dia memiliki masalah yang mirip denganmu, namun dia telah mengatasinya dan menjadi kuat. Dia akan menolongmu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Dia menepuk bahu Hisakata, lalu pergi meniggalkannya yang bingung.

**Flashback end.**

'Jadi orang ini…' Dia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dia bertanya "Apakah kamu memiliki sesuatu yang disegel dalam dirimu?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kamu juga?" mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Jadi begitu… Kau ini… Jangan-jangan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan dalam dirimu ya?" Hisakata mengangguk. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia menggigit ujung jarinya dan melakukan kuchiyose.

Dari asap, muncul seekor wanita muda dengan baju kimono ala geisha. Dia memiliki mata semerah rubi dan berambut merah kecokelatan. **"Ada apa, bocah? Kalau tidak penting, kau akan kuhajar." **Katanya mengancam. Naruto menaggapinya sambil lalu.

"Tenang, ini cukup penting. Aku ingin kamu menolongku untuk sesuatu. Hakumei-san, tolong perlihatkan segelmu." Kata Naruto. Hisakata, walau ragu-ragu membuka hakamanya, memperlihatkan segel berbentuk 2 naga melingkar dipunggungnya. Mereka memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wanita itu terkejut, sedangkan Naruto menahan napas.

"Kenapa?" Hisakata berkata, bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya. Naruto memandang wanita itu.

"**Bocah… Seharusnya kau bilang bahwa aku akan bertemu keturunan Seiryuu…" **wanita itu berkata, kesal. Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu tentang itu… Aku bahkan baru bertemu dia hari ini. Apa kau bisa membetulkan ini?" kata Naruto. Wanita itu tertawa.

"**Kau pikir siapa aku, hah? Aku dapat melakukannya, namun aku butuh sebagian dari chakra yang disegel sebagai contoh, untuk memperbaiki segel ini." **Wanita itu menjawab. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Memperbaiki segel? Apa maksudnya, Naruto? Nona..." Hisakata bingung.

"**Namaku Tamamo. Segelmu ini sebenarnya hanya segel sementara, belum sempurna. Orang yang melakukan penyegelan ini bermaksud menghindarkanmu dari bahaya sampai kamu bertemu seseorang yang dapat menyempurnakan segel ini… Kamu bukan berasal dari desa ini, kan?" **kata Tamamo.

"Benar… Sebenarnya, yang melakukan ini adalah ibuku… Rumah kami sedang diserang oleh penjahat saat itu. Dia menyuruhku pergi Ke Desa Konoha. Dia bilang, sesampainya disini aku harus menemui Yondaime Hokage. Namun, saat aku sampai kemari, Hokage yang sekarang memberi tahuku bahwa Yondaime sudah wafat bertahun-tahun silam." Jawab Hisakata.

"Jadi… Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan chakra yang disegel didalamnya?" Tanya Naruto. Tamamo melihatnya sambil menyeringai. Naruto menelan ludah. "Jangan-jangan…"

"**Naruto, bertandinglah dengannya. Dari mekanisme segel yang kulihat, chakranya akan muncul saat dia sedang mengalami bahaya. Cobalah melukainya sedikit saja, dan kekuatannya akan keluar seluruhnya, tanpa bisa dikendalikan." **Jawab Tamamo tenang. Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan tenang karena kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi nantinya… Aku bisa disalahkan kalau menyerangnya!!!" Naruto memprotes. Tamamo memandangnya kesal.

"**Baik… Aku yang melakukannya. Tapi, mungkin dia dan seluruh tempat ini akan tersapu bersih dalam sekali sabetan… Kau pilih yang mana, Bocah?" **Aura membunuh terpancar jelas darinya, membuat Hisakata merinding. Naruto tertawa gugup. Dia kemudian mendesah.

"Baik-baik… Aku akan melakukannya… Kau puas? Dasar tukan memaksa…" Katanya. Tamamo tersenyum lebar. Naruto kemudian berbalik, berhadapan dengan Hisakata. "Hakumei-san… Maaf, sepertinya kita harus bertanding." Hisakata mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Dan panggil saja aku Hisakata." Jawab Hisakata. Naruto mengagguk. Mereka bergerak menuju ke tengah taman besar tersebut. Mereka mengambil posisi bertarung. Naruto menggunakan Kodachi-nya. Hisakata menarik ujung tongkatnya. Ternyata, itu adalah sebilah katana yang tersembunyi. Dia menggenggam katana itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka pun mulai saling menyerang. Hisakata mencoba menyerang leher Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menahannya dengan kodachinya. Dia berputar, menebas pinggangnya. Naruto sekali lagi hanya menahannya seakan itu hanyalah serangan anak kecil. **"Hei… Kau tidak akan bisa memunculkan chakranya kalau kau tidak membalas serangannya, bocah." **Tamamo berkata.

Naruto mendengus, namun mulai menyerang juga. Dia menendang Hisakata tepat di perutnya. Hisakata mencoba menyerangnya dengan pedangnya, namun pedangnya hanya memotong angin. Dia kembali menendang Hisakata. 'Cepat… Dan kuat…' dia berpikir sambil memegang perutnya yang ditendang. Dia nyaris tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mengayunkan Kodachi-nya ke arahnya.

Dia dapat menghindari sabetan kodachi tersebut, namun bahunya terluka. Tiba-tiba, semua yang ada ditaman itu merasakan aura yang sangat kuat muncul. Naruto dan Tamamo memandang Hisakata. Dia memegangi pundak kanannya yang terluka, untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Chakra berwarna emas merembes keluar dari tubuhnya dan menyembuhkan tangannya yang terluka. Tamamo segera menarik sebagian chakra itu. Dia mengekstrak chakra itu, sambil membuat pelindung disekitar taman tersebut. **"Naruto, halangi dia sampai aku selesai!!!" **Naruto mengangguk, segera mendekati Hisakata.

"La… ri… lah…" Kata Hisakata, sedang berusaha menahan tangan kanannya. Pembuluh darah mulai muncul disekitar tangan kanannya.

"Tenang. Aku akan menghentikan dari apapun yang akan kau lakukan." Jawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba, tangan kanannya dilapisi cahaya keemasan. Saat cahaya itu memudar, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sisik sekeras baja dengan kuku-kuku yang sangat tajam.

"**ROOOARRR!!!!" **Dia memukul Naruto dengan cakarnya, membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter. Dia kemudian mendekati Tamamo. Dia segera menyerang Tamamo, namun ada seseorang mencegahnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat seperti Hanyoo. Dia memiliki cakar dan taring siluman, dengan kuping rubah berwarna emas mencuat di kepalanya. Dibelakang tubuhnya, ada 4 ekor berwarna emas melambai-lambai perlahan. Matanya berwarna biru cemerlang, dengan pupil yang menyempit secara vertikal.

"**Naruto!!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" **tanya Tamamo pada lelaki itu, yang ternyata Naruto. Dia mendesak mundur Hisakata yang mengamuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja!!!" dia berkata. Memang, luka cakaran yang diterimanya telah sembuh sempurna. Dia berhasil melempar Hisakata. Namun, dia kembali berdiri. Kini, tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya ikut berubah. Ekor pun mulai muncul dari bagian belakangnya. "Berapa lama lagi, Tamamo? Kalau terus seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya tanpa menyebabkan luka serius!!!" Kata Naruto.

"**Tunggu sebentar lagi. Ini bukan hal yang mudah. Soalnya, dia keturunan 'Hitam' Seiryuu, bocah!! Tahan sebentar lagi!" **Tamamo menjawab. Naruto menggeram, sambil melempar Hisakata lagi. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan adanya pemusatan chakra. Dia memandang Hisakata yang mulai menyemburkan api berwarna hijau.

"Sial!!!" Dia mengumpulkan chakra ditangannnya, lalu memukulkannya ke tanah. Muncul dinding es tebal menahan api tersebut. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Hisakata. Dia menciptaka ilusi mata dengan embun, lalu mengunci pergerakannya. "Ukh… terpaksa pakai itu…" Dia bergumam.

Dia menarik napas dalam. Lalu berkata pelan. "Elemen es, belenggu salju abadi." Di sekujur tubuh Hisakata muncul rantai yang menyatu dengan belenggu yang melingkari leher, tangan dan kakinya. Semua belenggu itu tersambung kedalam tanah. Semakin dia memberontak, belenggu itu semakin menariknya ke dalam.

Napasnya mulai berembun. Bagian tubuh disekitar belenggu tersebut pun mulai memunculkan kristal es. "Tamamo!!!! Cepatlah, dia mulai membeku!!!" Naruto berteriak. Tamamo segera datang. Dia mulai merapal segel.

"**Bungkukkan dia!!!" **Naruto mengubah arah belenggu sehingga dia tersungkur dengan punggung terbuka. **"Fuuinjutsu!!! Teknik segel sembilan naga!!!" **Dia meletakkan chakra yang telah di ekstrak ke punggung Hisakata. Sontak, dia meraung dengan keras, bagian depan tubuhnya mulai berwarna hitam legam. **"Lepaskan belenggu itu dan bantu aku. Alirkan chakra 'hitam'nya keluar!!!" **Naruto mengangguk. Dia mula berkonsentrasi.

Seketika, dari tangannya keluar chakra berwarna ungu. Matanya pun berubah menjadi ungu. Dia terlihat seperti dalam keadaan 'trance'. Dia meletakkan tangannya ke dada Hisakata. Chakra hitam tersedot kedalam tubuhnya. Dia bergidik saat chakra itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia melepas tangannya saat seluruh chakra hitam itu tersedot dan tubuh Hisakata kembali ke semula.

Tamamo segera menyelesaikan segelnya. Tubuh Hisakata kembali ka semula. Di punggungnya, segel itu berubah. Sekarang, terdapat sembilan naga saling berputar di dalam lingkaran yang terbuat dari tulisan kaligrafi. Dia pun segera tak sadarkan diri. Tamamo mendekati Naruto.

"**Bocah, kau tak apa-apa?"** Tamamo bertanya. Naruto memandangnya. Matanya masih berwarna ungu dan disekitarnya terdapat aura aneh. Tamamo terkejut, lalu berlutut dihadapannya. **"Maafkan saya." '**Naruto' itu menariknya berdiri.

"**Tak apa-apa, Tamamo…" **suaranya jadi lebih berat dari biasanya. **"Ini dimana? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," **Tanya 'Naruto'. Tamamo merapal segel, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala 'Naruto'. **"Begitu… Ternyata, sudah lama sekali sejak aku tertidur." **'Naruto' berkata.

"**Tidak biasanya anda terjaga cukup lama. Apakah ada sesuatu?" **Tanya Tamamo pada 'Naruto'. Dia memandang Hisakata.

"**Chakra anak itu cukup sulit dinetralisir. Aku harus terjaga beberapa saat. Kalau aku menyerahkan ini pada bocah ini, dia tak akan bisa menetralisirnya." **Jawab 'Naruto' tersebut. Tamamo mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba, mereka memandang ke arah luar pelindung.

"**Sepertinya, ada tamu yang datang… Sebaiknya kita sambut mereka, Tamamo." **Kata 'Naruto. Tamamo mengangguk, lalu melepas pelindung tersebut. Hiruzen segera muncul, bersama sekitar 30 ninja dan ANBU bersamanya. Dia memandang sekeliling, matanya bertemu pada Naruto, Hisakata dan Wanita yang tak dikenal olehnya yang sedang mengangkat Hisakata. Seluruh ninja yang akan menyerang ditahan olehnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hiruzen. Tamamo berusaha menjawab, namun 'Naruto' menahannya. Dia maju ke hadapan Hiruzen. Hiruzen menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Naruto yang ada dihadapannya, selain matanya yang menjadi ungu. Iruka yang ada disana pun menyadarinya.

"**Maaf kalau kami membuat kepanikan. Kami sedang memperbaiki segel anak itu, agar dia tidak kesusahan akibat kekuatannya yang tak terkendali." **Jawab 'Naruto'. Mereka semua menyadari kalau dia bukan Naruto yang mereka kenal dari suaranya. Mereka sudah akan menyerang kalau Hiruzen. Tidak berteriak.

"SEMUA DIAM!!! JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK SELANGKAHPUN!!!" semua ninja terkejut, lalu melakukan perintah Hokage mereka. "Siapa kau? Atau yang lebih tepat, roh siapakah kau?" semua bingung, kecuali Shikato Nara yang ada disana. Dia segera maju menjelaskan.

"Tubuh itu tubuh Naruto. Kalian perhatikan chakranya dengan seksama. Tak ada pemilik chakra ini selain Naruto. Namun, suara dan aura yang dikeluarkan bukan milik Naruto. Pilihan pemecahan masalah ini hanya satu, ada roh lain merasuki Naruto dan menidurkan kesadaran Naruto. Kalau kepribadian ganda, semestinya tak akan merubah suaranya sampai sedrastis itu. menyusahkan saja…" Jelas Shikato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Iruka maju ke depan. 'Naruto' tersenyum.

"**Ah… Kau pasti Umino Iruka yang sering dibicarakan Naruto. Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya tertidur seperti penjelasan orang itu," **kata 'Naruto' sambil menunjuk Shikato. **"Aku biasanya hanya muncul sesaat. Namun kasus kali ini berbeda, membuatku terpaksa terjaga demi melindungi anak ini."** Lanjutnya sambil memegang perutnya, tempat segel itu berada.

Hiruzen melangkah mendekati Naruto yang berbeda itu. "Sudikah anda menceritakan ini, tuan…" Kata-kata Hiruzen terputus. 'Naruto' itu tertawa kecil.

"**Yami. Kau bisa memanggilku Yami. Wanita itu bernama Tamamo. Aku akan menceritakannya, namun sebaiknya tidak disini. Karena, mungkin pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung lama. Lagipula, Naruto berpesan untuk memastikan anak bernama Hakumei itu baik-baik saja. Jadi, sebaiknya anak itu dibawa ke kamarnya dahulu." **Roh yang memanggil dirinya 'Yami' itu berkata.

Hiruzen mengangguk. Dia memerintahkan seseorang untuk membawa Hisakata menuju kamarnya, lalu dia mengajak Tamamo dan 'Yami' menuju gedung Hokage.

* * *

Hiruzen dan anggota dewan Konoha kini tengah menunggu kedatangan 'Yami' dan Tamamo. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi. 'Bisa-bisanya berita ini cepat tersebar.' Pikirnya, sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Dia menghisap rokok di pipanya dalam-dalam.

Di sisi lain, Danzou sedang duduk disana. 'Ini waktunya menarik bocah Kyuubi itu ke 'NE' ANBU.' Pikirnya. Namun, semua anggota dewan (kecuali Hokage dan trio ino-shika-chou) tidak berharap untuk mengalami sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, terutama Danzou.

Pintu terbuka. Randou masuk bersama Tamamo dan 'Yami'. Dia telah mengganti jumpsuitnya dengan yukata berwarna hitam, dengan sulaman rubah di sisi kanannya. Mereka pun duduk di sisi Hokage. "Baik, dengan ini, pertemuan dewan resmi kubuka." Hiruzen berkata.

Suara-suara bergumam muncul dari kalangan anggota dewan. Utatane angkat suara. "Aku mendengar dari sumberku, bahwa sekitar satu jam lalu, Naruto dikatakan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dan menyerang seorang pasien di lembaga rehabilitasi Konoha." Para anggota dewan semakin ramai. Untungnya, Randou telah memberi tahu ini pada 'Yami' dan Tamamo.

**Flasback…**

Hiruzen, Tamamo dan 'Yami' sedang duduk di ruangan Hokage saat pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Randou muncul bersama Tamao memasuki ruangan. "Yay!!! Mama!!!!" Tamao segera berlari kearah Tamamo, yang disambut dengan pelukan oleh Tamamo. Randou mendekati Tamamo dengan canggung. Dia hanya berdiri, tak berani berbuat apa-apa. Tamao menariknya. "Ayo sini, papa!!!"

"Hai, Tamamo…" dia menyapa dengan gugup. Tamamo tersenyum nakal. Dia mendekati Randou, memeluknya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan air mata palsu.

"**Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ran-kun… Memang, aku ini siluman kejam. Beda dengan manusia yang lembut…" **dia melanjutkan tangisan palsunya. Membuat Randou salah tingkah. Akhirnya, dia balas memeluk Tamamo.

"Ma-maaf… Aku hanya sedikit gugup, tamamo-chan…" dia berkata sambil mengelus kepala Tamamo. 'Yami' menghela napas, melihat tingkah mereka. Sedangkan Hiruzen melihat ini dengan penuh minat. Pemandangan semacam ini jarang terjadi, soalnya.

"**Gah, dasar anak muda. Masih 'hangat' rupanya… Cari kamar, sana," **'Yami' berkata dengan bosan, membuat mereka tersadar dan melepas pelukan mereka. Randou memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Tamamo memberi tatapan 'jangan-ganggu' dengan kesal. **"Terserah. Aku dengar ada yang akan kau sampaikan, Randou. Apa itu?" **tanya 'Yami'.

Randou berdehem, lalu kembali menatap mereka. "Anda telah mendapat ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi, termasuk tentang anggota dewan?" 'Yami' mengangguk. "Menurut sumberku, mereka saat ini sedang merencanakan pertemuan. Mungkin, mereka bermaksud menyudutkan Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi senjata yang berpihak pada anggota dewan, bukan desa dan Hokage." Kata Randou.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya. 'Yami' angkat bicara. **"Aku sudah menginformasikan ini pada Naruto. Dia bilang, menyerahkan ini padaku. Katannya, orang tua sebaiknnya dihadapkan pada orang tua lainnya. Kalau dia yang maju, mungkin pertemuan itu akan jadi kacau," **semua tak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Jawaban khas Naruto.' Pikir mereka.

"**Kalau begitu, ini mudah saja…" **Tamamo angkat suara. Mereka mendengar rencana Tamamo. Randou terkejut, menatap khawatir pada Tamamo. Dia memberi pandangan menenangkan pada Randou. **"Tenang… Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." **Namun, Randou tetap terlihat khawatir. Dia mengajak Tamamo bicara berdua. Mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat. Mereka kembali, namun ada yang aneh dengan Randou. Dia terlihat menerawang.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan, Tamamo?" **tanya 'Yami'. Tamamo tersenyum nakal pada Randou, lalu berkata.

"**Cuma sedikit bujukan… Benar kan, Ran-kun~?" **Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan rencana ini."

"**Terkadang, ada perlunya menyadarkan kumpulan orang tua sisa-sisa dari perang itu."**

"Yah, asal tidak keterlaluan sih, aku tidak masalah."

"**Ayo. Kita segera bersiap-siap."**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghadapi dewan?

Tunggu episode selanjutnya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	8. the council meeting

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Halo semua~

Maaf~ saya lambat meng-update… lagi banyak tugas sih~ maaf ya? (Puppy Eyes MODE ON)

Saya hadir lagi disini… untuk chap kali ini, mungkin ga ada pertarungan apapun…. Tetep dibaca dengan sukacita ya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 8: THE COUNCIL MEETING

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan rencana ini."

"**Terkadang, ada perlunya menyadarkan kumpulan orang tua sisa-sisa dari perang itu."**

"Yah, asal tidak keterlaluan sih, aku tidak masalah."

"**Ayo. Kita segera bersiap-siap."**

* * *

Mereka masih berbicara dengan rekan-rekannya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Hokage mereka mengajak ketiga orang tersebut dalm pertemuan ini. Memang, Randou adalah bagian dari desa, juga bagian dari anggota kehormatan dewan Konoha. Namun, keberadaan seorang lelaki muda bertopeng rubah dan wanita berambut merah itu masih misterius.

Saat Utatane bermaksud melanjutkan, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lagi. Datang seorang lelaki besar berambut merah jingga dengan yukata yang sama, mendekati Randou. Dia berbisik dengan Randou, kemudian ikut duduk bersama mereka disamping Hiruzen.

Randou memecahkan keheningan itu. "Saudara-saudara dewan Konoha sekalian, seperti yang anda sekalian lihat saya membawa beberapa orang yang mungkin tak pernah anda lihat sebelumnya. Alasan kenapa mereka ada disini, tak lain karena mereka ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang terjadi sekitar satu jam lalu." semua anggota dewan berbisik.

Danzou berdiri, bermaksud menyanggah kata-kata Randou. 'Kali ini, bocah itu pasti akan kumasukkan ke ANBU.' Pikirnya. "Maaf, saudara Randou. Kami mendapat informasi ini dari ANBU dari Hiruzen. Dia melaporkan bahwa Naruto memasuki lembaga rehabilitasi. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, muncul aura chakra Kyuubi. Karena itu kami memutuskan dia terlalu berbahaya dan akan mendapat bimbingan di 'Ne' untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya." dia kembali duduk, merasa akan menang telak.

"**Itu kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya..."** Lelaki bertopeng itu angkat bicara. Dia berdiri, membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"Anda tak tahu apa-apa. Memangnya anda siapa?" Tanya Danzou, menyindirnya. Tiba-tiba, wanita disebelahnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat sambil menggeram. Para ANBU mungkin menyerangnya kalau lelaki bertopeng itu tidak mengambil tindakan.

Dia menahan tangan wanita itu. Dia mengeluarkan aura misterius, yang membuat semua segan padanya. **"Tenanglah. Jangan membuat masalah semakin larut," **kata-katanya tenang, namun penuh ketegasan yang sanggup membuat wanita itu terdiam. **"Anda bilang, kami tidak tahu apa-apa... Sebenarnya, mungkin kami lebih tahu tentang dia daripada sebagian besar anggota dewan yang ada disini." **

Kata-katanya membuat anggota dewan terdiam. Danzou angkat suara. "Memangnya, anda siapa?" Lelaki itu akan menjawab, namun Randou berdiri, menggantikannya menjawab.

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang saya mintai pertolongan untuk membimbing Naruto dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi. Yang besar bernama Ranmaru, wanita disampingnya adalah Tamamo. Yang bertoprng disana adalah Yami." kata Randou memperkenalkan mereka.

"Bukankah kau yang ditugaskan membimbing Naruto. Kau diserahi gulungan jurus Konoha!! Kalau..." Kata-kata Danzou dipotong Ranmaru.

"**Tenanglah, orang tua... Kami tidak ingin dan tidak membutuhkan jurus kalian. ****Masing-masing dari kami sanggup memusnahkan 1 negara... hanya jurus-jurus semacam itu... Kami bisa menciptakan sendiri yang lebih baik..."** Kata-katanya membuat seluruh anggota dewan memandang tajam pada mereka bertiga. Muncul aura membunuh dari mereka. Namun, semua aura itu tak sebanding dengan aura yang dimunculkan Tamamo pada Ranmaru.

Dia memukul Tamamo sampai kepalanya menembus lantai. **"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!!! Kita disini untuk berbicara, bukan mencari musuh!!!!" **dia mengahantam lagi Kepala Ranmaru saat dia baru melepaskan kepalanya dari lantai. Semua anggota non ninja langsung merinding, sedangkan para anggota dewan dari ninja mengangkat alis, menilai bahwa mungkin kekuatan wanita itu setara dengan salah satu anggota Sannin mereka.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Yami Angkat suara. **"Maaf atas kekacauan tadi. Ranmaru memang bermulut lancang dan Tamamo sangat membenci sesuatu yang 'tidak pada tempatnya'... Namun, seperti yang dimaksudkan, kami tidak tertarik pada jurus kalian. Kami, masing-masing sebenarnya mampu menahan Naruto kalau dia tiba-tiba lepas kendali. Jadi... kami sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jurus kalian." **Jawanbnya kalem.

Shikato menghela napas, lalu berdiri. Semua orang menatap padanya. "Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, aku minta semua ANBU keluar," Seperti kata-katanya, sekitar 30 ANBU muncul. "Aku bilang semua. Menyusahkan..." Semua oranng bingung, namun muncul 5 orang ANBU lagi. Sarutobi memandang marah pada Danzou.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, Danzou? Jangan bawa pengawal Ne-mu kemari. Usir mereka, atau aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman pada mereka," Kata-kata Sarutobi penuh wibawa dan kekuatan, membuat Danzou menuruti perintahnya. Kelima ANBU itu segera pergi. "Nah, Shikato... Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Maksudku memanggil semua ANBU adalah untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan." semua orang bingung. "Apa Maksudmu, Tuan Nara?" Tanya salah seorang anggota.

"Maksudnya, apa yang akan kubicarakan dan kutanyakan ini akan membuat sedikit keributan. Semua ANBU!!! Mulai saat ini, sampai pertemuan ini selesai, aku memerintahkan kalian HANYA mematuhi perintah Hokage dan aku saja!!! Tak apa kan, Tuan Hokage?" Kata-kata Shikato membuat Hiruzen tersenyum. Dia memberi persetujuan pada Shikato.

Yami dan yang lainnya terpana akan perkataan Shikato. Dari kata-katanya, dia sudah tahu bahwa mereka bertiga adalah Yokoo. Tamamo bermaksud bertanya pada Randou, namun Randou yang telah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan menjawab sebelum Tamamo sempat bertanya. "Dia adalah Shikato Nara, kepala dari klan Nara. Di seluruh negara Shinobi, klan Nara terkenal sebagai klan yang berisi sekumpulan Jenius, namun pemalas..." Jelasnya.

Yami mengangguk-angguk. **"Hooo... Pantas saja... Sejak saat kami masuk, hanya dia yang melihat secara keseluruhan, bukan pada elemen-elemen 'Aneh' yang kami tunjukkan. ****Yah, kalau begitu dia sebagai kepala klan sangat cerdas kalau begitu."** Randou mengangguk.

Perhatian mereka terlihkan kembali pada Shikato yang mulai berbicara. "Saat mereka masuk, aku menyadari ada yang berbeda pada mereka... Setelah mereka mulai berbicara, aku semakin yakin pada perkiraanku. Namun, karena Randou-sama datang bersama mereka, aku yakin mereka bukan musuh..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Tanya salah seorang anggota. Shikato menghela napas, lalu memandang sekeliling. 'Ini akan jadi sangat menyusahkan.'

"Randou-sama, orang-orang yang bersama anda bukan manusia kan?" Semua orang, kecuali Hiruzen terkejut. Mereka memandang Shikato bingung.

Randou mendesah, lalu berkata, "Dari mana kau tahu? Mereka juga ingin tahu." Yami dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Shikato menggaruk kepalanya. 'Ya. Ini memang menyusahkan...'

"Mudah saja. Kami, sebagai keturunan Nara, membesarkan rusa-rusa terbaik. Kami terlatih membaca insting para rusa... Yah, bisa dibilang aku tahu karena itu." katanya, malas menjelaskan. Randou tertawa.

"Ayolah, Shikato... Kau itu bukan tipe yang mengandalkan insting kan? Kau itu tetap saja pemalas..." Dia menggelengkan kepala atas kebiasaan turun-temurun klan Nara itu.

Shikato menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu Randou akan berkata seperti itu. "Pertama, yukata itu. Seingatku, tak ada satu orangpun yang menggunakan yukata dengan warna hitam, yang biaasanya hanya dipakai dalam pemakaman. Lalu, yukata dengan sulaman model rubah bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibeli di setiap toko busana.

Kalau kau membawanya, semestinya ada orang yang tahu kedatangan kalian... Kemungkinannya, kalian bisa bepergian tanpa dideteksi shinobi di seluruh desa, atau kalian membuatnya, HANYA dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Keduanya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan manusia kan?"

Dia kembali duduk dikursinya. Hiruzen berkata, "Lanjutkanlah, Shikato..." Shikato mengangguk, melanjutkan sambil duduk.

"Kedua, dari sikap dan perkataan mereka. Dari omongan mereka, terlihat bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik pada jurus kita. Sebagai shinobi, kita harus menambah setiap pengetahuan, terutama tentang teknik ninja musuh. Kalau mereka bukan ninja, kenapa mereka dimintai tolong untuk membantu membimbing Naruto? Jawabannya, karena mereka bukan manusia, sehingga tak membutuhkan jurus manusia.

Lalu, dari sikap mereka. Aku menangkap beberapa pergerakan aneh pada mereka. Kecuali lelaki bertopeng itu, cara duduk mereka agak ganjil. Yang besar, terkadang kedua tangannya memegang kursi, seakan dia terbiasa duduk dengan empat kaki. Yang wanita, duduknya agak tidak mantap, seakan semestinya ada sesuatu yang menahannya dengan sandaran kursi..." Katanya, mengakhiri hipotesanya.

Semua terdiam, terkejut atas informasi itu, juga kagum atas daya observasi dan nalar pemimpin klan Nara itu. Yami bertepuk tangan, memecah kesunyian dan membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. **"Benar-benar seorang jenius... Tingkat intelejensimu bahkan diluar perkiraanku. Melebihi dari harapanku tentang pemimpin klan yang penuh berisi sekumpulan jenius. Luar biasa, Shikato Nara..."**

Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri, berkata pada Yami. "Dapatkah anda memberi tahu anda dari klan siluman mana, tuan dan Nona?" Tamamo tersenyum karena dipanggil nona.

"**Nyonya. Aku sudah menikah, tuan Hyuuga... baiklah! ****Akan kami perkenalkan diri kami sekali lagi. Kami dari klan Yokoo... Lelaki besar disana adalah Ranmaru, salah satu dari 6 jendral kebanggaan kami. Lelaki bertopeng ini..." **Dia memandang Yami, meminta persetujuan. Dia melanjutkan saat Yami mengangguk

"**Dia adalah pertapa legendaris dari klan kami, Yami. Dia sudah berumur ribuan tahun, walau sosoknya terlihat seperti masih muda.**** Dan aku..." **dia terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas. **"Adalah Tamamo... Pemimpin klan Yokoo, sekaligus pemegang gelar Kyuubi No Yokoo."**

Sontak, ruangan itu langsung ramai. Semua berteriak histeris. Danzou bermaksud menyerang saat Hiruzen meraung. "DIAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" semua langsung terdiam. Hiruzen berdiri, bertanya pada Tamamo. "Anda adalah Kyuubi? Namun, yang disegel dalam tubuh Naruto adalah Kyuubi juga... Berkenankah anda menjelaskan?"

Tamamo mengangguk. **"Sebenarnya, tuan Hokage... Nama Kyuubi No Yokoo hanyalah gelar... Sama seperti gelar Hokage anda. Gelar itu, diberikan pada yokoo terkuat, secara fisik maupun mental. Aku mendapat gelar ini dari ibuku yang disegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Ada 3 cara untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin klan dan memperoleh gelar Kyuubi No Yokoo. Pertama, lewat pengakuan lebih dari 2/3 anggota klan.**

**Kedua, mendapat persetujuan lebih dari 1 pemimpin sebelumnya. Walau telah wafat, para pemimpin generasi sebelumnya tetap dapa****t berkomunikasi dengan kami lewat beberapa ritual. Ketiga..." **kata-katanya terputus.

"Apa yang ketiga, Nyonya Tamamo?" tanya Hiruzen.

Tamamo menghela napas. **"Yang ketiga, bisa dibilang sebagai bukti paling nyata tentang kemampuan fisik dan spiritual seekor Yokoo. Ini, lihatlah..." **dia menunjukkan sebuah medali. Medali itu sebesar telapak tangan manusia. Ada safir besar ditengahnya, dengan hiasan rubi disekitarnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti bola api.

"**Ini adalah medali roh api. Tahta seorang Kyuubi. Benda ini tak akan lepas dari tubuh penerima, hanya lewat ritual khusus atau jika sang pemakai sengaja memberikannyalah, medali itu baru bisa terlepas.... Kecuali ada kondisi khusus." **kata-katanya terputus.

Hiruzen buka suara. "Kalau anda tak ingin membicarakan ini, kami tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut... Maaf, sudah membuat anda terpaksa membuka rahasia klan." Tamamo menggeleng.

"**Tidak... Kami sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan itu. ****Aku hanya tak ingin membuat ketegangan. Kami hanya ingin bicara. Tentang yang tadi, medali itu dapat berpindah secara otomatis dalam kondisi khusus, yaitu saat kemampuan seorang Yokoo telah melewati sang pemegang medali." **katanya menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Mereka terdiam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata Tamamo. Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri lagi. "Kalau begitu, anda terpilih lewat cara yang mana?" Tamamo akan menjawab saat Shikato tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya, Hiashi? Dia terpilih lewat cara ketiga." Kata-katanya membuat semua orang terkejut.

"**Hoo... Kau bisa membaca sampai sejauh itu... Kalau tidak keberatan, sudikah kau menjelaskan?" **kata Yami, terkagum-kagum atas tingkat kecerdasan Shikato.

"Mudah saja. Baik cara yang pertama maupun yang kedua tak dapat dilakukan selama Kyuubi disegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Keduanya, memerlukan keberadaan si pemegang gelar sebelumnya, setidaknya dalam wujud rohnya. Segel itu, mencegah Naruto mengeluarkan baik roh maupun jasad Kyuubi, keuali lewat persetujuannya.

Dan pemanggilan semacam itu sebenarnya membebani si jinchuriki, sehingga tak dapat dilakukan dalam waktu lama. Anak 13 tahun, walau dengan latihan khusus, belum sanggup melakukannya. Jadi, yang tersisa tinggal cara ketiga." Katanya, sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Semua terdiam mendengar itu. Yami tiba-tiba buka suara, memecah keheningan itu. **"Maaf... Bukankah kita disini membicarakan soal kejadian tadi, bukan tentang kami?" **sontak, semua orang kembali ke pemmbicaraan awal.

"Tuan Yami, anda menyiratkan bahwa dia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Bisa anda jelaskan?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Yami mengangguk.** "Dia bisa, walau belum seluruhnya. Kami sudah memberi tambahan mantra khusus. Sehingga, jika dia memakai kekuatannya salah satu dari kami akan muncul dan mengawasinya. Tentang kejadian tadi... Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Tamamo sedang memperbaiki segel anak bernama Hakumei itu."**

Hiashi angkat bicara. "Segelnya diperbaiki? Tuan Yami, kalau saya boleh tahu sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam anak itu? Apa dia juga seorang jinchuriki?"

Yami berdehem, lalu menjawab. **"Dia bukan Jinchuriki. Yang ada di dalamnya, adalah kekuatan besar berbentuk inkarnasi... yang diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga ayahnya. Alasan kekuatannya disegel adalah karena kekuatannya telah sangat besar, sehingga dapat merusak tubuhnya sebelum dia dapat mengendalikannya.**

**Menurut ceritanya, dia disegel dalam keadaan darurat. Keluarganya diserang dan ibunya melakukan penyegelan sementara, lalu mengirimnya kemari agar pemimpin kalian yang bergelar Yondaime dapat menyempurnakan segel itu... Tamamo, kau yang tahu selanjutnya."**

Tamamo mengangguk, lalu berdiri. **"Saat aku melihatnya, segelnya mulai menunjukkan gejala abnormal. Inkarnasi di dalamnya mulai melakukan tindakan ekstrim saat anak itu terluka, walau hanya sedikitpun. Untungnya, aku tahu segel itu dan dapat memperbaiki serta menyempurnakannya...**

**Keributan itu terjadi karena, untuk melakukan peyempurnaan aku membutuhkan chakra kekuatan yang disegel... Sementara, dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan chakranya saat terluka. Naruto hanya menggores kulitnya, dan dia langsung mengamuk. ****Untung saja dia sudah bisa memakai kekuatan Jinchurikinya... jadi dia bisa menahannya.**

**Saat penyegelan terjadi, sebagaian chakra abnormalnya mulai menunjukkan efek samping. Kalau tidak dikeluarkan, tubuhnya akan rusak... Jadi, Naruto menghisap chakranya. Kami memiliki sistem alami untuk memurnikan chakra, sebagai informasi anda. Karena alasan itu jugalah Naruto tak ada disini saat ini. Dia sedang memasuki dimensi khusus untuk memurnikan chakra yang diserapnya."** Tamamo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hiruzen buka suara, memecah suasana. "Baik, karena itu... Aku tidak menyetujui permintaan kalian tentang menghukum Naruto. Dia kuperintahkan kesana untuk membantu Hisakata. Dan dia melakukannya. Pertemuan ini secara resmi kututup." Mereka tak dapat membantah perkataan Hiruzen dan secara teratur meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong besar. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hotrubi, dia telah belajar cara untuk mengubah pemandangan tempat Hotarubi disegel. Daripada saluran bawah tanah, dia memilih pemandangan sebuah rumah besar, dengan banyak pintu disekitarnya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari kristal. Dia membuka pintunya. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kursi. Di hadapannya, dalam bongkahan es raksasa, terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah tertidur.

Naruto mengalirkan air matanya. Dia mendekati wanita itu, menyentuh permukaan es tersebut. Lalu, dia dudk dikursi tersebut dan mengusap air matanya. Setelah terdiam sesaat, dia pun berkata.

"Apa kabar, ibu?"

* * *

Hiruzen kini sedang duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. Yami, Tamamo dan Ranmaru ada disana juga. Hiruzen mengajak mereka kesana karena ingin membicarakan tentang perjanjian damai antara Yokoo dan Konoha. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Hiashi, ditemani Hinata datang. Disana juga ada Shikato dan Shikamaru, juga Shibi (Ayah Shino) dan Shino. "Ada keperluan apa kalian semua kemari?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ma-maaf, Tu-Tuan Hokage... Sa-saya dengar, Naruto-kun me-mendapat masalah..." Kata Hinata, gugup karena ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara pada Hokage memandangnya.

"**Jadi... Dia?" **tanya Wanita berambut merah itu memandang Hinata. 'Cantik...' Pikir Hinata. Lelaki besar berambut jingga itu mengangguk.

"**Hai, nona kecil... Kenalkan, aku Tamamo... ****Namamu siapa?"** wanita itu mendekati Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga..." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Tiba-tiba, Tamamo memeluknya, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"**Imutnya~" **Dia berkata sambil mengelus kepala Hinata, membuatnya semakin bersemu merah. **"Kau seperti Ran-kun~, sangat menggemaskan... Aku suka~!!!!"** Hiashi, Shikato dan Shibi memandang Randou. Yang dipandang malah memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"**Hentikan, Tamamo. Kau ini... ****Suka sekali menggoda orang..." **kata Lelaki bertopeng disebelahnya.

'Dia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang terlihat... Tapi, kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya?' Pikir Hinata, bingung. Tamamo telah melepaskan diri dari Hinata. Mereka kini sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Lelaki besar bernama Ranmaru itu. Sedangkan, lelaki bertopeng bernama Yami itu kini sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"**Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"** Katanya, seraya beranjak dari jendela dan duduk bersama mereka. Dari sikap kedua orang tadi, sepertinya lelaki bernama Yami ini adalah seseorang yang sangat disegani.

"Maaf kalau saya bertanya seperti ini... Namun, aura anda terasa tidak asing..." Shibi Aburame berkata. Yami tertawa mendengarnya.

"**Tentu saja kalian merasa tak asing... ****Baiklah... ****Supaya jelas, aku akan melepas topengku..."** Katanya. Dia pun melepas topengnya. Semua kaget saat melihat wajah dibalik topeng tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata terkejut. Semua, kecuali Hokage dan Keluarga Nara terpana melihatnya.

"Bukan, dia bukan Naruto... Lebih tepatnya, yang ada di'dalam'nya bukan Naruto," Kata Shikamaru. Yang lain memandangnya bingung. "Menyusahkan... Lihat matanya... Bukan Biru kan? Tapi, aura chakra ini tidak asing lagi. Satu-satunya jawaban, adalah kesadaran yang muncul saat ini adalah bukan kesadaran Naruto.... Apakah kau Sang mantan Kyuubi?"

Yami tersenyum mendengarnya. **"Memang seperti yang kuduga... dasar anak jenius... Aku bukanlah Kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuh Naruto... Walau aku memang mantan Kyuubi..."** semua terkejut saat mendengarnya. **"Kalian diceritakan tentang yang terjadi di pertemuan tadi kan?" **semua mengangguk. **"Aku juga dulunya Kyuubi... hanya beberapa waktu saja, sebenarnya. Anakku mengambil alih pemerintahan setelahnya." **Tamamo mendengus mendengarnya, membuat yang lain memandangnya bingung.

"**Apanya yang hanya seorang Kyuubi... Anda itu legenda, tuan. Anda pedoman semua Yokoo, bahkan aku banyak belajar dari pengalaman anda..." **dia berkata.

"Kalau anda bukan Kyuubi yang disegel, kenapa anda ada didalam tubuh Naruto?" Tanya Shino. Tamamo tiba-tiba tampak sedih. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, memandangi bulan yang baru muncul dengan sendu.

"**Ada beberapa hal terjadi, Nak. Beberapa hal yang sebenarnya ingin kucegah sebisa mungkin, namun tetap terjadi juga..."** Dia mulai menitikkan air mata. Randou segera membawanya keluar, menjauh dari sana untuk sementara.

"Ma-maaf... Ka-kami menanyakan hal ya-yang buruk ya?" Tanya Hinata. Ranmaru menggeleng.

"**Tak apa. Dia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri****... ****Padahal, hal itu memang tak bisa dihindari..." **Kata-katanya membuat mereka terdiam.

"**Hmm... Kalau dijelaskan disini pun, mereka tak akan mengerti..."** Yami berpikir. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu lalu berkata. **"Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi? ****Kalian juga mungkin bisa bertemu Naruto dan Kyuubi yang disegel padanya..."**

Semua mengangguk.** "Baiklah... Ranmaru, jaga tubuh mereka selama mereka 'masuk'."** Dia memerintah Ranmaru. Ranmaru mengangguk.

"Anu... Anda mau mengajak kami kemana?" Tanya Hinata, dia terlihat khawatir. Yami tersenyum, menepuk bahu Hinata.

"**Kita akan masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto."**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa yang dipanggil ibu oleh Naruto?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya....

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane Sign out.


	9. inside his mind

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai semua~

Saya berterima kasih ama semua yang udah baca fic saya. Thank you so much!!! (lebai mode on)

Anyway, back to story….

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 9: INSIDE HIS MIND

**Sebelumnya…**

"Ma-maaf... Ka-kami menanyakan hal ya-yang buruk ya?" Tanya Hinata. Ranmaru menggeleng.

"**Tak apa. Dia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri****... Padahal, hal itu memang tak bisa dihindari..." **Kata-katanya membuat mereka terdiam.

"**Hmm... Kalau dijelaskan disini pun, mereka tak akan mengerti..."** Yami berpikir. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu lalu berkata. **"Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi? ****Kalian juga mungkin bisa bertemu Naruto dan Kyuubi yang disegel padanya..."**

Semua mengangguk.** "Baiklah... Ranmaru, jaga tubuh mereka selama mereka 'masuk'."** Dia memerintah Ranmaru. Ranmaru mengangguk.

"Anu... Anda mau mengajak kami kemana?" Tanya Hinata, dia terlihat khawatir. Yami tersenyum, menepuk bahu Hinata.

"**Kita akan masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto."**

Yami sedang merapal mantra yang rumit. Semua orang berdiri disekitar lingkaran formasi segel yang ditulis Ranmaru. "Bagaimana cara kerja jutsu ini?" Tanya Sarutobi. Dia tertarik dengan jutsu itu.

"Mirip dengan teknik klan Yamanaka, sebenarnya. Bedanya, kita memasuki pikiran seseorang yang hidup." Kata Randou, menjelaskan. Sarutobi mengangguk-angguk.

Yami telah selesai membaca mantra. **"Ranmaru, tolong kau urus sisanya," **katanya. Ranmaru mengangguk. **"Teknik rubah!!! Soul Vision technique!!!!!!" **rangakian simbol tersebut mulai beterbangan. Mata semua orang mulai tertutup. Saat sinar disekitar lingkaran itu lenyap, ketujuh orang tersebut terlihat tertidur.

Ranmaru segera mendudukkan semua orang dikursinya. Dia pun membersihkan sisa jurus dengan jentikkan jari. Kemudian, dia membuka ruang hampa. Dari ruang hampa tersebut, dia mengeluarkan sake dan kue. Dia kemudian duduk di jendela ruangan itu. **"Aku tahu kau mengawasi dari luar. Masuklah, ada sake buatan Yokoo."**

Sesosok figur muncul dari pintu. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Namun, kali ini dia tidak menggunakan seragam ANBU, melainkan baju Joonin standar. Dia berjalan menuju Ranmaru. "Jadi... Mereka akan mengunjungi Naruto?" Katanya, sambil menerima botol sake dari Ranmaru.

"**Yah... Begitulah kira-kira. Kau sendir tidak ikut?" **Tanya Ranmaru. Kakashi mengambil buku favoritnya dan mulai membaca.

"Harus ada setidaknya dua orang untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi... Lagipula, mereka percaya kata-kataku." Jawab Kakashi sambil membalik halaman.

Ranmaru tertawa. **"Mungkin kau benar... Ngomong-ngomong, topengmu menarik juga... Apa rahasia yang membuatmu dapat memasukkan makanan dan minuman ke mulutmu tanpa membuka topengmu itu?"** Tanya Ranmaru. Mereka berdua pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

**Kepala Naruto.**

Mereka semua terbangun beberapa saat setelah jutsu itu berhasil mengirim mereka ke dalam kesadaran Naruto. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Saat matanya telah fokus, dia memandang sekeliling. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan dekorasi seadanya. Mereka sendiri ada di kursi-kursi di meja besar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Ini... Di dalam pikiran Naruto?" Tanya Hinata pada Randou, yang sedang menyalakan lilin-lilin besar.

Tamamo mendekati Randou. Dengan sekali hembusan api dari mulutnya, ketiga lilin besar itu menyala. Dia memandang sekeliling. "Mungkin... lebih tepatnya, di salah satu ruangan dalam pikiran Naruto. Mungkin di areal ujung... soalnya tempat ini hanya berisi beberapa hal yang tidak penting." Kata Randou menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia segera mendekati ayahnya dan Hiruzen, yang terlihat sedang bingung. Dia menenangkan ayahnya, sambil menceritakan yang dikatakan oleh randou. Shibi dan shino mendekati Randou, bertanya padanya. "Jadi... Dimana Naruto yang akan kita temui ini?"

Randou meletakkan lilin-lilin besar itu dalam tempat-tempat lilin. Dia menyerahkan satu pada Shibi. "Dia ada ditempat lain. Kita aka segera menemuinya. Ini untuk penerangan, karena di sepanjang lorong penerangannya hampir tak ada." Dia segera menuju ke arah Hinata berada, menyerahkan satu lilin pada Hiashi, satu lagi kepada Hiruzen.

"Kalian tidak butuh lilin untuk penerangan?" Tanya Hiruzen. Dia menyadari bahwa hanya Randou dan Tamamo tidak memegang lilin.

"Tak apa. Kami punya sumber cahaya sendiri." Tepat setelah Randou berbicara, seberkas cahaya muncul. Tamamo memegang api yang menyala di telapak tangannya. Semua terkejut, bukan karena Tamamo memegang api, tapi lebih karena penampilan Tamamo.

Tamamo masih mengenakan yukata yang sama, namun saat ini dia tidak lagi menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya. Sembilan ekor berwarna merah kecokelatan melambai tenang, sedangkan telinganya berdiri tegak karena mendengar suara mereka yang menahan napas. **"Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba menahan napas?"** Tanyanya bingung.

Randou memandang mereka, lalu memandang Tamamo. Dia kemudian menepuk kepalanya. "Oh!!!!! Kalian baru kali ini melihat wujudnya dengan ekornya, ya?" Tamamo langsung tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

"**Akh... Selalu saja begitu. Aku ini Yokoo, sudah jelas memiliki ekor dan telinga rubah****..." ** katanya kesal. Telinganya menegang karena kesal. Randou hanya angkat bahu.

Hinata menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang. "Mana Yami-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Randou menghela napas. "Dia bilang, dia pergi terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia ingin berisitirahat sejenak. Dia sudah lama tidak mengambil alih kesadaran Naruto, juga sudah lama tidak menggerakkan tubuh padat." Kata-kata Randou menarik perhatian Hiashi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah lama tidak menggerakkan tubuh padat'? Memangnya dia tidak memiliki tubuh?" Tanya Hiashi.

Tamamo menjawabnya.** "Dia itu sebenarnya adalah anggota klan yang paling tua saat ini. ****Karena pertapaan yang lama, dia jadi memiliki tubuh semi padat. Tubuhnya, bisa dibilang tidak ada lagi, namun dia menciptakan tubuh pengganti yang terbuat dari udara dan air." **Hiashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo, kita segera menemui Naruto," Kata Randou. Mereka mengikutinya keluar. Mata mereka bertemu dengan lorong panjang yang nyaris gelap. Selain cahaya lilin mereka, satu-satunya sumber cahaya lain adalah seberkas cahaya temaram dari jendela yang tertutup tirai. Hinata bermaksud membuka jendela itu, namun dicegah oleh Randou.

Hinata menanyakan kenapa dia tidak boleh membuka tirai itu, Randou hanya menjawab "Kalau kau melihatnya, kau akan berharap segera pergi dari sini." Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Saat mereka telah berjalan kira-kira selama lima menit, ada seekor rubah kecil mendekat. Dia meloncat ke telapak tangan Tamamo dan berubah menjadi origami. Tamamo membukanya.

"**Kita ke tempat Yami dulu. Dia bilang dia ingin ikut. ****Sepertinya, dia sudah cukup beristirahat... Dasar, orang tua itu..."** Kata Tamamo sambil melambaikan kertas itu. Rupanya, itu adalah pesan yang dikirim Yami. Randou menginstruksikan mereka menuju sebuah pintu besar, dengan pegangan dari emas.

Randou mengetuk pintu itu. Tak beberapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Mereka tepana melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah perpustakaan raksasa. Terdapat rak-rak setinggi aula klan Hyuuga, yang merupakan aula terbesar di Konoha. Dan jika dilihat dari jumlah raknya, buku yang terdapat disana mungkin saja mencapai puluhan ribu.

Hinata mendekati salah satu rak buku. Dia menagmbil salah satu buku dan kaget melihat juduknya. Disitu tertulis 'SEJARAH PEPERANGAN NINJA SEBELUM NEGARA ELEMENTAL TERBENTUK'. Yang dia tahu, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang masa itu, dan semuanya hanya samar-samar saja.

Shino pun terkejut saat ikut mengambil salah satu buku. Buku yang diambilnya berjudul 'KLAN ABURAME, SEJARAH, ANGGOTA DAN KEMAMPUAN, JILID 1'. Dia segera memperlihatkan buku itu pada ayahnya, Shibi. Shibi dan Hiashi terkejut melihatnya.

"Menikamati kunjungan kalian?" sebuah suara membuat mereka tersadar. Seorang lelaki, berumur sekitar 20 tahun turun dari lantai 2 ruangan itu. Namun, yang membuat mereka terkejut melihatnya bukan itu. Lelaki itu berambut pirang keemasan. Dan kalau dilihat dari rupa dan bentuk wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti berhubungan darah dengan Naruto, walau matanya memiliki warna berbeda.

Bukannya biru, matanya berwarna ungu. Namun, seperti layaknya mata Naruto, matanya seakan bersinar, seakan mata mereka dapat bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Mereka hanya dapat terdiam. "Ka-kakak Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata berkata. Lelaki itu tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia mendekati keempat orang itu.

"Ini aku, Yami. Selamat datang di perpustakaan pribadiku..." Kata Yami. "Semua yang ada disini berasal dari informanku, lalu kutulis dalam bentuk buku-buku. Inilah para pengumpul informasiku." Dia menunjuk origami yang bertumpuk di sebuah meja.

"Tunggu dulu, kau Yami yang tadi berbicara dengan kami? Kenapa suaramu tidak terasa memiliki hawa siluman? Dan untuk apa kau mengumpulkan informasi tentang kami?" Tanya Hiashi. Shibi pun mengangguk, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Untuk yang pertama: ya, aku Yami, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kedua: suaraku terdengar seperti bukan siluman yang menyamar... Aku, lewat pembenahan jutsu penyamaran Yokoo, juga lewat pertapaan khusus, berhasil meneyembunyikannya. Walau kadang aku lupa melakukannya. Yang ketiga: aku melakukannya karena itu hobiku. Tenang saja. Satu-satunya yang pernah melihat ini hanya kalian dan Naruto." kata Yami.

"Ma-maaf, Yami-san... Bagaimana caranya bisa mengumpulakn informasi dengan detil seperti ini? Kata Shino-san, buku tentang klannya pun sangat mendetil..." Tanya Hinata. Yami langsung bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Ini," Katanya, sambil mengambil satu origami berbentuk rubah itu. "Adalah semacam shikigami. Saat aku melakukan segel tertentu, aku dapat merubahnya menjadi rubah kecil maupun wujud-wujud lainnya. Mereka akan langsung berpindah ke tempat yang kutuju, mengamati, lalu kembali. Saat berubah menjadi kertas lagi, di dalalmnya sudah ada tulisan."

"Maaf, Yami-sama. Tapi waktu kita tak banyak," Kata Randou mengingatkan Yami. Yami yang teringat segera bergegas naik. Saat kembali, dia sudah mengenakan pakaian ala peneliti, dengan tas besar di tangannya. "Untuk apa semua itu, Tuan?" Tanya Randou.

"Aku diminta Naruto tadi. Sepertinya, dia mencoba menyembuhkan _dia _lagi. Sekaligus, aku ingin mempelajari beberapa elemen _benda itu,_ soalnya sampel pertamanya menguap beberapa jam setelah diambil…" Kata Yami. Randou mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka pun segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sekitar 30 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat pintu ruangan Yami. Terdapat simbol segel yang kompleks di pintu itu. Hiashi dan Shibi mengenali itu sebagai segel Kyuubi di perut Naruto.

Mereka memasuki ruangan itu, atau bisa dibilang dimensi itu. Karena, saat mereka membuka pintu itu, mereka memasuki sebuah padang rumput luas. Bahkan, saat pintu yang mereka lewati tertutup, merek menyadari tak ada bangunan maupun dinding di belakang pintu itu.

Mereka mengikuti Randou, melewati padang rumput luas tersebut. Mereka memandang di kejauhan, terlihat replika dari Konoha, namun terlihat lebih kuno, karena ada beberapa bangunan yang saat ini sudah tidak ada. Beberapa orang yang mereka kenal pun terlihat lebih muda.

Yami yang melihat mereka yang kebingungan pun angkat suara. "Tempat ini adalah impian. Dengan kata lain, imajinasi Naruto tentang sesuatu yang diinginkanya." kata Yami.

"Dia menginginkan Konoha tempo dulu?" tanya Hiashi. Yami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bukan... Konoha saat **Itulah** yang dia ingat... Yang dia inginkan adalah, Konoha yang memeperlakukannya seperti **Manusia." **Kata-kata Yami membuat mereka terdiam. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah di tepi hutan. Rumah itu sebesar kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka memasuki rumah besar itu. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan besar, seperti sebuah aula. Disana, akhirnya mereka menemui Naruto. Dia sedang tertidur di lantai, di depan sebuah kristal es besar. Namun yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah yang ada di dalamnya.

Di dalamnya, ada sesosok wanita tertidur. Dia mengenakan kimono merah menyala, yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat atau dewi, kalau ekor dan telinga rubahnya tidak terlihat. "Siapa yang ada di dalam es itu, Yami-san?" Tanya Hinata, karena hanya dia lah yang mampu berkata. Yang lainnya hanya dapat terdiam, mengagumi wanita tersebut.

Yami menghela napas. "Dia Hotarubi. Ibu dari Tamamo, juga pemegang gelar Kyuubi generasi sebelumnya. Dia adalah Kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuh Naruto." Semua orang terdiam, kini shock.

"Jadi, kalian sudah sampai kemari?" Kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Mereka menengok, melihat orang yang berbicara pada mereka. Mereka segera mengenali oran itu. Dia adalah Hiruzen. Dia membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut. Dia berjalan melewati mereka, menyelimuti dan menaruh bantal di kepala Naruto.

"Bagi Naruto... Hotarubi adalah pengganti ibu baginya. Begitu pula bagi Hotarubi, Naruto sudah seperti anak baginya. Karena itu mereka sangat dekat," Kata Hiruzen, seraya mengambil teh dari nampan besar disebelahnya. "Silakan duduk. Ini teh buatanku." katanya menunjuk bantal duduk dan nampan besar berisi teh.

Mereka segera duduk dan menerima teh. Hiruzen mulai bercerita lagi. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto. Rupanya, dia diangkat anak oleh Hotarubi, tak lama setelah mereka memulai perjalanan dengan Randou-san. Dia mengajari semua yang dia dapat ajarkan pada Naruto, diluar pengajaran teknik Shinobi yang dilakukan oleh Randou.

Dia memberikan segala yang dia ketahui. Jurus, pengetahuan, strategi, sikap, masih banyak lagi. Karena itulah, Naruto saat ini memiliki pengetahuan setara joonin level atas, mungkin lebih." Kata Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memakai jurus yang digunakan oleh Yokoo?" Tanya Shibi.

Yami menjawab hal itu. "Saat seseorang diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yokoo, secara otomatis dia menjadi bagian dari klan Yokoo. Agar mereka yang diangkat bisa masuk ke dalam lapisan pelinndung tempat kami, mereka memerlukan tubuh Yokoo.

Ada ritual khusus, yang mengkopi tubuh leluhur mereka, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh orang yang akan menjadi bagian klan. Ritual Penyatuan Raga, namanya. Digunakan hanya lima kali selama klan kami berdiri.... jurus yang paling tidak pasti efek sampingnya."

Tamamo tiba-tiba mengerang kesal begitu mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa, Tamamo-san?" Tanya Hinata. Dia akan menjawab, tetapi Yami memotongnya.

"Dia merasa kesal, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan suatu jurus yang menghasilkan efek samping. Dialah yang melakukan ritual itu. Dan efek sampingnya adalah aku." katanya santai, seakan apa yang dia katakan hanyalah sesuatu yang tak penting.

"tolong jelaskan, tuan... Mereka tidak mengerti." kata Randou. Yami pun menjelaskan.

"Seperti kataku tadi, ritual itu seharusnya hanya mengkopi dari tubuh leluhur Yokoo. Aku ini, bisa dibilang sudah mati, semenjak aku berubah menjadi sosok semi permanen. Saat ritual itu berlangsung, secara acak mereka akan memilih satu Yokoo yang telah mati, mengkopi tubuhnya lalu menyatukan kpian tersebut pada orang yang menerima ritual itu.

Namun, karena kurangnya penelitian dan penegtahuan tentang ritual ini, banyak terjadi kekeliruan yang membuat terjadinya efek samping," Saat dia mengatakan ini, Tamamo mulai menegrutkan alisnya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kejadian paling memalukan'. "Tenanglah, Tamamo. Kembali ke cerita tadi, kekeliruan itu juga terjadi pada Tamamo yang melakukan ritual.

Dia, entah salah urutan segel atau posisi tempat pelaku dan penerima, malah menarik aku dan seluruh dimensi ciptaanku, beserta kopian tubuhku ke dalam Naruto. Akhirnya, aku ikut terperangkap disini, dalam tubuh Naruto." katanya, sambil menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Mereka terdiam mendengar cerita itu. Perhatian mereka terlihkan saat Yami berdiri. Dia seakan mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang anda cari, Yami-san?" Tanya Hiruzen. Yami mengambil sesuatu dari dekat tempat Naruto tertidur. "Oh... Anda mengambil _benda itu_..." Kata Hiruzen. Dia mengangguk, lalu memasukkan benda seperti tabung sterilisasi itu ke dalam sebuah kotak, lalu memasukkannnya ke dalam tas.

"Tadinya aku bermaksud menelitinya sekarang, tapi kupikir nanti saja." Jawabnya. Yang lain, kecuali Shibi, bingung apa yang mereka maksudkan.

Shibi akhrinya angkat bicara. "Itu... Ada hubungannya dengan penyebab kenapa Kyuubi terkurung di dalam es kan?" Semua kaget mendengar hal itu, kecuali Yami, Hiruzen, Tamamo dan Randou yang sekarang menyeringai.

"Memang sesuai dengan hal yang diharapkan dari klan Aburame. Selalu tenang dan dapat mengetahui yang terdalam dari yang terdalam." Kata Yami kagum. Hiruzen tersenyum bangga akan hal itu. Randou sendiri hanya memberi pandangan 'memang-seharusnya-begitu'.

"Ya... Ini terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu... Saat itu, ada beberapa shinobi yang berusaha menangkap Naruto. Kami melawannya dengan seluruh kekuatan kami. Kami berhasil dengan sukses, walau mereka menggunakan teknik terlarang, seperti menyatukan diri dengan mayat siluman atau berubah secara permanen jadi monster.

Namun, sebelum mati, pemimpin mereka melemparkan sebuah bom asap beracun pada kami. Rupanya dia bermaksud membunuh kami kalau mereka tidak berhasil. Bom asap beracun itu ternyata terbuat dari selembar bulu Sokou No Yonbi(1), dan mulai merusak alam sekitarnya. Bagi kami dan Randou sendiri, itu bukanlah masalah... Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Dia segera teracuni oleh racun itu. Sialnya, sekali racun itu masuk, sangat sulit mengeluarkannya. Dan lagi, penyebaran racun itu sangat cepat. Bahkan dengan pengetahuan kami sekalipun, sangat sulit mengeluarkan racun sambil menyembuhkan orang. Apalagi, racun tersebut belum diketahui penawarnya. Jadi, Hotarubi melakukan teknik khusus klan kami, Imortality Transfer, dia memindahkan kekebalannya terhadap racun itu kepada Naruto.

Dia pun segera ambruk karena teracuni. Di saat terakhir, Naruto melakukan tindakan pencegahan yang berada diluar perkiraan seorangpun. Dia membekukan racun itu, beserta tubuh Hotarubi. Di suhu minus 780 derajat celcius, bahkan tubuh seekor Yokoo pun akan berubah menjadi kristal es." Kata Yami, dia mendekati Hotarubi.

"Jutsu yang hebat sekali... Apa Naruto yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Hiashi Hyuuga, terkagum-kagum. Semua orang tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah terbangun. Mereka terlalu memperhatikan sosok Hotarubi yang membeku dalam es.

"Itu jutsu ciptaanku. Namanya, Belenggu Es Abadi. Versi biasanya, akan membuat tubuh target terbelenggu. Semakin kita berusaha, belenggunya semakin erat mengikat. Perlahan, tubuh target akan membeku sampai berubah jadi kristal es," Kata Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Dia melanjutkan, "Namun, yang ada di sana adalah versi keduanya. Belenggu Es Abadi Versi 2: The Snow Queen Capturing technique. Alih-alih belenggu, yang muncul adalah sepasang kristal es. Saat menyentuh tubuh target, kristal itu akan membekukan udara sekitarnya. Mengurung dan mengirim tubuh target dalam tidur abadi. Selama terkurung disana, waktunya terhenti, sehingga orang yang terkurung terpenjara dalam tidur abadi."

Dia menghela napas, mendekati Hotarubi. Matanya memandang penuh kasih sayang. "Naruto-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya, dia mendekati Naruto. Tangannya memegang pundak Naruto.

Naruto menengok. Dia tersenyum, memegang tangan Hinata. "Aku tak apa-apa Hinata-chan... Butuh lebih dari ini untuk membuatku kehilangan semangat. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Dia tertawa kecil. Hinata bersemu merah karena dipanggil Hinata-chan, tapi dia tersenyum.

Hiashi kembali harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengahajar Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinatalah yang memegangnya terlebih dahulu. Shibi dan Hiruzen hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Kali ini, Naruto yang mengikuti mereka. Rupanya, proses pemurnian chakra hitam Hisakata telah selesai. Mereka kembali dengan menaiki rubah kertas Yami.

**Gedung Hokage.**

Saat mereka kembali, Ranmaru dan Kakashi sedang minum-minum sambil mengobrol. Randou segera memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menyisir sekitar Konoha, sebagai hukuman. Ranmaru sendiri, hanya tertawa dan berubah menjadi rubah kecil yang biasa bersama Naruto.

Hinata berkata pada Naruto sebelum pulang bersama ayahnya. "Besok, kamu masuk ke akademi kan?" Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Tenang saja... Aku akan masuk. Lagipula, ujian kelulusan akan dimulai lima hari lagi. Mana mungkin aku tidak masuk?" Katanya. Hinata mengangguk. Dia pun melambai sebelum pergi bersama Hiashi.

Tamamo segera menarik Randou pergi, tak lama setelah Shino dan Shibi juga pamit pergi. Hiruzen dan Naruto memandang mereka sambil menyeringai. Hiruzen berkata pada Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hisakata? Sekarang dia bisa menjadi Shinobi, kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan melatihnya, dalam teknik ninja dan penegndalian kekuatan khususnya. Aku akan mulai mengajarinya mulai besok." Kata Naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. Dia segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menulisinya.

"Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam akademi juga. Kuharap, kau mau membantunya membiasakan diri dengan kehidupannya yang baru, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun segera pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Hiruzen melepas topi Hokagenya. Dia memandang ke arah monumen Hokage.

'Minato... Anakmu benar-benar mewarisi tekad dan semangatmu. Kuharap, dia menjadi cahaya pelinding Konoha ini.' Dia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, lalu mengerjakan beberapa laporan lagi sebelum menyudahi pekerjaan hari ini. Beberapa ANBU menemaninya dalam persembunyian, saat dia kembali.

Mereka terlalu terfokus pada keselamatan Hokage mereka, tidak menyadari ada sesosok pria sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia menggeram pelan. "Hokage... Anda mau saja ditipu monster rubah itu. Lihatlah, aku akan menyadarkanmu, betapa berbahayanya dia. Dan anda pun akan menjadikanku pahlawan desa ini... Hihihihi..."

Dia segera melompat pergi dari tempat itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?

Tunggu episode selanjutnya ya...

Hint: episode selanjutnya akan ada pertarungan. Tunggu aja!!!!

Baka Tantei Seshiro Amane sign out.


	10. after genin test

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Halo… Seishiro disini.

Buat komen anonim:

Asakura: Ada ya? Saya lupa… Gomen, soalnya saya terlalu fokus ama dalam pikiran Naruto-nya sih… Akan saya betulin di chapter ini… makasih dah tolongin saya menemukan error di cerita ini… yah, saya juga hanya manusia yang jauh dari sempurna…

Oke, kita balik ke cerita ya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 10: AFTER THE GENNIN TEST

**Sebelumnya…**

Mereka terlalu terfokus pada keselamatan Hokage mereka, tidak menyadari ada sesosok pria sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia menggeram pelan. "Hokage... Anda mau saja ditipu monster rubah itu. Lihatlah, aku akan menyadarkanmu, betapa berbahayanya dia. Dan anda pun akan menjadikanku pahlawan desa ini... Hihihihi..."

Dia segera melompat pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto bangun dengan tiba-tiba pagi harinya. Dia melompat dari kasurnya, dan segera keluar kamar. Dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Randou dan Tamao. Dia berlari, masih dengan piyamanya. Dia melopati atap-atap rumah, menuju kediaman Nara yang berada di timur Konoha, dekat dengan hutan bukit Hokage. Dalam sekejab, dia sudah sudah berada di pintu kediaman Nara. Dia mengetuk pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita, berumur antara 20-25 tahun membukanya. Dia terlihat kesal karena Naruto datang saat pagi-pagi. "Ada keperluan apa, nak?" Dia bertanya dengan sopan, namun Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi, nona... Namun, saya ada keperluan dengan Shikamaru Nara, sangat penting sampai harus sampai datang pagi-pagi seperti ini." Kata Naruto, berusaha sopan. Wanita itu langsung bersikap ramah. Dia mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Dia pergi ke ruangan lain. Dia berteriak keras, bahkan terdengar jelas sampai Naruto harus menutup telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru dan Shikato keluar. "Mau apa, dasar menyusahkan..." Kata Shikamaru, menggosok matanya. Shikato duduk di depan Naruto, bersama Shikamaru. Mereka, walau terlihat seperti setengah tidur, mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kemana kalian, selama yang lain masuk ke dalam pikiranku? Kalian tidak tertinggal, kalau melihat kalian masih sama dengan sebelumnya..." Dia berkata. Dia rupanya khawatir, teknik pengirim kesadaran yang digunakan kemarin malam tidak sempurna. Dia mengira, jiwa Shikamaru dan Shikato tersesat tak tentu arah akibat teknik itu.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Dia memandang ayahnya. Shikato akhirnya angkat suara. "Jutsu itu menggunakan diagram khusus yang digambar di lantai kan? Kami memindahkan kursi kami saat diagram itu digambar... Dan sepertinya, kami tidak mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Jadi... bisa dibilang kami tidak masuk ke dalam kesadaranmu karena kami memang tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran jutsu itu." Jawabnya, sambil menguap lebar.

Naruto mencerna kalimat Shikato. Dia menemukan keganjilan dalam informasi itu. Dia segera menanyakannya pada mereka. "Tapi, kata Kakashi dan Ranmaru, semuanya tertidur... Kenapa kalian ikut tertidur? Kenapa kalian tidak pergi?" Shikato mencolek Shikamaru.

Dia mendesah panjang. "Hahh.... Dasar menyusahakan... Kami mengantuk, jadi kami tidur disana. Kalau kami tidur secepat itu di rumah, ibuku akan memarahi kami dan memaksa kami melihat rusa peliharaan kami sampai larut..." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kalian ini... Apa saja menyusahakan... Jangan-jangan, kalian akan berhenti bernapas kalau menganggap bernapas itu menyusahkan..." Naruto menggumam. Shikato tertawa mendengar komentar itu. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

Shikato berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. "Yoshino-chan... Mana tehku..." Dia bertanya pada wanita yang tadi menyambut Naruto, yang kemudian datang dengan secangkir teh. Dia juga menyediakan Naruto teh dan makanan kecil.

Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru setelah dia pergi. "Lalu, kalian selama kami yang lain berada dalam pikiranku, tidur?" Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kalian bahkan bisa membuat orang sekaliber ANBU tertipu. Bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin... Karena kami benar-benar tidur nyenyak, mungkin." Jawabnya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bersandar, menghela napas.

"kalian ini... Sangat pemalas,ya... Untung saja, kakakmu tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kalian... Kalau sama, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kalian... Kenapa?" Naruto berhenti bicara karena Shikamaru dan Shikato melihatnya dengan bingung.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru angkat suara. "Kakakku? Kakak yang mana? Kau melihat halusinasi ya?" Shikato pun memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Dia memeriksa apakah Naruto sedang dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Namun, dia langsung tahu bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Shikato juga menyadari siapa yang dimaksud.

Dia hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya. Namun, sebelum sempat berkata, Yoshino datang ke ruangan itu. "Selamat pagi, bagaimana tehnya, err..." Dia berkata dengan ramah.

Naruto segera menjawab. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Selamat pagi, nona. Tehnya enak, terima kasih." Dia berkata dengan sopan pada wanita itu. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Naruto memanggil wanita itu 'nona'. Dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat Shikamaru semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hihihi... Perkenalkan, aku Yoshino Nara. Aku ibu Shikamaru…" Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yoshino. Dia segera meminta maaf.

"Maaf, nyonya… Saya tak bermaksud…" Naruto tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa karena panik. Yoshino tertawa lepas, lalu mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Tak apa... Aku tidak tersinggung kok." Naruto langsung menghela napas lega. Setelah beberapa saat bicara, dia pun pamit. Dia akan keluar saat Shikamaru berkomentar.

"Entah apa yang kau lihat... Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengira ibuku sebagai kakakku?" Naruto menatapnya aneh. Shikato menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia salah kira, karena ibumu terlihat lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya. Kau semestinya bangga, karena itu berarti ibumu awet muda dan sehat..." Kata Shikato, sambil mengantar Naruto keluar dari halaman kediaman Nara.

Naruto segera kembali ke rumahnya. Dia juga menjelaskan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba pada Randou, dan menerima tawa keras darinya. Dia berkata dia sudah menduga hal itu sejak mereka masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Hanya saja, mendengar hal itu langsung dari orangnya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik. "Aku memang tahu sifat anggota klan Nara, namun tak kusangka mereka benar-benar pemalas." Jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, dia segera pergi ke Akademi. Kali ini, dia membawa peralatan untuk bertarungnya dalam gulungan. Dia saat ini sedang menjalankan perintah Hiruzen, mengawasi asisten pengajar, Mizuki. Saat dia sedang berjalan, seseorang memanggilnya.

Hinata datang kepadanya. Dia memakai jaket tebal yang biasa dipakainya. "Hinata? Ada keperluan apa?" Hinata mengatur napasnya, juga menenangkan dirinya, karena dia baru saja berlari mengejar Naruto, juga gugup karena dia akan meminta sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama pemuda pirang yang disukainya.

"A-anu... A-ayahku berkata, sebaiknya... A-aku ikut bersamamu melatih H-Hakumei-san... Dia ingin, aku mengajarinya tentang byakugan dan gaya bertarung klan kami... J-jadi, a-aku ingin ki-kita melatihnya bersama..." Dia akhirnya dapat mengatakannya tanpa bersemu merah, setidaknya sampai semerah tomat.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. 'Memang... Dia adalah keturunan Hyuuga, dia seharusnya diajari menggunakan kekuatan pemberian klan ibunya... Hmm... Tapi, apa dia harus mengetahui tentang rahasianya ya... Ah, dia sudah tahu tentang rahasiaku...' "Oke!!! Sampai ketemu setelah selesai Akademi,Hinata-chan!!!!" katanya.

Hinata semakin bersemu merah mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya. "Ba-baik, N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto menarik lengannya, dengan penuh semangat. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju akademi. Dari kejauhan, Sakura dan Ino melihat mereka.

Ino mendengus, sedangkan Saskura tenggelam dalam pikrannya. "Huh, apa sih yang bagus dari lelaki itu? Baju oranye mencolok apa itu? Dan lagi, gaya sok kerennya... Memangnya, dia pikir dia lebih baik dari Sasuke-kun, betul kan, Sakura? Sakura, kamu kenapa?" Sakura melihat mereka, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata suka padanya... Tapi, aku sedikit iri..." Ino menatapnya bingung. "Iya. Setidaknya, orang yang dia sukai tidak menolaknya. Dan lagi, dia bukannya tidak peduli tentang perasaan Hinata, dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Hinata menyukainya." Ino segera mengerti maksud Sakura.

Tidak seperti Naruto, Sasuke selalu menjauh atau mengusir para gadis yang mendekatinya. Dia juga bersikap dingin dan bahkan menolak setiap pernyataan perasaan setiap gadis dengan kasar. "Yah, tapi ada sisi baiknya juga," Kata Ino, membuat Sakura bingung. "Dia itu dari klan Hyuuga, yang disejajarkan dengan Uchiha. Katanya, kalau Hinata tertarik pada Sasuke, mereka akan langsung mengadakan perjodohan resmi. Untung saja, dia suka pada si pirang itu."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke lewat, membuat mereka segera berlari menuju Sasuke, melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa, terjadi saling kejar antara Sasuke dan Para Fangirl mereka.

**Setelah Akademi…**

Mereka berjalan ke arah ke tempat yang telah diberi tahukan oleh Hiruzen. Mereka menuju perumahan daerah selatan. Rupanya, setelah Hisakata stabil, dia langsung dipindahkan dari lembaga rehabilitasi. Namun, masih cukup dekat dengan lembaga. Soalnya, apartemen tempat Hisakata tinggal, seperti yang tertera di alamat tersebut, berada di ujung daerah perkotaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang Hisakata, juga tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Jadi... Dia juga memiliki siluman yang disegel dalam dirinya?" Tanya Hinata, setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ya, seperti itulah... Bedanya, yang ada padanya adalah sesuatu yang terjadi secara turun temurun... Bisa dibilang, mereka menjadi inkarnasi dari naga yang terkurung dalam diri mereka. Namun, resikonya sama. Kalau mereka tak mampu mengendalikan dan sampai melepas kekuatannya, dia akan dikuasai oleh sang naga. Yah, kami para Jinchuriki memang memiliki bahaya yang selalu mengelilingi kami setiap harinya." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen itu. Mereka mencari kamar nomor 17, tempat Hisakata berada. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Di dalam terdengar beberapa bunyi benturan, umpatan pelan dan bunyi benda yang jatuh. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Hisakata berdiri disana, mengelus keningnya yang memar. Dia segera bersemangat setelah melihat siapa yang datang. "Sensei!!! Anda sudah datang? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju!!!" Dia segera masuk kembali. Setelah 15 menit, dia keluar dengan memakai baju lengan panjang warna biru, mirip baju Joonin dan Chuunin, dengan celana baggy berwarna sama. Dia menggunakan pedang sebagai penuntun jalan.

"Maaf menunggu, sensei dan... Kau seorang Hyuuga?" Tanya Hisakata pada Hinata. Hinata terkejut. Dia mampu mengenali orang dengan jelas, walau dia tak mampu melihat. Dan lagi, mengenali bahwa dia seorang Hyuuga. Hisakata sendiri bingung, kenapa Hinata terdiam.

Naruto yang mengetahui kebingungan Hinata memberi tahu Hisakata. Hisakata pun segera menjelaskan. "Oh... Aku bisa merasakan chakra. Setiap getaran chakra dan tubuh yang dihasilkan, tertangkap oleh telingaku, memberiku gambaran seseorang yang ada di hadapanku. Sedangkan, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau seorang Hyuuga, karena kemampuan khusus, seperti bakat alami, biasanya terlihat dari pemusatan pergerakan chakra." Jelasnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, mereka pergi menuju area latihan 2, yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Hisakata. "Jadi, apa yang akan kupelajari hari ini, Naru-sensei, Hina-Ojou-sama?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu. Hinata bahkan mengangkat alisnya. Dia, walau calon pewaris klan, bahkan tak pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ojou-sama'.

Naruto akhirnya bicara. "Jangan panggil aku sensei. Aku hanya mengajarimu sesuatu yang memang seharusnya kau pelajari sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dasar, kamu ini..." Dia melipat tangannya.

Hinata pun menambahkan. "Anu... Kamu tak perlu memanggilku sehormat itu, Hakumei-san... Cukup Hinata saja..." Hisakata terlihat berpikir keras.

Dia lalu menepuk tangannya. "Kalau begitu, paling tidak biarkan aku memanggil kalian senpai... Oke?" Mereka hanya dapat menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Apa yang akan aku pelajari, senpai?" Naruto segera menjelaskan cara memakai chakra naganya, sedangkan Hinata mengajarkan juuken dan penggunaan byakugan.

Esoknya, Hisakata juga masuk ke Akademi. Dia langsung akrab dengan Chouji dan Kiba. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Kiba dan Hisakata mulai merencanakan berbuat usil, bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Iruka ternyata mengenalnya dengan baik, karena sering menemani Hiruzen mengunjungi Hisakata.

Mereka melatih Hisakata setiap hari. Hinata pun semakin percaya diri setelah berlatih juga bersama Naruto. Naruto pernah mengatakan, bahwa dia mungkin akan jadi seorang ahli dalam penggunaan juuken dengan cara khusus. Hisakata yang segera mengetahui tentang perasaan Hinata pun mendorongnya untuk mendekati Naruto.

Naruto segera menemukan kelemahan Hisakata. Dia tak mampu menciptakan bunshin secara sempura. Dia juga kurang mampu menggunakan senjata ninja, karena terbiasa menggunakan pedangnya yang tersembunyi. Namun, dia ahli dalam genjutsu, juga taijutsu. Dia menggabungkan bela diri jalanan dengan bela diri hasil didikan akademi. Rupanya, beberapa orang di tempat rehabilitasi mengajarinya taijutsu.

Pelatihan penggunaan kekuatannya pun berjalan lancar. Dia sudah mampu mengeluarkan sedikit karateristik kekuatan naganya, yaitu perlindungan terhadap serangan. Dia mampu mengeraskan kulitnya, sehingga ninjutsu dan taijutsu sampai level c tak akan mampu melikainya. Disaat darurat pun, dia sudah mampu mengeluarkan sisik naganya.

Dia menyelesaikan latihannya hari itu. Hisakata terkapar karena kelelahan, dia menghela napas dan mengangkatnya. Dari jauh, Hinata mengamati mereka. 'Mereka seperti kakak-adik...' pikirnya. Dia tertawa geli, saat Hisakata memaksa untuk meneruskan latihan, hanya mendapatkan pukulan di kepala oleh Naruto.

Setelah menaruh Hisakata di kamarnya, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. "Besok... Ujian Genin akan segera dimulai... Bagaimana persiapanmu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah... Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang khusus sih... Karena semuanya sudah pernah diajarkan padaku, dan aku sudah menguasainya... Kalau bisa dibilang, aku malah khawatir pada Hisakata, soalnya dia masih belum bisa melakukan bunshin dengan benar... Kamu sendiri? Bagaimana persiapanmu, Hinatachan?" Katanya.

Hinata menjawabnya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kutahu... Tapi, aku tetap khawatir tidak bisa melewati tes itu..." dia menunduk. Dia takut, akan mengecewakan ayahnya kalau dia tidak lulus. Naruto menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya, membuatnya bersemu merah. Walau dia sudah mampu berbicara dengan Naruto, sentuhan masih terlalu dekat untuknya. Walau itu hanya tepukan dibahu sekalipun.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka berpamitan. Naruto segera berlari ke rumahnya. Dia melihat Mizuki sensei, sedang memperhatikan gedung Hokage. 'Ini akan jadi tambahan laporanku nanti.' Katanya. Dia melompat melewati atap gedugn, dan langsung mendarat di depan rumahnya.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan ujian tertulis mereka. Juga ujian taijutsu mereka. Tinggal satu ujian lagi, yaitu ujian kelulusan akhir. Mereka diminta melakukan henge, kawarimi, bunshin, dan satu ninjutsu bebas, kalau diinginkan.

Mereka dipanggil sesuai nomor urut yang dibagikan. Sasuke, seperti yang diduga, melakukan jutsu itu dengan sempurna. Ditambah lagi, dia menambahkan dengan melakukan jutsu elemen api, yang menurut Naruto, sebenarnya termasuk level B, namun karena kontrol dan kapasitas chakranya kurang sempurna, jutsu yang digunakannya turun ke level C.

Giliran Hinata pun tiba. Seperti dugaan Naruto, dia melakukan semua jutsu yang diminta dengan baik. Shikamaru, terpaksa melakukan jutsu bayangannya, karena ujian tulis dan taijutsunya buruk. Naruto tahu tingkat kecerdasannya, dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat anak kepala klan Nara tersebut.

Akhirnya, gilirannya tiba. Dia telah memutuskan hanya memakai sedikit saja kekuatannya. Dia melakukan ketiga jurus itu dengan baik. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan jutsu elemen angin standar. Dia kembali ke kursinya. Sasuke menyeringai, merasa lebih baik. Dia memandanginya dengan tatapan mengejek, namun dia tidak peduli.

"Senpai, kenapa senpai hanya mengeluarkan Daitoppa? Bukankah jutsu angin sensei lebih dari itu?" bisik Hisakata. Naruto hanya duduk dan mengambil keripik kentang yang diberi Chouji.

Dia akhirnya berkata. "Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer. Jutsu hanya dipakai saat berlatih atau saat bertarung. Camkan itu baik-baik, Hisakata." Hisakata mengangguk. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendengus. Akhirnya, tiba giliran Hisakata. Dia, akhirnya berhasil melakukan bunshin, walau tidak terlalu sempurna. Dia dinyatakan lulus.

'Oke... Setelah ini... kembali mengawasi dia... Menurut sumberku, dia merencanakan sesuatu, dan akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Hmm...' Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hisakata mencoleknya.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Hisakata pada Naruto. Dia tetap diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia lalu melihat Hisakata. Dia menyeringai. "Kenapa dia, ran-kun?" Tanya Hisakata pada Ranmaru. Dia, dalam bentuk rubah kecilnya, mengamati Naruto, lalu menggigit tangannya.

Naruto segera menarik tangannya. Dia memberi pandangan marah pada Ranmaru. Lalu, dia membisiki Hisakata. "Hei... Nanti malam, aku akan menangkap penjahat. Ini tugas yang diberikan Hokage padaku. Kamu mau ikut? Ini cukup penting lho..." Hisakata langsung bersemangat.

"Tugas apa? Apa peneting? Apa kita akan bertarung?" Tanya Hisakata. Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"Shhh.... Jangan ribut... Begini, Hokage mencurigai ada orang yang berusaha mencuri gulungan jutsu penting. Dia menugaskanku mengawasi dan mengambil tindakan kalau dianggap penting... Aku memiliki beberapa rencana, dan membutuhkan seseorang memancingnya. Kamu mau tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

Hisakata mengangguk penuh semangat. Dia segera memberi tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mereka tak sadar beberapa orang mendengarnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Dia bingung, kenapa orang sepertinya mendapat tugas sepenting ini.

Kiba tidak percaya Hokage mempercayakan hal sepenting itu pada lelaki yang menurutnya hanya cepat saja. Shino, tahu apa yang dipikirkan yang lainnya, berpikir untuk menahan mereka. Karena dia mendekat untuk ikut mendengarkanlah, yang lain jadi mengetahui hal ini.

Shikamaru dan Chouji dipaksa ikut oleh Ino, yang tahu Sasuke pasti akan bertindak sesuatu. Dia yakin, kedua orang tak berguna itu tak akan dapat berbuat sesuatu. Sakura mengikuti Ino, ingin melihat Sasuke. Hinata, merasa bersimpati dengan Shino, ikut untuk menahan mereka.

Naruto segera menarik Hisakata pergi keluar, setelah ujian selesai. Yang lain mengikuti. Setelah sampai di areal sepi, dia berkata. "Ran, bentuk besar." Rubah kecil itu melompat dari kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, dia diselimuti api. Setelah api besar itu hilang, rubah kecil itu berubah menjadi sebesar kuda. **"Mau ke gedung Hokage, ya?" **Tanya Ranmaru. Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka segera menaiki Ranmaru, setelah itu pergi menuju gedung Hokage, meninggalkan teman sekelasnya, yang memandang dengan shock (kecuali Shino, Shikamaru dan Hinata). "Huh, pantas saja dia percaya diri, ternyata dia menggunakan siluman.." Kata Sasuke. Yang setuju dengan Sasuke, hanya tersenyum mengejek pada tempat Mereka tadi berada.

Sedangkan yang tahu hal yang sebenarnya, hanya tertawa dalam hati. Mereka pun berpisah, pulang untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan Naruto pada Hisakata.

"Jadi, kamu ingin Hisakata pura-pura mencuri gulungan itu, lalu memancingnya ke Hutan utara, karena sebagian anak buah Ranmaru-san ada disana?" Tanya Hiruzen sekali lagi. Naruto mengangguk. Hiruzen berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau bilang, besar kemungkinannya, dia memiliki rekan dari luar desa kan?" Tanya Hiruzen. Dia ingat laporan Naruto sehari sebelumnya.

"Ya. Tapi, walau lawannya shinobi level B sekalipun, mereka dapat melindungi Hisakata. Walau masih hijau, mereka mampu melindungi sekitar 9-10 orang kalau penyerangnya level Chuunin dan Joonin dalam tiga tim inti. Tenanglah, kakek... Selama menunggu pun, aku masih bisa mengajarkan beberapa hal pada Hisakata." Kata Naruto, menenangkan Hiruzen.

"...Baiklah... Aku akan memberimu izin. Tapi, satu Chuunin akan mengawasimu." Kata Hiruzen. Naruto menyetujui persyaratan itu. Dia segera menyerahkan gulungan jurus rahasia pada Naruto, lalu memanggil seorang Chuunin. Ternyata, Irukalah yang dipanggil.

Saat Naruto menatapnya bingung, Hiruzen menjelaskan. "Iruka adalah tipe perencana. Lagipula, dia fasih dalam membuat rencana saat darurat. Dia adalah penasihat taktikku saat Shikato sedang dalam misi." Naruto memandang Iruka kagum.

"Rencanamu beresiko, Naruto. Tapi, mau tak mau, kita harus melakukannya. Karena, menurut informasi yang diberikan padaku, musuh baru melakukan tindakan nyata malam ini. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Naruto mengangguk. Mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

Hiruzen menghela napas. Dia telah mengirim instruksi pada seluruh Joonin dan Chuunin. Namun, ada kemungkinan musuh masuk lewat jalur yang tak diketahui. 'Aku sepertinya memang harus mencari penggatiku secepatnya...' Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia segera bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana Naruto.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Hisakata berjalan berputar-putar dengan gulungan besar diikat di punggungnya. Iruka berusaha menenangkannya, tapi dia gagal. Akhirnya, dia berkata pada Naruto. "Senpai... Ajarkan aku jutsu yang keren dong..." Alis Naruto naik mendengarnya.

"....Tidak. Kau harus belajar mengontrol chakramu dulu." Dia merengut mendengarnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membuka gulungan tersebut. Iruka berhasil mengambilnya, apti dia terlanjur membaca tentang satu jutsu.

"Aku mau belajar jutsu itu!!! Kumohon..." Dia berkata. Naruto melihat bagian yang dibuka Hisakata. Dia lalu tersenyum.

'Kage-bunshin, eh? Sepertinya, itu tidak apa-apa...' Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah berbicara sejenak dengan Iruka, dia dan Iruka mendekati Hisakata yang sedang berlari-lari kecil.

"Oke. Hanya jutsu itu saja. Duduk dan dengarkan kami," Perintah Naruto. Hisakata segera duduk manis. "Kage-bunshin adalah jutsu tingkat Joonin. Yang membuatnya selevel itu..."

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Iruka, saat Ranmaru memanggil semua bawahannya, yang paling muda dari semua bawahannya, dalam keadaan siaga. Naruto segera menyimpan gulungan itu dalam gulungan penyimpan. Mereka langsung dalam posisi siap bertarung. Namun, orang-orang yang muncul membuat mereka kaget.

Teman-temannya, plus Sasuke dan dua fangirl, juga Kiba datang. Mereka terlihat telah menyiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup. "Mau apa kalian!?" Tanya Naruto. Dia kesal, karena, mereka dapat menjadi incaran empuk musuh. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu menangkap penjahat itu. Aku Uchiha, lebih baik denganmu." Kiba juga mengatkan hal yang mirip. Sakura dan Ino tenggelam dalam lamunan, membayangkan adegan dimana Sasuke menyelamatkan mereka.

Shino menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meminta maaf. Hinata yang mengetahui itu, berusaha membantu Shino, sehingga terbawa sampai kemari. Chouji dan Shikamaru memberi tahu juga alasan mereka ada disana. Hisakata dapat melihat, sebuah urat muncul di kening Naruto.

"Argh!!! Ran, suruh anak buahmu melindugi mereka!!! Dasar orang arogan... Akhirnya, dia membawa bencana karena aroganismenya..." Dia segera menjauh. Terlihat, dia kini menggunakan pakaian mirip pakaian Joonin. Dia juga mengenakan celana ala ANBU dengan pelindung tubuh mirip pelindung tubuh Joonin. Dia mengenakan topeng spiralnya, dimiringkan ke samping, sehingga wajahnya terlihat. Dia juga mengenakan jubah besar diluarnya, dengan sulaman rubah diluarnya.

Sasuke maju. "Memangnya kau bisa apa? Mau melawan dengan jutsu angin lemahmu itu? Goukakyu milikku jauh lebih hebat dari jutsu kacangan itu," Naruto mendorongnya mundur. Sasuke mulai marah. "Kau meremehkan aku, hah? Baik, rasakan ini!!!" Dia melakukan beberapa segel, lalu menembakkan bola api raksasa.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia melakukan beberapa segel juga. Dalam sekejab, bola api dan sebagian besar tubuh Sasuke membeku, hanya menyisakan kepalanya. Semua memandang dengan terkejut. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Ranmaru menarik tubuh beku Sasuke dalam lingkup perlindungan mereka.

Dia mendengus. "Huh... Bisa pakai jutsu unik sedikit saja, sombong..." Ranmaru ingin memukulnya, namun ditahan Naruto. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku Uchiha." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke akan berteriak marah saat naruto melakukan beberapa segel. Lalu dia mengayunkan tangannya pada pohon besar di dekat mereka. Pohon itu langsung terpotong kecil kecil.

"Elemen angin, seribu tebasan pedang. Aku hanya memakai Daitoppa, karena sisa jutsu yang kukuasai adalah jutsu pembunuh, atau jutsu penghancur. Kau selalu bilang kau adalah yang terkuat. Heh, banyak orang selevelmu yang telah mati ditanganku. Misi ini, diberikan pada Shinobi yang telah memiliki kemampuan dan pengalaman membunuh dan bertarung setara ANBU atau para shinobi yang bertahan hidup dari peperangan besar ninja ketiga. Tapi, tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Kau, dengan segala aroganisme milikmu itu, merasa mampu mengalahkan sekupulan ninja dengan kemampuan tinggi, yang bahkan mampu menembus penjagaan desa ini? Bahkan aku tak akan sepercaya diri itu, walau dalam mimpiku sekalipun. Sudah kubilang, banyak yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Malah, Chuunin level bawah sekalipun masih lebih baik darimu."

Naruto kembali duduk. Para rubah, walau tetap waspada, ikut duduk. Satu-persatu dari merekamulai duduk juga, walau masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke, yang akhirnya dilepaskan dari jutsu elemen es naruto, duduk dalam keadaan shock juga. Dia tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang selalu dianggapnya idiot memiliki kekuatan sampai selevel itu.

Sasuke kembali berdiri. Dia berbicara. "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha memerintahkanmu mengajarkan semua yang kau ketahui. Kau akan dihormati oleh seluruh desa, karena mengajariku." 'Aku adalah Uchiha, akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Tak mungkin dia menolak.' Pikirnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kau itu bodoh atau keras kepala, hah? Aku. Tidak. Mau. Sekarang ataupun nanati, jawabanku tetap sama. Para anggota dewan yang menjilatmu pun tak akan pernah bisa. Aku hanya mengajar orang yang kuinginkan. Dan sejauh ini, hanya dua orang yang ingin kuajar. Dan Itu jelas bukan kau, Uchiha. Tenanglah, atau aku harus membekukanmu lagi?"

Para Fangirls mulai berteriak-teriak. Sasuke pun ingin berteriak marah. Namun, semuanya berhenti berteriak. Naruto saat ini sedang memancarkan aura pembunuh. Semua menggigil merasakannya. "Jadi ini, aura pembunuh ninja level atas?" Bisik Shino.

"Shh... Bersiaplah. Ada yang datang." Kata Iruka. Mereka segera bersiaga. Naruto telah memakai topengnya di posisi yang tepat. Tak lama, Mizuki datang pada Naruto. Dia membawa shuriken besar di punggungnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu adalah gulungan jutsu terlarang Konoha. Kenapa kau mencurinya?" Dia berusaha mendekat. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau menyandera teman-teman dan gurumu sendiri? Semestinya, kau..." Kata-katanya terputus saat Naruto menghunus kunai ke arahnya.

"Tolong hentikan saja aktingmu, Mizuki-san. Pertama, aku memang sengaja memancingmu. Kedua, mereka datang atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Kau pikir, mereka akan menuruti kemauanmu untuk mengaku?" Kata Naruto datar. Dia terdiam sesaatt.

Lalu, ekspresinya berubah menjadi jahat. "Yah, kalau tidak mau, tinggal dipotong lehernya saja, kan? Kau memang ahli mempengaruhi orang ya, bocah rubah... Menghipnotis memang termasuk keahlian siluman, sih..." Dia mencoba mengganggu mentalnya.

Naruto hanya diam tak terpengaruh. Mizuki melanjutkan, "Kalian mau tahu, kenapa dia selalu dipandang dengan benci oleh penduduk desa? Kenapa orang tua kalian melarang kalian mendekatinya? Itu simpel saja, karena di dalam tubuhnya, ada Kyuubi No Yokoo!!!! Dia adalah monster yang menghancurkan desa kita!!!" Dia mencoba membuat mereka panik.

Beberapa dari mereka memang panik, seperti Ino dan Kiba. Namun, yang lain hanya melihatnya bingung. "Jangan keluar dari perlindungan mereka!!! Teman-temannya menunggu di sekitar sini, mengincar leher kalian kalau kalian keluar!!!" Kata-kata Naruto membuat mereka terdiam.

Mizuki mencoba cara lainnya untuk membuat mereka lengah. "Wah-wah... Lihat siapa yang disini... Ada bocah Inuzuka, dan anjing kecilnya... Tempat ini bukan tempat main anak anjing tak bergunamu, bocah. Hooo... Ada Keturunan terakhir Uchiha juga... Apa kau masih mengompol karena memimpikan kakakmu, hah!?" Baik Kiba Maupun Sasuke maju, namun kembali ke tempatnya, saat Ranmaru menggeram.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Chuunin tidak berguna," Kata Naruto. Mizuki melempar Aura membunuh yang sangat kuat padanya, namun dia tidak terpengaruh. "Apa aku salah? Pada saat misi penting diberikan padamu, kau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, bahkan tak mempedulikan teman se-tim mu.

Saat diberi misi berbahaya, kau malah menggunakan temanmu sebagai tameng, lalu melancarkan serangan baru pada saat musuh mulai lemah. Lalu, melaporkan semuanya seakan kau lah yang melakukan segalanya. Akhirnya, kau dikirim ke akademi sebagai asisten pengajar. Bahkan, Hokage sekalipun tidak memberimu pekerjaan yang benar.

Kau tahu, pekerjaan asisten pengajar dibuat khusus untuk menampungmu. Karena tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin satu tim denganmu." Kata Naruto, menyeringai. Mizuki langsung berteriak marah.

"Tahu apa kau? Aku ini pahlawan!!! Sudah seharusnya aku dilindungi dan dielu-elukan!!! Mereka itu bodoh!!! Apa itu? Tekad api? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Yang penting itu menguasai!!! Membunuh!!! Dan, dengan membunuhmu, bocah rubah, aku akan menjadi pahlawan!!! Lalu, aku akan mengusai desa ini!!!! Aku akan membersihkan desa ini dari kumpulan orang bodoh yang memperlakukanmu seperti manusia!!! Monster itu berlaku seperti monster!!! Dan aku akan membunuhmu, juga murid monstermu itu, agar memberi mereka contoh yang seharusnya!!!"

Dia berteriak sambil menunjuk Hisakata. Hisakata mulai marah. Matanya yang putih pucat, mulai menunjukkan pupil tipis berwarna keemasan. "Tenanglah, Hisakata. Kalau kau punya waktu untuk marah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan cara melindungi mereka. Mulai saat ini, aku percayakan keselamatan mereka padamu." Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hisakata tenang. Dia mengangguk.

"Heh, hanya monster yang dapat mengerti monster..." Katanya, memancing amarah Naruto dan Hisakata.

Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Maaf, dari tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti ricauan orang gila... Hisakata, kau mengerti apa katanya?" Hisakata, kini tersenyum lebar.

Dia menggeleng. "Maaf, senpai. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak nonton film kartun, sampai jadi gila seperti itu. Paman, semestinya kau berlatih ilmu ninja, daripada nonton saja..." Mizuki tak mampu menahan amarahnya.

Dia menyerang Naruto dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Bersama dengan itu, sekitar 20 ninja juga ikut menyeranng. Lima orang lagi muncul, berusaha menembus perlindungan yang dipakai rubah. Naruto ikut menyerang. Dengan mudah, dia langsung menjatuhkan dua orang.

Sementara itu, para rubah berusaha keras melindungi orang-orang. **"Kalian tahu, kalau kalian tidak datang, kami tak akan kepayahan seperti ini... Ukh, seharusnya aku memanggil anak buah yang lebih berpengalaman."** Ranmaru berkata.

Salah satu rubah berkata. **"Maafkan kami, karena tidak mampu membuat kekkai yang lebih baik... Kami.."** Ranmaru memotongnya.

"**Konsentrasi saja. Yang perlu diceramahi bukan kalian, tapi bocah-bocah arogan ini."** Ranmaru berkata. Anak buahnya mengangguk. Mereka memusatkan diri dalam menciptakan perlindungan.

Mereka kini terpana. Naruto kini telah mengalahkan setengah dari mereka. Mereka mulai kewalahan melawannya. "elemen angin, Great Thyphoon." sekitar 10 orang terlempar. Mereka jatuh dengan keras, dan tak sadrkan diri. Yang tersisa, tinggal Mizuki, lima orang yang menyerang Naruto, dan lima orang lagi yang berusaha menembus kekkai.

'yang tersisa, tinggal satu tim, lima ketua tim, dan Mizuki. Mizuki cukup licin, dan lagi, level para ketua tim ini berbeda dengan anak buahnya...' "Ran!!! Tolong tahan sebentar!!! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dulu!!!" Naruto berteriak. Dia langsung memancing mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

Iruka maju, melawan mereka bersama Ranmaru. Dia meninggalkan bunshin, agar kekkai dapat tetap aktif. **'Kalau sementara, selama tak ada yang belum menenmbus pelindung tipis bunshiku, sepertinya tidak masalah...' **Mereka mulai menjaga jarak dengan Iruka dan Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru-san... Tolong pancing mereka ke satu areal seluas 2 meter. Aku akan mengurus sisanya." Bisik Iruka. Ranmaru mengangguk. Dia maju ke arah musuh. Dia menembakkan api-api kecil ke arah mereka. Mereka langsung berpencar. Ranmaru tersenyum.

"**Kaen Bunshin!!!"** dia menciptakan lima bunshin dari api. Mereka mengepung setiap dari mereka. Mereka dengan dengan pisau chakra, berhasil memotong bunshin itu. **'Kena!!!' "Kaen No Kusari!!!"** kelima bunshin itu saling menyatu, mengikat kelima orang itu. Dia segera menyatukan mereka. Iruka berlari maju. **"Hati-hati, walau terikat, mereka masih bisa menyerang!!!"** Iruka terlambat merespon. Salah satu dari mereka menyembunyikan pisau kecil di sandal ninjanya.

Dengan sedikit hentakan, pisau yang menempel di sandalnya keluar. Dan Iruka tertebas saat dia mengayunkan kakinya. Namun, kegembiraan para penjahat itu hanya beberapa saat. Bukannya darah, malah ratusan kertas kecil yang keluar dari tubuh itu. Tubuh Iruka berubah menjadi kertas-kertas kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kertas itu berputar-putar disekitar mereka.

Iruka berdiri di depan mereka. Dia melakukan satu segel jutsu. "Kami Fubuki no Jutsu!!!" Rupanya, kertas-kertas kecil itu adalah bom kertas mini. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh bom kertas itu meledak. Ledakannya cukup kuat untuk membuat kelima orang tersebut pingsan karena luka bakar tersebut.

Ranmaru menyeringai melihat itu. **"Kau bisa memakai elemen angin juga, ya? Memang, kamu memang menarik... Tak salah kalau kau menjadi salah satu pembuat strategi brilian. Teknik yang hebat..." **Iruka mengangguk. Mereka menuju ke arah musuh yang telah tak sadarkan diri. Kini, mereka benar-benar mengikat mereka.

Sasuke memandang dengan bingung. "Kenapa disebut hebat? Bukankah itu hanya mengendalikan bom kertas dengan sedikit elemen angin?" Kecuali Shino dan Hinata, semua memandang bingung.

Salah satu rubah angkat suara. **"Itu teknik yang dipikirkan dengan matang. Pertama, kita tak perlu menghabiskan chakra. Kedua, itu teknik yang sangat efektif dalam keadaan seperti ini. Musuh dapat masuk sampai sebanyak itu, tak ada jaminan hanya mereka saja yang dapat masuk. ****Di klan kami, situasi ini sudah dalam keadaan siaga darurat.**

**Dalam keadaan seperti ini, menghemat chakra adalah hal yang tepat. Dan teknik itu hanya menggunakan sedikit sekali chakra. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sangat efektif untuk mengalahkan musuh dalam jumlah banyak dalam sekejab." **Kata Rubah itu. Sasuke masih tidak menerima itu.

"Mereka semestinya dibunuh, kalau membahayakan desa. Bagaimana teknik itu bisa efektif?" Para rubah menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, kali ini Shino lah yang menjawab.

"Seperti kata tuan Yokoo tadi, kita masuk kedalam keadaan siaga darurat. Karena bantuan orang dalam, mereka mampu masuk ke desa tanpa dideteksi. Kita harus mendapatkan informasi mereka masuk dari mana, dan segera mengamankan area itu. Kita juga harus mengintrogasi mereka. Ninja darimana mereka, apa rencana mereka dan cara pelaksanaannya, berapa jumlah seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam rencaa itu...

Apa saja yang disiapkan, tindakan apa yang dilakukan saat rencana gagal... Semua itu harus diketahui. Teknik itu, cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang ninja terlatih sekalipun tak sadarkan diri, namun cukup lemah untuk tetap membuatnya tetap hidup. Elemen angin yang dipakai, juga berfungsi memperkuat ledakan dari bom kertas mini tersebut, bukan hanya untuk mengendalikan bom tersebut." Shino menghela napas panjang.

Mereka terpana. Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengakui kalau teknik itu efektif, walau dia memang sudah tahu itu efektif. Mereka telah selesai mengikat penjahat itu, saat shuriken raksasa menghujam tubuh bunshin Ranmaru. Dari shurikaen itu, terdapat bom asap yang membius semua genin, kecuali Hisakata. Mizuki muncul dari pohon, dan menyerang dengan salah satu Shuriken lagi. Yang diincar olehnya adalah Hisakata. "Mati, Monster!!!!!" Mereka terlambat bertindak. Mereka gagal menarik Hisakata yang agak terpisah dari mereka.

JREBB!!!

'Tidak sakit? Kenapa?' Hisakata perlahan membuka matanya. Iruka menghalangi shuriken tersebut dengan tubuhnya. "Kenapa, Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Hisakata. Iruka mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku... Tahu sinar matamu dan Naruto. Aku sangat mengenalnya.., Itu adalah mata orang yang kesepian... Aku juga mengalami hal itu. Kamu dan Naruto bukanlah monster, Hisakata... Kalian semua, adalah murid-murid kebanggaanku. Yang kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri... Kau adalah ninja yang terhormat..." Dia memandang ke arah seluruh muridnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu roboh.

Para rubah langsung melindunginya. Ranmaru ingin maju, namun kakinya terikat oleh teknik khusus yang dilancarkan Mizuki sebelum dia menyerang. Hisakata maju ke tengah areal pepohonan. "Kau menginginkanku kan, Mizuki? Kemari, atau kau memang pengecut?" Mizuki muncul dari salah satu pepohonan.

"Kau mau mengalahkanku? Memangnya kamu bisa apa?" Dia tertawa, sambil mengambil shuriken besar miliknya. Dia segera menyerang Hisakata. Tubuh Hisakata, yang terkena shuriken, berubah menjadi balok kayu.

Dia muncul dari belakang Mizuki, melakukan segel jurus. "Kagebunshin No Jutsu!!!" muncul ratusan Hisakata dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka langsung mengepung Mizuki yang panik. "Kita lihat, siapa yang akan berdiri setelah ini, Mizuki. Serang!!!"

**15 menit setelahnya...**

Saat Naruto tiba, Mizuki yang babak belur sedang diikat Hisakata. Setelah mendengar seluruh kejadian dari Ranmaru, sambil melepas kakinya yang terikat, dia segera menghampiri Iruka bersama Hisakata. Dia memeriksa lukanya. "Untung saja, tidak kena bagian fital... Tapi, lukanya cukup dalam. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku sudah memanggil ANBU, biarkan saja mereka terikat,"

Dia membuat beberapa Kagebunshin dan mengangkat mereka semua. "Ran, tolong patroli di sekitar areal pinggiran desa... Pastikan tak ada seorangpun musush yang lolos." Ranmaru mengangguk. Dia melompat bersama anak buahnya.

"Senpai... Apa aku bisa jadi kuat? Aku ingin melindungi Iruka-sensei, kakek Hokage, juga semua orang..." Hisakata berkata. Naruto tersenyum. Dia memukul kepala Hisakata.

"Kau akan jadi kuat, Hisa-san. Semua orang, saat melindungi orang yang berharga baginya, akan menjadi kuat. Ingat hal itu baik-baik. Ayo, kita segera bergegas." Dia dan Hisakata segera melompat pergi dari tempat itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan, sekelompok ANBU datang. Sekitar 3 tim inti datang, dengan dipimpin oleh ANBU Black Ops, atau ANBU tingkat atas. Setiap tim dipimpin satu Black Ops. Kemudian, seorang ANBU muncul. Dia juga memakai jaket hitam, seperti Black Ops. Namun, di jaketnya terdapat kanji 'Api' dan 'Pelindung'. "Shadow Of Hokage..." bisik para ANBU itu kagum. ANBU bertopeng Anjing itu segera mendekati mereka.

"Ini Sudah semua? Ini, tambahannya. Bawa mereka semua ke tempat Ibiki. Aku akan berpatroli lagi." Dia berkata, sambil menaruh sekumpulan ninja yang terikat. Seorang Black Ops, dengan topeng tupai mendekatinya bersama seorang ANBU wanita berambut panjang, yang memakai topeng kucing.

Dia terbatuk-batuk, sehingga ANBU bertopeng kucing menahan tubuhnya. "Maaf... Uhuk-uhuk... Kau yang akan segera menjadi Joonin pun harus ikut membantu kami.... UHUK-OHOHGH..." wanita disebelahnya memandangnya khawatir.

Shadow Of Hokage berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hayate, kembalilah ke rumah sakit setelah ini selesai. Aku akan meminta Hokage memberimu dan Yugao libur sementara waktu. Kau juga sama denganku, sama-sama akan menjadi Joonin juga... Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf... Yugao, aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan ini. Tapi, tolong awasi Hayate. Kalau dia memburuk, bawa dia kembali ke rumah sakit."

ANBU Wanita bernama Yugao itu mengangguk. "Aku akan mengontak Joonin yang ada untuk membantumu, Kakashi. Setelah ini, kalau bisa aku dan yang lain akan membantumu." Katanya. ANBU yang ternyata adalah Kakashi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu. Kalian, setelah ini kembali ke gedung Hokage. Lindungilah beliau. Yugao, tolong kau jaga Naruto dan yang lain. Ajak beberapa ANBU lainnya. Kalau perlu, bawa Anko juga. Dia pasti senang mendengar ini.." Kakashi berkata. Yugao, dalam topengnya, mengerutkan alisnya. Walau begitu, mereka dapat mengetahui kegusaran Yugao dari perubahan auranya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Anko Mitarashi adalah orang yang berbahaya, kau sendiri tahu itu." Kata Yugao. Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya. Semua ANBU memandangnya bingung.

Dia akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Dia lalu memandang Yugao. Walau tertutup topeng, mereka tahu Kakashi memberi pandangan menenangkan. "Tenanglah.... Sepanjang pengetahuanku, dan itu masih tepat, Anko akan 'jinak' dihadapan Naruto. Kau boleh menganggap dia menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri."

Mereka terdiam, namun mengangguk. "Oke... Bawa mereka, melapor. Lalu, bawa Anko dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Mengerti? Laksanakan!!!" Begitu Kakashi berseru. Para ANBU segera bergerak dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Dia menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkan buku oranye favoritnya. Dia memandangnya sesaat, sebelum menaruhnya lagi. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, kalau aku ingin membaca... Oke, dari mana dulu?" Dia berpikir sesaat, lalu melompat ke arah timur.

Dari ruangannya, Hiruzen melihat semua yang terjadi dari bola kristalnya. Dia melepas topinya. "Dasar si Randou itu... Dia bilang, Naruto sudah jadi sangat kuat... Tapi, dia tidak memberitahukan bahwa perkembangannya sepesat ini.... Oh!!! Oke, ini mungkin akan mengagetkan mereka..." Dia mengambil gulungan kosong, lalu mulai menulisnya. Dia lalu menggulungnya. Dia kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Apa? Anko? Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana tindakan Hokage setelah melihat sepak terjang Naruto?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...

Jutsu-jutsu.

Kaen bunshin: Blaze clone.

Kaen No Kusari: chain of blaze

Kami Fubuki No Jutsu: snow storm of paper technique.

Saya lagi coba-coba bikin jurus. Kalo aneh, saya minta maaf…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	11. team's allotment

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai~! Ketemu lagi dengan saya~!

Akhirnya, chapter 11!

Maaf buat readers semua yang udah nunggu lama… alasan saya baru update adalah: 1. saya pulang ke rumah, dan disana ga ada komputer(saya ngekos). 2. males ngetik di rental/warnet. Tapi, sekarang saya udah balik lagi... Silakan membaca!

"Blah" perckapan.

'blah' pikiran

"**blah" / 'blah' **pecakapan / pikiran siluman

_Blah _ inner Haruno / Sycro.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 11: TEAM ALLOTMENT

**Sebelumnya…**

Dari ruangannya, Hiruzen melihat semua yang terjadi dari bola kristalnya. Dia melepas topinya. "Dasar si Randou itu... Dia bilang, Naruto sudah jadi sangat kuat... Tapi, dia tidak memberitahukan bahwa perkembangannya sepesat ini... Oh! Oke, ini mungkin akan mengagetkan mereka..." Dia mengambil gulungan kosong, lalu mulai menulisnya. Dia lalu menggulungnya. Dia kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Naruto sedang membaca gulungan jutsu. Sebenarnya, dia sudah hapal isinya, namun dia memang senang membacanya saja. Hisakata dan yang lainnya telah diurus oleh dokter. Hisakata, yang tidak terkena bius, sudah disuruh pulang, namun bersikeras untuk tinggal. Kini, dia sedang tidur nyenyak di sofa untuk penjenguk mereka.

Dia terus membaca dengan tenang, sampai dia merasakan pergerakan menuju ke arahnya. 'ANBU? Untuk berjaga?' Dia diam saja, namun tetap siaga. Tak lama, pintu ruang inap terbuka. Beberapa ANBU masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup penuh itu, karena mereka dimasukkan dalam satu ruangan.

Beberapa ANBU black Ops maju. Dia menyerahkan gulungan pada Naruto. Dia pun membacanya. 'Hoo... Sasuke dan gadis Haruno itu dipindahkan ke kamar khusus... Gadis Yamanaka, dengan pemuda Nara dan Akimichi juga ditempatkan dalam satu kamar khusus. Lho? Bocah Inuzuka ini dipindahkan ke divisi hewan? Oh, ada kakaknya disana... Anak dari Aburame akan dibawa pulang...' "Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang diminta." Jawab Naruto, setelah membaca gulungan itu.

Seperti yang tertulis di gulungan, para ANBU segera bekerja. Setelah membawa seluruh orang yang disebutkan di surat itu, seorang Black Ops mendekati Naruto. "Kami mohon kerja samanya dalam menjaga Nona Hinata Hyuuga dan Tuan Hisakata Hakumei, Tuan Uzumaki. Ini adalah permintaan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hokage-sama. Nanti, akan ada seorang Joonin juga yang akan menemani anda. Kami akan berjaga diluar." Naruto mengangguk.

ANBU itu segera keluar dari kamar. Naruto lalu mengangkat Hisakata, dan membaringkanya ke salah satu Ranjang kosong. Dia lalu menciptakan kekkai pelindung dan anti suara di sekitar mereka. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, menatap bulan.** "Capek ya, mengurusi para bocah itu?" **Ranmaru meloncat ke atas ranjang yang dipakai Hisakata.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Bukannya memang tugas orang yang sudah dewasa, untuk mengurusi anak-anak? Walau kadang suka membuat kesal..." Ranmaru hanya mendengus.

"**Kau memang sudah matang secara mental, tapi belum secara fisik, bocah. Berlakulah seperti anak 13 tahun pada umumnya... Itu keinginan Randou.****" **Ranmaru berkata, sebelum mulai tertidur. Naruto hanya diam saja. Dia menatap bulan dari jendela rumah sakit.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Berlaku normal... ya? Apa aku bisa..." Gumamnya dalam keheningan malam. Dia kemudian tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia merasakan seseorang masuk. Dia menengok, matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Kakashi-san... Hei, apa kabar? Masih membaca buku itu ya?" Dia menyapa lelaki yang hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya itu. Kakashi duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari buku oranye itu.

"Yo. Aku membaca agar bisa berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana? Kamu tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk kan? Kau tahu, seperti luka atau semacamnya..." Tanya Kakashi. Dia tetap membaca bukunya.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja... Aku bukan orang yang bisa dilukai semudah itu, Kakashi-san... Kakashi-san sendiri tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Kakashi membalik halaman bukunya.

"Aku terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini... Yah, bisa dibilang, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kamu tak ingin kelihatan mencolok? Kok malah menunjukkan kemampuanmu?" Kakashi bertanya sambil merebahkan badannya di sandaran kursi.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia duduk kembali di kursi. "Sebenarnya, rencananya aku akan memakai Ranmaru untuk menangkap mereka... Gara-gara bocah arogan dan keras kepala itu, dan para pemujanya yang bodoh datang, akhirnya aku membuat Ranmaru menjaga mereka dan menangani para penjahat itu sendiri... Ukh, aku bisa mendengar tawa keras Tamamo kalau dia tahu hal ini..."

Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah, paling tidak kamu diakui kekuatannya. Mungkin, setelah ini kamu akan dipromosikan sebagai chuunin. Susah kalau mau hidup tenang kalau kamu punya kemampuan yang hebat... Kalau mau hidup biasa saja, semestinya kamu tidak usah berlatih sampai naik hingga level ini..." Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Paman itu yang seenaknya membawaku ke tempat-tempat berbahaya... Kalau tidak melatih diri untuk jadi kuat, aku bisa mati... Dasar, paman Randou bodoh..." Kakashi hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka merasakan aura seseorang yang mendekat dalam kecepatan tinggi. Naruto segera bersiaga, namun Kakashi menahannya. "Tenang. Dia bukan musuh, akulah memanggil wanita itu." Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Sebuah sosok masuk dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa. Naruto menengok, namun dia tidak mampu melihat apa-apa, karena ada seseorang yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang lembut.

Dia mendorongnya. Matanya bertemu sepasang mata hitam indah yang kini menatapnya juga. Orang itu, tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Lama tak bertemu, bocah. Dan sepertinya, pesonaku masih membiusmu rupanya." Katanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya.

Naruto baru menyadari, bahwa yang dia dorong adalah dada wanita muda berumur sekitar 20-an tahun tersebut. Dia segera meminta maaf. "Maaf, Anko-neesan. Aku... Ini... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Wanita bernama Anko itu malah tertawa dan memeluknya lagi.

"Tenanglah, bocah. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Wajar kalau kau mendorong apapun yang menghalangi matamu saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Hihihi... Apa kabar, Naruto-kun?" Kata Anko, seraya melepas Naruto dari pelukannya.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia memandang Anko. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san... Kamu sendiri tidak berubah sama sekali, ya?" Katanya. Anko tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Semua orang, termasuk Kakashi hanya mampu memandang mereka dengan mulut terbuka. 'Anko, Joonin paling seram di Konoha, tertawa seperti gadis muda! Konoha akan mengalami krisis berkepanjangan!' Semua ANBU berpikir satu hal yang sama. Mereka segera berdoa dalam kepercayaan mereka masing-masing, dan menjadi tontonan menarik di rumah sakit itu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat ANBU menunjukkan emosi dan melakukan sesuatu selain yang tertulis dalam buku aturan ANBU.

Kakashi, yang telah mengatasi shock nya, menutup jendela kamar itu dan membawa pergi para ANBU yang masih shock. Naruto dan yang lainnya mengobrol hingga pagi hari. Hisakata sudah tertidur sejak tadi karena merasa lelah. Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, dua tim inti ANBU muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa 2 tim inti Black Ops sampai datang kemari?" Kakashi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Anko hanya memandangi mereka dari kursinya dengan kesal. Pemimpin mereka, seorang ANBU bertopeng merpati maju.

"Kami menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage-sama. Beliau meminta Uzumaki-san dan Hatake-san untuk segera menghadap Hokage-sama." kata ANBU itu seraya menyerahkan gulungan pada Kakashi.

Kakashi membuka dan membaca isi gulungan itu. Dia lalu menghela napas, dan menengok pada Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi, Naruto. Hokage-sama meminta kita datang secepatnya," Naruto mengerang, namun akhirnya bangkit juga. Mereka akan pergi, namun Kakashi berbalik. "Apa kalian tidak memiliki tugas lain, ANBU-san?"

"Kami diminta oleh Hokage-sama untuk menjaga mereka menggantikan anda, Hatake-san." Jawab ANBU merpati itu. Kakashi melihat para ANBU itu seakan mereka baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan striptease di tengah kota.

Dia menghela napas. 'Anda terlalu berlebihan, Hokage-sama...' "...Baiklah... Ayo kita pergi... Anko, jangan mengerjai mereka, mereka sedang bertugas." Kakashi segera melompat keluar dari jendela setelah mngatakan itu, diikuti oleh Naruto yang tertawa. Mereka meninggalkan Anko yang menyeringai dan para ANBU yang tegang.

Anko lalu memandangi ANBU itu. Mereka langsung berkeringat dingin. Semua orang di negara Api tahu betul siapa Anko Mitarashi itu, Joonin spesial dan juga salah satu kunoichi terkuat yang ada di Konoha. Dia juga dikenal sebagai Joonin usil dan sadis, bahkan mampu membuat kapten ANBU menangis seperti anak kecil.

Mereka semakin tegang. Beberapa bahkan mulai membaca doa-doa. Anko mendengus. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mengerjai orang pengecut macam kalian." Kata Anko, sebelum melompat keluar juga. Setelah beberapa detik, para ANBU menghela napas. Mereka langsung berjaga di tempat yang telah di instruksikan kapten mereka.

Anko sedang berlari melewati atap-atap rumah. 'Apa yang Hokage-sama inginkan ya? Ah, aku kesana saja,' Dia segera berbelok menuju gedung Hokage. Dia bermaksud masuk ke dalam lewat jendela saat dia melihat seorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan menuju gedung Hokage. Dia segera melompat turun di depan orang itu. "Kakak! Lama tidak bertemu!" Katanya sambil memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

Wanita itu awalnya terkejut, namun setelah keterkejutannya hilang dia tersenyum dan balas memeluk Anko. "Halo, Anko-chan... Kamu selalu penuh semangat, ya!" dia menepuk kepala Anko.

Anko tersenyum lebar. "Kakak sedang apa disini? Ada keperluan dengan bagian arsip ya?" Tanya Anko pada Wanita yang menggunakan jas dokter itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pink sepunggungnya berayun perlahan. Dia mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tas punggung yang dikanakannya.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa kesehatan Hokage-sama. Aku juga diminta memeriksa beberapa orang disana. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan dalam gulungan yang diserahkan padaku pagi ini." Kata wanita itu seraya menyisir rambutnya. Dia mengetukkan tongkat pada pintu depan gedung Hokage.

Para penjaga membukakan pintu gedung. "Setiap tamu dan anggota yang masuk dimohon untuk menjalani pemeriksaan... Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.." Seorang Kunoichi menuntun mereka menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Disana, setiap orang diperiksa perlengkapan dan identitasnya. "Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini... Silahkan lewat, Nona Anko Mitarashi dan Nyonya Tsubaki Haruno..." Kata Kunoichi itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan menuju ruangan kerja Hokage. Saat mendekati ruang kerja, mereka mendengar pekikan dari arah ruangan itu. Anko langsung berlari kesana, sedangkan Tsubaki berjalan lebih cepat. Saat Tsubaki tiba, Anko dan seorang gadis bernama Kanako, yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan Hokage, sedang terpaku di depan pintu.

Dia segera menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa, Anko! Kanako-san, apa yang terjadi?" Anko hanya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Oh... Tuhan..." ruangan itu nyaris tak dapat dikenali. Sebagian dari runagan itu hangus, sisanya dipenuhi barang-barang yang pecah, juga bekas-bekas pertarungan. Kakashi terkapar di sudut, tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, disana ada Naruto yang terengah-engah berdiri. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan... Hiruzen?

Tsubaki segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. _"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Hokage-sama..."_ suaranya bergaung, seakan ada dua orang bicara bersamaan. Dia menarik Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Hiruzen. Naruto berusaha melawan, namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Tsubaki. Dengan satu totokan di titik khusus, Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Hiruzen hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebaiknya, aku jelaskan di ruangan lain. Anko, bisakah kamu mengangkat Kakashi dan Naruto?" Anko mengangguk. Dia membuat 1 kage bunshin dan mengangkat kedua ninja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Kanako-san, tolong tunjukkan ruang kerja cadanganku pada mereka?" (A/N: saya pikir, karena gedung Hokage besar, Hokage memiliki beberapa ruangan cadangan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada ruangan yang biasa dipakai.)

"_Nah, katakan apa yang terjadi. S__aya menunggu jawaban anda, Hokage-sama..."_ Kata Tsubaki, setelah mereka semua masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Suaranya terdengar ramah, namun aura yang dipancarkannya mengatakan sebaliknya. Atmosfer di tempat itu seakan turun beberapa derajat. Bahkan Anko pun berkeringat dingin. Namun, Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, tak perlu langsung mengaktifkan 'syncro souls', Tsubaki-chan. Ayo, duduklah," Kata Hiruzen, sambil menyesap teh yang telah disediakan. Tsubaki menghela napas panjang, kemudian ikut duduk di kursi. "Yang terjadi, sebenarnya..."

**Flashback...**

"Kakek! Aku datang! Ada perlu apa?" Kata Naruto saat melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hiruzen menginstruksikan mereka untuk duduk sambil membaca gulungan. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kakek?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Hiruzen tertawa kecil. "Sabar, Naruto... Untuk Kakashi dulu. Kakashi, mulai hari ini, kau ditugaskan kembali menjadi Joonin spesial dari Joonin ANBU. Dan aku juga menugaskanmu untuk menjadi Joonin pembimbing tim Genin yang baru lulus tahun ini. Kau tak keberatan?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepala.

Hiruzen mengangguk. Dia lalu menengok pada Naruto. "Naruto, aku tahu kau tak akan senang mendengar ini… Namun, mulai hari ini, Kau adalah Chuunin." Naruto terdiam saat mendengarnya. Kakashi bersiap untuk apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"APA!" naruto meraung. "Kakek~! Aku kan sudah bilang tak ingin langsung di posisi tinggi...! Aku masih harus berlatih banyak karena kemampuanku masih belum sepenuhnya kukuasai, dan kenaikan tingkat malah membuatku tak sempat berlatih!" Hiruzen hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan cuma tertawa! Aku menolak!" Naruto berteriak.

Hiruzen mengangkat sebuah gulungan. "Tak mungkin, Naruto-chan. Selama namamu ada disini, kamu tak akan bisa menolak kenaikan tingkat ini..." Kata Hiruzen, sambil menunjukkan nama yang tertera di gulungan itu. Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu menyeringai. Kakashi merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, langsung menyimpan bukunya dan bersiap untuk apapun yang terjadi.

"Selama gulungan itu ada, aku harus jadi Chuunin kan? Kalau begitu..." Naruto berkata, sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan Hokage, bocah?" Hiruzen berkata, terlihat terkesan akan kenekatan Naruto.

Naruto mulai merangsek.

**Flashback end.**

"...Dan dia mulai berusaha merebut gulungan ini dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya. Sudah lama aku tidak berolah raga sekeras itu. Aku cukup bersalah pada Kakashi, dia menerima tendangan keras di kemaluan saat berusaha menghalau kami." Kata Hiruzen, seraya meletakkan gulunngan itu dalam kotak. Selain Tsubaki, yang mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut ternganga.

Tsubaki menghela napas. "Saya tahu, anda hanya ingin melihat perkembangan anak itu... Namun, jangan melakukan keusilan semacam itu, Hokage-sama..." Dia berkata seraya meletakkan stetoskop ke dalam tasnya. Dia mendengarkan sembari memeriksa dan menyembuhkan Kakashi dan Naruto.

Tak lama setelahnya, Naruto dan Kakashi bangun. Kakashi langsung memeriksa 'alat' nya, dan lega saat melihat bahwa 'itu' baik-baik saja. Naruto menatap Hiruzen sambil cemberut. "Kau ingin dengar detilnya atau tidak? Kau langsung meraung dan menyerangku tadi," Kata Hiruzen. Walau kesal, Naruto mengagguk.

"Kau ditugaskan sebagai Chuunin, namun secara rahasia. Hanya Joonin tim yang akan kau masuki yang mengetahui hal itu, berserta ANBU dan Shinobi setaraf Joonin atau diatasnya, juga Chuunin khusus serta orang dengan posisi khusus yang mengetahui hal ini. Setidaknya, hingga ujian Chuunin mendatang," Jelas Hiruzen. Naruto mencerna kalimat itu. Dia mengangkat tangan. "Ya?" tanya Hiruzen.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Err... Kalau merahasiakan tentang Jinchuriki, sih aku mengerti... Tapi, kenapa aku ditugaskan secara sembunyi-sembunyi?" Anko juga mengangguk-angguk. Tsubaki pun agak bingung.

Hisruzen hanya tertawa kecil atas reaksi. "Sudah kubilang, Tsubaki-chan... Kamu sebaiknya datang dalam rapat dewan... Kamu juga anggota dewan. Naruto, penugasanmu ini disembunyikan ada hubungannya dengan di tim mana kau akan tergabung... Kakashi, kau tahu akan hal ini juga kan?" Kakashi hanya menghela napas.

Dia akhirnya berkata. "Biar kutebak... Anggota tim ku adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan keturunan Hyuuga itu kan?"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Kau ditugaskan menjadi Joonin pembimbing untuk Sasuke Uchiha, Hisakata Hakumei/Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno. Sebagai asisten, kau akan ditemani Naruto." Jelas Hiruzen. Tsubaki terkejut karena nama putri tunggalnya disebut. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, dua dari tiga anggota tim mu berasal dari klan penting? Para anggota dewan mendesakku untuk menambah perlindungan untuk Sasuke, Hiashi memberi permohonan resmi untuk memberikan perlindungan ekstra pada Hisakata karena dia buta, Tsubaki-chan juga pernah mengatakan ingin anaknya mendapatkan pelatih yang handal... Kupikir, dua shinobi yang kuanggap cukup handal dapat memenuhi hal itu.

Namun, jika dijadikan tim dengan dua orang diatas Genin, pihak-pihak yang mengincar Sasuke dan Hisakata akan melancarkan serangan skala dengan besar dan mengutus shinobi yang lebih handal... Untuk menghindari hal itu, kenaikan tingkat dan penugasan mu dilakukan secara rahasia. Tim dengan 4 Genin dan 1 Joonin terlihat jauh lebih mudah dikalahkan dari pada tim dengan 3 Genin, 1 Chuunin dan 1 Joonin, kan?

Soal bayaran, tenang saja... sebagai asisten pengajar sekaligus pelindung, kau akan menerima bayaran tetap setiap minggu, sama seperti Kakashi. Kamu juga akan mendapat bonus seperti Kakashi saat mendapat misi di luar desa. Bagaimana? Bukan tawaran yang buruk, bukan?" Kata Hiruzen, mengakhiri penjelasannya. Naruto berpikir keras.

Akhirnya, dia berkata. "Baiklah... Aku Setuju... Tapi! Aku hanya akan mengajar selama mereka menunjukkan sikap yang baik. Aku tidak melatih bocah arogan itu sampai dia menghilangkan kearoganannya," Hiruzen menghela napas lega. Naruto akan pergi saat tangannya ditarik. Dia menengok, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald Tsubaki. "Ada apa, Dokter?"

Tsubaki terdiam sesaat. "Aku... Hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu..." Naruto berbalik dan mendengarkan. "Tolong, latih dan lindungilah putriku Sakura. Dia memang masih dibutakan oleh 'pangeran' Uchiha itu, namun dia memiliki bakat. Bakat yang bahkan melebihiku. Dan lagi... Dia adalah anakku satu-satunya... Maukah kau memenuhi permintaan egoisku ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia luluh di tatapan keibuan Tsubaki. "Kakak benar-benar tahu cara mempengaruhi seserang ya?" Kata Anko, setelah Naruto dan Kakashi pergi. Tsubaki hanya menyeringai kecil.

Dia segera mempersiapkan peralatan medisnya. "Nah, Hokage-sama... Tak perlu menahan diri lagi. Aku akan memeriksa tubuh anda..." Kata Tsubaki. Hiruzen langsung jatuh di kursinya. Anko segera menahannya.

"Hokage-sama! Anda tak apa-apa?" Anko berseru, saat Hiruzen dengan susah payah berusaha duduk tegak. Hiruzen memberinya pandangan menenangkan seraya melepas jubah Hokagenya. Tsubaki mulai memeriksanya dengan seksama.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"...Tak ada luka luar maupun luka dalam. Dia hanya kelelahan saja, jadi kamu tak perlu cemas, Anko. Hokage-sama! Aku sudah memperingatkan anda untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan ekstrim lagi, kan... Umur anda tahun ini sudah 80 tahun kan?" Kata Tsubaki tegas. Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya.

"Cara marahmu mirip dengan murid kesayanganku, Tsubaki-chan... Kurasa, itulah yang diturunkan Tsunade padamu kan?" Dia tertawa. Lalu, dia memegangi pinggangnya. "Ukh... Kurasa, aku memang sudah tidak muda lagi..." Anko terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, dia berkata. "Mungkin... Anda sebaiknya mulai mencari pengganti Anda, Hokage-sama." Dia enggan bicara semacam ini, namun ini demi kebaikan Hokage juga. Hiruzen hanya menghela napas.

"Apa aku memang terlihat setua itu? Aku masih bisa menangani pekerjaan ini, setidaknya sampai 4-5 tahun lagi..." Kata Hiruzen. Tsubaki memberinya pandangan aneh. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Tsubaki-chan, namun aku baik-baik saja. Soal pengganti, aku memiliki beberapa calon, namun aku juga tidak yakin apakah mereka semua mau menerima jabatan ini. Maklum, mereka semua eksentrik... Kalian kembalilah, aku tak apa-apa. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Hiruzen berkata dengan ramah, namun tegas.

Anko segera menghilang, sedangkan Tsubaki menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. "Jaga dirimu, Dai shisou... Dan jangan gunakan –Chan di belakang namaku. Demi tuhan, aku sudah diatas 30 tahun! Kenapa anda selalu memanggilku seperti itu!" Katanya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Hiruzen menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Karena kau adalah murid dari muridku," Tsubaki keluar sambil menggumamkan omelan pendek. Hiruzen meletakkan kepalanya di kursi berlengan yang ia duduki. 'Besok... Generasi baru akan lahir, Hashrama-sensei...'

**Hari penentuan tim.**

Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan kepala terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Dia bangkit, mendapati Tamao sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. 'Dia salah masuk kamar lagi...' Dia menghela napas. Tamao menendang bantalnya hingga masuk ke keranjang pakaian kotor di seberang ruangan. Naruto memegangi perutnya, samar-samar dia ingat bahwa dia ditendang sampai jatuh oleh Tamao tadi malam. "kebiasaan tidurnya berbahaya..."

Dia keluar dari kamarnya, bertemu dengan Randou yang sedang duduk di meja dapur. Kage bunshinnya sedang membuatkan makan pagi. Mata kanannya membiru. "Tamao datang ke kamarmu, paman?" Tanya Naruto, sambil duduk di kursi.

Randou mendesah panjang. "Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah telapak kakinya," Naruto tertawa kecil. "kukira kebiasaan tidurnya sudah hilang... Ternyata, dia masih suka berjalan di tengah malam dalam keadaan setengah tidur..."

Setelah sarapan, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian (dan kena tendang lagi oleh Tamao) dan pergi ke akademi. Dia mengenakan celana ala Chuunin dengan jaket oranye. Dia sebenarnya mendapat Jaket Chuuninnya, namun dia tidak memakainya karena akan terlihat mencolok. Ikat kepalanya diikatkan di kening, selayaknya kebanyakan shinobi.

Dia berjalan dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan tatapan para penduduk. Dia bertemu Sasuke, tetap emo seperti biasanya, dengan ratusan stalker setianya, juga seperti biasa. Dia bertemu Shikamaru yang berjalan setengah tidur bersama Chouji yang sedang membuka bungkus keripik kentang, mungkin yang ketiga pagi ini, kalau dilihat dari remah-remah di wajahnya.

Dia juga bertemu Shino dan Kiba. Kiba, ajaibnya hanya mengangguk saat Naruto menyapanya. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu?' Pikir Naruto bingung. Dia mendekati Shino dan berbicara pelan padanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Shino menjawab dengan datar. "Ibunya memarahinya habis-habisan saat kejadian waktu itu, dia bahkan dibilang 'Calon Keturunan Minor' oleh ibunya. Itu adalah penghinaan besar bagi klan Kiba. Itu seperti kau dikatai calon gagal oleh orang. Dan biasanya, yang menerima penghinaan itu, tidak diperbolehkan membawa partner, karena dianggap membahyakan partner dengan kelemahannya,"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Shino kemudian melanjutkan, "Tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ibu Kiba memang dikenal sebagai seorang yang kasar omongannya. Namun, dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Lalu, kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu?" Shino hanya mengangkat bahu. Saat mereka akan berjalan lagi, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ibu berbuat seperti itu karena dia adalah alfa," Naruto dan Shino berbalik. Seorang wanita, sekitar 20 tahun, berdiri disana. Dia dikelilingi oleh tiga ekor anjing. "Ibu kami berbuat seperti itu, karena dia adalah pemimpin kawanan. Dia harus tetap terlihat kuat, demi melindungi keturunan Inuzuka lainnya. Shino-san, tolong berikan ini padanya, terima kasih... Sampai jumpa." Wanita itu menyerahkan bungkusan pada Shino dan segera pergi. Naruto memberi tatapan tanda tanya padanya.

"Hana Inuzuka, kakak Kiba." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Mereka segera pergi ke akademi. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera berpisah. Naruto menuju ke tempat Shikamaru tertidur, bersama Hisakata dan Hinata yang sedang berbicara. Shino segera menghampiri Kiba.

"Hai. Sedang bicara apa? Sepertinya serius sekali..." Kata Naruto, seraya duduk di sebelah Hinata. Pipi Hinata sedikit memerah.

Hisakata yang menjawabnya. "Hinata-senpai bilang, minggu depan ada pertemuan intern Klan Hyuuga. Mereka ingin aku juga ikut... Aneh, buat apa mengundang orang buta di pertemuan yang isinya dijelaskan dalam diagram?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan bingung. "Dalam pertemuan, setiap rencana-rencana klan ke depan dijelaskan dalam sebuah diagram besar. Eh, Ini rahasia. Tolong jangan dikatakan pada orang lain..." Kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. Tepat saat mereka akan bicara lagi, Iruka masuk dalam kelas. Dia mulai menjelaskan tentang menjadi seorang shinobi dan apa yang harus dilakukan, yang tetap tidak dipedulikan oleh sebagian besar murid.

"...Dan setiap lulusan tahun ini akan dibagi dalam tim inti yang terdiri dari 3 orang, dengan seorang Joonin sebagai pembimbing. Pembagian ini akan dimulai sekarang," Dalam sekejab seluruh kelas terdiam. Iruka menghela napas. 'Akhirnya mereka mendengarkan.' "Sensei akan membagi tim sekarang. Pertama! Tim satu..."

Naruto tetap tenang, pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan dingin yang diam-diam dikirim Sasuke. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir karena menyadari tatapan dingin Sasuke. "Tak apa. Biarkan saja dia berlaku sesukanya. Kamu ada di tim mana?"

"A-aku belum d-dipanggil oleh Iruka sensei. N-Naruto-kun sendiri?" Hinata balik bertanya. Saat Naruto akan menjawab, Iruka berbicara.

"Tim tujuh! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hisakata Hakumei dan Naruto Uzumaki! Joonin pembimbing, Kakashi Hatake!" terjadi keributan di seluruh kelas. Kebanyakan dari para perempuan yang memprotes keputusan itu. Sisanya berasal dari para lelaki yang lega bahwa salah satu dari 'Duo banshee' sudah ditetapkan tempatnya. Yang tersisa tinggal Ino, banshee yang satu lagi.

"DIAM! Penetapan ini dilakukan oleh Hokage-sama, dan telah mendapat persetujuan dari dewan Konoha. Keputusan ini tak dapat diubah lagi. Duduk. Sekarang. Juga!" Para murid langsung duduk teratur. Iruka menghela napas panjang. "Tim delapan! Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga dan Shino Aburame! Joonin pembimbing, Kurenai Yuhii!"

Hinata sedikit kecewa mendengar hal ini. 'Tidak satu tim dengan Naruto-kun...' bahunya kemudian ditepuk. Dia menengok, melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan semangat.

"Ayo berjuang, Hinata-chan!" Hinata terkejut, namun tersenyum. Dia mengangguk. Mereka kembali fokus ke depan kelas.

"Tim sepuluh! Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka dan Shikamaru Nara! Joonin pembimbing, Asuma Sarutobi! Joonin sensei kalian akan datang setelah makan siang, sekitar jam 1 nanti. Kelas dibubarkan, selamat semuanya..." Iruka menghilang dalam ledakan asap.

Semua pergi untuk makan siang. Naruto mengajak tim nya, namun hanya Hisakata yang mau ikut. Mereka akhirnya bergabung dengan tim 8 dan tim 10 minus Ino. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Naruto kemudian mengangkat Akamaru. "Anak anjing ini... Terlihat sangat sehat. Kalau kau tetap menjaga nya seperti ini, 2-3 tahun lagi dia akan tumbuh sebesar pundak orang dewasa, lho."

Kiba menatapnya beberapa saat. "...Benarkah itu! Dia akan tumbuh sebesar itu?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku cukup kama tinggal di hutan. Aku tahu tanda-tanda nya. Dia akan tumbuh besar dan kuat, tak diragukan lagi." Kiba kembali bersemangat mendengar hal itu.

Shino berbisik padanya. "Thanks. Sulit untuk membuatnya bersemangat lagi."

Naruto hanya memandangnya bingung. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya..." Shino memandangnya datar, lalu kembali makan dalam diam. Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke ruangan. Sasuke sudah ada disana, bersama Ino dan Sakura. Mereka segera berkumpul disana.

"Sudah ada bayangan tentang guru kita?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka menggeleng. Sasuke mendengus.

"Hnn. Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi." Katanya. Sakura dan Ino bersorak mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Terserah dirimu saja..."

**2 ½ ****jam kemudian...**

Seluruh tim, kecuali tim tujuh, sudah pergi bersama sensei mereka. Sakura mulai mengetuk-ketuk menja dengan jarinya. Dia bahkan berhenti memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap di mejanya, dengan pose yang sama sejak 3 jam lalu. Namun, terlihat jelas bahwa dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Hisakata berputar mengelilingi kelas untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto hanya bermeditasi dengan tenang. "Kau sudah tahu dia akan telat." Sasuke berkata pada Naruto.

Semua melihat Naruto, ingin tahu. Naruto menghela napas. "Aku diberi tahu tentang dia dan segala kebiasaanya, walau hanya sedikit," Kata Naruto, meluruskan kakinya.

"Dia terkenal sebagai ninja paling telat, kecuali dalam misi. Terkenal baru akan datang setelah telat sedikitnya 3 jam, dan ternyata benar. Katanya kita akan langsung akan mengenalnya dimanapun kalian berada saat melihatnya, setelah bertemu satu kali dengannya. ¾ dari wajahnya ditutupi, dan tak ada seorangpun selain yang berada diatasnya dan segelintir Ninja saja yang pernah melihat wajahnya..." disaat yang bersamaan, pintu kelas terbuka.

Mereka berhadapan dengan seorang Joonin. Bagian bawah wajahnya ditutupi topeng, sedangkan mata kanannya ditutupi pelindung kepalanya. Dia berambut perak yang acak-acakan. Mata kirinya, satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat dari wajahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi malas. "Tim tujuh?" Mereka mengangguk. "Kesan pertamaku... Aku tidak suka dengan kalian. Temui aku di atap dalam 5 menit." Dia menghilang dalam putaran angin. Mereka saling pandang, lalu berjalan menuju atap akademi.

Saat mereka tiba disana, dia sudah duduk menunggu disana. "Pertama-tama, mari kita melakukan melakukan perkenalan dulu. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, hobi dan cita-cita kalian," Katanya dengan nada ramah. Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Sakura berbicara dengan gaya manis. "Uhm... Sensei? Bagaimana kalau sensei memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" _"Benar! Lelaki tukang telat itu bahkan tidak memberi tahu tentang dirinya sendiri!"_

"Oh... Baiklah. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Kesukaan dan ketidak sukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Hobiku bermacam-macam... cita-citaku? Hmm... itu rahasia. Baiklah, dimulai darimu, rambut pink." Kakashi menunjuk Sakura.

"_Apa dia bilang! Akan kuhajar dia..." _ 'Diamlah, inner!' "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kesukaanku..." Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu tertawa kecil sambil bersemu merah. "Hobiku..." kembali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang makin merah. "Cita-citaku... KYA!" Dia bersorak senang tanpa alasan. Semua orang memandangnya aneh. Sasuke, yang berada disebelahnya, diam-diam sedikit menjauh. "Yang kubenci Ino-buta, Naruto-baka dan pengikut imbisilnya!" Naruto memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Hisakata terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Seorang fangirl... Oh sial.' Pikir Kakashi. "Selanjutnya kau, bocah emo." Alis Sasuke mengerut, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Aku hanya memiliki sedikit hal yang disukai dan membenci banyak hal," Dia meletakkan sikunya di lututnya, menyatukan jari-jarinya di depan wajahnya. "Cita-citaku... Bukan, ini lebih tepat disebut ambisi. Ambisiku, membangkitkan klanku dan membunuh seorang pria. Kegemaranku berlatih." Sakura memandanya dengan penuh cinta. Hisakata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Yap. Benar-benar emo.' "Kau yang memasang wajah bodoh, ini giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kakashi. Hisakata mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto tertawa.

"Namaku Hisakata Hakumei. Yang disukai, berlatih bersama Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai, juga Ryu Shikon ken pemberian orang tuaku. Yang tidak disukai, orang kejam dan sombong, juga makanan instan. Hobi berlatih dan makan, hehehe... Cita-citaku... Ingin menjadi Shinobi terkuat di Dunia!" Hisakata berkata dengan bersemangat.

'Bocah polos dan agak naif...' "Walau aku sudah tahu tentangmu... Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi berkata. Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Oke. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Yang disukai, Keluarga baruku, lingkungan damai dan tenang, berlatih, juga ramen. Yang tidak disukai, orang arogan, orang yang menganggap dirinya tinggi sehingga menindas yang lebih lemah, dan lain-lainnya. Hobi, berlatih dan pergi ke tempat-tempat tenang. Cita-cita… menjadi Hokage terkuat, yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya." Dia berkata dengan tekad yang menyala-nyala.

Kakashi berdiri. "Oke, hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Besok, kalian akan melakukan misi pertama kalian." Kata Kakashi. Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Misi apa itu, sensei?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi menyeringai, membuat mereka sedikit tegang.

"Latihan survival." Katanya dengan nada riang yang aneh.

Sakura kembali bertanya. "Bukankah di akademi sudah sering diadakan?" Kakashi kembali menyeringai.

"Bukan, bukan latihan semacam itu. Ini sebenarnya adalah tes kelulusan kalian sebagai Genin," reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh tim 7 minus Naruto sangat menarik. Sasuke menatapnya dengan kaget. Sakura terlihat panik. Hisakata meneriakkan kata-kata seperti 'Kami sudah menjalani tes kelulusan'.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Bukan... Tes yang kalian lakukan di akademi hanyalah untuk mengetahui kelayakan kalian untuk menjadi seorang ninja... Tes Genin yang sebenarnya adalah yang akan kuberikan besok. Tingkat kegagalannya sekitar 66% dari seluruh lulusan. Dengan kata lain, hanya satu dari tiga lulusan yang akan diterima menjadi Genin. Sisanya, akan dikembalikan ke akademi untuk menjalani pengajaran lagi.

Penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang tes akan kuberi tahu besok. Berkumpullah di jembatan tenchi tepat jam 7 pagi besok..." Kakashi akan pergi, namun kembali berbalik. "Oh iya, ada satu hal yang harus kuberi tahu. Kusarankan sebaiknya kalian tidak makan, atau kalian akan memuntahkan apapun yang kalian makan dalam tes nanti. Sampai jumpa semuanya." Dia menghilang dalam ledakan asap.

Mereka terdiam di tempat itu. "...Sebaiknya Kita segera kembali dan bersiap-siap untuk besok..." Kata Naruto memcah kesunyian. Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu beranjak pergi. Setelah mereka pergi, Naruto kembali ke tempat itu. Kakashi sudah ada di tempat itu. "Hai. Kau benar-benar usil ya, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi hanya tertawa. "Ternyata kau sudah tahu maksudku. Dan sepertinya, kau sudah mendapat bayangan tentang tes besok," Naruto mengangguk. "Naruto, besok aku minta kau membawa jaket Chuuninmu, tapi tidak dipakai dulu."

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa harus secepat itu?" Kakashi diam saja. "Beri tahu aku, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oke-oke... Aku rasa, setelah tes itu nanti, mereka akan mengalami beberapa 'guncangan' moral. Tentu saja bukan hal buruk, Naruto. Aku ingin, dengan menunukkan posisimu, mereka lebih mengerti tentang posisi mereka. Kau mengerti, Naruto?" Kakashi berkata.

"...Tidak, sebenarnya. Tapi, aku akan membawanya, sesuai permintaanmu. Ada lagi?" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu didiskusikan. Sampai bertemu besok, dan jangan beri tahu siapapun di tim tentang maksud perkataanku." Kakashi berkata sambil duduk di pinggiran beranda atap. Naruto mengangguk, lalu meloncat pergi.

Kakashi menatap langit senja, lalu tertawa kecil. "Besok akan sangat menyenangkan..."

Dia menghilang dalam putaran angin dan daun.

Wai! Kekacauan apa yang terjadi saat Tes? Apa reaksi tim 7 saat mengetahui tentang posisi Naruto? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya...

Ryu Shikon ken: dragon's fang sword.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane Sign out.


	12. the test

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Hai lagi… tanpa basa-basi, ini chapter 12…

Enjoy!

"Blah" perckapan.

'blah' pikiran

"**blah" / 'blah' **pecakapan / pikiran siluman

_Blah _ inner Haruno / Sycro.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 12: THE TEST (AND PROLOGUE JOURNEY TO THE WAVE)

**Sebelumnya…**

Kakashi menatap langit senja, lalu tertawa kecil. "Besok akan sangat menyenangkan..."

Dia menghilang dalam putaran angin dan daun.

Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya jam 06.30. pagi. Dia menguap lebar-lebar, sambil duduk terdiam di kasurnya. "Naruto, Bukannya kamu ada tes genin jam tujuh?" Tanya Randou, saat dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Tes kepekaan' dan 'rahasia', lalu mulai menghirup susu dari tempat susu. Lalu dia pergi mandi. Saat bersiap, dia memandang jaket Chuuninnya. Jaket hijau itu terlihat kaku dan keras, namun ternyata cukup lembut dan nyaman dikenakan.

Dia terlebih dahulu menemui Hokage. Seperti biasanya, Hiruzen mengintip kegiatan tes dari bola kacanya. "Hei, bukannya kamu... Oh, Kakashi ya? Yah, sebaiknya kamu tunggu sampai siang..." kata Hiruzen saat melihat Naruto. Naruto melihat kegiatan dari bola kaca Hiruzen, melihat tim 8 yang sedang menunggu sensei mereka.

Lalu, dia menuju tempat tinggal Kakashi. "Gila... Dari mana dia dapat uang, sampai bisa dapat tempat sebagus ini, di tengah desa?" Ujar Naruto, saat dia memasuki apartemen mewah yang berada di kawasan elit di tengah desa Konoha.

Seperti yang diduga, sensei mereka sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Setelah membangunkannya, Naruto bertanya. "Jam berapa kira-kira kau akan datang?" Kakashi meluruskan posisi maskernya yang sedikit bergeser.

"menjelang makan siang, jadi sebaiknya kamu segera pergi, sebelum mereka curiga. Dan berikan jaketmu, aku punya beberapa rencana..." Naruto menyerahkan jaketnya, lalu pergi ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Kau telat." Kata Sasuke saat dia sampai disana. Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Aku ketiduran. Mana kutahu kalau aku bakal terjaga hingga larut?" Dia lalu duduk di pinggir jembatan. "Lagipula, sensei kita kelihatannya belum datang..." dia segera melihat ke arah sungai. "Ah... jadi ingin memancing~, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Hisakata.

Hisakata terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa memancing, senpai... Teknisnya, aku buta. Tapi, memang cuaca yang bagus untuk pergi memancing atau piknik..." Dia menikmati angin semilir. Sasuke dan Sakura menepuk tangan mereka.

'Aku lupa kalau dia sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat... Dia tidak terlihat seperti buta sih...' Pikir mereka. Mereka terus menunggu hingga matahari tinggi. Sasuke mulai melepas topeng stoic-nya, dan memandang sekeliling dengan kesal. Sakura memandang cemas kepada Sasuke. Hisakata, yang ternyata kurang tidur, tidur dengan nyaman di tengah jembatan, hingga beberapa orang lewat mengira dia tuna wisma dan menaruh uang di hadapannya.

Naruto sudah bermeditasi di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam. 'Kakashi sensei, kau benar-benar…' Konsentrasinya buyar karena merasakan tingkat emosi Sasuke yang sudah pada tahap cukup membahayakan.

Akhirnya, Kakashi Sensei datang. "KAU TELAT!" Sakura berteriak keras, hingga membangunkan Hisakata.

"Maaf-maaf... Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan..." Katanya dengan tenang.

"PEMBOHONG!" Sakura sekali lagi berteriak.

"Apa tidak bisa bikin alasan yang lebih baik, hah?" Komentar Hisakata.

"Sudah-sudah... nah, ikut aku. Kita menuju ke tempat latihan 02," Kakashi memandu mereka. Mereka mengikuti dengan bersungut-sungut. Sesampainya disana, dia menunjukkan sepasang bel kepada mereka. "Tugas kalian merebut bel-bel ini dariku. Kalian boleh melakukan serangan apapun padaku. Kalau kalian berhasil, kalian lolos tes."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei... Bel nya hanya ada sepasang... Kami semua empat orang..." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Tingkat keberhasilan tes ini hanya 66%. Dan untuk tes kali ini, Naruto tidak ikut bersama kalian." Jawabnya tenang. Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa maksud sensei dengan Naruto tidak ikut? Dan lagi, berarti kami melawan sensei sendirian kan? Apa sensei tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. _'Ha! Naruto baka itu memang tidak memenuhi kualitas! Rasakan!'_

Kakashi menghela napas. "Naruto sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya di kejadian-kejadian sebelum kalian semua ditempatkan di tim. Aku ada disana, jadi aku tahu. Dia mendapat tes lain. Dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu... Aku ini Joonin, Sakura. Tak mungkin aku tidak bisa menghadapi sekumpulan bocah genin." Sakura terdiam.

"Jadi, aku duduk dan nonton saja sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau awasi bekal ini, juga jam ini. Kalau mereka gagal, kita bisa mengikat mereka di balok dan makan di depan wajah mereka. Dan sepertinya, kalian benar-benar tidak sarapan ya?" Kakashi berkata seraya memberikan jam weker besar dan lima buah kotak bekal. Semua selain Naruto mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa perintah yang tidak bisa selalu kau taati. Kita, Shinobi bergerak sesuai keadaan disekitar. Dan yang kita prioritaskan adalah keberhasilan misi. Dan perintah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan itu sudah seharusnya ditinggalkan. Bagaimana caranya kalian bertarung, jika kalian terlalu lemah karena kelaparan?" yang lainnya hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

'Dasar guru sial...' Pikir mereka bersamaan. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Waktu kalian untuk merebut bel ini hanya sampai jam makan siang," Mereka segera melihat jam weker yang dipegang Naruto. "Benar. Waktu kalian hanya sekitar 1 jam saja,"

Semua langsung memasang kuda-kuda. "Baik... Latihan survival... Mulai!" ketiga genin tersebut langsung bergerak bersemunyi. Kakashi berjalan ke arah balok kayu tempat Naruto duduk. "Hmm... Setidaknya mereka dapat bersembunyi dengan cukup baik..."

"Lakukan tugasmu, sensei. Mereka tak akan bersembunyi selamanya, kau tahu." Naruto membalas. Kakashi melangkah lagi ke tengah lapangan terbuka.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya. Ketiga genin yang bersembunyi langsung waspada. Ternyata, yang dikeluarkannya adalah buku oranye dengan tanda besar '18+' di sampul belakangnya.

Tak ingin menunggu, Hisakata melompat maju. Pukulannya dengan mudah dihindari. "Jangan menahan diri. Pelajaran pertama Shinobi, Taijutsu." Kata Kakashi seraya membalik halaman buku.

Setelah menyerang dengan tangan kosong dan gagal, Hisakata menarik tongkat berjalan yang tadi ditaruh di semak-semak. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan segan-segan." Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

'Itu... Begitu...' "Majulah..." Hisakata maju dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Dengan memanfaatkan pengalih perhatian dengan kunai, dia menyerang dengan pedang tersembunyinya.

KLANK! TRANG!

Kakashi menahannya dengan kunai tanpa melihat. "Ilmu pedang orang buta... Tak hanya mulut besar, rupanya?"

Hisakata hanya menyeringai "Ilmu bertarung turun temurun di selatan. Sudah mendarah daging disana, semenjak wabah penyakit yang membuat penderitanya kehilangan penglihatan menyebar." Dia kembali menyerang dengan gabungan tendangan, pukulan, dan serangkaian sabetan pedang cepat.

Kakashi terkena serangan, lalu berubah menjadi balok kayu. Kakashi muncul di belakang Hisakata. "Cukup baik, namun masih kurang," Dia memukul Hisakata dari belakang, melamparnya ke pohon besar. "Perhatikan bawahmu." Saat Hisakata sadar, dia sudah tergantung terbalik.

Sasuke memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk menyerang. Kakashi terkena serangan, namun berubah menjadi balok kayu. "Sial... Aku harus pindah tempat..." Sasuke segera melompat pergi.

Sakura melihat ini, berlari mengejar. Hisakata akhirnya berhasil lepas, namun ada jebakan kedua, yang kembali membuatnya tergantung terbalik lagi. "Aaaarrrggghhh!" Suaranya terdengar ke seluruh tempat.

Sakura mendengarnya. "Huh, itu karena dia terlalu bodoh... Mestinya dia tahu, hanya Sasuke-kun dan aku saja yang boleh lolos," Dia tertawa membayangkan berdua saja dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun~, Dimana kamu?"

"Sakura..." Dia mendengar suara Sasuke, dan segera berbalik dengan senang. Namun, yang dilihatnya membuatnya shock. Sasuke merangkak dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Tangan kirinya putus, kaki kanannya berputar ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang semestinya, berbagai senjata ninja menusuk tubuhnya. Dia memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah besar. "Sa-Sakura... To-tolong..." dia roboh setelah berkata.

"TIDAAAAKKKK! SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" Sakura pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, meninggalkan Kakashi yang memberikan Genjutsu padanya dalam kebingungan.

"...Pelajaran kedua shinobi, Genjutsu. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan, ya?" Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba memandang sekliling. 'Yang ini...' "Yah, sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi." Dia melompat pergi.

Sementara itu, Hisakata berjuang lebih keras sekarang. "Kenapa jebakan keduanya pakai kawat sih!" dia berusaha memotongnya, namun belum berhasil. Setelah berusaha beberapa saat, dia akhirnya terlepas juga. Dia segera berlari menuju hutan.

Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah senang. "Dasar Kakashi sensei, dia benar-benar tahu cara membuat orang menggila," dia kembali dalam posisi meditasi. Lalu, dia merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. "mau apa kau kemari, Uchiha?"

Dia menunjukkan bel di tangan kirinya. "Beri aku makanan." Naruto hanya tertawa.

"kau pikir, aku bisa ditipu dengan henge dan genjutsu sederhana? Pergi ambil bel yang asli, lalu datang kemari." Dia membuat kagebunshin, mendorong Sasuke pergi. Dengan kesal, Sasuke masuk kembali ke hutan.

Kakashi melihat posisi matahari dari lebatnya pepohonan. Dia telah mengalahkan Hisakata lagi, yang kini diikat di pohon."Hampir waktunya..." Dia segera diserang belasan shuriken. Sasuke keluar dan mulai menyerangnya dengan rangkaian taijutsu level menengah. 'Bukan waktunya main-main, kurasa,'

Tahu serangannya dimentahkan, dia melakukan segel jutsu. 'Apa? Mestinya itu bukan level jutsu untuk genin! Kalau kena, bisa gawat...' Pikir Kakashi. Sasuke menyelesaikan rangkaian segel dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Dia melepaskan bola api besar dalam sekali tarikan napas. Bola api itu langsung membakar semua yang dilewatinya. "Heh..." Dia terlihat puas, namun itu segera terganti saat dia tidak melihat siapapun dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan muncul dari tanah dan menariknya. "Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu." Kakashi keluar dari tanah, setelah mengubur Sasuke hingga sebatas leher. "Pelajaran shinobi ketiga, ninjutsu. Kulihat, kau cukup bisa dalam hal ini..." dia berkata, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tes telah berakhir, dengan kegagalan mereka. Kini mereka duduk di depan balok besar yang ditunjuk Kakashi, dengan tampang kesal dan malu. "Jujur kuakui, tindakan kalian melebihi perkiraanku. Kalian tidak semestinya mengikuti tes ini... Kalian sebaiknya berhenti jadi shinobi saja."

Semua protes akan perkataan Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, sebaiknya sensei menjelaskan tujuan dari tes ini, supaya mereka mengerti." Naruto berkata.

"Kau diam saja, orang gagal! Kau bahkan tidak diizinkan ikut tes!" Ejek Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Satu-satunya alasan dia tidak ikut tes ini, karena dia telah memiliki kualitas sebagai shinobi, melebihi kalian. Tes yang kuberikan padanya nanti, adalah pantas tidaknya dia mendapat ini." Kakashi mengeluarkan jaket Chuunin yang disimpan di gulungan penyimpan.

Semua terdiam melihat jaket itu. "Aku yang seharusnya ikut tes itu, bukan orang tak jelas itu." Kata Sasuke. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, coba rebut bel dariku." Kata Kakashi kalem. Namun, kali ini Kakashi tidak menegluarkan buku oranye atau berdiri saja. Dia memegang kunai di tangan kanannya, dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Naruto juga membuat 3 kagebunshin, lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka saling menjaga posisi, menimbang dari mana memulai serangan. "Jangan malu-malu, Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto tertawa hambar. Dia segera melancarkan serangan shuriken secara rahasia. Seperti biasa, Kakashi memakai kawarimi dan muncul dari belakang. Namun, Naruto langsung menyerang dengan rangkaian taijutsu level atas. Setelah akhirnya mengalahkan satu bunshin, Kakashi mundur. Mereka kembali menjaga jarak.

"Genjutsu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Terlalu membosankan..." Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi melakukan rangkaian segel, lalu menyerang dengan gelombang dari tanah Naruto terkena, namun berubah menjadi serpihan es. Dia muncul dari dalam air, dan menyerang dengan sepuluh kagebunshin dan serangan pilar es. Disaat Kakashi sibuk, dia masuk ke celah pertahanan dan memotong tali kedua bel tersebut.

"Dapat, Kakashi sensei... Walau sensei sengaja menahan diri..." Kata naruto, memainkan bel itu di tangannya. Kakashi tertawa. Mereka bertiga bengong melihatnya.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan bel itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bingung. 'Mana mungkin dia diatasku!'

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan simpel. "Memakai segala kesempatan dan kerja sama. Walau hanya sekumpulan genin, kalau bekerja sama, bisa mengalahkan seorang Joonin. Cuma itu, memangnya kenapa?" Mereka bertiga tersentak.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Akhirnya kalian mengerti? Tujuan dari tes ini adalah kerja sama. Tapi, kalian memalukan... Hisakata! Bukannya berkumpul dan merencanakan strategi, kau malah menyerang sendirian. Sasuke! Kau malah memanfaatkan kejatuhan temanmu demi kepentingan pribadimu. Dan lagi, kau tadi berusaha menipu Naruto kan? Sakura! Bukannya menolong Hisakata, kau malah mencari Sasuke...

Jujur, aku bahkan terkejut bahwa orang selevel kalian diluluskan dalam tes akademi. Orang semacam kalian, hanya akan segera mati begitu dihadapkan dalam medan pertarungan..." Kakashi berjalan menuju monumen kecil di tengah padang.

"Kalian tahu, ini adalah monumen pahlawan. Semua orang yang namanya terukir disini, telah wafat setelah bertarung dengan gagah berani di medan pertempuran... Nama beberapa temanku pun terukir disini..." Dia bergerak dengan cepat, mengikat Sasuke di balok. "Ini karena kau berusaha menipu. Tes akan kumulai satu jam lagi. Kalian makan, namun jangan beri dia makan. Yang melanggar, akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Ayo, Naruto."

Kakashi dan Naruto pergi, namun tidak jauh. Mereka bersembunyi di dekat hutan, dengan menyembunyikan aura chakra mereka. "Kenapa, sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi memperhatikan mereka sambil menjawab. "Tunggulah. Kalau harapanku benar, mereka... Ah, lihat itu..."

Hisakata menyuapi Sasuke. Sakura pun ikut memberikan bentounya pada Sasuke. Kakashi segera keluar.

"KALIAN... lulus." Ekspresi mereka bertiga membuat Naruto tertawa. Kakashi lalu menjelaskan betapa pentingnya keselamatan anggota tim, bahkan melebihi kode etik shinobi.

"...Mulai besok, kita akan menjalankan misi bersama-sama... Pulang dan beristirahatlah," mereka semua tetap di tempat. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kurang jelas?"

Sasuke angkat suara. "Kami ingin melihat tes Naruto." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau sudah siap? Ini tidak seperti tadi." Kata Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Naruto terlihat jauh lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa Naruto belum menyerang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tak mungkin. Kakashi sensei memakai kuda-kuda yang penuh celah... Namun, justru yang seperti itulah yang berbahaya. Karena penuh celah, musuh jadi lengah dan menyerang dengan ceroboh, dan hasilnya justru merugikan si penyerang." Jelas Sasuke. dia sendiri meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Jangan malu-malu, Naruto," Kata Kakashi. Naruto mendengus, namun tetap menjaga jarak. "Kalau begitu, aku mulai."

Kakashi segera menyerang dengan kunai. Kecepatannya membuat Naruto terpaksa menghindar. Dalam sekejab, Kakashi sudah berjarak kurang dari 1 meter. Dia melancarkan rangkaian taijutsu secepat kilat. Naruto menahannya, namun kalah cepat. Dia segera melempar bom asap.

Kakashi keluar dari kepulan asap. Saat asap menghilang, sosok naruto tidak nampak dimanapun. "Menggunakan asap sebagai pengalih... Cara umum yang sangat efektif... Lalu, selanjutnya apa, Naruto?" Kata Kakashi. Belasan Shuriken muncul dari kiri Kakashi, namun ditangkis dengan mudah. Kakashi menuju tempat munculnya Shuriken, namun tak ada siapapun. "Oh... Serangan dengan Kagebunshin untuk pengalih perhatian lagi... menarik..."

Kakashi kembali ke tengah padang. Dia memandang sekeliling. "Kita tidak punya waktu seharian... Sebaiknya, kita selesaikan segera." Kata Kakashi.

Terdengar jawaban Naruto dalam bentuk gema. "Boleh saja. Ayo kita selesaikan." Puluhan pilar es segera muncul menusuk dari bawah kaki Kakashi. Kakashi melompat menghindar, dihadang oleh ular besar yang terbuat dari terkena, namun berubah menjadi Air. Mereka berdua muncul dari air, di tepi sungai. Naruto, sedikit terengah-engah dengan cakar esnya, berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang terlihat tidak mengalami apa-apa.

"Tolong gunakan jutsu terbaikmu. Kita lihat kemampuannya." Tantang Kakashi. Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"jangan menyesal ya."

Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dalam sekejab, temperatur di sekitar tempat itu turun. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka tangannya, memperlihatkan kristal es kecil. "Kalian bertiga! Naik ke atas pohon!" Sasuke segera menarik Hisakata dan Sakura.

"kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menahan napasnya. "Kalau perkiraanku benar, jutsu itu sangat berbahaya."

Kakashi berusaha bergerak, namun dua kagebunshin menahannya. Lebih banyak bunshin muncul menahannya. "Oh, sial..."

"Ice Element, Frozen World." Dia melempar kristal es itu. saat kristal itu pecah hawa super dingin langsung menyebar dan membekukan semua yang ada disekitarnya, hingga mendekati hutan tempat Sakura, Sasuke dan Hisakata berada.

Kakashi yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Naruto, langsung berubah jadi patung es. Naruto terengah-engah.

"Ini jutsu paling kuat yang kumiliki. Intinya, aku menciptakan suhu super dingin, sekitar minus lima ratus derajat celcius, hingga membuat oksigen disekitarku berubah, bukan hanya jadi cair, namun mengkristal, yang langsung kulapisi dengan es tipis. Saat pelapisnya pecah, semburan hawa dingin menyebar dalam sekejab karena perbedaan tekanan. Dan membunuh semua yang berada dalam jarak minimum 100 meter dari jarak kristal es pecah." Naruto jatuh terduduk di atas es.

"Untuk menciptakan suhu serendah itu butuh banyak chakra, kan?" Suara Kakashi berada tepat dibelakangnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar terkesan, Naruto. Bukan hanya cara pikir cepatmu yang mampu meloloskanmu dari bahaya, namun kamu juga tahu cara membalikkan keadaan. Walau masih agak kasar, namun kurasa cukup."

"Keren, senpai!" Hisakata berseru saat mereka kembali. Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Pada akhirnya, aku pun hanya dipermainkan oleh Kakashi sensei. Aku sendiri masih penasaran, bagaimana caranya dia lolos... Sampai sesaat sebelum aku melepas jutsuku, aku yakin yang kutahan adalah Kakashi sensei, bukan mizubunshin. Kemampuannya benar-benar diatas perkiraanku." Kata Naruto.

"Bayangkan... Kita akan dilatih oleh orang selevel itu..." Hisakata menerawang. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Huh. Jangan melakukan sesuatu seakan kau bisa melihat, bodoh." Mereka pun mulai adu argumen. Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Anu... Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Sakura. _'Tak boleh sembarangan… bisa bahaya…'_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kehabisan chakra. Hanya butuh makan dan istirahat. Sampai jumpa besok, semua." Dia melompat pergi dengan jaket Chuunin di pundaknya.

'Naruto Uzumaki... Aku akan sekuat dirimu. Lihat saja.' Pikir Sasuke. "Hhn. Aku juga pergi. Jembatan Tenchi, besok." Katanya mengingatkan tempat berkumpul mereka.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke pergi. Hisakata melenggang pergi juga "Malam ini makan apa ya..."

Di belakang mereka, Kakashi memperhatikan dengan buku oranyenya. "Ini akan menarik..." Dia melompat pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara.

**Sebulan kemudian.**

"Tim tujuh menyelesaikan misi, menangkap Tora, peliharaan nyonya Daimya." Kakashi melapor kepada Hiruzen di ruangan misi. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke yang terlihat agak kesal, Sakura yang jelas terlihat marah, dan Hisakata dengan beberapa bekas cakaran menatap tajam ke punggung gurunya. Mereka bertiga terlihat kacau.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Tanya Hiruzen. Kakashi hanya tertawa saja.

"Hanya beberapa kecelakaan kecil. Namun target tidak terluka, sesuai permintaan." Jawabnya. Ketiga murid dibelakangnya menatap punggungnya main tajam.

Pintu ruangan misi terbuka. Naruto dan Asuma datang dengan seorang saudagar. "Naruto Uzumaki dan tim 10 menyelesaikan misi, menjaga saudagar Konoha Renji Hamai, dalam perjalanan bisnis antara Konoha-Tenshi."

Hiruzen mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Hisakata berkata. "Kenapa kita belum mendapat misi level C? Dari yang kudengar, yang lainnya sudah... Kami mau misi yang lebih menantang..." Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Hisakata.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Iruka yang juga bekerja disana langsung menceramahi mereka. "...Karena itulah, kita harus menjalani setiap misi yang diberikan dengan senang hati, kalian mengerti?" Mereka menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hmm... Kurasa memang sudah waktunya... Baiklah. Tim tujuh, termasuk kau, Naruto. Kalian kutugaskan dalam misi level C. Dalam misi ini, kalian ditugaskan menjaga seseorang menuju negara Nami dari serangan bandit dan perampok. Tuan Tazuna, silahkan masuk.

Seorang lelaki tua dengan botol sake ditangannya masuk. "Jadi, bocah-bocah ini yang akan menjagaku? Semuanya terlihat lemah." Alis Sasuke dan Hisakata mengerut.

"Hei, kakek! Jaga bicaramu, dasar pemabuk sial! Bau alkoholnya sampai kemari, tahu!" Hisakata berseru dengan marah. Kakashi segera menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf atas kelancangannya. Tenang saja, tuan Tazuna. Saya adalah Joonin, dan lelaki disana, walau masih muda, adalah Chuunin. Kami akan memastikan keselamatan anda dalam perjalanan." Kata Kakashi ramah.

Dia terlihat bimbang, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan memakai kalian."

Kakashi menoleh pada ketiga genin. "Hisakata, yang sopan. Dia klien kita. Baiklah, kita berangkat dua jam lagi. Berkemaslah, lalu berkumpul di gerbang desa. Tim tujuh, bubar," Kakashi menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau baru pulang dari misi, apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sejenak. Gerbang Konoha, dua jam lagi, kan? Sampai jumpa, Kakashi sensei." Naruto melompat pergi.

"Saya permisi dulu, Hokage-sama." Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Semua telah berkumpul, tinggal menunggu Naruto. "Kemana sih, dia?" Sakura mengetuk-ketuk tanah dengan sandal ninjanya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan. Ini misi pertama kalian keluar, namun aku minta kalian tidak mengganggu Naruto. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi, dan sudah menerima misi lainnya. Dia cukup kelelahan. Ini juga menjadi ujian observasi kalian terhadap lingkungan sekitar dalam misi. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kalian tidak mengganggunya. Gunakan kemampuan kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa, karena kalian muridku." Kata Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan yakin dan bersemangat. "Maaf aku terlmbat. Ada beberapa alat kempingku rusak, jadi aku pergi membelinya dulu." Naruto datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Baiklah, misi menuju negara Nami, dimulai." Mereka berjalan menuju luar gerbang. Saat keluar dari gerbang Konoha, mereka disambut oleh Hutan Negara Hi yang membentang luas.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto. "Bagaimana, misi dengan tim lain?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Cukup menarik, sebenarnya. Dengan tim 8... Aku baru tahu kalau Kiba bisa menurut seperti itu. Entah Kurenai sensei memang bisa mengendalikan muridnya dengan baik, atau Kiba punya maksud tertentu. Aku lihat, dia memperhatikan Kurenai sensei dengan pandangan aneh... selain Kiba, sih... Biasa-biasa saja..." Sakura menahan tawa mendengar cerita itu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Hisakata tertawa lepas.

"Tim 10... Shikamaru banyak mengeluh, Chouji banyak makan, dan Ino... ah, beberapa kali terlihat dekat dengan anak pemandu kami ke Tenshi... Oh, anak itu mengingatkanku akan Sasuke. Diam dan berwajah putih pucat. Aku sempat curiga kalau dia umpan yang dikirim bandit... Ternyata dia hanya terlalu banyak tinggal di hutan lebat, sampai jarang terkena sinar matahari."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Dia menatap langit. "Cukup cerah... Aku merasakan firasat baik..." katanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sebaliknya. Walau aku jarang mempercayai firasatku..." Mereka saling pandang.

"...Aku akan mengecek para genin. Mereka biasanya memulai pertengkaran." Kakashi menjauh.

"Aku akan menemani klien." Kata Naruto. Namun, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk...'

Apa yang terjadi selama misi? Apakah harapan Naruto dan Kakashi terkabul?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	13. the mission to the wave part 1

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 13… Start!

Disclaimer: not mine!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 13: MISIION TO THE WAVE (ARC 1: ENCOUNTER WITH THE DEMON)

**Sebelumnya…**

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Dia menatap langit. "Cukup cerah... Aku merasakan firasat baik..." katanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sebaliknya. Walau aku jarang mempercayai firasatku..." Mereka saling pandang.

"...Aku akan mengecek para genin. Mereka biasanya memulai pertengkaran." Kakashi menjauh.

"Aku akan menemani klien." Kata Naruto. Namun, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk...'

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang melewati padang pinggiran hutan di daerah perbatasan. Sakura menatap pemandangan sekitar dengan penuh kekaguman. Hisakata menanyakannya. "Kenapa, Sakura? Kau menghela napas dari tadi..."

"Tentu saja. Ini pemandangan yang bagus. Areal utara memang bagus, seperti cerita orang-orang..." Sakura menghela napas senang.

Hisakata memiringkan kepalanya. "Begitu ya? yah, bukan berarti aku bakal melihatnya, sih..." Sakura memberikan pandangan simpati. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Walau aku dapat transplantasi sekalipun, tetap tidak berguna. Syaraf mataku lah yang tak berfungsi. Aku telah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Sakura memandangnya aneh. Lalu, dia mendekati Naruto. "Kalau dia buta, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku memandanginya dengan simpati?"

Naruto menjelaskan. "Hisakata mengetahui dari perubahan emosi. Dia... punya semacam indera keenam, yang membuatnya bisa mendeteksi perubahan emosi pada seseorang. Inderanya itu pula, yang membentenginya secara sempurna dari genjutsu... singkatnya, bisa dibilang dia bisa mendeteksi apa yang kebanyakan orang tidak bisa."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba, Naruto bertanya pada Tazuna. "Nami no Kuni ada di dekat Mizu no Kuni kan? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan ninja Kirigakure?"

Tazuna sedikit tegang, namun menjawab dengan tenang. "Bayaran yang diminta Kirigakure lebih tinggi. Lagipula, urusanku ke Hi no Kuni. Aku dengar, ninja Kirigakure tertutup."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Penasaran, Hisakata bertanya. "Apa maksudnya tertutup?"

Kakashi menjawabnya. "Ini informasi yang ada diluar buku sejarah ninja. Ninja Kirigakure menutup diri sejak Mizukage keempat mereka diangkat. Ada desas-desus kalau terjadi kekacauan di dalam kirigakure itu sendiri. Yah, dilihat dari jumlah ninja buronan mereka, banyak yang berpikir kalau itu benar." mereka mengangguk-angguk.

Naruto menambahkan. "Aku mendengar rumor saat bertualang dengan paman Randou dulu. Katanya, Mizukage keempat menerapkan metode dan aturan baru pada para shinobinya. Yang katanya bahkan diluar manusiawi. Bahkan, para orang yang berhasil keluar dari sana mendapat trauma luar biasa, atau menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus darah.

Ada yang bilang, mereka pernah menemukan jasad ratusan anak disana. Dikatakan juga, mereka menemukan jasad-jasad orang yang berposisi tinggi disana dibuang begitu saja. Dan dilihat dari lukanya, dia dibunuh secara kejam. Desa Kirigakure sampai dikenal sebagai desa kabut darah, karena hal-hal tersebut." Sakura memucat mendengarnya.

"Yah, sepertinya keputusan mempercayakan hal ini pada ninja Konoha adalah hal yang tepat." Kata Tazuna. Hisakata langsung bersemangat dan berkata akan menjaganya sekuat tenaga.

Semua berjalan lancar. Bahkan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran bandit, saat mereka keluar dari perbatasan Hi no Kuni dan masuk ke negara kecil tak dikenal, yang memisahkan Hi no Kuni dan Nami no Kuni.

Saat mereka tengah berjalan, baik Kakashi maupun Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh di jalan dihadapan mereka. 'Genangan air?' Kakashi memberi kode tak terlihat pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya, namun membalas dalam kode tak terlihat juga.

Mereka melewati genangan air itu. Tiba-tiba, Hisakata tegang. "Ada yang datang!" Sasuke dan Sakura segera bersiaga di sekitar Tazuna.

"Terlambat. Dua ekor tumbang."

Mereka melihat dengan horor, saat tubuh Kakashi dan Naruto diikat oleh rantai berduri yang terikat pada cakar besi dua Shinobi, lalu terpotong hancur.

Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Dua Shinobi itu menyerang, namun Sasuke menusukkan kunai di rantai mereka, yang lalu menghujam dahan pohon. Dengan sekali putaran tangan, keduanya melepas rantai mereka. "Aku lawan dikanan, kau lawan dikiri! Sakura, jaga klien!" Sasuke berteriak. Hisakata langsung menarik pedangnya, lalu menyerang Shinobi bertopeng yang memakai cakar besi di tangan kanan. Sasuke menerjang dengan serangan shuriken dan kunai.

Hisakata menendang wajah musuhnya. Sasuke, menghindari serangan cakar besi, memukul mundur dengan pukulan. Mereka berhasil memukul mundur mereka, namun tidak dapat memberikan luka yang berarti. Di lain pihak, Hisakata terkena sedikit luka di tangannya.

"Cukup sampai disini main ninja-ninjaan nya, bocah. Iblis bersaudara Kirigakure bukanlah shinobi yang bisa kalian kalahkan." Salah seorang dari berkata sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Ayo cepat habisi dia, lalu target kita kakak." Kata yang satunya.

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi, kami lebih kuat dari kalian." Suara di belakang mereka mengejutkan mereka. Kakashi Dan naruto segera menyerang dan mengalahkan mereka. Bahkan Kakashi hanya perlu memakai satu tangan.

"Sensei, Naruto! Kalian hidup!" Sakura melihat ke arah tempat mereka sebelumnya hancur berantakan. Alih-alih darah dan potongan tubuh, Sakura hanya menemukan potongan kayu. 'Kawarimi! Cepatnya...'

Kakashi kini mengikat mereka. "Aku sudah menginformasikan hal ini pada Hokage. ANBU akan segera datang," Naruto mengangguk. "Namun, sepertinya ada yang berbohong pada kita... Misi level c semestinya hanya meliputi serangan bandit dan penjarah dalam perjalanan, bukan serangan ninja selevel Chuunin," Dia menunjukkan orang yang terikat. "Mereka iblis bersaudara, Chuunin buronan dari Kiri."

Tazuna bergerak dengan tidak nyaman. "Ceritakan sejelasnya, paman." Naruto berkata dengan serius.

Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah... Kalian tahu aku adalah pembuat jembatan, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi, kau tidak datang kesini untuk urusan bisnis."

Tazuna mengangguk. "Negara Nami sangat miskin. Masalah utama dari kekurangan kami, adalah karena sulitnya sarana transportasi kesana. Kapal satu-satunya alat transportasi menuju Nami. Aku, demi kesejahteraan negaraku, membangun jembatan penghubung dengan negara lain, yang akan membuka kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ekonomi negara kami..."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Hisakata yang bingung, bertanya. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan serangan ninja ini?"

Tazuna menghela napas panjang. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia bertanya, "Kalian tahu Gatou?"

Kakashi menjawab. "Salah satu dari sedikit bandit besar yang dikenal di negara elemental. Dia memiliki usaha kotor, seperti prostitusi dan penjualan obat terlarang. Kalau dia mengganggu kalian dengan usaha kotornya, Daimyo kalian semestinya bisa minta tolong pada Daimyo Hi no Kuni. Beliau pasti akan membantu kalian."

Tazuna tersenyum kecut. "Yang dijalankan Gatou di Nami adalah usaha perkapalan. Dan legal, karena dia memiliki hak pelayaran penuh yang diberika oleh Daimyo sebelumnya." Kakashi ber 'ohh', sedangkan Naruto menepuk keningnya.

"Senpai, tolong jelaskan. Aku tak mengerti." kata Hisakata.

"Dia menguasai hal yang paling vital bagi Nami, yaitu transportasi utama, dan perhubungan juga, semenjak Nami berada di tengah perairan. Artinya, dia menguasai seluruh kegiatan negara, dan negara mau tak mau bergantung padanya. Dia bisa mengatur harga jasa pelayarannya sesuai keinginannya…

Dan karena paman ini membangun jembatan penghubung, dia merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Kalau disuruh memilih, kau akan lebih memilih berjalan di jembatan yang gratis, dari pada berlayar dengan tujuan yang sama, dengan bayaran selangit, kan? Baginya, itu berarti hilangnya sumber uang." jelas Naruto.

"Ditambah lagi, mungkin saja usaha itu diamnfaatkan untuk menyelundupkan 'barang-barang' yang dia pakai untuk usaha kotornya. Makanya, dia segera bertindak." Tambah kakashi. Para genin mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi berpikir dengan serius. "Misi ini bisa naik dari sekedar misi level b... Dengan Gatou sebagai lawan, besar kemungkinan dia akan menyewa seseorang yang lebih kuat dari iblis bersaudara... Ini bisa naik menjadi misi level A, paling tidak." Sakura memucat, sampai seputih salju.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja, Kakashi sensei!" Hisakata berdiri dengan ekspresi penuh tekad "Kita harus menolong mereka!"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi. "Aku setuju dengan si bodoh. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan misi ini begitu saja. Itu bukanlah cara shinobi." 'Dan ini akan bagus sebagai latihan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Kakashi terlihat agak ragu. Tazuna kembali berbicara. "Tak apa-apa. Kalian boleh meninggalkan aku. Aku mungkin akan segera mati oleh utusan berikutnya sesaat setelah kalian pulang… hanya meninggalkan cucuku sendirian, dan anakku dalam kesediahan dan kebenciannya pada ninja Konoha… Tapi tidak apa-apa!" Dia berbalik membelakangi mereka, terlihat menangis.

'Oh, sial...' Pikir Kakashi. "Baiklah, baiklah... Tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat juga... kita menerima misi, dan kita memang harus menyelesaikannya... kami akan menjagamu." Kakashi berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tazuna menyeringai. 'heh, bodoh...' "Terima kasih, tuan ninja...!" Dia menjabat tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menginstruksikan agar mereka bersiap untuk melanjutkan. Semua mengikuti dengan tenang. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Musuh yang muncul berikutnya, kemungkinan Chuunin setara Naruto, atau bahkan Joonin. Disaat itu, kami mungkin tak punya kesempatan untuk memberi instruksi. Jadi, mulai sekarang tetap waspada. Saat musuh muncul, buat formasi perlindungan swastika di sekitar klien. Dan bersiap melindungi klien dan anggota tim kalian yang lain, juga diri kalian sendiri. Kalian mengerti?" semua mangangguk atas perintah Kakashi.

Di ruangan gelap, tiga figur duduk di beberapa kursi berlengan. Yang satu kecil, yang satu sedang dan yang satunya lagi cukup besar.

"Iblis bersaudara lama sekali..." Kata figur sedang itu.

"Ayo pergi. Kalau mereka tidak kembali, berarti mereka sudah kalah. Oi, ambil pedangku kemari." kata figur besar itu.

Figur kecil itu segera pergi, lalu kembali denga sebilah pedang besar. "Silahkan, master."

Figur besar itu mengambilnya, lalu memasangnya di punggungnya.

"Tampaknya ini akan sedikit menyenangkan..."

"Whoa... besar...!" Kata Sakura saat melihat jembatan buatan Tazuna dengan kagum. Sasuke dan Naruto pun diam-diam setuju akan hal itu. 'Ini baru setengah jadi? Bagaimana kalau sudah selesai...' pikir mereka. Tazuna terlihat bangga akan hal itu.

Orang yang mengantar mereka dengan perahu boat, terlihat sebaliknya. "Diamlah! Kau tahu, aku mematikan mesin boat perahu ini agar tidak terdengar!" Dia berbisik keras. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

Setelah mendayung kira-kira satu jam lamanya, mereka telah cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Lelaki itu kembali memasang mensin boatnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dermaga kecil, yang jauh dari pemukiman. "Maaf, Tazuna-san. Aku hanya mampu mengantar hingga disini saja." Tazuna mengangguk mengerti.

Tazuna menjelaskan pada mereka. "Setelah melewati hutan kecil ini, kita akan bertemu pemukiman penduduk. Rumahku, ada di pinggir pemukiman satunya." semua mengangguk.

Naruto dan Kakashi merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan sejak sampai di tempat itu. Insting mereka yang terlatih, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka berjalan ke dalam bahaya yang mendekat..

Mereka bersiap akan terburuk, namun tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Ketiga geninnya, bersiaga di sekitar mereka.

Kakashi dan Naruto merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Hisakata melempar kunai ke tempat dimana mereka merasakan keberadaan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

Hisakata mendekati semak-semak tempatnya melempar kunai. "Lho?" Dia mengeluarkan seekor kelinci berwarna putih. Sakura langsung mengomel tentang 'menjaga alam' dan 'menyakiti hewan kecil', namun ucapannya terhenti karena Naruto menutup mulutnya.

Kakashi menatap sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, dia berteriak. "Merunduk!" Dia berlari dan menarik jatuh Tazuna. Sasuke dan Hisakata langsung menunduk. Sakura ditarik oleh Naruto karena dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat zanbato melayang ke arahnya.

Mereka berhasil menghindari serangan brutal itu. Lalu, Naruto melihat seorang pria besar berdiri di atas zanbato itu. Tidak menggunakan atasan, dengan perban menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Kiri yang di gores di bagian lambangnya. 'Mata itu... Seberapa banyak orang yang telah dia bunuh...' Pikir Naruto.

Kakashi memberikan kode, ketiga genin memasang pertahanan swastika. Naruto mendekat. Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang lagi. Seorang wanita dalam baju Joonin, namun tanpa ikat kepala. Dia memanggul kotak besar yang terbuat dari besi.

"Wah-wah... Lihat siapa yang datang... Kakashi Hatake si ninja peniru..." Lelaki besar itu berkata. "Pantas saja Iblis bersaudara tidak kembali... Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihatmu."

"Oh, jadi dia? Pahlawan perang di perang besar ninja ketiga? Yang ditakuti hingga ke seluruh penjuru negara elemental? Menarik..." Wanita itu berkata, menilai Kakashi.

Kakashi maju selangkah. "Yang mestinya kaget itu kami, tahu... Tahu-tahu harus berhadapan dengan Zabuza Momochi sang iblis Kirigakure... Dan juga Chiharu Yamaguchi, kunoichi bebas yang tak terikat... Sepertinya, kau tertarik pada bau darah dan pertarungan..." Dia memasang kuda-kuda.

Hisakata dan Sasuke mencoba menyerang, namun ditahan Kakashi. "Jangan. Mereka sengkat Joonin. Naruto, tolong lawan wanita itu. Hati-hati, dia menggunakan ramuan aneh yang memperkuat dirinya. Juga racun untuk melemahkan musuh." Naruto mengangguk.

"Huhuhu... Aku tersanjung, Kakashi sang Sharingan mengenalku..." Wanita bernama Chiharu itu berkata. Kakashi diam saja, dan langsung mengangkat ikat kepala yang menuttupi mata kirinya, memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang merah menyala, dengan tiga tomoe berwarna hitam.

Semua terkejut, terutama Sasuke. "Sharingan? Apa itu Sharingan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemampuan penglihatan khusus yang diturunkan secara turun temurun. Dengan mata itu, kita bisa menebak dengan tepat ninjutsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu." Jawab Sasuke. 'Namun, itu hanya diturunkan pada keturunan Uchiha saja... Dari mana dia...?'

"Ya... Dan kemampuan itu membuatnya mampu menebak, mematahkan, bahkan meniru jutsu lawan..." Zabuza berkata.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan mulailah bertarung..." Chiharu berkata dengan bosan.

Naruto segera maju. "Ayo pindah tempat, nona. Disini agak sempit." Chiharu tertawa, dan mereka melompat pergi sambil mengawasi masing-masing."

Zabuza tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya, salah satu anak buahmu tidak hanya main ninja-ninjaan saja. Memisahkan ahli racun dari klien dan anggota lainnya..." dia melompat dari pohon, lalu berdiri di atas air. "Bagaimanapun juga, Sharingan itu percuma kalau kau tidak bisa melihat musuhmu. Kirigakure no jutsu."

**Sementara itu...**

Naruto berpindah ke areal terbuka di tengah hutan. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, saat musuh mengeluarkan botol kecil. "Sedikit doping sebelum bertarung~" dia meminum habis isinya.

Tubuhnya diselimuti chakra yang pekat. Dia menjadi kekar dan ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi santai menjadi agak buas. "Oh, sial." Naruto bergumam. Dia merasakan tubuhnya berteriak minta istirahat karena lelah.

"Khukhukhu... Maju...!" Chiharu meraung. Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda, lalu menyerang dengan kagebunshin. Wanita itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya, dan gelombang chakra menghantam Naruto dan seluruh klonnya. Dia terlempar hingga masuk hutan.

"Ukh... Terpaksa harus kelakukan... Sialan..." Dia melakukan satu segel tangan, lalu membuka sedikit jaket Chuunin yang dia pakai. Disana, ada kalung baja yang memiliki kunci, dan sekarang bersinar kemerahan. "Ini akan benar-benar sakit."

Dia melukai ujung jempolnya, lalu mengusapkan darah ke bagian kuncinya. Lalu, dengan sekali tarik, memaksa membukanya.

"ARRRRGGGHHH... **ROARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH...!**" Suara raungan terdengar jelas di seluruh hutan. Lalu, bunyi hantaman dan bunyi pohon yang patah memenuhi hutan bersama raungan itu.

Chiharu terdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian, dia melihat sesosok makhluk muncul dari hutan gelap. 'Bocah itu... Tapi, ada yang beda...?' Naruto masuk ke areal terbuka. Dia terlihat kesakitan, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Rambutnya menjadi lebih keemasan dan lebih panjang. Tanda seperti kumis di pipinya menghilang. Lalu, pupil matanya mengecil secara vertikal. 'Ini...' Chiharu tak bisa menyimpulkan, karena Naruto menyerang dalam kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

'Berat!' dia menahan serangan Naruto. Dia lalu menendang perutnya, melemparnya lagi ke dalam hutan. Tak lama, dia muncul dan menerjang Chiharu hingga menyeretnya ke pepohonan. Dia menggeram dengan marah. Chiharu memanfaatkan kesempatan, dan melepas gas asap.

Dia menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan satu botol kecil lagi, dan meminumnya. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi setengah kucing. Naruto keluar dari dalam hutan saat Chiharu selesai bertransformasi. "Siap untuk ronde dua...?"

Dia meraung dengan penuh kebuasan. Kuku-kukunya tumbuh, matanya berubah menjadi merah. Chakra merah berkobar di sekitarnya. Chiharu terlihat puas akan hal itu.

"Kalau tidak begini, tidak seru. Maju, bocah...!"

"**RRROOOAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

**Konoha, waktu yang sama.**

Ranmaru sedang meminum sake dari botolnya dengan tenang. Beberapa anggota muda patroli yang diperintahnya tertidur kelelahan. **'Yah, itu wajar. Perjalanan pulang-pergi dari Konoha ke Dunia siluman dalam 5 hari adalah sesuatu yang terlalu besar untuk mereka... Dasar bos... Memerintahkan sesuatu yang nyaris tak dapat dicapai oleh mereka...' **Ranmaru berpikir sambil menatap anak buahnya dengan tenang.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari mengantar Tamamo kembali ke klan Rubah. Namun, Tamamo yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anggota keluarganya di Konoha, langsung memerintahkan mereka kembali. Di hadapan Ranmaru, seorang gadis dengan kulit kecolatan dan mata hijau toska minum teh dengan santai.

"**Kau menjalankan tugasmu, kan?"** dia mengangguk. **"Baiklah... Lanjutkan. Jaga gadis itu, karena dia menarik perhatian Naruto." **Dia mengagguk, lalu berdiri. Dia lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran api. Ranmaru menghela napas. **"Kalau saja dia belajar berbicara... Ini akan lebih mudah..."**

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu. **"Bocah itu... Memaksa membuka segel pertama! Argh! Dasar bodoh…! Hei, bangun!"** perlahan, anak buahnya terbangun. **"Kalian, entah bagaimana caranya, kembali bugar dan bertugas. Aku harus pergi, ada urusan."**

Dia melompat pergi sebelum anak buahnya menjawab. Setelah keluar desa, dia berubah jadi rubah. **"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh sebelum aku datang, Naruto."** dan dia melompat pergi dalam kecepatan luar biasa.

Kakashi mendapat hari yang buruk. Bukan hanya tiba-tiba menjalankan misi yang levelnya naik hingga ke level A, dia juga melibatkan anggota timnya dalam bahaya. Dan anggota tim yang dia andalkan mengendalikan situasi saat dia bertarung, dalam keadaan tidak fit.

"Percuma. Kau hanya akan mengurangi napasmu saja," Suara dingin menghentikan usahanya melepaskan diri. Zabuza memandang dingin dari luar penjara air yang mengurung Kakashi. "Kita lihat, apa murid-muridmu yang manis itu bisa mengalahkan mizubunshinku... khukhukhu..."

Sasuke terengah engah. Hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan lelaki bernama Zabuza itu sudah membuat udara berat. Sekarang, dia menghadapi Zabuza sendiri, sementara Kakashi terkurung. Hisakata mencoleknya. "Apa!" bisiknya.

"Ayo kita bebaskan Kakashi sensei." Katanya mantap.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak tahu yang mana yang Zabuza asli." Balas Sasuke, mundur mendekati Hisakata.

"Itu yang dia duga. Yang melawan kita adalah mizubunshin. Yang asli itu, sedang mengurung Kakashi sensei. Sepertinya, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Kakashi sensei daripada kita. Aku punya rencana, pinjam telingamu." Hisakata membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Menarik... Tapi, apa bisa digunakan? Aku cuma punya satu." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku punya satu, itu biasa dipakai olehku. Bagaimana?" Hisakata membalas. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Zabuza menyerang dengan cepat. Tapi, kedua genin itu sudah siap. Sasuke melompat mundur, sedangkan Hisakata menahan dengan pedangnya. "Kau punya nyali, bocah."

Sasuke berlari berputar, lalu menembakkan bola api. "Katon! Endan!" bola api itu langsung ditebas zanbatonya dengan sekali putar. Dia melempar Hisakata yang menahannya dengan garakan yang sama. Hisakata mendarat sambil melempar sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya, sambil melempar bola api pada Zabuza yang mendekat ke Tazuna.

Tanpa disadari, Hisakata sudah berada di belakangnya. Saat dia sedang menebas bola api, dia langsung ditusuk dari belakang. "Satu jatuh, satu lagi." Kata Hisakata, saat tubuh Zabuza berubah menjadi air.

Sasuke membuka benda yang diterima oleh Hisakata. "Fuuma Shuriken. Kagefusha." Dia memutar shuriken itu. Bunyi desingannya terdengar, walau samar. Dia mlemparnya ke arah Zabuza.

"khukhukhu... Apa dia bisa...?" Dia akan menghindar, saat menyadari bahwa ada shuriken berwarna hitam dibawah shuriken yang dia lihat. "serangan rahasia... Tapi percuma." dia melompat menghindar.

Sakura langsung lemas. "Bagaimana ini?" namun Sasuke dan Hisakata tidak.

Hisakata yang berdiri di dekat Sakura menghilang. Sasuke memandang siluet Zabuza dari kabut yang kembali menebal. "Kuserahkan padamu, Hisakata."

Dari dalam air, Hisakata muncul Zabuza menghantamnya dengan Zanbato, namun dia tidak terpengaruh. 'ini...!' Dia melihat sekilas, sisik hitam berkilauan keluar dari bagian tubuh tempatnya menyerang. Zabuza menghindari tebasan Hisakata, terpaksa melepas jutsu yang menyerang Kakashi.

Dia mundur selangkah, lalu menyerang dengan kecepatan yang laur biasa. Namun, Kakashi manahannya dengan besi sarung tangannya. Hisakata dibawa kembali dengan kagebunshin.

"Tenang saja. Dari sini, biar aku yang bereskan." Kagebunshinnya menghilang setelah mengatakan itu.

Kabut yang menutupi mereka menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Zabuza dan Kakashi yang berdiri di atas air. "Mati!" dia menyerang dengan serangan elemen air, yang dibalas dengan jutsu yang sama oleh Kakashi. "Jangan meniruku, menyet peniru!" Zabuza meraung dengan frustasi.

Kakashi hanya diam saja. Sharingan berputar dengan cepat. "Hebat... Jadi, ini yang namanya Sharingan... Mereka seakan bergerak dalam pola yang sama..." Hisakata berkata dengan kagum.

**Sementara itu...**

Chiharu berlari dengan lengan terluka. Dia menginjeksikan sesuatu ke lengannya. 'Bagus... pendarahannya berhenti... Tapi, benar-benar sial sekali... lawannya seperti ini...' dia membalut lukanya.

"**RRRROOOAAAARRGGGGHHH!"** dari kejauhan, terdengar raungan. Tak lama, Naruto muncul dengan membelah salah satu pohon.

Chiharu mengerang. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu istilah, 'time out' ya?" Naruto hanya menggeram. Dia kemudian sedikit terhuyung. "Sepertinya, kekuatanmu pun beresiko saat digunakan... Atau, segel itu menyakitimu?"

Naruto kembali menjejak. Namun, matanya tidak lagi merah. Alih-alih merah, malah berwarna biru. Dia menggeram dalam. Chiharu kembali melempar bom berisi obat yang melumpuhkan.

'Kuharap, Zabuza bisa membantu... Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku...' Dia melompat sekuat tenaga. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, sebelum Naruto bisa mengejar. 'Ah, benar-benar hari yang buruk.'

Terdengar ledakan dan suara pohon yang patah. 'Semakin lama, semakin kebal... sial.' Dia mempercepat larinya.

Kakashi berada di atas angin sekarang. Dia menghempaskan Zabuza dengan gelombang besar yang semestinya dikeluarkan Zabuza. Tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan, dia menahan kaki dan tangannya dengan kunai dan Shuriken.

Tiba-tiba, dari hutan muncul ledakan. Dari sana, Chiharu terlempar ke pohon tempat Zabuza tertahan. Tangan dan kakinya terluka cukup parah. Dia melihat Zabuza. "Hei.. Sepertinya, nasib kita sama, ya?" Zabuza menjawabnya dengan geraman. "Oh, jangan menggeram. Aku sudah banyak mendapatnya dari bocah itu."

Naruto keluar dari arah ledakan tadi. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Hisakata langsung mendatanginya, lalu bersama-sama menuju Tazuna. Naruto memandangi Chiharu dengan tajam.

"Hei, sudah kembali ke alam sadar? Dasar... Tiba-tiba memakai wujud seperti itu..." Chiharu menyapa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto memberikan pandangan kesal.

Kakashi akan melakukan serangan akhir, saat leher Zabuza dan Chiharu tertusuk jarum besar. Seorang lelaki muda, terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto, berdiri di atas pohon. Dia memakai topeng dengan lambang Kirigakure di bagian atasnya.

"Terima kasih, ninja Konoha. Lelaki ini, bersama partnernya telah menjadi incaran kami sejak lama. Baru kali ini kami berhasil mendapatkannya." Katanya dengan halus. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Siapa dia? Seenaknya masuk…" Hisakata mengeluh.

Naruto berkata. "Ninja pemburu. Perekrutan mereka seperti ANBU, namun tugas mereka dikhususkan pada mengejar buronan. Tak heran dia ada disini, Zabuza adalah buronan internasional setelah percobaan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan kepada Mizukage Kirigakure." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia... Terlihat tidak lebih tua dari kita." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. "Banyak ninja yang kuat tumbuh seiring perkembangan zaman. Melihat seorang dengan kemampuan sekaliber ini dalam usia semuda ini, bukan hal yang aneh dariku. Aku bahkan yakin, ada anak-anak yang telah mencapai kekuatan melebihi dariku di usia lebih muda dariku." Kakashi menjawab. Dia telah berdiri di sebelah mereka.

"Aku akan segera membawa mereka. Terima kasih sekali lagi, ninja Konoha." ninja itu mengangkat tubuh Zabuza dan Chiharu, lalu menghilang dalam badai daun.

"Yah... Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan..." Kakashi roboh setelah berkata. Mereka segera memeriksanya.

"Cuma kelelahan akibat kehabisan chakra. Ukh...! Aku juga, sepertinya.." Naruto jatuh terduduk. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan. Hisakata langsung membuat kagebunshin, membawa Kakashi dan memapah Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Tazuna-san, rumahmu masih jauh?" Tanya Sasuke pada Tazuna. Tazuna segera memberi arah. Mereka segera pergi dari tempat bertarung itu.

**Di pinggir sungai, jauh dari tempat pertarungan.**

Ninja itu membaringkan tubuh Zabuza dan Chiharu. Dia mengeluarkan peralatan dari tas kecilnya. "Nah, saatnya bekerja…"

Dia meneliti jarum yang tertusuk. Lalu, mendekatkan tangannya, bermaksud mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biar aku cabut sendiri." Zabuza berkata, sambil membuka perbannya. Dia mencabut jarum tersebut dengan kasar, lalu membuang darah yang dari tadi memenuhi mulutnya.

"Master Zabuza, jangan menariknya sekasar itu… nanti bisa terkena pembuluh darah utama," Ninja itu mengingatkan. Dia lalu melepas Jarum yang terhujam ke leher Chiharu dengan hati-hati. "Chiharu-dono, anda dapat bergerak sekarang."

Chiharu tertawa kecil. "Bukannya tidak mau, tapi bocah tadi melukaiku cukup parah." Ninja itu memeriksa lukanya.

"Lepaskan topengmu, Haku. Jangan berbicara menggunakan topeng laknat itu." Ninja itu, Haku melepas topengnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, master. Sebaiknya, kita segera kembali ke rumah peristirahatan untuk mengobati luka-luka anda." Zabuza hanya menjawab dengan 'Hnn'. Haku membuat mizubunshin, lalu membawa kedua ninja terluka itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Tazuna. "Tsunami, aku pulang. Cepat buka pintunya." Kata Tazuna. Terdengar langkah dari dalam, dan pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20-an berambut hitam menyambut mereka.

"Ayah! Syukurlah, ayah selamat… Kalian… Ninja konoha yang disewa ayah?" Kata Tsunami.

Tazuna mengangguk. "Kedua orang ini roboh setelah bertarung dengan orang sewaan Gatou. Mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Tsunami segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kakashi dan Naruto segera dibawa ke kamar untuk dirawat.

(Mulai dari sini agak... Apa ratenya mesti dinaikin ya?)

Naruto segera tak sadarkan diri setelah ditaruh di atas tatami. Kakashi pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Tsunami memeriksa lukanya bersama Sakura. "Luka mereka harus segera diobati. Sakura-san, tolong buka pakaian mereka." kata Tsunami.

Sakura langsung panik. 'Bagaimana ini!' _'Ini kesempatan mengetahui tubuh lelaki, outer! Sebagai latihan untuk menghadapi Sasuke-kun...!' _'Kau gila, inner! Itu namanya mesum! Tidak! Aku bukan mesum!' tsunami tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan Sakura.

"Sakura-san, bisakah kau membawa air panas untuk membasuh mereka? Dapurnya ada di sebelah kiri, setelah melewati ruang keluarga." Sakura yang lega segera bergegas menuju dapur.

Dia kembali membawa air panas, nyaris menjatuhkannya. Tsunami sedang membuka pakaian Kakashi. Di sebelahnya, Naruto yang sudah tinggal memakai boxer saja berbaring. "Oh, terima kasih Sakura-san. Tolong basuh tubuhnya, sementara aku membuka bajunya.

Sakura duduk terdiam dengan handuk basah ditangannya. Ragu-ragu, dia mulai mengusap tubuhnya. _'Dia terlihat cukup seksi dengan otot-otot itu... huhuhu...' _'Diamlah, inner!' _'Tapi, kau tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia memang seksi, kan? Aku ingin tahu, tubuh Sasuke-kun seseksi apa...'_ memutuskan mengacuhkan inner-nya, Sakura berkonsentrasi pada membersihkan kotoran di luka-luka Naruto, agar menghindari infeksi pada luka.

'Ng? Bekas luka ini... Be-besar sekali!' Sakura memperhatikan tubuh itu sekali lagi. Bekas-bekas luka, besar dan kecil, memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Dari perkiraannya, beberapa diantaranya juga cukup fatal.

Tsunami yang sedang membersihkan tubuh Kakashi menghela napas. "Shinobi itu seperti ini ya... Bekas luka-luka fatal... Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertahan dari luka-luka ini." Sakura melihat Kakashi. Sama seperti Naruto, tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas luka.

Tsunami dengan cekatan membalut luka-luka mereka. "Syukurlah lukanya hanya luka gores ringan..." gumamnya. Sakura memandangnya, lalu mengangguk. Dia lalu memakaikan yukata tua pada Naruto dan Kakashi. "Nah, dengan ini beres. Ayo, kita periksa dua temanmu lagi."

Sakura memperhatikan perban yang membalut Kakashi dan Naruto. Dia bertanya pada Tsunami saat sedang turun. "Anu, tsunami-san... Anda pernah bekerja sebagai dokter?"

Tsunami tersenyum. "Aku sebelumnya adalah perawat di rumah sakit kecil di dekat tempat ini. Rumah sakit itu sekarang ditutup, karena kekurangan obat-obatan setelah Gatou menaikkan biaya transportasi." dia berkata sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sakura hanya diam saja sampai mereka menuju ruang keluarga, tempat Sasuke Dan Hisakata duduk. Tsunami memeriksa Sasuke. Sakura, baik inner maupun outer, bersorak dalam hati, saat Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedikit kesal membuka bajunya.

Saat Tsunami selesai mengobati Sasuke dan beralih ke Hisakata, Hisakata berdiri. "Aku tidak terluka kok. Tidak usah diperiksa." Sasuke melayangkan tinju yang tidak keras ke tubuh Hisakata, yang langsung membuat Hisakata kesakitan.

"Dia berbohong. Periksa dia, kemungkinan lukanya lebih berat dariku." kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Tsunami segera memaksa membuka pakaian Hisakata. Pemandangan yang dilihat membuat Sakura menahan napas.

Jejak besar terpatri di sepanjang tubuh Hisakata. Dia seakan dipukul oleh sebatang logam panjang, sampai logam itu patah. Tsunami segera memeriksa tulangnya. "empat tulang rusuk retak, dan kamu bilang kamu tidak apa-apa? Jangan main-main, nak." Dia memandang serius pada Hisakata. Dia segera menahan rusuknya dengan benda keras.

"Kemampuan alaminya adalah regenarasi super cepat. Jadi, dia menganggap itu biasa saja," Sasuke berkata. Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Dia memberi tahu saat kita latihan 2 minggu lalu. Dia terkena jutsu apiku, dan besoknya lukanya sudah hilang." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, retak atau patah tulang harus diurus sebelum tulangnya bersatu kembali, atau bentuknya akan aneh. Kau mengerti, nak? Jangan main-main lagi dengan hal ini." Hisakata mengangguk karena Tsunami menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Sakura memperhatikan. Dia baru sadar, Hisakata pun memiliki bekas luka dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Tsunami menghela napas. "Apa yang kau alami, nak? Luka-luka ini, apa orang tuamu membiarkan hal ini begitu saja?" Tanya Tsunami.

Hisakata memandang jauh ('bagaimana caranya, dia kan buta!' pikir Sakura), lalu menghela napas. "Ayah saya meninggal sebelum saya lahir, dan ibu saya meninggal saat saya masih kecil. Saya sudah lama hidup sendiri." Dia memasang senyum bijak.

Tsunami segera memandangnya dengan iba. "Maafkan aku, aku..." Hisakata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunami-san. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal semacam ini," Dia berkata, lalu berdiri. "Aku... akan berpatroli sebentar. Permisi, semua." Dia pergi sebelum semua sempat membalas.

"Aku akan menemaninya." Sasuke pergi mengikuti Hisakata.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya." Tsunami bangkit dan membawa peralatannya. 'Anak itu... Apa yang terjadi padanya...? Di usia semuda itu...' Sakura mengikutinya, membantu Tsunami mempersiapkan makan malam.

Tazuna bersandar di kursi berlengan. Dia menenggak Sake di tangannya sampai habis. "Apa yang akan direncanakan Gatou selanjutnya... Aku harus bersiap untuk yang terburuk..." Dia tenggelam dalam lamunan, yang perlahan berubah jadi kantuk. Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari ruang keluarga.

Part 1 selesai!

Mengenai OC, ini data lengkapnya:

Nama: Chiharu Yamaguchi. (Secara harfiah, artinya seribu mata air dari mulut pegunungan)

Umur, ukuran dan berat: 28 tahun. 175 cm, 65 kg. 3size: 85-68-75

Kemampuan: ramuan. Dari obat, racun, sampai ramuan pengubah bentuk.

Sifatnya santai dan suka tidak pernah serius. Karena itulah dia diusir dari klannya (Sudah hancur saat perang ninja besar), tapi karena itu dia selalu tenang, dan selalu lolos dari usaha pembunuhan. Rambut cokelat gelap(hampir hitam), dengan mata yang sama. Kulitnya cokelat karena sengatan matahari.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	14. the training

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Buat reader yang nanya bakal sampe chapter berapa cerita ini, saya sendiri belum tahu, tapi saya pastiin, CUKUP BANYAK. Untuk shippuden dan lain-lain… Tunggu nanti ya? Agak bingung soalnya. Dan saya juga minta masukan untuk karakter yang muncul di Anime ya… Soalnya saya ga banyak nonton (susah cari dvd yang bagus, soalnya.).

Buat kritik, saran en informasinya, bisa diketik ke facebook saya, nick nya: seishiro amane (Tanya ke madam Ayame Ninja Edit kalo ga tau.)

Kalau dari MaleHaku, trus jadi FemHaku, ga papa kan?

Oke, kita mulai chapter 14! Enjoy please!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 14: THE TRAINING

**Recap:**

Misi ke Nami no Kuni dimulai. Dan dimulai dengan serangan iblis bersaudara, ninja buronan dari Kiri. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tazuna tentang Gatou, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Nami. Saat baru sampai di Nami, mereka dihadang kembali dihadang oleh sewaan Gatou, dan kali ini bukan sembarangan ninja. Zabuza Momochi, sang iblis besar Kirigakure, dan partnernya. Setelah pertarungan mematikan, Kakashi dan Naruto berhasil memukul mundur mereka. Saat akan memberikan pukulan terakhir, mereka dihabisi oleh ninja pemburu dari Kiri. Kakashi dan Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah pertarungan.

Akhirnya, mereka membawanya ke rumah Tazuna.

Sakura memandang ke jendela. 'Malam sudah datang.' Dia mengangkat makan malam ke ruang makan dari dapur. Setelah makan malam tertata di meja, dia pergi menuju luar. Kebetulan, Hisakata dan Sasuke sedang lewat. "Ayo makan malam dulu, Sasuke-kun, Hisakata." Kata Sakura. Mereka mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka pun mulai makan malam.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto, Sakura-san?" Tanya Tsunami pada Sakura yang baru turun dari ruang atas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Masih belum sadar juga. Sepertinya, masih tidak akan sadar sampai besok." Dia duduk di meja dengan wajah khawatir. Tsunami menenangkannya. Mereka memulai makan malamnya dengan agak kaku.

DOK DOK DOK.

Tsunami segera bergegas menuju pintu. "Maaf, ada keperluan... Oh?" Tsunami terdiam sebentar. Lalu, dia berbicara pelan, sehingga tidak terdengar.

"Mungkin cuma tetangga." Kata Tazuna, melanjutkan makan.

Hisakata tidak ikut melanjutkan makan. "Aura ini... Dan suara langkah tadi... Masa sih?"

"KYAAAA!" Sasuke dan Hisakata segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Disana, Tsunami jatuh terduduk sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Sasuke dan Hisakata melihat apa yang ditunjuk.

Hisakata menepuk keningnya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau datang, Ranmaru-san!"

Ranmaru dalam ukuran rubah kecil duduk dengan tenang di depan Tsunami yang ketakutan. **"Hei... Untunglah kalian datang cepat. Nona ini mulai berteriak saat aku menanyakan dimana Naruto."**

Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Tazuna dan Tsunami memandang Ranmaru, kini dalam ukuran sebesar anjing duduk di kursi, dengan rasa segan dan kagum. Sakura menjelaskan tentang Kuchiyose dan siluman pada Tazuna dan Tsunami yang awam akan hal ini.

"Err... Jadi, Ranmaru-san ini siluman? Dan dapat berubah menjadi manusia?" Sakura mengangguk. "Err... Apa anda perlu futon? Ah, makan malamnya!" Tsunami segera panik.

Ranmaru terkekeh. Dia lalu berubah menjadi manusia. Menjadi seorang pria setinggi 195 cm dengan badan kekar. **"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Aku bisa mengurus makan dan tidurku sendiri. Aku malah berterima kasih, karena kau mau mengurus bocah itu."** Dia tersenyum lembut dan memberi tatapan 'kau-sangat-luar-biasa'. Tsunami segera salah tingkah dan bergegas masuk dengan wajah merah.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, Ran-kun." Kata Hisakata dengan seringai lebar di mulutnya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menghela napas. Tazuna memandang Ranmaru kesal.

Ranmaru terkekeh. **"Sudah jadi sifat alamiku, bocah. Nah, mana bocah bodoh itu? Aku akan memeriksanya."**

Mereka mengantar Ranmaru menuju kamar Naruto. Setelah sampai, Ranmaru langsung memeriksanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menghela napas**. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu istirahat. Tapi ini..."** Dia menunjukkan kalung besi yang tadi oleh Tsunami tidak dapat dilepas. **"Harus segera dilepas. Tidak keberatan kalau aku bawa Naruto sebentar? Ini cukup berbahaya kalau dibiarkan saja."** Kata Ranmaru.

Semua mengangguk. Ranmaru mengangkat Naruto, lalu melompat dari lantai dua. Tazuna melihat dari jendela, Ranmaru melompat setinggi 5 meter, melewati 6 rumah sekaligus, lalu menghilang di kegelapan hutan di malam hari.

Tsunami melihatnya dengan mata menerawang. Tazuna mendorongnya pergi, sambil menggumamkan 'playboy sialan' dan 'akan kubunuh kalau berani menyentuh puteriku'. Hisakata berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Hisakata! Ini bisa jadi serius!" bisik Sakura kesal. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka akhirnya turun dan istirahat di ruangan masing-masing.

Naruto membuka matanya. Dia ada ruang terbuka. **"Hei, kau sudah bangun?"** Dia menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Ranmaru sedang menulis sesuatu di tanah.

"Ranmaru? Ini... Dimana?" Naruto memandang sekeliling. Dia berada di areal terbuka di tengah hutan. Dia berbaring di atas selembar kain putih yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan kanji. "Pembuka segel permanen...? Kenapa?"

Ranmaru mendengus. **"karena kau membuka segel secara paksa. Segelnya rusak, dan harus diperbaiki. Setelah kau selesai, aku akan meletakkan segel sementara. Aku membawamu keluar, karena akan terjadi keributan kalau aku melakukan ini di rumah itu. Dan aku butuh tempat yang lebih luas dari kamar tempatmu terbaring untuk melakukan ini."**

Dia memeriksa lagi segelnya secara seksama. "Maaf. Lawanku Joonin, dan lagi, kata Kakashi-sensei dia bertahan hidup setelah melewati perang besar ninja. Aku tidak dalam keadaan siap. Kelelahan dan kekurangan chakra." Dia selesai memeriksa tulisan.

"**Oke-oke... Lagipula, aku memang mau mengubah sedikit segelnya. Aku tak bisa selalu ada disampingmu saat kau harus melepas segelmu,"** Katanya. Dia kemudian duduk di lingkaran tempat semua tulisan itu berakhir. **"Kau siap?"** Naruto mengangguk. Ranmaru memulai melakukan banyak segel dalam waktu singkat.

"**Seal technique! Seal Release!"** Seluruh tulisan itu berrgerak, berubah menjadi sebuah tali yang menyambungkan kalung besi Naruto dengan lingkaran yang masih ada di tanah, namun bercahaya terang. Akhirnya, lingkaran itu melayang naik, lalu mendekat dengan menghisap gulungan tali yang terbuat dari tulisan itu. Setelah terhisap seluruhnya, lingkaran itu berwarna kemerahan dan mengecil menjadi seukuran bola basket.

Lingkaran itu segera mendekat dan masuk melewati kepala naruto. Saat sampai di kalung besi, lingkaran itu mengecil sehingga menempel dengan kalung besi itu. Cahaya terang kemarahan keluar dari kalung itu.

Bersamaan dengan padamnya cahaya, kalung itu lepas. Naruto menggosok tempat kalung itu tadi berada. Dia duduk dengan keadaan lelah. Tiba-tiba, sepasang kuping rubah keemasan muncul dari kepalanya. Lima buah ekor melambai muncul. "Akh... Akhirnya aku melepas segel... sejak peristiwa penyegelan Hisakata, kau memasang segel ini. Ini berat, tahu..."

Ranmaru mendengus. **"Siapa yang setuju saat aku mengusulkan ini, hah? Ini demi menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang yang mungkin mengincar kekuatanmu, tahu..." **Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Segel sementaranya nanti saja. Aku butuh kemampuan penyembuhanku secara penuh selama misi ini. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu... Sejak keluar dari gerbang, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Naruto berkata.

Ranmaru mengangguk. **"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha setelah mengantarmu pulang. Aku meninggalkan anak buahku untuk berjaga dalam kondisi terburuk mereka."** Dia berkata seraya mengangkat Naruto, lalu pergi menuju rumah Tazuna.

Setelah mengantar Naruto, Ranmaru pamit pulang (Tsunami agak kecewa akan hal ini). Naruto menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya, juga menahan aura chakranya. Namun, Sasuke dan Hisakata menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Hanya beberapa hal kecil, jangan khawatir." setelah menyentuh bantal, Naruto langsung tertidur.

Kakashi bangun 2 hari setelahnya. Naruto sedang membaca gulungan di tangannya. "Oh, kau sadar, Kakashi sensei. Aku akan memberi tahu yang lainnya." Dia bergegas menuju bawah. Seluruh tim 7 dan Tazuna berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Untunglah sensei sadar... Dengan ini, musuh tidak akan berani menyerang. Apalagi, setelah lelaki bernama Zabuza itu mati." Sakura berkata dengan lega.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku khawatir, Sakura, Zabuza belum mati." Semua memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, ninja pemburu itu menusuknya di leher, di pembuluh darahnya..." Sakura berkata dengan panik.

Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu mengerang. "Sialan... jadi begitu... Dasar Lelaki sialan... Kalau begitu, wanita yang kulawan juga masih hidup."

Sasuke yang ingin tahu segera berkata. "Tolong beri tahu kami, sensei, Naruto. Apa yang kita lewatkan sehingga Zabuza masih hidup."

Naruto menjelaskan. "Prinsip ninja pemburu adalah mencari dan memusnahkan buronan. Setelah buronan mati, biasanya mereka hanya membawa kepalanya untuk bukti, dan memusnahkan yang tersisa dari tubuhnya, BUKAN membawanya pergi seperti yang diakukan ninja buronan yang menangani Zabuza waktu itu."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu... orang itu..."

Kakashi meneruskan kata-kata Sasuke. "Bukan ninja Kirigakure. Kemungkinan, anak buah atau murid Zabuza. Walau sulit untuk dipercaya orang seperti Zabuza mengangkat murid... Dan kalian ingat senjata yang dipakainya?"

Sakura menjawab. "Jarum... Seperti jarum untuk medis..."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar. Bisa dipastikan orang itu mahir dalam bidang tersebut. Yang diincarnya leher. Banyak titik khusus disana, dan otot leher tidak sekeras dan seliat di tempat lainnya. Kalau kau belajar tentang akupuntur, mudah untuk membuat keadaan seperti mati, walau sebenarnya hanya dalam keadaan nyaris mati."

Naruto berkata. "Jadi, orang itu menyelamatkan Zabuza dan lawanku sambil berpura-pura membunuh mereka. Lalu, pergi menghilang dan kini mungkin sedang merawat Zabuza dan wanita itu... Benar-benar sial."

Semua terdiam. Kakashi akhirnya angkat suara. "Untungnya, baik aku maupun Naruto tidak melepas Zabuza dan Chiharu Yamaguchi dalam keadaan luka biasa. Walau dengan perawatan medis, mereka masih butuh waktu kira-kira seminggu lagi untuk kembali dalam keadaan semula. Kita masih punya waktu."

"Apa yang Sensei rencanakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita sudah tahu kemampuan musuh. Aku pun belum memakai seluruh kartuku. Kau bagaimana?" Naruto menggeleng. "Bagus. Kita tinggal bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka lagi saat mereka menyerang lagi. Dan untuk kalian," kakashi menunjuk pada ketiga genin. "Kalian akan berlatih."

Hisakata langsung bersemangat. Mereka keluar dari ruangan, menuju pinggiran hutan saat Kakashi berganti pakaian. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk disana, Kakashi dan Naruto muncul. Kakashi menggunakan kruk karena masih belum sembuh. Naruto sendiri masih terlihat lemas dan kesakitan, walau sudah dalam keaadan lebih baik dari Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Sensei?" Tanya Hisakata bersemangat.

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak. "Kita akan memanjat pohon..." Terdengar suara-suara protes. "Tanpa menggunakan tangan," mereka terdiam.

Naruto berkata. "Mungkin... Lebih tepat kalau dikatakan sebagai berjalan di pohon." seluruh tim memandangnya bingung.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Daripada dijelaskan, lebih baik dipraktekkan. Ayo, Naruto. Kita tunjukkan pada mereka." Naruto menggumamkan 'Tubuhku masih sakit' dan 'Sistem aliran chakraku sakit', tapi maju mendekati pohon bersama Kakashi. Mereka melakukan segel standar, lalu berjalan ke arah pohon.

Semua terkejut. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon. Setelah sampai di salah satu dahan yang tinggi, mereka berdiri terbalik. "Yang harus kalian lakukan, kumpulkan chakra di kaki kalian, lalu stabilkan. Setelah itu, mulailah berjalan di batang pohon," Kakashi melempar tiga buah kunai. "Goreskan pada pohon tanda, saat kalian merasa akan jatuh. Itu akan menandai seberapa jauh kalian telah memanjat. Latihan ini dianggap selesai kalau kalian berhasil mencapai puncak pohon."

Kakashi dan Naruto turun. Semua mengambil kunai yang diberikan Kakashi. "Baik, mulai!" semua mengumpulkan chakra, lalu mulai berlari. Sasuke berlari secara stabil hingga batang pohon yang diinjaknya pecah sedikit. Dia segera menggores batang pohonnya. Hisakata naik beberapa langkah sebelum tergelincir.

"Itu akan terjadi kalau aliran chakra kalian tidak stabil. Terlalu kecil, kalian tergelincir. Terlalu besar, kalian akan menghancurkan pohonnya." Kata Kakashi pada dua ninja yang kini mengelus punggungnya karena jatuh. Keduanya terlalu dekat dengan tanah sehingga tidak sempat bermanuver untuk mendarat.

"Ini terlalu mudah, sensei~" Suara Sakura mengalihkan mereka. Dia duduk di dahan tertinggi. Kunainya tertancap di puncak pohonnya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya, Sakuralah yang memiliki kontrol chakra terbaik. Yah, sepertinya Uchiha bukan apa-apanya..." Sasuke memberi pandangan membunuh, namun tidak ditanggapi. "Sudah kukira, ini latihan yan terlalu berat untuk orang cacat..." Hisakata mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kalian merasa lebih baik, selesaikan. Buktikan kalau kalian bisa menyelesaikan latihan kalian. Mungkin pikiranku ini salah..." Sasuke memandang Sakura, lalu mulai berlari lagi. Hisakata memperhatikan saat Sakura turun beberapa saat, sebelum dia berlari.

"Sakura, karena kau sudah dapat menyelesaikan latihan ini, aku ingin kau menjaga Tazuna sampai aku sembuh. Aku ingin meminta Naruto... Tapi, dia dalam keadaan yang tidak lebih baik dariku. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit karena sistem aliran chakranya dipaksakan menerima aliran chakra besar secara terus menerus." Kakashi berkata.

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto melakukan beberapa segel, memanggil sepasang rubah kecil. Dia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit saat melakukannya. "Ini... Aku ingin membawa satu," Dia memberikan rubah sebesar anak kucing berwarna putih pada Sakura. "Saat dalam keadaan bahaya, dia akan melindungimu dan mengirim peringatan pada yang hitam ini. Kami akan segera kesana membantumu saat ada bahaya."

Sakura menerimanya. Rubah itu berubah menjadi gelang putih. Sakura segera memakainya. Rubah yang hitam berubah menjadi kalung hitam, dan dikanakan oleh Naruto. Kakashi segera kembali ke tempat Tazuna karena dia masih terlalu lemah. Sakura, karena Tazuna Baru akan mulai bekerja saat kabut menebal, esok harinya, menunggu sambil melihat latihan Sasuke dan Hisakata.

Mereka hanya diam saja selama duduk melihat latihan. Akhirnya, Sakura angkat bicara. "Naruto-san, bagaimana lukamu? Apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat saja?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Lukaku tidak separah itu. Untuk sistem aliran chakraku... ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan. Hanya dapat sembuh sendiri, dengan berstirahat. Anggap saja seperti memar. Nantinya akan hilang, tapi akan terasa sakit beberapa saat."

Sakura menyadari ada yang berbeda. 'Apa ya? Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengannya... seakan dia...' _'Lebih mempesona?' _ 'Bukan itu! Dasar tukang ikut campur...' _'Oke-oke... tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, dia terlihat lebih... beraura? Entahlah.. yang pasti, menurutku dia terlihat lebih tampan, dengan tanda di pipinya menipis...' _ 'Itu dia! Memang, tanda aneh di pipinya menipis... Apa ada suatu hubungannya dengan lebih beraura itu?'

Inner Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas. Sakura, yang memutuskan innernya tidak ingin menjawabnya, diam saja. Mereka kembali terdiam, hingga Sasuke dan Hisakata mendekat. Dia ingin menanyakan pada Naruto, tapi saat dilihat, Naruto tertidur. "Sakura... Bagaimana caranya..." kata Hisakata memohon.

"Seperti yang dikatakan sensei tadi, kan?" kata Sakura. Mereka menunjuk pada pohon mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melebihi dari seperempat dari panjang pohon. Sakura menghela napas. "Yang paling penting adalah fokus. Jangan berpikir untuk secepatnya sampai di puncak. Fokus, dan melangkah. Jangan kehilangan fokus, atau aliran chakramu akan tidak stabil lagi."

Hisakata mengangguk. Dia bergegas pergi setelah berseru 'terima kasih' dengan suara keras. Sasuke mendekatinya. "...Terima kasih." dia berjalan pergi dengan sedikit senyum, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpesona akan kejadian tadi. Dalam hatinya, dia bersorak sorai.

Tak lama setelahnya, dia membangunkan Naruto dan pulang, setelah Tsunami memanggilnya untuk makan siang. Dia menyerahkan bekal yang dibuatkan Tsunami pada Sasuke dan Hisakata yang masih berlatih. Dan pulang. Sepanjang sore, dia membaca literatur pengobatan yang ditemukannya di ruang keluarga. Tampaknya, dia cukup tertarik akan bidang itu setelah mendengar cerita Kakashi dan menyaksikan Tsunami mengobati timnya.

Sasuke dan Hisakata pulang tepat sebelum makan malam. Mareka terlihat kelelahan. Setelah makan dan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan cucu Tazuna, Sakura mengantar Sasuke dan Hisakata masuk ke kamarnya.

Mereka pun tertidur. Keesokan harinya, Sakura ditugaskan oleh Kakashi mengawal Tazuna, sedangkan Sasuke dan Hisakata kembali berlatih. Naruto mengawasinya sambil mencoba melakukan jutsu kecil.

"Bagaimana, senpai?" Tanya Hisakata saat istirahat sebentar untuk makan siang.

Naruto berkata. "Sudah jauh lebih baik... Kukira, baik aku maupun Kakashi akan mulai sedikit berlatih untuk mengembalikan kemampuan kami yang agak tumpul sejak kami harus dirawat karena kelelahan. Yah, kira-kira mulai besaok." Sasuke memandang pohon tempat mereka berlatih.

"Apa latihan ini ada gunanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kaki adalah bagian tubuh yang paling sulit dialiri oleh chakra secara stabil. Kalau kau menguasai pengendalian chakra secara stabil di kaki kalian, yang menjadi tujuan latihan ini, kalian akan dapat memanggil dan mengendalikan chakra lebih baik.

Terutama dalam penggunan jutsu elemen. Kestabilan chakra saat penggunaan jutsu elemen akan mempenaruhi kualitas jutsu yang dihasilkan. Misalnya, jutsu apimu. Kau bisa mengeluarkan api pada panas stabil,bahkan mengatur panas dan ukurannya kalau menguasai latihan ini," Naruto berkata. Sasuke diam dan menyimak.

"Ada juga keuntungan fisik. Saat kita menguasai chakra dengan stabil, kita dapat mengirimnya ke bagian tubuh tertentu untuk tujuan tertentu. Latihan ini, setelah kalain kuasai, akan membuat kalian dapat ergerak dalam lingkungan apapun, dan penambahan chakra pada kaki akan memperkuat lompatan dan mempercepat lari." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu, lebih cepat berarti musuh tak sempat bersiap melindungi diri. 'Latihan ini sangat berguna.'

"Anu, senpai... Zabuza itu, waktu itu berdiri di atas air... Kakashi sensei juga... Apa ada trik khususnya?" Tanya Hisakata penasaran. Sasuke pun kembali fokus pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Selesaikan latihan ini. Kalau kau bisa mengaplikasikan ini dalam pergerakan kalian, tanpa harus berpikir lagi, aku akan memberitahu akan hal itu."

Hisakata merengut, tapi Sasuke menariknya. "Itu artinya berjalan di atas air latihan lanjutan. Kuasai ini dulu, dasar bodoh..." Katanya dengan suara monotone.

Naruto yang memutuskan mereka dapat berlatih sendiri, kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Dia lalu berdiskusi dengan Kakashi sambil melihat denah kota dan jembatan. Kakashi sudah terlepas dari kruk yan tadinya dia pakai, dan mulai melakukan push up dengan 3 jari. "Sudah sampai mana pemulihanmu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya setelah push up 400 kali. "Baru seperenamnya pulih. Yah, mungkin keadaan Zabuza dan Chiharu tidak lebih baik, bahkan mungkin masih lebih buruk dari kita. Kamu sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengalirkan chakra di tangannya. "Belum bisa ke jutsu yang butuh banyak chakra, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik," Dia menghela napas. "Kuharap, tidak ada apa-apa selama kita tidak dalam keadaan baik." Kakashi mengangguk.

Zabuza berbaring di tempat tidur. Lukanya sudah tertutup, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas karena kelelahan. Keadaan Chiharu sama saja. Walau tidak dalam kelelahan akibat kehabisan chakra, lukanya lebih parah.

Haku dengan sabar merawat mereka. Dia sedang mengecek luka Chiharu dan Zabuza, saat Gatou dan dua ank buahnya, samurai amatiran, masuk. "Zabuza... Ha! Apanya yang sang iblis besar Kirigakure, akhirnya kau dikalahkan semudah ini." Dia berkata dengan sombong. Kedua samuarai itu terkekeh.

Zabuza mendengus. "Jangan banyak bicara, mulutmu bau busuk. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku, dan itu pasti. Pergilah, kau mengganggu saja."

Chiharu tertawa kecil. "Yah... Babi kecil itu cuma takut karena ada yang memukul mundur sewaan termahal nya. Sabar, Zabuza-kun."

Gatou terlihat marah. "Sepertinya, kau lupa siapa yang sekarang lebih unggul... Kalian berdua, ajari mereka untuk menghormati atasan mereka." Kedua samurai itu menyeringai, dan maju sambil menarik pedang.

Haku berdiri di samping mereka, dengan dua pedang yang seharusnya mereka pegang, menghunus leher mereka. Kedua Samurai itu langsung berkeringat dingin. "Maju selangkah lagi, dan kalian mati," Dia membuang pedang itu, membuatnya tertancap di lantai batu yang keras. Dia menggenggam lengan Gatou hingga mematahkannya. "Jangan sekali-kali mengancam Zabuza-sama."

Gatou yang ketakutan setengah mati, lari tunggang langgang setelah berteriak 'Selesaikan tugasmu segera' diikuti pengawalnya yan akhirnya berhasil mengambil pedang mereka yang tertancap.

Chiharu bersiul. "Keren, Haku-chan! Zabuza, kau punya murid yang sangat mahir." Haku tersenyum malu.

Zabuza memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal mencolok semacam itu," Dia menyingkap selimutnya. Dia memegang kunai, siap melempar. "Dan kau juga, kaupikir aku tidak tahu kau juga siap membunuh mereka?" Suaranya agak kesal.

Chiharu tertawa. Dia menaruh alat suntik kecil berisi cairan berwarna hitam. "Racun torikabuto. Sekali masuk, dia akan jadi mayat dalam beberapa detik. Zabuza-kun memang keren ya~" Zabuza memegang kepalanya, terlihat seperti orang yang sakit kepala.

"Aku ingin mencekikmu. Berhenti terkikik dan berhenti berkata dan memandangku dengan cara aneh itu." Chiharu terkikik lagi. Haku segera menengahkan mereka, sebelum Zabuza melompat dan mencekik Chiharu.

Dia sendiri heran, karena dua orang ini bisa berpartner dengan sangat baik, dengan segala kekacauan yang mereka lakukan saat mereka di luar pertarungan. Dia akhirnya berganti pakaian. "Zabuza-sama, Chiharu-san, aku akan mengumpulkan rumput obat lagi. Persediaannya hampir habis karena dipakai untuk pengobatan anda sekalian. Kumohon, jangan membuat hal yang membuat keadaan anda memburuk." Zabuza mengeluarkan geraman ssebagai jawaban. Chiharu, yang sepertinya agak lelah, hanya mengangguk.

Haku pun keluar dengan pakaian orang sipil. Dia berjalan dengan tenang di pinggir hutan, melihat-lihat. 'Kalau tidak salah... di bagian utara...' Dia memandang sekeliling, sebelum melompat pergi menuju tempat rumput obat. Dia akhirnya menemukannya. Dia mendarat di kejauhan, karena areal itu dekat dengan pemukiman. Dia berjalan perlahan, saat merasakan sinyal chakra. Dia berjalan dengan menyembunyikan sinyal chakranya. Dia masuk ke padang rumput obat, menemukan dua orang yang tertidur disana.

Keduanya orang yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia mendekat. Tangannya mendekati orang berambut pirang. "Kau bisa masuk angin kalau kau tidur disini, dik."

Lelaki itu membuka matanya. Mata birunya memandang kosong untuk beberpa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersentak. Haku tertawa kecil. Dia akan membangunkan orang berambut hitam yang tidur disebelahnya, namun tangannya ditahan. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia butuh istirahat." Lelaki itu melepas jaketnya, menutupi tubuh lelaki yang tidur itu.

Mereka lalu mengobrol. Haku akhirnya tahu namanya. 'Uzumaki Naruto... Dan Hisakata Hakumei...'

Akhirnya, Hisakata bangun. Dia dan Naruto membantu Haku mengumpulkan obat. "Sedang mengumpulkan obat ya... Oh iya... Rumah sakit disini ditutup, kan? Memang sulit untuk berobat dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Haku agak merasa bersalah, karena dia membantu orang yang menyebabkan hal itu. Dia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Jadi, kalian shinobi dari Konoha?" Tanyanya ramah. Naruto mengangguk

"Kami sedang dalam misi perlindungan seseorang... Dia dan aku sedang berlatih untuk memperkuat diri." Haku terdiam.

"Kau tahu, arti kekuatan yang sebenarnya?" Naruto memandangkanya. "Kukatan yang sebenarnya... Muncul saat kita melindungi apa yang berharga bagi kita."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tahu akan hal itu. Dan kini, aku sedang melindungi mereka," Katanya, sambil menunjuk Hisakata. "Dia juga tahu. Karena itu dia berlatih sangat keras. Untuk melindungi yang berharga baginya."

Haku tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, kalian akan jadi shinobi yang hebat. Sampai bertemu lagi, Uzumaki-san, Hakumei-san," dia berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu terhenti. "Oh iya, aku ini laki-laki, lho." Dia melenggang pergi setelah berkata seperti itu.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Hisakata shock. "Auranya... Pergerakan tubuhnya... Tidak mungkin." Katanya lemas.

Sasuke datang dan memandang Hisakata dengan ekspresi aneh. "Ayo. Sarapan dan latihan lagi. Dasar... Tidak pulang semalaman."

Kakashi sedang push up dengan satu jari, dengan Tazuna dan Sakura duduk di atasnya. "Kalau mereka sudah selesai, besok kita akan menjaga Tazuna dalam satu tim penuh. Tenang saja, Sakura." Katanya, setelah melakukan push up ke 386.

Setelah melakukan push up 400 kali, dia mengepalkan tangannya. 'Besok aku sudah siap... Tapi, kemungkinan Zabuza juga sudah...' Kakashi memandang Naruto. Dia sedang membuat kristal es berbentuk bangau dengan ekspresi bosan. Dia telah berlari mengelilingi kota 30 kali dan push up 200 kali. 'Tapi, kami juga sudah hampir siap. Tinggal tergantung pada dua orang itu...'

Kakashi ingat laporan Naruto. Mereka sudah melebihi 2/3 dari tinggi pohon, dan terus bertambah setiap saat. Kakashi hanya berharap mereka bisa selesai hari ini. Sepertinya, mereka berlaih dari pagi-pagi sekali. Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari arah Naruto. Kakashi memandang, Naruto terlihat menahan sakit. Dia memeriksanya. "Kau masih belum siap sepenuhnya. Istirahatlah." Kakashi berkata. Naruto hanya meringis sambil mengannguk.

Sakura mendekati Kakashi. "Sensei, lukanya masih..." Kata-katanya terputus.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sepertinya, sistem aliran chakranya terluka lebih parah dari perkiraan... Walau dengan sistem regenerasi dan penyembuhannya yang sangat cepat sekalipun, kemungkinan dia baru pulih sepenuhnya besok lusa. Besok sore, kalau dia benar-benar dalam kondisi baik."

Naruto meringis. Dia mencoba melepas jutsu esnya keluar jendela, saat seluruh tubuhnya mulai sakit. 'Tapi, aku sudah bisa melakukan hampir seluruh jutsuku... Tinggal yang membutuhkan chakra besar saja yang belum bisa kulakukan...'

Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Apa sistem aliran chakra manusia sangat sulit sembuh?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Karena hampir seluruh sistem chakra mengelilingi organ dalam. Ditambah lagi, pusat pengeluaran chakra itu ada di organ yang paling penting di tubuh manusia. Karena itulah, saat terluka, ada kemungkinan akan cukup sulit sembuh, karena sistem aliran chakra terbentuk seperti saluran pembuluh darah."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia memandang Naruto yang kini telah tenang, kini sedang memandang dengan bosan ke luar jendela. Dia lalu mengingat kejadian saat mereka baru tiba. 'Mereka semua bisa terluka lebih parah... Aku... Ingin melakukan sesuatu...' Dia mengepalkan tangannya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mencari hal yang bisa dia lakukan agar dapat membantu mereka, setelah kembali ke Konoha.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Hisakata dan Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Mereka kini duduk dengan lelah di kursi. Kakashi menenangkan Sakura yang khawatir, berkata bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul meja. Inari berdiri, dengan wajah marah. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah saja! Kalian toh akan mati ditangan Gatou!"

Hisakata bersandar di kursi, dia terlihat kesal. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" katanya.

"Kalian hanya membuang waktu! Kalian semua akan mati ditangan Gatou! Jangan sok jadi kuat! Melakukan hal sia-sia!" Inari berteriak dengan marah. Dia menangis.

Naruto berdiri, meninggalkan meja. "Silahkan saja kalau kau mau tetap menangis, bocah cengang. Kau pikir, dengan begitu semuanya selesai? Dengan menangis, merengek dan menyalahkan orang, kau pikir bisa menyelesaikan semua?" Sakura berkata memperingatkan Naruto, namun Naruto mengacuhkannya. "Terima kasih, Tsunami-san." Dia naik ke atas.

Mereka memang telah diceritakan tentang Kaiza, ayah angkat Inari, dan pahlawan di tempat ini, sebelum Gatou menangkap dan mengeksekusinya di depan penduduk. Sakura sendiri merasa iba, bahkan tidak menanggapi setiap kata-kata buruk Inari.

Kakashi menghela napas. Hisakata masih dalam mood yang buruk. Sasuke menariknya ke kamar. "Mereka... Yah, aku memang merasa mereka akan bersikap begitu." Kakashi bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju teras rumah, tempat Inari sedang duduk untuk berbicara.

Tsunami menatap mereka, lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang kebetulan turun. Dia mengenakan baju ninjanya. "Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Naruto berada di pinggir sungai di areal hutan. Dia menghela napas, lalu melepas penyamarannya. Lima ekor melambai dengan tenang. Kupingnya bergerak-gerak, mencari pergerakan mencurigakan. Setelah merasa aman, dia duduk bersila. "Ini melelahkan, tapi aku harus siap untuk besok." dia merapal tangannya.

Chakra keunguan muncul, dan berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya chakra itu hilang. Naruto terlihat lelah. Dia memasang penyamarannya lagi, lalu kembali ke rumah Tazuna.

Done!

Chapter berikutnya, jadi akhir dari Nami Arc!

Sampai jumpa!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	15. showdown at the bridge

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Chapter 15! Disini, saya mau bilang sesuatu. Ada beberapa pembaca fic saya yang berjudul FALLING FOR CHERRY BLOSSOM, bilang kalo fic-nya agak gak nyambung. Oke, saya akui, saya sendiri bingung pas baca sendiri… Saya berencana me-rewrite fic itu… Yang pengin saya tanyain, apa sebaiknya fic itu di rewrite jadi romace/action, ato tetep romance/family. Kalo ditambah genre family, saya bakal rombak ulang ficnya, en menghilangkan fitur action-nya, diganti dengan comedy ato parodi. Kalo action, bakal lebih ditekankan ke aksi seru ama romance-nya…

Gimana? Tolong kirim saran kalian ke akun facebook saya. Nick nya seishiro amane. Saya tunggu saran kalian!

Go to the story!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 15: SHOWDOWN ON THE BRIDGE

Naruto kembali, dan segera tertidur pulas. Sakura menangkap kelelahannya yang ganjil, namun Kakashi menahannya. "Biarkan saja. Dia mungkin hanya sedikit olahraga." Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi memandang Naruto yang kini pulas tertidur. 'Tubuhnya… Sembuh. Begitu… jutsu khususkah? Tapi, bukan tanpa akibat… Jumlah chakranya berkurang drastis… Yah, dia hanya perlu tidur saja.' Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Dia lalu menginstruksikan lepada tim-nya untuk istirahat.

**Di tempat lain…**

Zabuza memandangi apel yang digenggamnya. Dia lalu meremasnya hingga apel itu pecah dan hancur. Dia lalu memegang pedang pemenggal legendarisnya. "Bagaimana, Zabuza-sama? Apa ada keanehan?" Tanya Haku, seraya mengecek pergerakan otot lengan Chiharu, memastikan semua uratnya tersambung secara tepat.

Zabuza mengayunkan pedang besar itu beberapa kali. Dia lalu berkata "Tidak ada. Kita akan menyerang tua bangka dan para pengawalnya itu besok." Dia kemudian pergi keluar.

Haku akan menahannya, tapi Chiharu menahannya. "Dia hanya ingin berlatih. Biarkan saja dia." Katanya santai. Wanita itu kini sedang memilih ramuan yang akan dibawa.

Haku memandang ke arah pintu dengan khawatir. Namun, akhirnya dia menurut dan duduk di samping Chiharu. "Chiharu-dono, anda sengat mengerti Zabuza-sama, ya..." Kata ninja muda itu.

Chiharu tertawa. "Kami sudah berpartner cukup lama... Yah, cukup merepotkan juga sih... Dia itu tipe yang tak dapat dibiarkan begitu saja, kalau tidak dia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri..." Ceritanya. Dia kini memainkan botol-botol kecil ramuan di tangannya.

Haku hanya diam saja. Dia membantu Chiharu dengan ramuannya. "Errr... Kenapa anda berpatner dengan Zabuza-sama? Zabuza-sama bilang, anda sebenarnya bukan buronan yang sangat dicari..." Tanya Haku kemudian.

Chiharu memandang ke arah jendela. "Hmmm... Mungkin... Karena cinta?" Jawabnya. Haku memandangnya dengan terkejut. Wanita itu menertawakan wajah bengong ninja muda tersebut. "Aku hanya bercanda, Haku-chan... Aku berpatner dengan Zabuza karena dia menutupi kekuranganku dalam medan tempur, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami berdua tahu, kami memiliki kesempatan bertahan hidup lebih baik jika kami bersama. Yah, baik aku maupun dia masih jadi buronan... Jadi, kami masih berpartner hingga saat ini."

Haku mencerna kata-katanya. Mereka lalu kembali menjalankan kegiatan mereka dalam diam. Chiharu tertawa dalam hati. 'Kesempatan hidup lebih tinggi, ya... Kamu memang penipu ulung, Chiharu Yamaguchi...'

Kakashi sedang memakai sarung tangannya, ketika hisakata masuk. "Sensei, Naruto senpai tidak bangun-bangun juga. Dia tidur seperti orang mati. Bagaimana ini sensei?" Tanya genin buta itu.

Kakahi segera menuju tempat Naruto tertidur. Dia memeriksanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tubuhnya mengambil proses ekstrim untuk mengembalikan kondisinya. Dia akan segera bangun, tapi tidak dalam beberapa menit. Kita berangkat duluan. Tsunami-san, kalau dia bangun, tolong beri tahukan bahwa kami menunggunya di jembatan." Kata Kakashi.

Tsunami mengangguk, seraya memberikan bekal pada Tazuna. "Hati-hatilah, ayah..." Tazuna mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju jembatan sambil berjalan santai.

**15 menit kemudian...**

Naruto berjalan dengan ngantuk menuju meja. Tsunami tersenyum, dan memberikan sarapan padanya. "Yang lainnya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu menuju jembatan. Gurumu berpesan agar kau menyusul." Katanya. Naruto mengerang, lalu mulai makan dengan terburu-buru.

Dia segera pergi setelah makan dan berganti baju. Dia melewati hutan sebagai jalan pintas. 'Hmm...? Apa itu?' Dia melompat turun. Dia menemukan babi hutan yang mati tersayat oleh senjata tajam. Di pohon-pohon sekitarnya pun, terdapat sayatan-sayatan yang sama. 'Ini... Sayatan pedang, kan? Kemana... Sial, menuju rumah Tazuna! Aku harus segera kembali!'

Dia segera melompat pergi menuju rumah Tazuna lagi. Benar saja, saat dia datang, Tsunami dan Inari sedang dihadang dua samurai. Inari berteriak sambil berlari. "Aku tak akan membiarkan ibu dibawa pergi!" Dia berlari menerjang ke arah samurai yang siap memotongnya jadi dua.

Naruto segera menariknya, lalu menggunakan Kawarimi sebagai penggati tubuh Inari. Dia mengalahkan dua amatiran itu dengan mudah. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka aman, dia segera pergi menuju jembatan.

**Jembatan, saat itu...**

Kakashi sedang menghadapi Zabuza, namun pertarungan kali ini jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Zabuza menciptakan kabut pada level yang jauh lebih tinggi. Sangat tebal, hingga membuat jarak pandangnya nyaris nol. Ditambah lagi, bau air sungai yang digunakan sebagai kabut menyatu secara sempurna dengan bau tubuh Zabuza. Kakashi kini hanya memanfaatkan insting dan telinga terlatihnya saja untuk menebak arah serangan Zabuza.

Dan sialnya lagi, dia kini telah menebak cara penggunaan Sharingan, dan mengetahui bahwa dia tak akan terpengaruh oleh mata itu, selama dia tidak melihat mata itu. Dan dia tetap seorang master dalam stealth killing, bahkan dalam kabut setebal itu. Yang berarti dia mampu menyerang Kakashi tanpa mengandalkan penglihatannya sendiri.

Kakashi menghela napas. 'Setidaknya, aku masih lebih beruntung... Wanita itu tidak membantu Zabuza...' Dia mengubah posisi kuda-kudanya ke posisi bertahan. "Ayo, Zabuza... Kita bermain dengan aturanmu."

Zabuza mendengus, namun tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Alih-alih menyerang Kakashi, dia malah mendekati Chiharu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kerjakan tugasmu, wanita sial." Katanya dengan nada ketus.

Chiharu mendengus. "Aku sedang menunggu musuhku, terima kasih. Lawan saja dia sendirian, atau kau tidak sanggup melakukannya?" Balasnya. Zabuza menggerutu, namun menjauh. Dia mulai menyerang Kakashi dengan Zanbato.

Memanfaatkan instingnya yang terlatih, Kakashi berhasil menangkis dan menghindari serangan pedang besar itu. Namun, dia tak bisa membalas satu serangan pun. Bahkan tidak dapat menyentuh Zabuza seujung jaripun. 'Aku harus menangkapnya, dan langsung mengalahkannya dalam sekali serang... Tapi, bagaimana caranya?' Kakashi berpikir sembari bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya. Mizu bunshin yang diam-diam dia buat telah hancur dalam sekali tebas oleh Zabuza, yang kini mengarahkan tebasan menuju Kakashi.

Dia nyaris tak dapat menghindarinya. Mata pedang itu hanya beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Dia melompat mundur. "Harus kuakui, Hatake... Kau cukup licin. Tapi, itu tak akan bertahan selamanya. Aku dapat mendengarnya, detak jantungmu bertambah cepat sedikit... Seperti informasi, rupanya Sharingan yang legendaris itu menguras energimu..." Zabuza berkata.

Kakashi mengumpat pelan. Karena reputasinya, dia memiliki banyak orang yang mengintainya. Dan tentu saja, walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, informasi tentang dirinya tetap saja menyebar. Itu salah satu resiko menjadi pahlawan perang. Dia kini memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari cara untuk menangkap Zabuza dan mengalahkannya sekaligus.

Zabuza pun tidak berikeinginan untuk menghadapinya secara langsung. Mantan Joonin kiri itu tahu, pertarungan langsung hanya merugikannya. Dan pelatihan stealth killing miliknya pun, mengajari tentang membunuh dengan meminimalisasi kontak dengan korbannya.

Lalu, Kakashi merasakan aura chakra yang dikenalnya mendekat. Dia menghela napasnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kabut tebal itu. Dia segera mendekati Kakashi yang tak jauh darinya. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Lalu, bagaimana pertarungannya, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Bantu Sasuke dan Hisakata, mereka-" Kakashi tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena Zabuza menyabetkan zanbatonya. Dan kini dia tidak sendirian, Chiharu ikut maju juga.

Zabuza mendengus. "Itu lawanmu. Sekarang, lakukan tugasmu, wanita." Chiharu mencibir.

Dia lalu menatap Naruto. "Hai, bocah~. Siap untuk ronde 3?" Katanya dalam nada ceria.

Naruto mendesah. "Kakashi-sensei... Maaf, aku akan menolong mereka nanti. Dia berbahaya, kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran." Katanya. Kakashi mengangguk. Itulah alasan kenapa dia lega wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelumnya. Dengan keahlian racunnya, dia dapat melumpuhkan musuhnya dengan mudah.

Dia lalu menatap Joonin di hadapannya. "Kita pindah tempat, nona. Tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk jadi arena pertarungan kita." Chiharu terkikik dengan sebutan 'nona' yang diberikan padanya.

Mereka pun melompat pergi. Zabuza tertawa setelah melihatnya. "Kini, muridmu akan jadi bulan-bulanan Haku." Katanya.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Jangan remehkan mereka, Zabuza. mungkin muridmu memiliki garis keturunan spesial... Namun, bukan dia satu-satunya pemilik kemampuan khusus yang diturunkan oleh generasinya," Dia mengambil kunai dari tempatnya. "Mari kita lanjutkan, Zabuza."

**Sakura.**

Sakura kini memandang kabut dengan khawatir, saat suara logam yang saling beradu kembali terdengar. Dia memohon pada tuhan, untuk keselamatan timnya (Lebih kepada Sasuke, sebenarnya) dalam pertarungan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kunai. "Tazuna-san, tolong merapat kepadaku." Perintahnya. Sejak di desa itu, Sakura telah berjanji untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ninja lebih serius.

Tazuna, yang tadinya menjaga jarak, mendekat hingga tepat di belakang Sakura. "Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan temanmu?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

Sakura menatapnya serius. "Kami adalah ninja, Tazuna-san. Sejak awal pun, kami sudah diberi tahu tentang seluruh resiko yang akan dihadapi jika kami memilih jalan sebagai ninja. Saat ini, anda adalah yang menjadi prioritas utama kami." Dia berkata, seraya kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

Namun, dia khawatir dan panik di dalam hatinya. _'Tenang saja, outer... Mereka itu kuat. Dan lagi, ada Kakashi-ero itu... fokus saja pada sekitarmu, aku akan membantumu.' _ 'Thanks, inner... Kamu benar-benar penolong...' Sakura kini memfokuskan diri untuk menjaga klien misi mereka.

**Sasuke dan Hisakata.**

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Suara Sasuke membuat Hisakata yang sedang mencabut jarum di tangannya berhenti. Dia merasakan detak jantung Sasuke, yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang, sangat kontras dengan suaranya yang bernada tenang.

"Tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, sih... Tapi, ya, aku tak apa-apa. Kamu punya ide untuk mengalahkan dia?" Dia berkata, sembari kembali mengangkat pedangnya.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan pergerakannya. Tolong serang semua cerminnya dengan kagebunhin lagi." Sasuke berkata. Hisakata bukannya tidak menyadari aliran chakra yang tidak biasa ke matanya, namun memilih membiarkannya saat ini. Karena dia menyadari, aliran chakra itu malah menguatkan matanya.

"Oke-oke... Tapi, tolong tangkap dia secepatnya. Aku tak bisa melindungi seluruh tubuhku dari serangan jarumnya, kau tahu..." jawab ninja buta itu. Sasuke mendengus, namun bersiap.

Hisakata membuat sekitar 13 klon, lalu menyerang cermin-cermin es itu. Seperti yang dia duga, Haku segera bergerak dan mengalahkan mereka semua. Sasuke memandang seluruh kejadian. 'Itu dia' "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Dia melepaskan bola api besar, dan nyaris mengenai Haku. Sayang, api itu hanya mengenai ujung celananya saja. 'entah kenapa, pergerakannya jadi bisa terlihat... Tapi ini bagus... Saat dia bergerak keluar dari cermin sial itu, aku bisa langsung menyerangnya.' Pikir Sasuke.

Haku melihat sekilas ujung celananya. Lalu, dia terkejut saat melihat mata Sasuke. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, dengan dua Tomoe di pupilnya, bergerak perlahan. Hisakata merasakannya. 'Aliran chakra di matanya menyatu dengan seluruh matanya? Apa kemampuan yang diturunkan?'

"Kalian lebih kuat dari yang kuduga, ninja-ninja kecil... Sayang sekali, aku harus menghabisi bakat-bakat besar ini... Tapi, aku memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan, dan orang yang harus kulindungi. Kalau saja kita tidak bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Kata Haku.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menarik kunainya. "Kami juga sama, ninja Kiri. Kami juga punya misi yang harus diselelsaikan, dan kami akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untuk melindungi teman kami. Kami tak akan mundur." Katanya. Hisakata tersenyum lebar, lalu memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

Haku mengangkat senjata jarum es-nya. "Tapi, aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini." Dia muncul di setiap pemukaan cermin, lalu serangan jarum yang bertubi-tubi menyerang mereka. Hisakata melindungi bagian vitalnya, namun dia tetap menerima banyak luka. "Hati-hati, dia kemungkinan akan menyerangmu, Sasuke! Hanya kau yang bisa melihat pergerakannya, soalnya!" Sasuke mengangguk.

Hisakata yang sibuk menahan jarum, tidak menyadari Haku yang mengincar lehernya. Namun, Sasuke yang memiliki penglihatan baru, menyadarinya.

"Awas!"

Naruto dan Chiharu kini berada di areal hutan kecil di seberang jembatan. "Maaf, nona. Tapi, aku ingin ini segera selesai. Jadi, bersiaplah." Naruto berkata.

Chiharu menyeringai, seraya meminum salah satu ramuannya. Dia kini terlihat seperti setengah lynx dengan 2 kali lelaki dewasa. "Kebetulan, aku juga... Jadi, kau siap?" Tanya Chiharu.

Naruto melepas henge-nya. Dan dia kini dalam wujud setengah rubah, dengan lima ekor melambai pelan. "Akuma Bunshin." Dia menciptakan empat bunshin. Dia lalu mengeluarkan gulungannya, dan menggoreskan darahnya. Enam buah senjata menghujam ke hadapannya. Sebuah cakar besi, sebilah wakizashi, sepasang Kodachi kembar, sebilah katana, sebuah tombak bermata tiga, dan sebuah palu godam besar.

"Hyomaen, Ensui, Inazuma, Kazan, Jishin, dan Tatsumaki... Sudah lama aku tak memakainya... Khusus untukmu, aku akan memakainya." Kelima Naruto itu berkata, seraya mengambilnya.

Chiharu mengerang. Dia meminum ramuan yang membuatnya berubah kembali menjadi manusia. "Kau menyerah?" Tanya Naruto.

Dia tertawa. "Untuk menghadapi senjata mistis, aku harus memakai trik khusus." Dia menciptakan bola asap. Salah satu naruto yang memegang Kodachi kembar mengayunkan senjatanya. Dalam sekejab, tabir asap tersingkap. Dia terkejut saat melihat Chiharu yang kini memandangnya.

Dia kini memiliki sayap hitam yang berkilau. Dia menarik selembar bulunya, yang berubah menjadi tombak besar. "Ramuan No. 3 terkuat, Karasu. Tak kusangka, akan kupakai juga..." Dia melepar bom yang mengeluarkan asap beracun. Naruto melompat menghindar.

"Ayolah... Aku cukup buru-buru, kau tahu..." Chiharu berkata. Naruto mendengus.

Dia mengumpulkan chakranya. "Elemental form!" setiap naruto kini berubah menjadi setengah makhluk elemental bertubuh sesuai elemen senjatanya. Chiharu terbang melayang, namun naruto 'petir' memukulnya jatuh dengan tombaknya. Dia nyaris menghantam tanah, namun berhasil menghindari permukaan tanah. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang. "Tengu no jutsu!" Dia mengeluarkan chakra hitam dari tubuhnya. Mulutnya berubah menjadi paruh burung.

Naruto 'air' menatapnya. "jutsu terlarang, kalau aku tidak salah... Rupanya, kau menjadikan ramuan anehmu sebagai katalisator untuk menstabilkan jutsu yang bisa merenggut pemakainya itu..." dia berkata.

Dia menyeringai. "maju!" Dia meraung, sambil menghantam Naruto 'air' dengan tombak bulunya. Naruto 'api' maju. "Kazan! Hell Fire!" dia berputar, dari pedangnya muncul api yang membuat pepohonan langsung jadi abu saat disentuh. Chiharu menahannya dengan pedangnya. "Tengu Technique, Thousand Javelin!" sayapnya menembakkan ratusan bulu yang berubah menjadi tombak-tombak.

Naruto 'tanah' muncul. "Jishin! Earth dragon' Grace!" dia menghantamkan palunya. Dari tanah, muncul tebing-tebing besar yang menyerupai tangan naga. Tangan itu melindungi Naruto 'api', bahkan tombak yang sangat tajam dan keras itu tak mampu menembusnya.

Naruto air muncul dari dalam sungai dengan pedang dan cakar besi teracung. "Hyomaen, Ensui! Ocean's wrath!" tombak air dan besi menyerang Chiharu dalam jumlah besar.

Dia dengan mudah menghindarinya. Dia langsung menghantam Naruto 'air' dan 'tanah' bersamaan.

Dia lalu menatap Naruto 'angin' yang kini berdiri di tebing tangan hasil jutsu Naruto 'tanah'. "Akuma Bunshin... membagi jiwamu dengan dengan bunshin khusus yang terbuat dari darahmu sendiri... Lalu, perubahan wujud menjadi setengah elemental... Harus kuakui, itu jenius, bocah. Tapi, kau memiliki kekurangan. Tubuhmu menjadi setengah roh, sehingga tak dapat menyerangku secara fisik.

Gerakanmu jadi monoton, karena kau membagi perintah pada bunshinmu, seperti mengendalikan beberapa tubuh dengan satu pikiran. Dan lagi, walau diusahakan seperti apapun, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menguasai kelima elemen... bentuk elemen api dan petir mu tidak stabil. Teknik api yang kau keluarkan menghancurkan sekitarnya, namun hampir tidak menyentuhku yang berada diatasmu. Wujud petirmu sendiri tak bisa memakai tekniknya, kan?" Kata Chiharu.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia memanggil lagi keempat bunshinnya. Dia melepas wujud elementalnya. Dia kini berdiri di hadapan Chiharu. Mengangkat kodachi kembarnya. "Tadinya, aku ingin menyudutkanmu dengan kombinasi lima elemen. Tapi, wujud tengu-mu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikalahkan begitu saja..."

Chiharu tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kau mau menyerah?" Naruto mendengus.

"bukan hanya kau yang berwujud setengah binatang. Dan lagi, angin adalah elemen pertamaku." Dia memainkan kodachinya, pusaran angin segera terbentuk.

"Wind element, Moon slicer." Dia mengayunkan pedangnya. Chiharu menembakkan tombak bulunya, namun tombak itu terpotong-potong oleh serangan Naruto. Dia terkejut dan melayang mundur. "Pentagon Defense!" Dia menyebarkan tabir pelindung dengan menggunakan lima pisau kecil. Seperti dugaannya, penahannya berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Elemen angin, elemen yang jarang dimiliki orang. Dan menjadi elemen yang paling baik dalam serangan. Tak terdeteksi, dan sangat tajam." Chiharu berkata.

Naruto hanya diam. Dia mengalirkan chakra ke pedangnya. Chiharu mengumpat pelan saat melihatnya. Dia memadatkan angin, sehingga pedangnya menjadi lebih panjang dan tajam.

Dia dan Chiharu kemudian merasakan aura chakra yang sama berat dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengumpat pelan. Chiharu kemudian merasakan merasakan Chakra Zabuza yang dikelilingi chakra Kakashi.

Dia segera terbang pergi. Naruto mengikuti, namun bukan mengejarnya. Dia memiliki kekhawatiran sendiri. 'Hisakata... Ada apa? Apa segelnya melemah? Tidak mungkin... Aku bahkan masih sempat mengecek segelnya 2 hari lalu, dan tidak ada yang salah... Apa ada sesuatu yang memicu kemunculan energi Naga hitam itu?'

Dia mempercepat langkahnya, mengumpat dalam hati kenapa dia memilih lokasi yang cukup jauh dari tempat yang lainnya bertarung.

Hisakata mengira dia akan mendapat serangan penghabisan. Namun, saat serangan yang dikiranya akan datang tak kunjung datang, dia menjadi bingung. Lalu, dia tidak merasakan detak jantung Sasuke.

Dia menajamkan inderanya, dan baru menyadari. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Dia merasakannya, aliran darahnya semakin lambat, seiring dengan tarikan napas dan detak jantungnya yang semakin lambat. Dari gelombang tubuhnya, dia menyadari beberapa jarum besar menusuk lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Dia berkata. Sasuke menatapnya tidak fokus.

"Mana kutahu... Tubuhku bergerak sendiri..." Dia menjawab. Tubuhnya limbung, dan dia mulai terjatuh. Hisakata menangkapnya dengan cekatan. "Aku... Harus mengalahkannya... Lelaki itu..." Gumamnya, sebelum detak jantungnya tak terasa lagi.

Hisakata terdiam. Dari punggungnya, sesuatu yang membakar merayap di seluruh tubuhnya. Gelombang ingatan merasuki kepalanya

"_Kau anak yang spesial. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian ayahmu. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti betapa spesialnya dirimu." Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum._

_Dia merasakan detak jantung__ wanita itu melemah, saat segel yang dilancarkan oleh wanita itu terasa seperti angin sejuk yang menghilangkan rasa sperti terbakar yang dirasakannya. Wanita itu terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Dia memandang anak itu dengan mata lavendernya._

"_Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Sekarang, pergilah." Dia mendorong anak itu menuju perlindungan, seraya berbalik. Tak lama setelahnya, sekelompok orang mengepungnya. Sang anak, yang terkurung dalam pelindungnya, menyaksikan ibunya dicabik-cabik._

Dia gemetaran, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya hitam keemasan. Haku menatapnya khawatir. "Ini semua... Karena kalian..." Dia bergumam.

Dia lalu menatap Haku. Haku, untuk pertama kalinya, merinding melihatnya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna putih ke abu-abuan, berubah menjadi keemasan. Pupilnya menyempit, masih dengan warna abu-abu yang sama. Dan dari matanya, terpancar kemarahan dan dendam. **"GRAAAARRRGHHH!"**

Dia meraung. Suaranya menggetarkan cermin es Haku. 'Dia berbahaya... Aku harus segera mengalahkannya.' Dia berpikir, sambil melakukan jutsunya. Dia menyerang dari segala arah. Namun, jarum-jarum itu tak mampu menembus chakra yang menyelumuti tubuhnya.

**Kakashi, 15 menit sebelumnya..**

Dia mengumpat pelan, saat Zabuza menyebutkan soal Tazuna. Dia segera berlari menuju Sakura, saat Zabuza kembali menghilang dalam kabut tebal. Dia menemukan Sakura yang sdang memandang sekeliling. Saat dia baru akan memberi peringatan, dia melihat siluet Zabuza di belakang kedua orang itu. Kakashi langsung melompat saat pedang besarnya yang terangkat tinggi itu mulai bergrak turun.

CRASHH

Sakura memandang dengan ekspresi shock. Kakashi menerima serangan zabuza, saat dia mendorong Sakura dan Tazuna dari jarak serang Zabuza. kini, luka silang besar tepampang di tubuhnya. Dia menyentuhnya. 'Untunglah, tidak dalam.'

Zabuza kembali menghilang. Dia memandang sekeliling. Sakura menatapnya khawatir. "Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa? Oh! Lukanya...!" Dia terkejut melihatnya. Kakashi menenangkan Sakura, sebelum kembali menghilang dalam kabut.

Mereka saling berhadapan lagi. Kakashi mulai merasakan kelelahan karena penggunaan Sharingan. 'Aku bisa memakai 'mereka'...' Saat Kakashi sedang memikirkan hal itu, dia dan Zabuza merasakan chakra yang beraura jahat dari arah Tempat muridnya bertarung. 'Hisakata... Dia...' "Apa segelnya lepas?" 'Tidak... mungkin hanya sedikit terbuka...' Dia menghela napas. "Kita selesaikan sekarang juga, Zabuza."

Zabuza mendengus. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana caramu menyelesaikannya? Kau tak dapat melihatku." Katanya.

Kakashi menarik gulungan kecil dari kantong jaketnya. Dia membuka gulungan tersebut. Dia mengoleskan darahnya di sepanjang gulungan itu. Lalu, dalam satu tarikan, dia menutup gulungan itu lagi. "Kalau tidak mencari dengan mata, gunakan hidung. Hunter's Fang Jutsu!"

Zabuza merasakan chakra Kakashi tiba-tiba tersebar. Dia berusaha menghindar, namun terlambat. Sepasang anjing muncul dari dalam tanah dan menggigit kakinya. Kemudian, empat anjing lagi muncul. Mereka menahan tubuhnya. Kabut itu kemudian menipis. Kini, Kakashi menemukan lawannya, dalam keadaan tak mampu bergerak. Dia melakukan beberapa segel, lalu memusatkan chakra di tangan kirinya. "Raikiri!" tangan kirinya diselimuti chakra petir yang pekat. Bahkan Zabuza sekalipun menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

Sharingan Kakashi bersinar. "Hadapilah, Zabuza. masa depanmu adalah kematian."

Haku kini menghadapi musuh terkuatnya. Hisakata membuktikan bahwa serangan jarumnya tidak berefek pada genin itu. 'Gawat, aku harus segera pindah ke cermin lainnya!' Dia melompat. Namun, Hisakata menahannya. Dia memukul Haku, dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Darah segar keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Hisakata kini melempar Haku keluar cermin. Cermin sekeras baja itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Haku berdiri, agak gemetaran. Topengnya sudah lama hancur. Dia memandang Hisakata, yang kini mngepalkan tangan bersisik keeamasan itu. 'Inikah akhirku? Maaf, Zabuza-sama... Aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini...'

Dia bersiap menerima pukulan itu. Namun, pukulan itu tak kunjung datang. Dia membuka matanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menahannnya. Atau sesuatu yang mirip manusia menahan Hisakata. Dia mengenalinya sebagai salah satu teman genin yang dia lawan.

"Hentikan, Hisakata. Kau harus menahan dirimu." Naruto berkata dengan serius. Hisakata menjadi tenang, namun dia tidak kembali ke wujudnya semula. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hisakata, chakra berwarna keunguan merembes keluar. Hisakata mengerang perlahan. Matanya kembali berwarna lavender keabu-abuan.

"Maaf, senpai... Hanya saja, Sasuke..." Dia berkata sambil menunjuk tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring.

Naruto memandang tubuh itu, lalu kepada Haku. Shinobi itu mengira Naruto akan marah, namun dia memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti. Kelima ekornya menghilang. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakuakn, sebagai alat Zabuza-sama." Kata lelaki feminim itu.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau semestinya tidak mengikuti Zabuza. aku tahu, kau bukanlah seorang pembunuh, seperti Zabuza." Katanya.

Haku menggeleng. "Zabuza-sama telah menyelamatkanku. Beliau mengurusku, juga melatihku. Ini hanyalah bayaran kecil dariku, bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang diperbuatnya."

Hisakata memandangnya tak percaya. "Dia mungkin menyelamatkanmu demi kemampuanmu. Kenapa kau begitu loyal padanya?"

Haku menatap kedua ninja di hadpaannya dengan lembut. "Para pemilik garis keturunan khusus sangat ditakuti karena peperangan. Banyak pemilik kemampuan yang digunakan sebagai mesin perang, atau buronan kalau mereka membangkang. Di mata sipil sekalipun, kami hanyalah sekumpulan monster.

Banyak warga sipil menyerang para anggota klan berkemampuan khusus, karena mereka takut kami hanya akan menciptakan perang lainnya. Teman kalian pun, pasti mengalami tekanan dan kesulitan yang sama," Dia menunjuk Sasuke. "Ibuku adalah anggota klan dengan kemampuan khusus ini. Dia merahasiakan hal itu dari ayahku dan keluarganya.

Namun, rahasia tak dapat disimpan selamanya. Ayahku melihat ibu dan aku mempraktekkan kemampuan kami diam-diam, dan mengamuk. Dia menyerang ibu. Aku diselamatkan ibuku, yang mengahadapi para penduduk desa sendirian...

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu sendiri. Semua orang takut padaku, atau menyerangku, menganggapku monster. Lalu, beliau datang. Beliau bilang, dia membutuhkan kemampuanku. Aku... Merasa sangat senang..." Haku menitikkan air matanya. Baik Naruto maupun Hisakata mengrti akan hal itu.

Mereka juga adalah orang-orang yang sangat ditakuti dan dibenci, karena hal yang bukan atas keinginan mereka. Perasaan dibutuhkan dan diterima, adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi mereka juga. Haku menghapus air matanya. "Demi itulah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Zabuza-sama."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Lalu, dia merasakan intensitas chakra Kakashi. "Sepertinya, aku masih bisa berguna bagi Zabuza-sama." Haku menghilang.

"Kejar dia!" Naruto berkata. Hisakata mengikuti. Mereka segera menemukan Kakashi. Lengannya menembus pundak kiri seseorang yang mereka kenal. Haku. Dia telah tewas demi melindungi serangan apapun itu, yang dilancarkan Kakashi pada Zabuza.

Kakashi terlihat terkejut melihat bahwa lelaki itu bahkan berani menahan laju Raikirinya yang ditujukan pada Zabuza. Zabuza sendiri, mendengus. "Prediksimu salah lagi, Hatake." Dia yang telah terbebas dari anjing-anjing ninja yang menghilang, saat gulungan summon mereka tertusuk jarum Haku, mengangkat Zanbatonya tinggi-tinggi.

Kakashi tersentak. 'Dia mau menebasku bersama lelaki ini!' Dia segera menghindari serangan Zabuza bersama tubuh Haku. Setidaknya, itu kehormatan yang diberikan pada ninja muda yang sangat loyal itu. Dia lalu menatap Zabuza. "Sudah cukup semua ini, Zabuza Momochi."

Zabuza melancarkan serangan, namun Kakashi menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dia berputar ke belakang Zabuza, dan menusukkan dua kunai ke lengannya. Sebelumnya pun, dia telah mematahkan lengan kirinya.

Zabuza kini memandang Kakashi dengan marah. Akhirnya, Chiharu muncul. Dia terlihat terluka. Dia berjalan terhuyung menuju Zabuza. "Lari... Banyak orang... Aku lengah, diserang... Kamu tak bisa melawan... Saat ini..." Dia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi segera memeriksanya.

"Dia menerima cukup banyak serangan... Seperti tombak lembing dan panah. Untunglah tidak mengenai tempat vital. Tapi dia perlu segera dirawat." Katanya pada Zabuza. Lelaki itu terdiam, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Sakura berseru pada Naruto dan Hisakata. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Mana Sasuke-kun?" Hisakata menjadi sedih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya diam dan memandang ke arah suatu tempat. Sakura melihat siluet pakaian berwara biru. Wajahnya memucat.

Tazuna berkata padanya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Kau tak perlu melqnggar tugasmu menjagaku." Sakura terdiam, lalu berlari ke tempat itu bersama Tazuna. Lalu, dia melihatnya. 'Tidak bernapas... Dia tidak bernapas...' _'Outer, aku... Aku...' _ bahkan kepribadian lain Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Tazuna berlutut di samping Sakura yang kini terduduk sambil menatap Sasuke. "Menangislah, nona."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku selalu dikenal akan kecerdasanku... Saat Ujian tertulis di akademi dulu... Ada pertanyaan seperti ini... 'Sikap apa yang perlu kalian lakukan dalam misi?' Dengan pasti aku menjawab, 'Kita sebagai Shinobi, harus bersikap profesional dalam misi, mengesampingkan segala emosi dan perasaan kita demi keberhasilan misi..." Dia berkata, sambil menahan air matanya.

Dia tak mampu membendung perasaannya lagi, dan menangis di atas tubuh Sasuke. Tazuna menatap Sakura dengan simpati. 'Inikah yang namanya ninja..? Ini sangat kejam..'

Naruto mendekati tubuh Haku. Hisakata kini mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk merobohkan Zabuza. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tombak melayang. Naruto segera melompat mundur, mendarat tepat di sebelah Kakashi dan Hisakata yang sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza.

Gatou berdiri dengan congkak, ditemani seluruh banditnya. "Jadi, inikah Sang iblis Kirigakure yang melegenda itu? Huh, kau hanya setan kecil, Zabuza Momochi..." Dia berkata. Seluruh anak buahnya tertawa. Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh Haku. "Lho, Dia sudah mati? Sialan, aku belum membalasmu, bocah brengsek." Dia menendang kepala Haku.

Hisakata marah dan maju, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. "Apa kau diam saja melihat rekan-rekanmu diperlakukan seperti itu?" dia berkata pada Zabuza.

Dia berkata sambil membelakangi shinobi muda itu. "Kita ini ninja, bocah. Tak perlu perasaan semacam itu. Wanita sial itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan Haku adalah alatku. Pada akhirnya pun, dia nyaris tak ada gunanya."

Hisakata memandangnya marah. "Kau tahu, dia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang terpenting! Walau takut maupaun enggan, dia selalu melakukan apapun yang kau suruh! Kau adalah segalanya untuknya! Dia bahkan membuang nyawanya dengan senang hati demi melindungimu, orang brengsek sepertimu! Dia, dia..." Hisakata tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Dia berbalik. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat ekspresi dari mata dingin lelaki itu. Dia menangis. "Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, bocah," Dia berkata. Lalu, dia merobek perban yang menutupi mulutnya. "Oi, bocah. Pinjami aku kunaimu."

Naruto melemparkan kunainya, yang ditangkap dengan mulut oleh Zabuza. Dia segera berlari menuju Gatou. Gatou, yang ketakutan, berlari kembali kepada anak buahnya. "Bunuh dia!" semua bandit itu menyeringai. Namun, seringai mereka berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan saat melihat Zabuza. itu adalah wajah iblis, pikir mereka. Seakan, di belakang pria yang bahkan tak mampu mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi, sesosok iblis besar mengikutinya.

Dia menyeruduk kumpulan bandit itu. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menusukkan senjata mereka kepadannya, dia tetap berlari menuju Gatou. Dia lalu menusukkan kunai itu ke perut Gatou. "Cepatlah mati, sialan!" Gatou berkata dengan panik.

Zabuza menatapnya. "Tidak sebelum aku membawamu serta. Kita lihat di neraka nanti, Gatou... Setan seperti apakah aku ini..." Dia berkata seraya menarik kunai dari perut Gatou. Dalam sekali putar, dia memutuskan kepala Gatou.

Mereka segera menghindari sosok shonobi itu, saat dia berjalan kembali menuju tubuh Haku. Lalu dia roboh. Lalu, para penduduk yang dipimpin Inari muncul membantu.

Kakashi berusaha menakuti mereka dengan kagebunshin, namun para bandit itu tetap berusaha menyerang. Naruto merasakan gelombang rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. **'Istirahatlah, bocah. Dasar... Memaksakan dirimu untuk sembuh... Tak ada luka yang dapat sembuh secara instan, atau bayarannya adala jiwamu sendiri. Kau semestinya tahu... Sudah, dari sini, biar aku yang gantikan.' **Yami berkata padanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi merasakan gelombang aura yang kuat, seperti yang dia rasakan saat bertemu para rubah. Dia memandang Naruto, yang kini menatap para bandit itu.

Yami menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. **"Cepat pergi, sebelum aku membantai kalian semua." **para bandit itu tak perlu disuruh dua kali. Mereka lari tunggang langgang. Kakashi mendesah.

Dia lalu berjongkok pada Zabuza. "Kakashi... Tolong, bawa aku kepada mereka..." Kakashi menutup mata Sharingannya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Zabuza dan meletakkan di sebelah jasad Haku dan Chiharu, yang kini sekarat. Yami mendekati Zabuza.

"**Kau jauh lebih manusiawi dari shinobi dengan julukan sepertimu." **Yami berkata, seraya menarik senjata-senjata yang masih menghujam tubuh Zabuza.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti... Padahal, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan membawa mereka, justru menyusahkan... Tapi, aku tetap saja bersama mereka..." Kata Zabuza.

Yami tersenyum bijak. **"Mungkin, kau meraskaan keterikatan dengan orang-orang ini... Tak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya kehilangan perasaan mereka... jika tidak, mereka bukanlah manusia lagi..."** Dia berkata, seraya memandang kedua orang di sebelah Zabuza. **"Aku memiliki sedikit chakra tersisa untuk menyelamatkanmu dan salah satu dari mereka. Kau pilih yang mana, wanita ini, atau bocah itu?"**

Zabuza menatapnya. Lalu, dia berkata. "Mereka berdua." Dia terbatuk.

Yami memandangnya. **"Kau yakin?" **Tanya rubah berumur ribuan tahun tersebut.

Zabuza sedikit tersenggal. "Mereka masih memiliki kesempatan besar untuk hidup. Aku adalah sisi gelap dari Kiri. Pembantai. Buronan. Bahkan seluruh hidupku tak cukup untuk menebus dosaku. Mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan semua yang kulakukan." Jawabnya.

Yami mengangguk.** "Aku akan menyembuhkan wanita ini dulu." **Dia menempelkan chakra keunguan ke tubuh Chiharu. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu mengerang. Dia menatap Zabuza. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu berpaling. Dia berjalan menjauh. **"Biarkan saja wanita itu. Dia hanya bersedih."**

Dia lalu menuju Haku. Dia memeriksanya. Kakashi berlutut di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana? Mau pakai jurus pembangkit?" Tanya Kakashi. Dia tahu kemampuan rubah diluar ekspektasi semua orang, namun dia tetap khawatir dengan keselamatan muridnya.

Seakan mengerti, Yami hanya tersenyum. **"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membahayakan bocah ini. Tapi... Jasad ini, jiwanya sepertinya rela untuk mati... Ini akan lebih sulit. Bukannya tidak mungkin sih..."** Dia berpikir sejenak.

Dia lalu melakukan serangkaian segel. **"Demonic technique. Uncategorized ressurection." **Dia meletakkan tangannya ke tubuh Haku.

Kakashi menatapnya bingung. "Tak terkategori? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya lelaki itu pada rubah tua itu.

Yami menjawabnya dengan pelan. **"Karena efek sampingnya tak diketahui. Tensei Jutsu itu seperti Fuuin jutsu. Dalam klan kami sekalipun, hanya du subjek itu yang belum dikembangkan secara lanjut, karena banyaknya aspek yang terlibat dalam penggunaannya. Dan khusus untuk tensei, kami menemukan bahwa semakin siap objek dalam mngahadapi kematiannya, semakin sulit untuk pembangkitannya kembali.**

**Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, salah seorang anggota klan kami meneliti hal ini, dan menciptakan jurus ini. Namun, dia terlanjur wafat dalam pertarungan sebelum sempat mengembangkan jutsu ini. Secara sederhana, jutsu ini menghapus aspek ketidak pastian dalam keberhasilan Tensei jutsu. Tapi, menciptakan ketidak pastian dalam aspek lainnya."** Jelas Yami.

Kakashi merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'keadaan tidak pasti' itu. "Err... Aspek apa yang dipngaruhi?" Tanya Kakashi. Dia tak ingin lelaki itu dibangkitkan sbagai psikopat atau semacamnya, yang akan mengejar dan membunuh mreka.

Dan seakan membaca pikiran Kakashi, dia menjawab. **"Dia tidak akan jadi orang aneh atau berbahaya. Yang berubah kebanyakan hanyalah dari aspek fisik. Hanya sebagian kecil yang beberapa kebiasaan atau sifatnya berubah, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang mengubah mereka 180 derajat.**

**Dari sisi fisiknya... Ada kemungkinan warna kulit, rambut atau matanya berubah. Tinggi tubuhn juga kemungkinannya akan berubah. Jutsu ini masih menjadi salah satu jutsu yang diperbolehkan untuk digunakan, jadi cukup banyak digunakan selama beberapa ratus tahun terakhir ini. Dalam beberapa orang yang diselamatkan, jenis kelaminnya juga berubah. Aku hanya tahu sebatas itu." **Yami menjawab. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

Saat cahaya keunguan menghilang, Haku kembali bernapas. Yang tersisa dari luka besar di pundaknya kini hanyalah bekas luka saja. Chiharu mendekatinya. "Tak bisakah... Kau menyelamatkan di juga?" Dia berkata pada Yami.

Yami mencoba berdiri, namun sedikit terhuyung. Kakashi menahannya. **"Maaf, nona... Sebenarnya, anak ini sendiri tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja... Dan lagi, aku khawatir, jika aku memaksakan diri, dia malah teracuni hingga ke jiwanya. Chakra ini bukannya tidak memiliki sisi kelam di setiap alirannya. Kalau lebih dari ini, yang muncul hanyalah chakra beracun yang membunuh..." **Dia berkata. Kini dia dibopong oleh Kakashi.

Chiharu mendesah. Dia lalu menghampiri Zabuza. "Hei, bodoh..." Dia berkata.

Zabuza mendngus. "Jangan menangisiku, wanita sial. Pergilah Ke Konoha. Bawa Haku bersamamu." Dia berkata. Chiharu tertawa kecil, menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir.

"Bicara itu mudah, brengsek. Bicara itu mudah... Memangnya kau yakin mereka akan menerima kami?" Kata Chiharu. Dia kini duduk di sebelah Zabuza.

Yang ditanya tertawa. "Kau lihat mereka? Sekumpulan orang lembek dan baik hati... Ya, aku yakin mereka akan menerima kalian dengan tangan terbuka." Jawab Zabuza.

Dia kembali terbatuk. Chiharu menyadari, napasnya semakin lambat. "Kau tahu, semestinya kau setuju, saat aku mengusulkan untuk pergi jauh dan menetap di suatu tempat yang jauh dari negara elemental..."

Zabuza hanya mendesah. "Aku tak bisa, Chiharu... Aku tak pernah hidup normal." Kesadarannya semakin hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia tak lagi bernapas. Kakashi memandang dengan simpati.

Dia lalu memandang Sakura yang menangisi jasad Sasuke. Kemudian, Dia dan Hisakata merasakan detak jantung dari jasad Sasuke. Mereka segera menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan mendorongnya. "Sakura... Kau... Berat..." Sakura bangkit dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke memandangnya dengan setengah sadar. Dia segera memeluk Sasuke dan menangis lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya sadar. "Bagaiaman dengan lawan kita, Hisakata?" Tanyanya pada Hisakata.

"Dia mati, melindungi Zabuza," Jawab Hisakata. "Tapi, Naruto senpai menghidupkannya lagi, sebagai penghormatan pada Zabuza." Dia memandang pada Naruto, yang kini sedang duduk tersenggal.

Kakashi menambahkan. "Itu bukan Naruto, sebenarnya... Tapi 'makhluk' yang ada di dalamnya..." Dia berkata. Karena anggota timnya telah mengetahui tentang keadaan Naruto dan Hisakata, dia bisa bicara lebih terbuka tentang rahasia ini. Ditambah lagi, kini Tazuna sedang bersama Inari dan penduduk lainnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Dia bisa saja membunuhku dengan mudah." Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena dia bukanlah orang yang biasa membunuh. Dia mungkin terlatih untuk melakukannya, namun dia tidak membiasakan diri atau menyukainya," Chiharu menjawab. Dia lalu mendekati kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi, aku memiliki permintaan..."

Mereka kini ada di rumah Tazuna kembali. Dengan memberi alasan bahwa Naruto dalam keadaan 'trance', mereka kini membiarkan sikap Naruto yang tak wajar. Mereka juga memberi tempat menginap pada Haku dan Chiharu, karena Kakashi berkata mereka akan dibawa menuju desa untuk memulai hidup baru.

Namun, itu tidak menghilangkan kekhawatiran akan keadaan naruto. Yami tak kunjung kembali bertukar dengan Naruto. Menurut Yami, kini dia sedang mengembalikan jumlah chakra yang dihabiskan Naruto untuk bertarung dan menyembuhkan dirinya secara instan.

Dia menghela napas lega keesokan paginya, saat Naruto menyapanya. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, menemukan Chiharu dan Tsunami yang sedang mengobrol dengan akrab. "Bagaiamana caranya mereka bisa seakrab ini? Sepanjang ingatanku dan informasi kakek tua itu, aku hanya brtukar dnegannya sekitar 15 jam saja..."

Mereka bertemu dengan Hisakata dan Sasuke. Walaupun terluka, mereka tetap berlatih. Sakura ada bersama mereka, kini sedang membaca beberapa buku medis yang dia temukan di rumah Tazuna.

Lalu, mereka memeriksa keadaan Haku. "Dia stabil. Mungkin, dia akan segera sadar. Dan kita bisa segera pergi setelah dia sadar." Kata Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk. Dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan ninja itu, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka keluar dari kamar itu, bertemu dengan Hisakata. "Tolong gantikan bajunya dengan ini." Kakashi menyerahkan baju sipil pada Hisakata.

Dia mengerang. "Kenapa harus aku... Kenapa tidak menunggu dia sadar saja..." keluhnya. Tapi, perintah Kakashi tak berubah. Akhirnya, dia menururtinya.

Saat mereka turun, Naruto berkata. "Sensei, menurutku dia terlihat lebih feminim." Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Dia memang berwajah seperti perempuan, Naruto. Bukankah kau juga tahu akan hal itu?" Dia bertanya. Dia sendiri sepertinya lupa akan sesuatu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau itu, aku juga tahu... yang kumaksud, auranya... Dia mengeluarkan aura feminim. Saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, dia tidak mengluarkan aura semacam itu... Seakan dia... berubah menjadi wanita."

Kakashi terdiam. Dia kini ingat apa yang dia lupakan. Dia mengingat perkataan Yami, tentang efek samping tensei jutsu yang digunakan pada Haku. "Naruto, kau tahu tentang teknik yang digunakan oleh Yami-san?"

Naruto menatapnya aneh. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia memberi tahu akan hal itu..." Dia terdiam. Mereka saling pandang. "Masa, sih..." Naruto bergumam. Lalu, dari kamar tempat Haku berbaring, terdengar teriakan histeris Hisakata dan teriakan kaget Haku.

Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Haku. Sasuke, Sakura, Chiharu dan Tsunami mengikuti. Saat mereka masuk, semua terkejut.

Hisakata beringsut dari pojok ruangan. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Dan Haku, menatapnya terkejut. Bajunya tersingkap, memperlihatkan dadanya. Mereka menemukan keganjilan dari tubuh Haku. "Dia memiliki buah dada..." Chiharu menatap Shock.

Dengan sigap, Tsunami segera mengeluarkan semua lelaki dari kamar itu, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar Haku.

Kakashi menatap Naruto. "Aku tak tahu apa dia akan menerima hal ini." Katanya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia seperti melamun sesaat, lalu berkata. "Kata rubah tua itu, objek biasanya menerima prubahan itu, seakan dia sudah dalam keadaan itu sejak awal, walau dia tahu bahwa sebelumnya dia tidak seperti itu. Dia berkata, tenang saja." Katanya dengan tenang.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya, dia tidak akan depresi akan perubahan ini." Sasuke menatapnya bingung, dan Kakashi menjelaskan.

Naruto kini mendekati Hisakata yang masih kaku. "Hoi, kau baik-baik saja? Haloo..." Dia memanggil.

Sasuke, yang mendapat penjelasan, kini menatap Hisakata. "Kenapa dia?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Mungkin dia tak sengaja menyentuh dadanya saat disuruh mengganti bajunya. Dia seperti biksu, kau tahu..." Saat itu, Hisakata tersentak.

Dia kemudian menatapa tangannya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sudah mengotorinya... bagaimana ini..." Katanya ketakutan.

Naruto tertawa. Kakashi berusaha menahan tawanya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Tenanglah, Hisakata. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Dan lagi, 'menodai' itu bukanlah seperti itu, jadi kau bisa tenang." Kakashi menenangkan.

Namun, muridny tetap stress akan hal itu. Dia berjalan hilir mudik di depan kamar Haku. Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke. "Dia bertindak seperti suami yang menghadapi kelahiran anak pertamanya." Sasuke menyeringai.

Akhirnya, para wanita keluar. Mereka terlihat terkejut, namun tidak shock atau semacamnya. Hisakata segera masuk. Haku sedang duduk di futonnya. Ia kini mengenakan yukata. Dia memandang Hisakata. "Hakumei-san..." Dia berkata.

Hisakata langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf. Dari luar, Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Tenanglah, Hakumei-san... Anda tidak tahu akan hal ini, kan?" Hisakata mengangguk-angguk. Dia menatapa mata abu-abu Hisakata. "Tak apa-apa, Hakumei-san." Jawabnya.

"Anu... Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Nada suaramu terdengar bingung..." Hisakata bertanya. Haku menghela napas, menatap jendela.

"Dulu, aku hanya melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Zabuza-sama... Dan tujuanku hanyalah untuk memenuhi keinginan Zabuza-sama... Kini, aku tak tahu aku harus berbuat apa... Dan untuk apa aku bertahan hidup..." Dia memandang langit pagi dengan sedih.

Hisakata memegang pundaknya. "Kau tak boleh bicara begitu. Zabuza merelakan nyawanya demi untukmu... Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menemukan kembali tujuan hidupmu. Aku dan semuanya pasti akan membantumu..." Haku menatap Hisakata.

"Kau menyentuhku lagi," Katanya. Hisakata langsung melepaskan tangannya dan kembali panik. Haku terkikik. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hakumei-san. Tak perlu panik..." Hisakata menghela napas lega.

Dia lalu meraba-raba, mencari tongkat berjalannya yang terlempar tadi. Haku membantunya. "Terima kasih, Haku-san. Dan jangan terlalu formal... Panggil saja aku Hisakata." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Haku memperhatikan Hisakata. "Kau... Tidak serapuh ini di arena pertarungan." Hisakata tertawa.

Lalu, Haku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua yang mendengarkan di luar terkejut. "Biarkan aku mengurusmu, Hisakata." Hisakata terdiam di tempatnya.

Dia, agak kaku, bertanya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak serapuh itu, Haku-san..." Katanya.

Haku tersenyum. "Karena aku mau. Dan lagi, dilihat dari penampakan dirimu, Kau bukan tipe yang biasa mengurus hal-hal kecil. Lihat, beberapa jahitan di bajumu putus." Dia menunjuk ke arah ujung baju Hisakata.

Hisakata tak mampu membalas. Seperti yang dikatakannya, dia memang tidak memperdulikan hal semacam itu. "Ta-tapi, bukankah kau sedang mencari hidup baru? Ini sama saja dengan dirimu dulu, kan?"

Haku tertawa. "Aku terbiasa mengurus orang... Lagipula, Mengurus orang yang memang butuh diurus bukan hal yang buruk, kan?" Katanya dengan senyum licik.

Sasuke bertanya pada Chiharu. "Dia mengincar Hisakata?"

Chiharu terkikik. "Mungkin saja. Dia itu sebenarnya cukup keras hati. Dan dia punya sisi lemah untuk membantu orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan, seperti bocah itu." Dia berkata.

Sasuke sedikit merinding. Naruto bertanya kenapa dia merinding. Dia berbisik. "Fangirl. Seperti para fangirls yang mengejarku di Konoha. Menempel dan memaksa." Naruto memberi pandangan simpati.

Hisakata menghela napasnya, lalu setuju. Dia telah kalah, dia tahu itu. Lawannya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Haku tersenyum puas.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Setidaknya, ada orang yang mau mengurus anak itu..."

Mereka kini telah bersiap pergi. Sebelum pergi, mereka mengunjungi makam Zabuza. Mereka berdoa untuk ketenangan Zabuza di akhirat. Setelahnya, mereka pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Salah seorang lelaki bertanya pada Tazuna. "Sebaiknya, kita memberi nama apa pada jembatan ini?"

Tazuna berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata dengan mantap. "jembatan besar Naruto. Itu nama yang bagus, kan?" semua mengangguk setuju.

**Konoha, beberapa hari kemudian...**

Kakashi menghadap Hokage, dan memberikan penjelasan tentang kejadian di dalam misi. "Begitu... Lalu, kedua wanita ini ingin menjadi warga Konoha? Apa kalian ingin menjadi Shinobi Konoha juga?"

Chiharu menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen. "Kalau diperbolehkan, Hokage-sama... Kami memiliki kemampuan medis juga. Saya memiliki kemampuan membuat obat juga pengobatan. Haku masih dalam pelatihan, namun dia jua memiliki kemampuan medis yang cukup baik."

Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, posisi kalian dahulu?"

Chiharu menjawabnya. "Saya sudah menjadi Joonin saat perang dulu... Dan menurut saya, kemampuan Haku setara Chuunin." Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk.

Dia lalu menyerahkan dua lembar dokumen dan formulir. "Tolong baca ketentuan yang tertera pada dokumen ini, lalu isi formulir kalian sesuai instruksi. Ada beberapa tes yang akan dilakukan, nantinya..." Dia lalu bangkit dan menjabat tangan kedua wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Konoha, nona-nona."

Tim 7 kini menunggu sensei mereka, yang terlambat seprti biasanya. "Kakashi sensei telat lagi..." Hisakata berkata. Namun, mereka tidak kesal. Mereka sudah bosan untuk terus marah pada Kakashi. Toh, dia tetap saja telat.

Mereka kini memutuskan melakukan pemanasan dan latihan ringan. Dia selalu telat, paling cepat dia hanya telat dua jam. Waktu sebanyak itu haruslah dimanfaatkan.

Kakashi akhirnya datang. Namun, dia tidak sendiri. Haku dan Chiharu ikut bersamanya. "Yo~. Perkenalkan, ini tim 11. Di luar misi, mereka akan berlatih bersama kita." Dia berkata, seakan dia tidak telat.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka lalu mendekati Haku. "Jadi, kau diterima? Posisimu apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Haku tersenyum. "Aku diterima sebagai Chuunin... Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, semuanya."

Semua mengangguk-angguk. Mereka pun memulai sesi latihan mereka.

**Setelah latihan selesai...**

Sasuke akan segera pulang, namun Naruto memanggilnya. "Hei, kau punya waktu sebentar?" Dia mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju temapt sepi. Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan senjatanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang. "Ini salah satu senjata berlemen yang berhasil kutemukan. Namanya Kazan. Ini untukmu." Katanya.

Sasuke menatap pedang dengan ornamen naga api tersebut. Dia lalu memegangnya. Dia merasakan pedang itu memanas saat chakranya mengalir menuju pedang itu. "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah. "Elemenku adalah angin dan air. Lagipula, kau menguasai jutsu apimu dengan cukup baik. Dan lagi... pedang ini cukup baik untuk meditasimu." Jawabnya.

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah. "Membantu meditasiku? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menjelaskan. "Kau cukup mengalirkan chakra ke pedang ini. Suasana hatimu, akan terpancar di nyala api yang terpancar..." Dia mendemonstrasikannya. Dia memasukkan chakra. Api yang keluar berkobar dengan tenang, seperti suasana hatinya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kudengar, sulit menemukan senjata seperti ini." Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa... Dan lagi, kau orang yang apik. Aku yakin, kau bisa menggunakan benda ini dengan baik." Katanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia berkata. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto menepuk pundaknya. "Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke." Katanya, sembari melompat pergi.

Sasuke menatap pedang yang kini ada di genggamannya. Setelah berbicara dengan Naruto, dia kini memikirkan lagi tujuannya untuk membalaskan dendam klannya. Namun, itu tak mengubah keinginannya untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. 'Aku akan menjadi kuat, dan mengalahkanmu, Itachi... Dan aku akan menyeretmu kemari.' Dia mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum berjalan pulang kembali ke pondoknya.

Akhirnya selesai~

Review please?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	16. and the life keep moving

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Chapter 16… ini, filler buat Chuunin exam arc. Anggap aja, apa yang terjadi setelah misi ke Nami sampe ke Chuunin exam.

Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 16: AND THE LIFE KEEP MOVING…

Naruto terbangun oleh senggolan di tubuhnya. Dia mendesah, lalu membuka matanya. Seekor rubah kecil merapatkan dirinya ke badan Naruto. Dia lalu memberikan suara kecil yang lembut saat Naruto mengangkatnya. "Oke… Mana ibumu, rubah kecil?"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut seputih salju, sewarna dengan rubah kecil yang kini sedang menjilati jari Naruto, masuk. Anak rubah itu mendengking nyaring. Dia berlari memutari wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangkatnya. **"Maaf, Naruto-sama… Dia sepertinya lari saat saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan Ranmaru-sama…" **Dia berkata.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tak apa, Momo-san. Aku memang semestinya sudah bangun 10 menit yang lalu… Thanks, Hikari-chan…" Dia berkata, seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Rubah kecil bernama Hikari itu kini mendengkur tenang dalam pelukan ibunya. Naruto menghela napas. Dia sendiri tahu, alasan Ranmaru memanggil mereka. Beberapa dari penjaga terlalu muda, dan harus mendapat pelatihan lebih lanjut. Lalu, Ranmaru berkata pada Tamamo untuk memberikan penjaga yang, setidaknya mengenal baik dan terbiasa berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Dan itulah alasan keberadaan pasangan rubah yang kini menjadi penjaga Tamao dan Naruto. Momoshiro dan Rikimaru, dengan anak mereka, Hikari. Mereka sudah cukup lama hidup di luar dunia siluman, khususnya klan rubah. Pasangan rubah salju itu menetap di sekitar manusia dengan penyamaran. Mereka kembali ke klan rubah, karena Momo, panggilan rubah betina itu, akan melahirkan Hikari.

Naruto meregangkan otot lehernya, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Mereka kini beristirahat di bawah pohon besar di bukit kecil dekat pemakaman Konoha. Mereka mendapat misi kelas D untuk membersihkan dan merawat makam-makam ninja Konoha itu. Kini, mereka sedang diberikan waktu bebas oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke kini bermeditasi dengan Kazan di tangannya. Beberapa percik api kecil dapat terlihat jelas di pedang apinya. Sakura, sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, membaca buku medis yang ditemukannya di rumah.

Hisakata kini melatih lagi kemampuan berpedangnya dengan Naruto. Mereka kini sedang saling menyerang. Naruto dengan mudah menangkis serangan pemuda itu dan menyerang dengan Kodachi kembarnya. Serangan itu nyaris mengenai Hisakata. "Perhatikan pergerakan musuh, Hisa-kun."

Hisakata mengangguk. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Byakugannya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak sefokus sebelumnya, melihat dari urat yang muncul di sekitar matanya mulai berkurang. "Ukh… Akan kucoba, senpai…" Dia terengah.

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Lepaskan Byakugan mu. Kenjutsu mu tak serasi dengan byakugan. Pakai Byakugan saat kau tidak memakai pedangmu," Katanya. Hisakata mengangguk. Dia melepas Byakugannya. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya tidak stabil. Kagebunshin Naruto menangkap tubuhnya sebelum pemuda buta itu bertemu dengan tanah. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini."

Hisakata yang tak sadarkan diri diletakkan di bawah pohon. Sakura kini membandingkannya dengan gambar anatomi tubuh yang tertera di buku. Naruto melihat, bara api Kazan yang dipegang Sasuke berkobar dengan cukup kuat. "Apa yang mengganggumu, Sasuke? Kau sednag bingung, kalau dilihat dari bara api Kazan…" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku… Memikirkan kembali… Kejadian… _Waktu itu_," Akunya. Naruto tahu, yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah pembantaian Uchiha 6 tahun lalu. "Setelah Kupikir-pikir… Aku menemukan suatu keanehan."

Alis Naruto naik sebelah. "Oke… Lalu, Keanehan apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Itu… Tentang bagaimana cara lelaki itu… Menyerang seluruh klan…" Dia terdiam sejenak. Cukup sulit untuknya untuk mengingat hari itu, tanpa merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah tenang, dia melanjutkan. "Maksudku… Oke, mungkin dia adalah orang jenius yang luar biasa… Tapi, dia bukanlah orang yang sehebat itu, hingga dapat… Melakukan itu…" Katanya.

Naruto mencerna penjelasan Sasuke. "Boleh aku ikut dalam pembicaraan ini?" Kakashi yang muncul entah dari mana mendekati Mereka. "Mereka juga ingin membantu, kalian tahu…" Dia menunjuk ke arah Sakura, juga Hisakata yang sudah sadar. Mereka tertawa gugup karena ketahuan menguping.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kakashi duduk di hadapan keempat anggota tim nya. "Aku mengenal… Boleh aku sebut namanya?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku mengenal Itachi saat dia baru saja masuk sebagai ANBU. Dia… Seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, awalnya. Dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Lelaki itu belajar dengan sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya pelatih ANBU menyerahkannya padaku dan pemimpin utama ANBU.

Dia jarang bicara, namun sebagai seorang ninja dia adalah salah satu yang paling loyal pada desa ini… Karena itulah, saat kejadian itu terjadi, aku sempat tidak percaya bahwa pelakunya adalah Itachi…" Kakashi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sasuke mencerna cerita itu dalam pikirannya. "Aku ingin tahu… Apa yang membuatmu yakin akan hal itu? Bukannya aku tidak percaya, hanya saja…" Tanya Hisakata.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Semakin loyal seorang shinobi, terutama ANBU, semakin banyak dia mendapat tugas yang paling rahasia. Dan seingatku, hanya aku, pemimpin ANBU , Itachi dan beberapa orang lainnya yang menerima misi rahasia yang diperintahkan dan dikepalai sendiri oleh Hokage-sama…" Jelasnya. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke angkat suara. "Jadi, sensei yang melatihnya?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Juga ketuanya, jika kami bersama dalam satu misi. Dia juga kadang menanyakan cara menggunakan Sharingan secara lebih eektif, mengingat aku dapat memakai Sharingan hingga selevel dengannya, namun aku dapat bertahan jauh lebih lama dari kalkulasinya. Aku tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan Uchiha, hingga penggunaan mata ini jauh lebih menguras tenaga dari pemilik aslinya." Tambahnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terlihat berpikir serius. Naruto mencoleknya. "Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" wanita itu bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sakura, apa kau pikir orang yang bahkan masih menanyakan cara pemakaian Sharingan secara efektif mampu membunuh seluruh klan yang seluruhnya pengguna mata yang sama, dan mungkin sebagian besar telah memakai mata itu secara efisien? Ditambah lagi, sebagian besar klan Uchiha berada dalam satuan pengamanan Konoha. Menyerang mereka, seperti masuk ke dalam kandang penuh harimau liar, dengan hanya berbekal pisau dapur. Kau mungkin dapat menaklukan satu atau dua ekor, tapi sisa dari mereka akan melumatmu habis." Jelasnya.

Sakura terkejut. Dia kini berpikir. 'Naruto benar… Ini mencurigakan, sangat mencurigakan… Bagaimana menurutmu, outer?' _'Hmm… Aku ada suatu pemikiran… Mungkin ini gila…'_

"A-anu… Aku memikirkan sesuatu… Munkin ini gila, tapi tolong dengarkanlah…" Sakura berkata. Mereka menginsyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk melanjutkan. "Mungkinkah… Kalau dia mendapat bantuan dari luar? Maksudku, kalau itu mustahil dilakukan sendirian, sebaiknya dilakukan bersama orang lain, kan? Seperti tim inti atau semacamnnya…" Dia berkata.

Dia mengira dia akan ditertawakan, namun dia tidak menyangka sisa timnya akan memukul kening mereka. "Kenapa tak terpikirkan? Tentu saja itu masuk akal…" Gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi memberikan pandangan penuh kebanggan pada Sakura. "Pemikiran yang luar biasa, Sakura. Sudah kuduga, kau akan jadi otak tim ini." Katanya.

Naruto memandang Sakura. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, benar Sakura?" Dia bertanya. Sakura terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Tak apa-apa. Kami akan tetap mendengarkan."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kam- maksudku aku, memikirkan hal yang sangat gila… Apa mungkin… Kalau dia dipengaruhi seseorang? Bukan hipnotis atau semacamnya, tapi seseorang mempengaruhi pandangannya saat dia dalam keadaan mental lemah…" Katanya.

Semua terdiam. Kakashi, dalam mode ANBU, bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu memikirkan hal ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menunjukkan bukunya. Di bagian depannya tertulis judul 'Kesehatan fisik dan mental: untuk ahli medis pemula'. "Aku membaca buku ini tadi… Tertulis, bahwa perkembangan kedewasaan mental seseorang dipengaruhi oleh kejadian dan keadaan disekitarnya… kemampuan berpikir secara dewasa sekalipun, belum membuktikan bahwa seseorang mencapai kedewasaan sepenuhnya secara mental.

Itachi-san, menurut cerita, telah menjadi ninja di umur 6 tahun. Dan dia sudah terjun di medan perang setahun kemudian. Kupikir, itu setidaknya membentuk mentalnya, namun, tidak dengan cara yang tepat. Ditambah lagi, pengangkatannya menjadi ANBU, yang langsung menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi tinggi… Semua hal itu pasti memberikan tekanan mental yang cukup besar untuknya. Kupikir… Ada seseorang yang memanfaat saat itu dan memasukkan pemikirannya, dan mempengaruhi dia…" Jelasnya.

Mereka terdiam. "Ini… Radikal. Terlalu radikal…" Kata Hisakata.

Kakashi menepukkan tangannya. "Oke! Kesampingkan dulu hal ini untuk sementara… Aku akan mencari tahu tentang hal ini… Kalian fokus saja dahulu dalam latihan kalian." Katanya. Mereka, walau enggan, akhirnya setuju. Sasuke kini erlatih kenjutsu dengan Hisakata. Sakura memutuskan menajamkan akurasinya, dengan berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken.

Naruto mendekati Kakashi. "Oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutus pembicaraan ini?" Tanya Chuunin itu.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Entah, tapi aku mendapat firasat ini akan melibatkan sesuatu yang besar. SANGAT BESAR." Kata Kakashi. Naruto diam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti insting Joonin tim mereka itu.

Hisakata memasuki apartemennya dengan gontai. Dia telah berlatih secara intens beberapa hari ini. Dari berlatih kemampuan Bijuu dengan Naruto, berlatih Kenjutsu dengan Sasuke. Ditambah berlatih juuken dan Byakugan dengan Hinata. "Aku pulang…" dia berkata.

Dia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa kecil di ruang tangahnya. Kemudian, dia merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut di pipinya. "Hisa-kun, mandilah terlebih dahulu… Makan malamnya segera siap." Suara feminism yang dikenalnya berkata.

Dia mendesah. "Kamu selalu bisa membuatku terkesan, Haku-san. Dengan semua misimu, kamu masih bisa melakukan semua ini." Kata Hisakata. Semenjak Haku menjadi Shinobi Konoha, dia telah menerima banyak misi, namun dia tetap dapat mengurus apartemen mereka dengan baik.

Haku tertawa lembut. "Terima kasih, Hisa-kun… Dan jangan pakai '-san'. Panggil saja Haku," Dia memijat pundak Hisakata dengan lembut. "Kamu sangat lelah, apa aku harus membantumu mandi dan berganti pakaian?" Dia berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Hisakata mengerang pelan. "Tidak perlu. Argh… Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Yamaguchi-san, Haku…" Haku hanya tertawa. Hisakata lalu bangkit, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Oke-oke… Aku akan mandi…" Dia berlalu. Haku memperhatikannya sejenak, sebelum masuk kembali ke dapur.

Hinata kini sedang berlatih sendirian. Dia tahu, hari mulai gelap. Namun, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk berlatih. 'Masih belum cukup… Aku masih harus terus berlatih…' Pikirnya. Saat dia akan melancarkan serangan ke target lagi, sebuah tepukan mengejutkannya.

Secara insting, dia langsung berbalik dan menyerang. Orang itu menangkap tangannya. "Wow! Tenanglah… Sori, aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" Lelaki itu berkata. Hinata memandangnya.

Dia lalu langsung salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf, Na-Naruto-kun… A-aku…" Dia berkata terbata-bata.

Naruto memotongnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata... Mau teh?" dia menawarkan sebotol the pada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya. Mereka lalu duduk di batu besar di sebelah tempat Hinata berlatih.

"A-anu… Kamu ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Aku… Hanya sedang senggang. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. Aku tidak mengganggu, kan?" Katanya. Hinata menggeleng.

Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak. Naruto kemudian menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi selama dia bersama tim 8. Mereka saling bertukar cerita. Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah terbenam. "Oops. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ayo, akan kuantar kamu pulang."

Hinata menolak, namun Naruto memaksa, sehingga akhirnya setuju. Mereka berjalan sambil berbicara. Saat Hinata sdang bercerita, dia melihat sesuatu yang dikenalnya. Itu adalah rubah kecil yang dipeliharanya. Rubah cokelat itu segera meloncat ke pelukan Hinata. Hinata mengelus kepala rubah itu dengan lembut. Dia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Na-Naruto-kun, ini rubahmu, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku…" Dia terhenti sejenak.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kamu ingin memeliharanya? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Namanya adalah Nene. Dia… Cukup unik. Dia tak dapat diperintah olehku. Dia mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya, namun tetap berbuat sesukanya. Hal bagus kalau dia ingin bersamamu. Dia kuat dan cerdas, namun pikirannya sederhana. Dia bahkan tidak dapat berbicara." Katanya.

Hinata memandang rubah kecil itu. rubah itu menguap, lalu tertidur dalam pelukan gadis itu. Hinata tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" Dia, secara tak sadar, melupakan rasa groginya dan tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu diam saat melihat Hinata. Lelaki itu diingatkan kembali akan kecantikan puteri sulung dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut. "Err… Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggilnya. Dia sendiri salah tingkah saat Naruto memandanginya.

Naruto tersentak. "Oh! Apa? Maaf, aku melamun tadi." Katanya. Mereka, setelah beberapa saat diam, kembali mengobrol. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di pondok Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah lembut. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" Dia mendekati Naruto, lalu mencium pipinya. "Sa-sampai jumpa besok." Dia berlari masuk dengan wajah memerah. 'Kyaaa! Aku mencium Naruto-kun!' dia berpikir sambil tersenyum. Rubah kecil yang dipelukannya bersuara riang.

Naruto terdiam di gerbang pondok Hyuuga. Beberapa saat. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata…" Dia bergumam, sebelum melompat pergi.

Dari dalam pondok, Hiashi memperhatikan. Dia ingin mengejar pemuda itu dan menghajarnya, namun dia tahu Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu bangkit. Dia kemudian mengambil foto seorang wanita yang diletakkan di atas altar. "Hisana-chan(1)… Seandainya kamu menyaksikan ini juga, apa yang akan kamu katakan? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…"

Dia meletakkan foto itu lagi, lalu beranjak kelaur dari kamarnya. "Nanti aku akan bicara padanya…" Dia lalu memberi tahu pada para pelayan untuk memanggil kedua puterinya untuk makan malam.

Naruto kini memandang langit pagi Konoha dengan bosan. Ia dan timnya kini menunggu sensei mereka yang telat. Dia memandang kepada ketiga anggota timnya. Mereka terlihat kesal. 'Tentu saja kesal… Di hari cuti tim, Dia tiba-tiba meminta seluruh tim berkumpul segera, dan memaksa kami menunggu selama 2 jam. Sementara dia entah dimana keberadaannya…' Pikir Naruto.

Kakashi datang dengan santai. "Yo~."

Hisakata dan Sakura berteriak. "KAU TELAT!"

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya. "maaf-maaf… Aku sedang menuju kemari, saat aku melihat seorang wanita tua yang kerepotan dengan belanjaaanya-" Penjelasannya dipotong oleh kedua muridnya.

"Jangan beralasan, sensei!" Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan kesal. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi berdehem. "Oke… Alasanku datang kemari adalah untuk menyerahkan ini." dia menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas formulir padanya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Ternyata kau serius… Yah, bukannya aku tidak percaya, sih…" Kata lelaki muda itu pada senseinya. Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan.

Melihat tatapan bingung ketiga murid lainnya, Kakashi menjelaskan. "Aku mendaftarkan kalian bertiga pada Ujian Chuunin yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha ini. Isi formulir ini dengan data kalian, lalu kembalikan di lantai tiga gedung pertemuan Joonin di utara," Dia menunjuk pada gedung bertuliskan 'Joo' di kanannya. "Kalian dapat memutuskan ingin ikut atau tidak. Kutunggu di lantai tiga tiga hari lagi."

Mereka memandang formulir itu. Baik Hisakata maupun Sasuke terlihat bersemangat. Sakura terlihat bimbang. Mereka pergi dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto menyenggol pinggang Kakashi. "Hei, kau ternyata tetap mendaftarkan mereka…"

Kakashi teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya…

**Flashback…**

Para joonin plus Naruto kini dikumpulkan oleh Hiruzen. Mereka saling brbicara dengan cukup serius. Naruto dan Kakashi duduk santai di kursi yang terletak di pinggiran ruangan itu. Asuma dan Kurenai mendatangi mereka. "Hei, Kakashi…" Kata Asuma. Kurenai hanya menunduk.

"Yo~. Ada perlu apa, Asuma?" Tanya joonin berambut perak itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan… Pertemuan ini, apakah untuk menentukan siapa yang ikut dalam Ujian Chuunin? Ayah menggumamkan hal itu tadi pagi…" Kata Asuma.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja. Lagipula, ujian Chuunin akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi…" Dia berkata, sembari menaruh buku oranye yang tadi dibacanya ke tas kecil di pinggangnya. Kurenai memandang buku itu dengan tatapan hina. "Permisi, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar…" Kakashi berkata, seraya beranjak pergi.

Kurenai mendesah. "Aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa dia adalah Hatake yang melegenda itu…" Kunoichi muda itu berkata.

Asuma tertawa. "Yah, walau begitu, dia adalah salah satu dari satuan Joonin elit… Dan merupakan joonin veteran, diluar umurnya…" Katanya, seraya mengisap rokoknya. "Apa kabarmu, Naruto? Sedang senggang, aku tebak? Kau bukan tipe yang suka hadir dalam pertemuan jika memiliki pekerjaan lain…"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kakek Sandaime juga memerintahkan agar aku datang. Katanya, aku juga merupakan pengajar, walau hanya asisten… jadi, aku diminta datang juga." Jelasnya.

Kurenai memperhatikan ninja muda itu. Dia mendengar tentang Naruto, namun dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. 'Orang bilang dia bocah yang tak tahu tata karma… Dia cukup sopan, menurutku. Yah, kita tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai rumor, kan?' "Perkenalkan, Aku Kurenai Yuuhi, sensei dari tim 8. Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Hinata." Katanya.

Naruto menjabat tangannya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, nona." Dia tersenyum cerah, memancarkan pesona yang membuat para Kunoichi disana memandanginya.

Kurenai agak terkejut. Sejenak dia merasakan detak jantungnya menguat. Dia memperhatikan anak itu lagi. 'Dia… Tidak sadar akan pesonanya? Menarik…' Dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini nanti pada Kakashi.

Kakashi akhirnya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruzen datang. Mereka segera berbaris. Setelah semua berbaris, Hiruzen angkat suara. "Tujuan perkumpulan ini adalah untuk menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam ujian Chuunin yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha ini. Sebaiknya, kita mulai dari para Rookie terlebih dahulu. Para Joonin sensei, silahkan dimulai."

Asuma yang pertama maju. "Aku, Asuma Sarutobi, sensei Tim 10. Dengan anak didik Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka dan Chouji Akimichi. Aku merekomendasikan nama-nama yang kusebutkan tadi untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin."

Kurenai maju juga. "Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei dari tim 8. Aku merekomendasikan anak didikku yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin."

Setelah Joonin lainnya maju, akhirnya Kakashi maju. "Kakashi Hatake, Sensei dari tim 7, dengan asisten Naruto Uzumaki. Aku merekomendasikan Sasuke Uchiha, Hisakata Hakumei/Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin."

Iruka segera maju. "Bolehkah saya bicara?" Hiruzen mengangguk. "Aku ingin kalian semua mempertimbangkan hal ini lagi. Mereka mungkin sudah jadi kuat, tapi memasukkan mereka dalam ujian Chuunin 4 bulan setelah kelulusan mereka terlalu berbahaya! Ini bukanlah sekedar main-main! Dalam ujian ini, apapun dapat terjadi, bahkan kematian sekalipun! Aku ingin kalian setidaknya menunggu setahun lagi." Katanya.

Beberapa Joonin mengangguk setuju. Kakashi mendekati Iruka. "Iruka-san. Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu… Kau adalah mantan gurunya, wajar bila kau merasa khawatir. Tapi, aku ingatkan satu hal. Mereka sudah bukan muridmu lagi. Saat ini, kami lah pemimpin sekaligus pelatih mereka. Adalah hak kami untuk memutuskan mereka ikut atau tidak. Jadi, aku minta kau tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini." Katanya.

Temperature di tempat itu seakan turun beberapa derajat saat kedua ninja itu saling pandang. Hiruzen berdehem. Iruka kembali ke tempatnya dengan kesal, sementara Kakashi tetap tanpa eksresi.

**Flashback end.**

Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini, Naruto." Katanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya memberi pernyataan. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi." Naruto pergi meningglkan Kakashi.

Kakashi memandang langit, sebelum kembali membuka buku oranyenya, dan menghilang dalam ledakan asap.

Oke! Chapter 16 selesai.

(1). Saya gak tau nama ibu Hinata, jadi saya menamainya Hisana.

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	17. the blood thirsty red head

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Chapter 17~! (Nangis darah) Maaf ya… Berhubung saya, selaku author, sedang dalam 'beberapa masalah' (Including no internet), saya terpaksa menyimpan semua fic yang udah saya tulis dalam memory card. Dan begonya… Saya ga bawa adaptor ato cable data… Jadilah semua archive fic saya 'terperangkap' di MC selama beberapa bulan… And saya makin susah nge-post setelah saya lama ga langganan internet lagi… Mohon maaf semua… (Sujud).

Mulai di Chuunin exam arc!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 17: THE BLOOD THIRSTY RED HEAD

**Sebelumnya…**

Kakashi berdehem. "Oke… Alasanku datang kemari adalah untuk menyerahkan ini." dia menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas formulir padanya

Melihat tatapan bingung ketiga murid lainnya, Kakashi menjelaskan. "Aku mendaftarkan kalian bertiga pada Ujian Chuunin yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha ini. Isi formulir ini dengan data kalian, lalu kembalikan di lantai tiga gedung pertemuan Joonin di utara," Dia menunjuk pada gedung bertuliskan 'Joo' di kanannya. "Kalian dapat memutuskan ingin ikut atau tidak. Kutunggu di lantai tiga tiga hari lagi."

Sakura kini memandangi formulir ujian Chuunin di tangannya. Dia mendesah panjang, lalu meletakkannya di dalam folder diary miliknya, dan berjalan turun menuju dapur. Ibunya telat hari ini, sehingga dialah yang bertugas membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Sambil memotong daging yang sudah direbus, dia memanggil inner-nya. 'Inner, menurutmu apa aku sanggup mengikuti ujian itu? Maksudku, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun dan Hisakata siap, tapi apa aku juga sesiap mereka?'

Inner-nya terdiam sejenak. _'Outer… Kau mau jawaban jujur atau tidak?' _'…Tolong jawab dengan jujur.' _'Sulit, jika kita melakukan itu sekarang… Tapi, itu cukup bagus untuk pengalaman, menurutku. Tanya saja pada mama.' _

Sakura mendesah. 'Tolong ambil alih sebentar. Aku ingin menata hatiku dulu.(1)' Sakura merenung, sementara Inner-nya menyelesaikan stew yang sedang dikerjakan Sakura.

Tsubaki pulang dengan lelah. Hiruzen meminta agar rumah sakit memperbanyak kamar pasien, demi penyelenggaraan ujian Chuunin yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha. Itu artinya makin banyak dokumen yang harus dikerjakan oleh kepala rumah sakit, oleh dirinya. 'Ukh, tanganku pegal… Tak kusangka, menambah 30 kamar pasien dan 3 ruangan UGD menambah dokumen sebanyak 300 lembar… Apa aku cari asisten tambahan ya? Ah, Hokage-sama sendiri menangani banyak sekali dokumen tiap hari, tapi dia tak sedikitpun merepotkan sekretarisnya… Tabahlah, Tsubaki… Ini hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari…'

Segala pikirannya terlupakakn sejenak, saat dia mencium bau masakan saat dia membuka pintu. 'Stew? Dengan Toori Kaarage…' Dia masuk sambil bersenandung.

Inner tersentak saat mendengar senandung Tsubaki. Walau dia terbiasa mengambil alih tugas Sakura, saat dia sedang bingung, bukan berarti dia terbiasa berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. _'Outer, cepat ambil alih lagi! Okaa-san datang!' _namun Sakura terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, sehingga tidak mendegar.

"Aku pulang, Sakura…" Tsubaki berjalan menuju dapur. Inner Sakura berusaha terlihat normal.

"_Se-selamat datang, Okaa-san… Bagaimana pekerjaan di rumah sakit?" _Katanya dengan nada riang.

Tsubaki menarik gelas, mengisi air, lalu meminumnya. Namun, dalam pikirannya ia menyadari keanehan dari anaknya. 'Dia… Inner? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura?' "Hokage-sama meminta agar daya tampung rumah sakit dinaikkan… Jadi, aku memeriksa dokumen sepanjang hari." Jawabnya.

Inner menghela napas lega. Dia lalu meletakkan Kaarage yang sudah ditiriskan di piring, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. "Jadi, Sakura sedang apa, Inner-chan?" Tanya Tsubaki sambil duduk di ruang makan.

Inner membeku di tempat. Dia perlahan menatap Tsubaki. Tsubaki menatapnya dengan ekspresi tenang. _'Ukh… Dasar Outer baka…' "Di-dia sedang merenung atas beberapa hal…" _dia lalu duduk di hadapan Tsubaki. _"Akan kupanggilkan dia." 'OUTER! IBUMU DATANG!'_

Sakura tersentak. Dia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. "O-okaa-san? Sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Tsubaki tertawa kecil. Dia lalu mulai mengambil stew sambil menceritakan harinya.

Naruto kini sedang berada di tempat penempaan senjata milik keluarga XiaoYen. XiaoYen Cho kini sedang mengamati Ensui dan Hyoumaen. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melebur dua senjata elemen ini, dan menjadikannya satu Katana?" Katanya dengan suara serak. Asap yang keluar dari perapian tempa memang dapat membuat suara serak.

Naruto mengangguk. "Maaf, jika itu tidak bisa dilakukan…" Dia berkata, namun dipotong oleh Cho.

"Tenang saja. Kembalilah di pagi hari 2 hari lagi." Katanya sambil membungkus kedua senjata itu. Naruto membungkuk, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Cho kini memeriksa kedua senjata itu. 'Mana inti kekuatan elemennya… Oh, ini dia.' Dia mengeluarkan batu kecil dengan kanji 'Mizu' dari Ensui, dan batu bertuliskan kanji 'Hyou' Dari Hyoumaen.

Sepasang lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang. "Tenten, aku sedang bekerja." Kata Cho sambil mendesah.

XiaoYen Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Aku pulang, ayah. Sedang apa?" Dia memandang senjata itu. "Ini… Senjata yang unik…" Gumamnya.

Cho tertawa kecil. "Dasar maniak senjata. Kemarilah, ini cukup baik untuk pengetahuanmu." Katanya sambil mempereteli kedua senjata itu.

"Ini adalah Senjata elemen. Terbuat dari logam khusus yang bisa menyerap chakra dan chakra elemen. Dan ini," Dia menunjukkan kedua batu itu. "Adalah inti dari senjata elemen level atas. Setiap Kristal ini mengandung kekuatan elemen secara khusus, sehingga mempermudah dalam mengeluarkan elemen tertentu." Jelasnya.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, siapa pelanggan kali ini?" Dia bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Dia ingin segera bertemu dan bertanding dengan pemilik senjata itu.

Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu rahasia pelanggan, dan kamu tidak boleh menantangnya. Kau tahu, mendapatkan senjata semacam ini butuh usaha yang besar. Kau boleh bilang ini adalah semacam harta berharga. Untuk mendapatkannya, dia pasti telah melewati banyak rintangan. Belum lagi dengan usaha pencurian… Hentikan, apapun rencanamu itu." Katanya. Dia mengerti betul watak anaknya.

Tenten merengut, namun menuruti kata-kata ayahnya. "Nah, Tenten, tidurlah. Aku harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk menempa kedua senjata itu." Katanya. Tenten mengangguk, lalu naik ke lantai 2, rumah mereka. Bangunan dua tingkat itu dibagi atas toko dan tempat penempaan di lantai 1, dan tempat tinggal di lantai 2.

Naruto kini sedang mengawasi latihan Tim 7 bersama Randou. Karena Kakashi mendapat misi, dia meminta tolong kepada Randou untuk mengawasi latihan timnya. Dan kebetulan, dia juga seorang master dalam Kenjutsu.

Dia mengevaluasi kemampuan Hisakata dan Sasuke. 'Bocah Uchiha itu sudah menangkap dengan baik kuda-kuda dasar… Tapi masih kaku. Bocah Hakumei itu terlalu mengandalkan reaksi musuhnya, walau dia bisa dibilang telah menagkap dengan sempurna aliran pedangnya…' Dia berpikir sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Naruto sendiri kini sedang mengamati Taijutsu Sakura. 'Taijutsu standar dari akademi… Tapi dia cukup terbiasa dengan itu. Hmm… Dia terlihat lesu. Sejak kemarin sore dia sudah seperti itu.' Dia menghampiri Sakura. "Taijutsu-mu… Cukup baik. Untuk memperoleh keunggulan dari musuh, gunakan kreatifitasmu. Misalnya dengan gerakan tipu atau semacamnya." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, namun mood-nya tidak membaik. Naruto lalu menghentikan latihan untuk istirahat. Saat dia akan duduk, dua ANBU datang. "Naruto Uzumaki, anda diminta datang ke ruang Hokage Sekarang juga." ANBU bertopeng tikus itu berkata.

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke. Aku akan segera datang," Katanya. Kedua ANBU itu ber-shunhin pergi. "Sori, aku harus segera pergi." Katanya. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Naruto lalu melompat menuju tempat Sandaime. 'Harus belajar Shunshin,' Katanya dalam hati. Dia akhirnya sampai di tempat Sandaime. "Yoo Kakek… Ada perlu apa?" sapanya.

Hiruzen mendesah. "Kemarilah, Naruto. Aku punya tugas untukmu," Katanya. Naruto mengangguk, berdiri di depan meja kerja Hokage. "Kau tahu, kan? Sisi lain dari Ujian Chuunin ini?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Mempererat aliansi antar desa Shinobi hanyalah kedoknya saja. Ini sebenarnya ajang unjuk kekuatan militer dari setiap desa shinobi… Dan akhirnya menjadi ajang pertaruhan para Daimyo serta pemimpin besar dari Negara-negara Elemental." Kata Naruto.

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Karena alasan itu pula, banyak terjadi kecurangan dan sabotase dalam setiap Ujian Chuunin yang diselenggarakan di berbagai tempat. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

**Suatu tempat di Negara Elemental…**

Orochimaru kini sedang membaca gulungan yang diserahkan oleh anak buahnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mengisyaratkan abdi setianya. "Kabuto-kun, tolong tuliskan balasan kepada Pihak Suna. Katakan pada mereka kita menyetujui rencana ini. Dan juga, tolong tuliskan juga rencana kita…" Katanya.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Sesuai rencana awal, Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. Orochimaru mengangguk. Kabuto segera meninggalkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru memandang langit. "Tak lama lagi… Konoha dan Kau, Sarutobi Sensei… Akan hancur ditanganku." Dia tertawa kecil, sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia kini sedang berdiri bersama Umino Iruka. Dia tahu, pekerjaan mendata setiap Genin dari luar desa yang akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin ini adalah bagian dari tugas yang diberikan oleh Sandaime. 'Tapi ini benar-benar membosankan…' Pikirnya sambil memandang ke arah luar gerbang.

Iruka, yang tidak menyadari sikap Naruto, sedang memeriksa dengan seksama data yang diberikan oleh Sandaime. 'Oke… Genin yang akan datang dari Suna, Ame, Kumo, Kiri… Oto? Desa baru…?'

Perhatian Iruka teralihkan oleh sekelompok Genin yang datang. "Selamat datang di Konoha Gakure. Kalian dari…?" Katanya dengan ramah. Naruto ikut memandang tim Genin itu. Tim itu terdiri dari seorang lelaki dengan full body suit hitam, cat muka dan membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh perban. Seorang wanita dengan baju berwarna krem pasir dan membawa Taishen besar di punggungnya. Seorang Joonin sensei dengan perlengkapan standar. Yang membedakannya hanyalah selembar kain yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya.

Anggota terakhirlah yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Dia mengenakan baju cokelat dengan kaos jaring di dalamnya. Dia membawa gentong di punggungnya. Tapi yang paling mencolok darinya adalah lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya dan tato 'cinta' di ujung kanan keningnya, juga sinar kegilaan dan kejahatan yang terpancar dari sinar matanya. 'Dia…' Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. Lelaki itu juga menatapnya.

Suara Iruka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Baik. Tim 3 Suna… Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku dan Gaara Sabaku. Joonin sensei Baki. Silhakan ambil tanda pengenal ini. Tolong jangan sampai hilang. Selamat datang dan semoga sukses." Kata Iruka, seraya menyerahkan tanda pengenal.

Mereka mengambil tanda itu, lalu berjalan pergi. Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh sesaat, sebelum kembali berjalan. "Err… Iruka-sensei… Si rambut merah itu siapa?"

Iruka mengangkat alisnya. "Gaara Sabaku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng.

'Gaara Sabaku… Dia berbahaya…'

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Temari. Gaara hanya memendang sekilas, sebelum menghilang.

"Huh, dasar… Ayo, kita cari penginapan," Kata Kankuro sambil berlalu. "Heh, tempat ini terlalu damai… Aku ingin lihat bagaimana wajah mereka saat desa ini hancur," lanjutnya. Dia menerima sikutan dari Temari. "Oke-oke… Tak perlu menyikut sekeras itu, kan?"

Temari melotot padanya. "Kau mau membocorkan misi ini, hah! Berhenti bicara di tempat umum!" Desisnya marah. Dia menatap sekeliling. "Untunglah tak ada seorangpun disini…"

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hingga seorang anak kecil menabrak Kankuro. "Hei! Sakit, tahu! Hati-hati kalau berjalan, bodoh!(2)" Seru bocah itu kesal. Kankuro pun menarik kerah baju anak itu.

"Kau tahu, bocah sial? Kau perlu diajari tata krama. Biar kuajarkan padamu cara menghormati yang lebih tua…" Katanya.

Temari mendesah. "Kankuro, letakkan anak itu." Katanya. Kankuro hanya menyeringai.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu!" Sebuah teriakan mengalihkan mereka. Seorang gadis, Kunoichi berambut pink, berseru pada mereka. Di sampingnya ada dua anak kecil.

"Hehehe… Ini akan seru…" Kata Kankuro. "Anak itu sudah menghinaku. Aku hanya akan mengajarinya sedikit sopan santun." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah batu kerikil melayang, tepat mengenai tangan Kankuro yang memegang kerah bocah itu. "Berhenti menganggu anak kecil. Jika kau mencari lawan, carilah yang sepadan denganmu." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di atas pohon berkata. Dia memainkan beberapa batu kerikil di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru gadis berambut pink itu. Kankuro berusaha menangkap lagi sanderanya, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Di hadapannya, seorang lelaki lain melindungi bocah itu.

"Tolong hentikan tindakan anda, atau kami tak akan segan menyerang." Katanya sambil mendorong bocah itu menuju gadis di belakang mereka.

Kankuro akhirnya hilang kesabaran. Dia menarik ujung perban yang menutupi benda bawaannya. "Sudah cukup semua ini." Katanya.

"Kankuro! Jangan berbuat kekacauan!" Temari berseru, namun diacuhkan.

"Heh, kalian akan-"

"Hentikan."

"Ga-Gaara…"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada asal suara baru itu. Gaara berdiri terbalik di sebelah lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. "Kankuro, hentikan sekarang juga."

"Tapi, mereka-"

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Kata-kata itu membuat seluruh argumen yang akan dikatakan Kankuro. Dia menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

'Sejak kapan dia…' Para ninja Konoha berpikir hal yang sama.

"Maafkan kelakuan anggota timku. Dia memang gampang marah." Katanya dengan stoic. Dia lalu memandang kedua anggota timnya. Kedua anggota timnya langsung ciut nyalinya.

Gadis berambut pink itu akhirnya angkat suara. "Kalian… Bukan dari desa ini, kan? Mau apa kalian disini?" Katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Temari menyeringai. "Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kami kesini untuk menjalani Ujian Chuunin. Jangan bilang kalian sebagai tuan rumah tidak tahu?" Katanya. Padangan gadis itu menajam, namun dia melepas kuda-kudanya. "Ayo kita pergi."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Kalian berdua… Siapa nama Kalian?" Tanyanya pada dua lelaki itu.

"Hisakata Hakumei."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

"Sabaku no Gaara…" Katanya, sambil berjalan pergi.

Naruto kini memandang sebilah pedang di hadpannya. Pedang itu memiliki gagang dan sarung biru, dengan mata pedang berwarna ungu metalik. Dia memeriksa ketajaman dan keindahan pedang itu, lalu menyarungkannya.

"Untungnya, baja Elemetal itu datang lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa memulai pekerjaanku lebih awal," Cho berkata. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Biasanya, aku akan memberikan nama untuk setiap Shinuchi(3) katana yang kubuat… Tapi, aku akan menyerahkan itu padamu. Akan kau berikan nama apa nodachi(4) ini?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Dia… Akan mendapat nama yang sama dengan makhluk perkasa yang menguasai elemen air. Namanya… Seiryu."

Cho mengangguk. "Nama yang bagus. Nah, ongkosnya…" Dia kemudian mengeluarkan bon. Naruto memandang angka yang tertera.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih murah?"

"Aku bukan dermawan. Bayar atau kuambil lagi nodachi itu."

Naruto mendesah, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Dia berjalan keluar dengan pedang itu. "Aku tak punya uang untuk makan ramen… Sampai jumpa lagi, Ramen-chan…" Katanya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang… Apa itu yang disebut 'mendramatisir'?" Katanya. Dia mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai mengecek kelengkapan isi tokonya.

Tak lama kemudian, puterinya berlari masuk. "Ayah! Gai-sensei merekomendasikan kami untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin!" Dia pun mulai menceritakan kejadian itu dengan penuh semangat. Cho hanya mendesah, lalu mendengarkan sambil bekerja.

Penjelasan:

Dalam beberapa kasus double personality ato MPD (multy personality disorder), banyak ditemukan saat dimana kepribadian lain 'mengambil alih' kesadaran tubuh dari kepribadian aslinya. Berdasarkan itu, saya dapet ide 'Inner ambil alih tubuh' ini.

Saya coba memiripkan scene ini ama yang aslinya. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang beda…

Shinuchi, dalam arti harfiah, pedang yang diciptakan untuk dewa. Di jepang, ada dua jenis pedang berdasar kualitasnya. Namanya Kageuchi ama Shinuchi. Kageuchi itu disebut juga pedang standar, yang biasanya dipake dan dijual pada semua orang, mulai dari rakyat jelata sampe samurai. Shinuchi, adalah pedang spesial. Dari bahan baku sampe pengerjaannya, pedang Shinuchi hanya menggunakan yang terbaik. Karena level pengerjaan dan bahan bakunya, pedang Shinuchi dikatakan bahkan pantas disandang dewa. Biasanya, pembuat pedang hanya akan menyerahkan Shinuchi kepada Samurai level atas ato keturunan ningrat. Senjata-senjata yang dipamerin di museum di jepang rata-rata adalah Shinuchi, yang walo udah ratusan tahun, tetep keliatan kayak baru.

Pedang panjang. Katana itu rata-rata panjangnya antara 40-60 cm. kodachi antara 20-40 cm. wakizahi antara 5-12 cm. tachi, diatas 1 meter. Nodachi memilik batasan panjang dari 60-100 cm… kalo salah saya minta maaf…

Gimana? Sorry pendek…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	18. chuunin exam! part 1

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Chapter 18… Chuunin exam arc! Oh iya, dengan beberapa pertimbangan, saya memutuskan akan membuat cerita ini agak 'advance'. Means that I'll just put the main event, such as Oro-teme attack in detail, lainnya cuma sekilas. Gak papa kan?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 18: CHUUNIN EXAM, FIRST SIGN OF SNAKE

Naruto mendesah panjang. Dia kini sedang berada di ruang pertemuan para anggota penyelenggara ujian. "Boosaan… Kira-kira, tes pertama mereka seperti apa, ya?"

"Mungkin cukup sulit, karena Ibiki Morino-lah yang memberi tes pada tes pertama nanti." Kakashi menjawab. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ibiki Morino kepala T.I.? Wow, aku tak menyangka…" Kata Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya. Dan sepanjang sejarah Ujian Chuunin yang diselenggarakan, Ibiki Morino dikenal karena sanggup memangkas jumlah peserta ujian secara besar-besaran. Saat Konoha menjadi tuan rumah untuk ujian sebelumnya, dia telah memangkas jumlah peserta hingga belasan saja…" Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kira-kira ujiannya seperti apa, ya?" Gumamnya.

Kakashi menjawabnya. "Kemungkinan semacam ujian kemampuan dasar shinobi dengan aturan yang ketat. Tapi, inti dari ujiannya sendiri sama sekali berbeda dari aturan dan tata cara ujian… Ditambah dengan tekanan mental yang besar dan intimadasi besar… Yah, bisa dibilang dia akan mengetes kemampuan para Genin sesuai bidangnya yang ditakuti itu."

"Kemampuan mengekstrak informasi dan bertahan dari siksaan? Bukannya agak ekstrim?" Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak secara eksplisit… Tapi dibuat situasi yang mirip, sehingga setidaknya para peserta merasakan suasana itu… Mungkin memberi sedikit terror mental… Yah, sebenarnya tampangnya sendiri sudah cukup member terror…" Kakashi berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

**Sementara itu…**

Seluruh peserta kini duduk di tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan nomor yang diambil dari kotak. Hinata menghela napas panjang. 'Aku harus tenang… Aku tak akan gagal!' pikirnya. Dia memandang gelang dengan miniatur rubah yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. 'Thanks, Naruto-kun…'

**Flashback…**

Hinata kini sedang berlatih Juuken sendirian di tempat latihan no. 12, tempat timnya biasanya berlatih. Dia terlihat panik, terlihat dari pukulannya yang banyak meleset dari sasaran. Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menengok. Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan spiral oranye besar di bagian depannya. Dia mengenakan celana ¾ berwarna hijau pudar. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Katanya dengan khawatir.

Hinata mendesah panjang, lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa… Aku-aku… Aku hanya merasa takut…" Dia pun menceritakan kekhawatirannya. Tentang beban yang ditanggungnya sebagai anak sulung dari kepala Hyuuga, kegagalannya, dan ketakutannya bahwa hal itu akan membuat timnya, juga ayahnya, akan kecewa padanya.

Naruto menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang saja… Cemas dan takut hanya akan membuatmu panik… Kamu tidaklah selemah itu… Kamu kuat, hanya belum menyadari bahwa kamu itu kuat. Mungkin ayahmu berlaku keras karena dia tahu kamu bias melakukan lebih… Yah, semua orang tua percaya anaknya bisa melebihi mereka, sih…" Naruto berkata. Namun, Hinata tetap murung.

Naruto mendesah. Dia lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata bersemu merah, namun tidak pingsan. Naruto lalu melingkarkan gelang di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Gelang itu dihiasi manik-manik kayu dan memiliki ukiran rubah tergantung di antara manik-manik terbesar. "Ini gelang pelindung dari para rubah. Jika kamu mengenakannya, para rubah akan melindungimu dari bahaya… Semoga kamu berhasil, Hinata-chan," Dia lalu mencium kening Hinata. "…Itu dariku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto segera bangkit dan pergi.

Hinata tak mampu berkata maupun berpkir apa-apa selama 10 menit, seakan otaknya membeku, mengulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Saat otaknya kembali bekerja, wajah Hinata semerah tomat segar. Dia menarik napas dalam beberapa kali, lalu memandangi gelang yang diberikan Naruto dan mengelus bagian yang dicium Naruto. 'Naruto-kun…'

**Flashback End.**

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. 'Aku tak akan gagal!' dia menengok pada dua teman se-timnya. Mereka mengangguk. Hinata pun segera mendengarkan penjelasan dari penguji pertama mereka. Setelah melihat kertas ujian mereka, dia dalam hati tersentak. 'Ini… Soal level Chuunin! Hanya sedikit yang mengerti dan bisa menyelesaikan ini…' Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Walau tidak secerdas Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi dari tim 7, Dia sendiri memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi.

Ditambah lagi, sebagai seorang Hyuuga Souke, dia telah mendapat pelajaran tingkat lanjut secara privat oleh pengajar Hyuuga. Dia lalu berpikir sambil memandang sekeliling. 'Aturan ketat… belasan pengawas… Begitu! Tujuan utamanya mencontek! Kalau begitu, ada satu atau dua tim Chuunin yang diselipkan diantara para peserta ujian…' Dia mencuri pandang pada dua teman se-timnya. Kiba menggunakan Akamaru untuk 'mengintip' jawaban ujian. Shino sedang berkomunikasi dengan serangganya.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia lalu mengisi pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab sendiri. Dia lalu merasakan aura chakra. Dia melihat Sasuke Uchiha dan sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, sedang memfokuskan diri pada seorang shinobi Konoha yang duduk di baris ketiga. Hinata melihat Sakura tiba-tiba tertidur, dengan Ino yang terlihat tertidur juga. Dia tahu tentang kemampuan klan Yamanaka untuk memasuki pikiran orang lain. Hinata lalu memandang kertasnya. Dari sembilan soal, dia telah menjawab 6 soal. 'Tak perlu membahayakan diri dengan mencoba mencontek… Ini sudah cukup.' Katanya dalam hati.

Naruto sedang menghabiskan ramen instan ke-14 saat bel di ruangan itu berbunyi. "Tes kedua akan dimulai. Ayo, kita harus segera pergi menuju areal latihan no. 44…" Salah seorang Chuunin berkata. Naruto menelan sisa ramennya dalam satu tegukan.

"Sampai ketemu 5 hari lagi, Naruto." Kakashi berkata, sebelum dia menghilang dengan Sunshin. Naruto menghela napas, lalu melompat menuju areal latihan khusus tersebut.

'Menurut penjelasan Hiruzen-jiisan, ujian kedua diadakan di areal latihan 44, yang disebut juga dengan Forest of Death, hutan khusus yang terbentuk dari konsentrasi energi alam dan chakra yang besar. Karena hal itu, baik tumbuhan maupun hewan yang tinggal di dalamnya berukuran besar… Ini seperti cerita zaman perang ninja besar… berada di alam asing dengan bahaya di sekitar kita…' Naruto berpikir sambil melompati tiang listrik bersama semua Chuunin dan Joonin yang dilibatkan dalam ujian itu.

Saat dia sampai, mau tak mau dia harus terkesan. Tempat itu benar-benar menghidupkan julukannya. Bahkan hanya melihatnya sudah membuat siapapun langsung bersiaga. Pepohonan setinggi gedung Hokage menutupi cahaya matahari. Ratusan semak dan pepohonan kecil menghalangi jarak pandang. Konsentrasi chakra dan bau yang mengganggu kemampuan deteksi standar. Lalu, keheningan yang hanya diselingi suara gemerisik dan gaung-gaung kecil, membuat setiap orang hanya mampu menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Pemimpin grup Chuunin berdehem, lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Oke… Tugas kita hanyalah mengawasi para Genin… Lalu mengamankan areal sekitar gedung tujuan tes kedua, yang berada di tengah areal latihan ini. Ada kemungkinan Desa lainnya mengirimkan penyusup, jadi aku ingin kalian menangkap siapapun yang tidak terdaftar dalam daftar peserta Ujian Chuunin. Mengerti? Berpencar!" Dengan aba-aba itu, para Chuunin segera melompat masuk menuju areal latihan.

Naruto, yang tidak mendapat tugas memasuki areal latihan itu, berjaga di pintu gerbang areal no. 10. Dia lalu mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dan suara para peserta. Dia melihat timnya diantara para Genin yang memandangi areal itu dengan terkejut. Anko Mitarashi berjalan memimpin mereka. 'Anko Mitarashi, pantas saja… hanya dia yang menganggap hal ini biasa saja…'

Anko melambai padanya, dia balas melambai sambil memberi pandangan 'aku-tahu-maksudmu', lalu menunjuk hutan di belakangnya. Anko hanya tertawa kecil, menakuti sebagian Genin yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Naruto hanya menghela napas. 'Inilah alasan utama kenapa dia harus selalu diberi misi… Dia akan jadi haus darah jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan…' Pikir Naruto.

Anko lalu mulai menjelaskan tes kedua mereka. Intinya, mereka diberikan satu gulungan, 'Ten' atau 'Chi', lalu diharuskan mengumpulkan gulungan satunya dari musuh dan menuju gedung di tengah forest of death dalam 5 hari. 'Simulasi misi level S di tengah peperangan… Tak salah lagi… Tempat antah berantah, misi yang secara pasti akan menimbulkan korban, bahaya yang besar…' Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Para tim Genin lalu diminta menanda tangani perjanjian, yang kemudian ditukar dengan satu gulungan. Naruto mulai memandang seluruh Genin yang sedang berdiskusi secara serius tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan, walau sebagian mengeluhkan tentang kurang persiapan dan segala macamnya.

Lalu, pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu tim Ame (Betul gak? Saya lupa…). Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apalagi, lelaki/wanita berambut panjang yang memandangi para Genin dengan hasrat aneh.

Salah seorang Genin, entah dari mana, menghardik Anko saat mereka sedang berkumpul sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke hutan. Dia berkata bahwa Anko adalah wanita gila. Dalam sekejab, Kunai menyerempet lehernya, dan Anko berada di belakangnya. "Kau akan segera mati kalau tidak menjaga mulutmu, bocah… Mati dengan berlumuran darah yang kusuka…" Katanya, sambil menjilat darah yang mengalir di lehernya dengan penuh sukacita.

Untungnya, terror Anko segera berakhir, karena Genin Ame yang diperhatikan Naruto mengembalikan Kunai Anko, dengan menggunakan lidahnya, lalu berjalan pergi sambil mengatakan bahwa dia bereaksi karena selembar rambut berharganya terpotong. Para Genin, yang telah pucat, akhirnya memasuki hutan itu.

Naruto kini berhadapan dengan tim yang salah seorang temannya tadi lehernya terluka. Mereka seputih hantu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil membukakan pintu gerbang. Mereka pun pergi. Dia memadang sekilas ke tim 7. Hisakata melambai. Dia mengangguk. Tim 7, dan sisa tim genin lainnya, memasuki Forest of Death.

Naruto kini duduk di pinggir Forest of Death, menghabiskan sisa dari 30 ramen yang dibawanya tadi pagi. Iruka, yang datang melihat keadaan, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu ini… jangan makan Ramen instan terus…" Katanya.

Anko duduk disebelahnya. Dia membawa sepiring besar dango dan jus kalengan. Dia langsung menghabiskan tiga buah, dan menancapkan tusuknya di batang pohon kecil di dekat mereka. "Biarkan bocah itu berlaku sesukanya. Dia itu Shinobi, bukan murid akademi-mu yang berharga itu." Jawab Anko sarkastik.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Naruto memberikan senyum lebar pada Anko. Tiba-tiba, seorang Chuunin datang. "Anko-san, tolong ikut denganku!" Katanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Anko mengerutkan keningnya. "Bocah, ayo ikut denganku. Sampai jumpa, hidung codet." Katanya, sambil melompat pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Iruka, lalu melompat mengikuti Anko.

Mereka kini memandang tiga jasad tim yang semestinya merupakan Tim genin Ame. Anko mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bagian yang semestinya menjadi wajah mereka. "Wajah mereka dikuliti sepenuhnya. Dari kekerasan otot mereka, kemungkinan saat mereka masih hidup. Itu juga yang menjadi sebab kematian mereka, disamping racun yang disuntikkan di tubuh mereka. Jenis racun ini menyebabkan kematian perlahan yang menyakitkan…" Lapor salah seorang Chuunin sambil mengerenyitkan hidungnya.

"Penyusup? Apa mereka disisipkan? Apa tujuannya? Kekkei Genkai, Jutsu, banyak sekali… Anko, kau taka apa-apa?" Naruto berkata, saat Anko memegangi belakang leher bagian kanannya.

"Ini… Tak salah lagi…" Anko bergumam. Tak lama, dia segera melompat menuju Forest of Death.

"Anko! Aku akan mengejarnya. Tolong kirimkan tim ANBU untuk membantu kami." Naruto berkata sambil berlari mengejar Anko.

**Di tempat lain…**

'Tak bisakah kami mengehela napas sejenak?' Pikir Hisakata saat dia menggeliat dalam perut ular. 'fokuskan chakra… ciptakan sisik…'

"**Itu tak akan berguna, bocah."**

'Siapa itu! Jawab!'

"**Itu tidak penting saat ini! Sekarang dengar aku. Fokuskan chakra seluruh tubuhmu… bayangkan rahang naga di depan wajamu dan cakar naga di tangan dan kakimu… rasakan kekuatan rahang itu… ketajaman cakar itu… hancurkan ular ini!"**

Tiba-tiba, ular besar yang berjalan itu tersentak. Perutnya dalam sekejab tercabik-cabik. Dalam pandangan terakhir ular itu, seekor naga besar yang meraung merangsek keluar. Hisakata merasakan hasil karyanya dengan tertegun. 'Bukan waktunya untuk kagum… dimana Sasuke dan Sakura…' dia melompat pergi.

Disaat Hisakata akhirnya menemukan mereka, Sasuke sedang diserang oleh ninja musuh yang entah bagaimana caranya, memiliki leher panjang. Sakura terduduk di sudut dengan ketakutan. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" dia melompat maju.

"Pengganggu… bereskan dia…" Ninja itu berkata. Ular besar disebelahnya langsung merangsek maju.

'fokuskan chakra… naga… naga!' Hisakata diselimuti chakra hitam pekat. Gumpalan chakra itu bergerak maju. Beberapa saat sebelum mereka saling kontak, sebuah cakar besar menghantam ular itu, mencabik kepala dan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya. **"Grrr… ROOOOAAAARRRGGGHHH!" **Hisakata meraung keras diatas tubuh ular itu.

"Menarik… Ternyata kau masih hidup… Sayang sekali harus membuang spesimen sebaik dirimu… Tapi, Uchiha adalah tujuanku." Lelaki itu berkata, sambil merapal beberapa segel. Disaat dia nyaris menyentuh Hisakata, tangan yang terbuat dari chakra menahannya. Sepasang mata menatapnya dengan garang, sebelum menyerangnya. Dia berhasil menghindarinya, dan akhirnya mundur. "Khu khu khu… Aku akan dapatkan kesempatan lagi nanti… Kau akan datang padaku, Sasuke…"

Dan Orochimaru, sang desertir, sang pengkhianat Konoha, meninggalkan Tim 7, mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih duduk lemas tak berdaya.

Naruto kini mengumpat pelan sambil memandang sekitarnya. Dia kehilangan jejak Anko tak lama setelah dia masuk ke dalam hutan. Bagi Anko tempat ini adalah halaman belakang rumahnya. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah tempat asing. 'Sial… Dimana dia…' Naruto baru akan melompat lagi saat dua ANBU melompat turun.

"Uzumaki-san, anda sedang mencari Anko-san?" Tanya ANBU Owl. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ikut kami, Uzumaki-san. Kemungkinannya, Anko-san menuju menara utama." ANBU Bear berkata. Mereka pun berlari pergi.

Tak lama, Naruto melihat sesuatu. "Itu Anko… Kita turun." Mereka pun turun. Benar saja, Anko sedang berdiri dikelilingi oleh beberapa ekor binatang buas.

Anko menghela napas lega saat melihat dua ANBU dan Naruto. Segel kutukan miliknya tiba-tiba mengirimkan nyeri yang kuat. "Anko-san!" Owl dan Naruto mendekati Anko, sementara Bear membereskan para binatang buas itu. "Segelnya…! Anda harus segera…!"

Anko menggeleng. "Tidak… Bawa aku ke menara. Aku harus bicara pada Hokage. Ini masalah penting…" Katanya. Naruto kemudian memopoh Anko dan mereka pun pergi menuju menara.

**Menara di tengah Forest of Death.**

Hiruzen menghirup pipanya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Anko. "Begitu…" Katanya sambil merenung. Keempat ninja itu kini berada di depannya.

"Hokage-sama, kita harus segera menghentikan ujian ini…!" Owl berkata.

"Tidak…! Kita tak dapat menghentikan ujian ini! Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang hanya menggertak saja!" Kata Anko.

"Kita tidak akan menghentikannya… Seperti kata Anko, Orochimaru bukanlah lelaki yang hanya menggertak… Dan dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa jaminan yang pasti. Dia pasti telah memiliki beberapa rencana terlebih dahulu… Kita akan ikuti permainannya, hingga menunjukkan dirinya secara terbuka." Hiruzen berkata.

Tiba-tiba, seorang Chuunin berlari masuk. "Maaf, Hokage-sama! Tapi anda harus melihat ini!"

Mereka kini melihat tape video dari CCTV yang terpampang di ruang kedatangan para genin yang lolos. "Lihat tim ini, Hokage-sama! Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan

Ujian kedua hanya dalam hitungan 1 jam!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan catatan waktu di video itu.

"Luar biasa… Rekor tercepat ujian kedua ini adalah 20 jam… Suna memiliki genin yang sangat berkualitas…" Bear berkata.

"Bukan Cuma itu… Perhatikan baik-baik…" Naruto berkata.

"Hoo… Ini benar-benar menarik…" Owl berkata.

Chuunin itu menatap layar dengan bingung. Hiruzen menghela napas. "Coba perhartikan pakaian mereka."

Chuunin itu kemudian tersadar. "Begitu…" Katanya dengan terkesan.

" Hampir tak ada satupun noda dari pakaian mereka. Bocah tanpa alis itu bahkan tak memiliki setitik debu di tubuhnya." Anko berkata.

'Bahkan untuk Chuunin dan Jounin sekalipun, hal semacam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah…' Naruto berpikir. 'Si rambut merah itu… Jangan-jangan…'

Hiruzen menghirup pipanya dalam-dalam. '…Suna, ya?'

Oro-teme muncul! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dilanjutkan di chapter 19!

Author's note:

Maaf banget! Saya baru bisa ngelanjutin sekarang! Alesannya:

1. Saya pindah ke Lampung. Butuh waktu untuk pindahan dan tetek bengek lainnya…

2. Saya sibuk dengan kuliah… And it's really took my time! Can you imagine! From 7.30 AM to 4.40 PM, full (I mean, no empty hour between class, except for lunch break)! Pulang langsung 'tewas'… And it's happen almost every day! In every week! Belom ama tugas, UKM 'wajib' (or that was what they said…), acara internal jurusan, acara universitas (Again, must-attend's rule) DLL, DST… ampe dikira mau minggat coz bawaan bejibun, dari buku kuliah ampe tugas…

3. I've been busy with re-writing Falling for Cherry Blossoms… dan mandek… nulis romance emang bukan bakat saya… T.T

4. Keasikan nonton Shippuden, koleksi lagu Ost. Shippuden. Hehehe… yang ini sih bukan alesan… pengen aja. Agak aneh sih, Nagato bisa dengan mudahnya tergerak cuma karena 'book talk' ama Naruto… Well, the book is inspiring… But it takes more than that to convinced some one who mercilessly slay hundreds people to turn into new leaf, right? But again, 'The Naruto influence' do the rest… And I found another good thing about Jiraiya! Even if he is self-proclaimed super pervert, there's no one of his student who become pervert as well. Naruto ama Oiroke no jutsunya gak masuk itungan, karena Naruto udah begitu sebelum kenal Jiraiya…

Oke, cukup mencak-mencaknya…

Review!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	19. part 2: preliminaries

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pria datang menolong. akankah pria ini membuat hidup Naruto berubah?

Warning: OC, tapi bukan kayak Gary Stu; juga ada penampilan karakter yang jarang bakal tampil atau sekali pakai (emang barang, bisa sekali pakai…), good Kyuubi, FemKyuubi and GoodParentKyuubi.

Oh iya, di fic ini naruto lebih tua 1 tahun dari rookie 9 lainnya.

Chapter 19! Akhirnya bisa nulis juga…

Ada yang bilang sayang karena Naruto gak dapet giliran bertarung… tenang aja, nanti saya munculin… kayaknya di chapter ini ada giliran Naruto deh… Pokoknya, ditunggu aja!

Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro amane present…

ANOTHER LIFE CHANCE

CHAPTER 19:CHUUNIN EXAM PART TWO: PRELIMINARIES!

**Tower, 4 days later…**

"Akhirnya… Kukira kalian tidak berhasil…" Naruto berkata saat Iruka muncul dari gulungan yang dipegang Tim 7. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Naruto-senpai! Dengar, tadi kita melawan ular besar, dan-" Penjelasan Hisakata terputus saat Naruto merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Waktu kalian untuk beristirahat hanya 30 menit. Manfaatkan baik-baik. Nanti berkumpul di arena gedung. Tanyakan pada Chuunin panitia jika kalian tidak tahu. Ayo, pergi keatas!" Kata Naruto. Mereka mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Mereka kelihatan kelelahan." Kata Iruka terlihat khawatir.

Naruto memandang punggung mereka yang menjauh. "Mungkin… Aku tidak tahu apa yang dihadapi mereka… Tapi latihanku dan Kakashi bukanlah latihan sederhana… Kurasa mereka mungkin bisa melaju ke final…" Katanya, sambil menghela napas.

"Kuharap kau benar… Ayo, kita masih punya beberapa tugas sebelum penyisihan dimulai." Iruka berkata. Naruto mengangguk, dan mereka segera pergi.

**30 menit kemudian…**

Seluruh tim yang berhasil melaju ke babak selanjutnya. Mereka saling menengok dengan berbagai ekspresi. Beberapa melihat dengan penuh semangat akan prospek melawan lawan yang kuat. Ada yang terlihat khawatir. Ada yang menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri, dan anehnya, ada yang tetap stoic (Gaara).

"Kakashi, rival abadiku! Seperti yang diduga, tim-mu juga lolos! Tapi semangat muda tim-ku akan bersinar dan mengalahkan tim-mu!" Gai Maito berseru pada Kakashi, memperlihatkan gigi putih bersinarnya.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dari novelnya. "Hmm…? Gai, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Katanya santai. Gai langsung 'terbakar' dan mengepalakan tangannya. "Oh, kau sudah kembali, Naruto. Bagaimana kondisi mereka?" Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Menurut perkiraan, semua dalam keadaan yang… Tidak menguntungkan. Sasuke, jika dilihat dari kondisinya, kehabisan cukup banyak chakra… Dan entah kenapa sepertinya kesakitan akan sesuatu. Hisakata memiliki beberapa retak di rusuk dan luka bakar akibat chakra disekitar lengan, Sakura hanya mengalami luka ringan, tapi mengalami insomnia temporer medium. Kalau tugas berikutnya bukan penyisihan, aku akan melarang mereka…" Kata Naruto sambil memijat keningnya.

"Oh, Hokage-sama sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Ayo kita temui mereka." Kakashi berkata sambil menutup bukunya. Mereka pun menghampiri tim mereka. "Hai~, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian…" Katanya dengan santai. Sebelum mereka sempat membalas, papan elektronik yang akan menunjukkan peserta babak penyisihan itu mulai menyala.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi.**

Sasuke maju ke arena, walau Sakura terlihat khawatir. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-sensei… Dia…" Sakura berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Kakashi memberikan senyum menenangkan. Sakura yang sedikit tenang mulai menyaksikan pertandingan.

Sasuke pun memulai pertandingannya. "Menyerahlah. Aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja." Katanya menyeringai. Sasuke mengacuhkan kata-katanya dan rasa sakit dari pundaknya, dan menyerang. Yoroi mulai menyerang sambil menyerap chakra Sasuke. Setelah menggunakan rangkaian Taijutsu bernama 'Shishirendan', Sasuke pun menang.

**With Sasuke, later…**

Kakashi kini menuliskan rangkaian kanji yang mengarah di segel gaib Sasuke. "Devil's seal!" (Lupa namanya, sori) Kakashi menekan tempat segel gaib berada, dan rangkaian kanji pun bergerak, membentuk peingkaran di luar segel gaib Sasuke. Sasuke pingsan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Khukhukhu… Seperti yang diduga, kau sebagai muridnya… sang jenius Kakashi No Sharingan…" Orochimaru berkata sambil menampakkan dirinya di depan Kakashi. Kakashi segera bersiaga.

"Orochimaru… Sudah kuduga, kau ada di balik semua ini…" Kata Kakashi berkat sambil menyingkirkan Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Khukhukhu… Tentu saja, kan? Untuk sasuke-kun… Alasanku juga sangat jelas… Bukankah kau juga memilikinya, Kakashi… Mata kanan itu… khukhukhu…" Orochimaru berkata, tidak sedikitpun terintimidasi oleh aura bertarung Kakashi. Dia seakan terhibur oleh tindakan Kakashi.

Kakashi segera merapal beberapa segel. Cahaya Raikiri menerangi ruangan temaram itu. "Walau hanya seperti ini… Aku masih bisa menghentikanmu…" Kakashi berkata, bersiap menyerang jika Orochimaru bergerak sedikit saja.

Orochimaru terkekeh kecil, lalu menyeringai lebar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sepertinya, bocah sepertimu perlu diingatkan…" Gumamnya. Dalam sekejab, Kakashi menyaksikan ilusi bahwa dirinya mati dalam sekali sabetan oleh Orochimaru. Dia segera berkeringat dingin.

'Seimbang? Aku benar-benar bodoh berpikir demikian…' Pikirnya sambil mulai gemetar, secara jelas terintimidasi oleh aura membunuh Orochimaru. Orochimaru akan berjalan pergi, namun dia memandang ke arah samping.

Dalam sekejab, lima tembakan api berbentuk rubah melesat menuju Orochimaru, yang menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto muncul dengan seekor rubah besar yang mulutnya berasap. "Khukhukhu… Sang bocah rubah… Sepertinya, Konoha berhasil memanggilmu kembali, Kyuubi Jinchuriki… Aku akan menikmati saat aku membedahmu… Sayangnya, aku masih punya banyak urusan… Sampai jumpa, Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun…" Katanya sambil menghilang.

Naruto memandang Kakashi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ayo, kita bawa Sasuke dan kembali ke arena." Setelah menyerahkan Sasuke pada ANBU untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha, mereka kembali menuju arena.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, Sakura dan Ino mulai bertarung. Sakura menggunakan trik ilusinya untuk mengelabui Ino, namun tidak berhasil, sehingga mereka mulai bertarung dengan taijutsu. Ino berhasil menjebaknya dalam Shiteshin No Jutsu-nya, namun secara mengejutkan Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri. "Ini akan berakhir di serangan terakhir ini…" Gumam Kakashi. Asuma Sarutobi mengangguk.

Setelah saling memukul dan pingsan, pertandingan dinyatakan seri. Kakashi dan Asuma membawa kedua gadis itu ke pinggir lapangan. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya tak sadarkan diri." Naruto berkata kepada para teman se-tim mereka yang khawatir.

**Shino Aburame vs. Kadotsu**

Kadotsu mulai menyerang dengan jutsu anehnya. Shino terpental. "hehehe… Shinobi Konoha lemah… Eh!" Dia terkejut melihat bahwa bukan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kulit Shino, melainkan serangga. Shino mulai berdiri lagi.

Dia menunjuk belakang, ratusan serangga merayap menuju Kadotsu. Kadotsu mulai akan menyerang lagi. "Aku tak akan melakukannya jika aku jadi kau," Kata Shino monoton. Kadotsu yang mengacuhkannya mulai menyerang dengan merentangkan tangan berpipanya. Kedua lengannya putus akibat ledakan angin. "Aku sudah meletakkan serangga di ujung lubang anginmu. Angin yang dikeluarkan oleh jutsumu tak akan bisa kelar, dan mencari jalan keluar lainnya. Tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh jutsumu mendesak, dan memutuskan lenganmu." Jelasnya sambil menarik kembali serangganya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Dia… menyimpan serangganya dalam tubuhnya…? Kata Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Beberapa Kunoichi yang menonton melihat dengan takut pada Shino.

**Tenten vs. Temari**

Tenten melancarkan serangannya secara beruntun. Walau begitu, Temari dengan kipas besinya membuat serangan ratusan senjata ninja itu sia-sia. Akhirnya, dengan satu serangan kuat, Tenten kalah. "benar-benar… Membosankan." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Dia melempar Tenten ke tembok, namun Lee menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gai saat Tenten dibawa pergi. Kakashi menepuk bahunya. Gai tersenyum lebar. "Benar, rival abadiku! Semangat mudanya tak akan membiarkan dia mengalami luka serius!" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi!" Hisakata berseru.

"Aku juga! Semangatku sedang membara!" Lee menimpali. Sakura memberikan pandangan kesal pada dua genin itu, karena kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Sabarlah… Giliran kalian akan muncul…" Naruto berkata sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, papan elektronik mulai berputar lagi. "Nah, siapa yang akan maju berikutnya…" Gumam Naruto.

**Hisakata Hakumei vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Kiba tertawa. "Ini akan mudah, Akamaru!" Dia berseru. Akamaru menggongong.

Naruto memegang pundak Hisakata, menaruh bokken di tangannya. "Dinginkan kepalamu, perhatikan sekelilingmu. Gunakan semua kelebihanmu dan semua yang sudah kau pelajari… Kau akan menang. Pergilah!" Katanya. Hisakata mengangguk, lalu melompat turun.

"Hah! Menyerah saja, orang buta! Kau tak akan bisa menang! Akamaru, kau ke pinggir saja, dia akan kukalahkan dalam 5 menit." Kata Kiba, sambil meletakkan Akamaru , walau ninken itu mendengking protes, karena instingnya mengatakan bahwa lawan masternya kuat.

Hisakata hanya memasang kuda-kuda dan menunggu. "Shikyaku No Jutsu!" Kiba menyerang dengan cakar dan taring yang memanjang. Serangan itu mengenai Hisakata. "Hehehe… Menang mu-eh!" Dia terkejut saat serangannya berhenti beberapa senti dari perut Hisakata. Kedua tangan Hisakata memegangi kedua tangan Kiba yang mengarah ke perutnya. Kiba berusaha menariknya, tapi tenaga Hisakata lebih besar darinya. Kiba melompat dan mengarahkan kedua kakinya ke kepala Hisakata, namun dia kembali terkejut. Alih-laih bertemu dengan kepala Hisakata, kakinya bertemu dengan Bokken Hisakata. Dengan sedikit geraman, Hisakata dengan satu tangannya memegang bokken, mendorong Kiba mundur. Dia kembali menaruh bokken yang juga digunakan sebagai tongkat berjaan itu, lalu dia merangsek maju.

Kiba kembali berputar dan menyerang dengan cakarnya, namun tendangan Hisakata menahan secara akurat setiap serangan. Hisakata lalu berdiri di kedua tangannya dan mulai memutar kakinya, menciptakan tendangan beruntun (Windmill kalo gak salah), membuat Kiba kewalahan menahan serangannya. Setelah saling menyerang beberapa saat, mereka melompat mundur. "…Hei, ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit." Kata Hisakata. Kiba mendengus.

Di pinggir, para Joonin sensei selain Kakashi melongo. "Kalau kalian bingung, itu wajar. Kalian pikir karena dia buta, dia tak dapat bertarung… Itu pikiran bodoh. Justru karena kebutaanya, dia bisa jadi ahli taijutsu yang sangat baik. Keempat inderanya telah mencapai level setara Chuunin tanpa latihan khusus demi menutupi lubang besar yang diakibatkan kebutaannya. Yang kulakukan tinggal mengajarkan Taijutsu dan mempertajam deteksinya. Bukan hanya kamu yang bisa menghasilkan master Taijutsu, Gai. Yah, sebagian besar latihannya dilakukan bersama Naruto, sih…" Kakashi berkata.

'Bukan cuma Sakura, bahkan Hisakata juga…' Kurenai berkata dalam hati.

'Dasar dua orang ini… Latihan macam apa sih yang mereka lakukan…?' Asuma berpikir sambil memandang Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Nah, setelah Hisakata menghancurkan sebagian besar arogansinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya…?" Naruto bergumam. Kakashi mengangguk sambil kembali melihat ke arena.

Kiba mengumpat pelan. Dia menggrtakkan giginya. Lalu, dia menyeringai. "Akamaru, kemari!" Ninken itu segera berlari menuju masternya. "Hehehe… Kau cukup kuat, kuakui itu… Tapi, kekalahanmu sudah dipastikan! Ayo, Akamaru!" Kiba berkata sembari melemparkan pil kecil ke mulut Akamaru.

"Apa yang dia berikan!" Ino berseru terkejut.

Chouji terdiam sejenak. "…Itu Hyorogan. Pil penambah chakra. Dibuat dari saripati bahan-bahan spesial, dengan meminum satu saja, orang biasa dapat bertarung tanpa makan dan istirahat selama 3 hari berturut-turut." Jelasnya sambil mengerenyitkan matanya.

Bulu Akamaru menjadi merah terang, dan dia terlihat lebih buas dari sebelumnya. "Heh, karena itulah dia dinamai Akamaru (si merah)," Kata Kiba sambil menelan Hyorogan juga.

'Energi chakranya meningkat secara drastis… Aku harus berhati-hati…' Hisakata memasang kuda-kuda defensif.

"Tipe Taijutsu Kiba itu seperti binatang buas… serangan membabi buta dengan mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya… Dengan Hyorogan, kekuatan serangannya naik beberapa kali lipat. Dengan ini, persiapan teknik kombinasi mereka selesai." Kata Kurenai.

"Ayo Akamaru! Beast mimicking technique!" Akamaru menggongong mengikuti. Keduanya diselimuti ledakan asap. Saat asap menghilang, dua identikal Kiba muncul. "Combination technique, Human Beast Clone!" Keduanya mulai merangsek maju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Hisakata berusaha menahan serangan, namun setiap dia menahan serangan dari satu Kiba, Kiba yang satunya menyerang dari arah berlawanan. Darah mengalir dari setiap luka dari serangan yang berhasil mengenai Hisakata. Dia mendengus. 'Serangan mereka sangat singkron… tapi, mana yang Akamaru…?' Pikirnya sambil menghindari serangan dan secara reflex melompat. 'Akh, sial…!'

'Kena!' "Ayo! Gatsuga!" Kedua mulai berputar sambil melompat menuju Hisakata, menciptakan semacam bor dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Kedua mengenai Hisakata telak. Darah terciprat ke beberapa tempat saat Dua Kiba melewati Tubuh Hisakata. "…Dengan ini, semua sudah selesai…" Neji berkata. "Tak mungkin dia bertahan dari serangan itu. Tak-" Kata-katanya terputus saat Hisakata bangkit lagi.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Dia tidak selemah itu, Neji Hyuuga. Dan kau salah… Ini baru dimulai…" Katanya sambil mencolek Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan dan tertawa kecil.

Hiskata berdiri sambil meringis. 'Sial… Serangannya cukup menyakitkan… Hmm… Serangan pada kecepatan tinggi… Masa sih harus pakai 'itu'… Hisakata mendesah. "Byakugan!" Serunya.

Kiba menyeringai. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, tak akan berhasil selama kau tidak bisa menagkapku…" Dia berkata sambil mengambil ancang-ancang. Mereka mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan…?" Tanya Ino bingung. Hisakata kini memandang ke arah musuhnya, hanya melakukan pertahanan minimal, sehingga tubuhnya makin terluka.

"Dia sedang mengaktifkan kemampuan spesial dari byakugannya… Butuh waktu karena dia baru menggunakan Byakugan beberapa bulan lalu…" Jawab Naruto.

"Kemampuan spesial? Apa maksudmu?" Kurenai bertanya.

"Bukankah kau Sensei Hinata? …Setiap Byakugan punya karasteristik khusus. Ada yang spesialisasinya dalam jarak, keakuratan, dan sebagainya… Hisakata juga punya spesialisasi dalam byakugannya…" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Hisakata kini menghindari serangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya. 'Masalahnya, mana yang Kiba asli… Kalau aku berhasil mengenai Akamaru lebih dulu, itu akan mengurangi persentasi serangan dan secara pasti menghancurkan taktik serangan ganda ini… Hmm…' dia kini merapal satu segel di depan matanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Gatsuga!" Kedua Kiba itu mulai berputar lagi. Mereka kini mulai memulai rangakaian serangan menuju Hisakata. 'Tak ada yang bisa berdiri setelah terkena Gatsuga dua kali secara telak… Dengan ini, selesai…' Kiba berpikir.

Ledakan besar terjadi saat Gatsuga berbenturan. Asap ledakan membumbung tinggi. Asuma merapal jutsu angin ringan dan meniup asap itu pergi. Semua melihat ke arena. Dua Kiba berada di tempat Hisakata, kedua tangan mereka terentang ke arah tanah. Tapi, Hisakata ada di belakang mereka. "Satu jatuh, satu lagi." Kata Hisakata.

Salah satu dari Kiba itu jatuh, kemudian berubah jadi Akamaru. Kiba langsung mengangkatnya. Dia lalu memandang Hisakata. Dia shock saat melihat mata Hisakata. Urat-urat yang mengelilingi matanya telah memanjang hingga ke ujung lehernya, tepat di bawah pipinya. Mata peraknya kini memiliki sedikit syaraf merah di beberapa tempat. "Semua dosa menghilang dalam doa suci para biksu, mata ini melihat segalanya dalam keheningan abadi…" Gumamnya. Kiba merangsek maju, menghilang dalam sekejab dan muncul di belakang Hisakata. Dia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Hisakata berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kiba mempompa Chakra ke tangannya, membuat serangannya nyaris tak terlihat. Hisakata menangkis serangannya secara akurat. Dia lalu menendang Kiba.

Mereka kini saling menjaga jarak. Kiba, mengacuhkan rasa sakit di otot tangannya akibat serangan sebelumnya, kini mempompa setiap chakra terakhirnya, bermaksud menyelesaikannya dalam satu serangan. Hisakata memandang Kakashi dan Naruto, seakan meminta izin. Naruto mengangguk. "Gunakan punggun pedang, Hisakata." Kata Kakashi. Hisakata mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Punggung pedang?', Kakashi?" Gai bertanya.

"Yang dipegangnya bukan Bokken, tapi Shirayasa…" Kata Kakashi santai. "Ini akan selesai di serangan berikutnya." Lanjutnya tenang.

Kiba mulai merapal Jutsuya. "Shikyaku No Jutsu!" Dia lenyap dari pandangan dan muncul di sebelah kanan Hisakata. Dia menggenggam lantai kuat-kuat. "Tsuga!" karena ditahan di tanah, kekuatan Tsuga Kiba meningkat saat tangannya dilepaskan. Namun, Hisakata sudah siap.

"Hakumei Ryuu, First Dance, Senbouzakura."

Keduanya kini berdiri membelakangi. Hisakata kini memegangi pundaknya yang terluka. Kiba menyeringai sesaat. Lalu, jaketnya hancur berantakan, menunjukkan bekas sabetan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. Dia pun akhirnya roboh. Hisakata kini melepas byakugannya. Dia memegangi matanya setelah menyarungkan pedangnya. Hayate Gekkou memeriksa keadaan Kiba, lalu berdiri sambil terbatuk.

"Pemenang, Hisakata Hakumei."

Naruto segera turun dan membawa Hisakata ke pinggir arena. "Agak memaksakan diri, ya…? Byakugan bukan Doujutsu sembarangan, kau tahu…" Katanya pada Hisakata.

Hisakata tertawa kecil. "Aku terbawa suasana, senpai… Habis, dia menyebalkan sih…" Jawabnya sambil tercengir lebar. Naruto hanya mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

(A/N: Karena banyak, cuma sebagian pertarungan yang ditunjukkin, oke?)

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

Hinata menahan napasnya saat melihat papan elektronik. 'Ne-Neji-niisan… Ba-bagaimana ini…?' Dia memandang sekeliling, lalu matanya tertuju pada Naruto. Dia mengangguk. 'Be-betul… Cepat atau lambat, aku harus mengalahkan ketakutanku sendiri… Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!' Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memandang Naruto lagi, ekspresinya menunjukkan tekad membara.

Keduanya saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling mengangguk. "Rupanya, kau tidak mundur, Hinata-sama… Tapi, usahamu sia-sia. Takdir telah menunjukkan akhir langkahmu disini, karena kau telah berhadapan denganku. Bersiaplah, Hinata-sama." Neji berkata.

Di pinggir, Gai mulai menjelaskan hubungan antara Neji dan Hinata. "…Begitu. Benar-benar menyusahkan… Apa tidak apa-apa, Asuma-sensei? Dilihat dari matanya, Lelaki itu tak akan berhenti dengan mengalahkannya saja…" Shikamaru berkata.

"Kuharap tidak… Neji sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan itu… Tapi…" Gai berkata sambil memandang kedua kontestan. Mereka mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Gai mulai menjelaskan tentang Juuken. "Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan pengguna tipe Tajutsu terkuat di Konoha. Kini, kita akan melihat bagaimana jika dua pengguna Juuken bertarung…" Gai berkata.

Pertarungan pun akhirnya berlangsung. Hinata mendapat keuntungan pertama dengan mengenai Neji. "Tunggu dulu… Aku merasakan kejanggalan…" Naruto berkata. Kakashi mulai memperhatikan pertarungan dengan seksama.

Saat Hinata akan menyerang dada Neji, Neji melakukan dua serangan cepat. Dalam sekejab, Hinata mulai memuntahkan darah segar. Dia juga menyadari bahwa tangan kiri Neji Menotok lengannya. "K-kau… Jangan-jangan…" Gumamnya.

"Betul, Hinata-sama, Byakuganku sudah bisa melihat Tenketsu." Katanya sambil menarik lengan baju Hinata. Beberapa bekas totokan terlihat jelas di lengan Hinata.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Sakura takut.

"Itu adalah Tenketsu… Yaitu ratusan titik dimana chakra keluar yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh… Jika kau bisa melihatnya kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berbagai tujuan… Membukanya agar rekanmu dapat bertarung lebih leluasa… Atau menutupnya, agar musuhmu tak dapat mengeluarkan Chakra…" jelas Kakashi dia kini menajamkan pandangannya. "…Tenketsu itu sangat kecil, bahkan Sharingan-ku tak dapat melihatnya… Di usia semuda itu… Dengan bakat semacam ini… Dia adalah jenius…" Kakashi melanjutkan. Para Genin menelan ludah, sebelum melihat kembali ke arena.

Neji memukul Hinata sampai dia terjatuh. "Takdirmu sudah digariskan, Hinata-sama. Kau akan selamanya berada di jalur pecundang. Semua sudah berakhir." Neji berkata. Secara mengejutkan, Hinata berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda lagi. Neji mengerenyitkan matanya, lalu mulai menyerang lagi.

"Senpai, Hentikan Hinata-hime! Dia tak akan bisa bertahan jika ini diteruskan!" Hisakata berseru.

Naruto menggeram rendah. "Aku tak akan melakukannya." Katanya tegas.

"Kenapa! Dia dalam bahaya!" Hisakata meraung.

"Karena dia memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya! Dia ingin menghadapi ketakutannya, dan melawan dengan sekuat tenaga! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkan dirinya dibantai!" Desisnya marah. Tangannya mengepal, darah mengalir dari kepalan tangannya.

'Benar… Karena aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai sosok yang kuat… Karena dia, aku berusaha hingga saat ini… Semua demi agar dia mengakui keberadaanku sebagai sosok yang kuat… Ayah, Naruto-kun…' Hinata kembali bangkit dan berdiri, walau gemetaran dan nyaris roboh lagi.

Neji melepaskan Byakugannya. "Hentikan ini. Aku tahu, kau menderita oleh kedudukanmu dan ketidak mampuanmu. Pertandingan ini sudah selesai." Katanya sambil memandang Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak… Yang lebih menderita oleh semua ini, adalah Neji-niisan, kan?" Katanya lirih.

Neji kini dipenuhi aura membunuh. Byakugannya aktif dan dia merangsek maju. Namun, gerakannya tertahan. Gai merangkulnya, Kurenai menahan kakinya, Kakashi menahan tangannya, dan Hayate menotoknya. Dia memandang kea rah Hinata, dan menemukan Naruto telah membawa Hinata dari jarak serang Neji. Sebelah tangannya memegang pedang yang diarahkan padanya. "Sampai Sensei dari tim lainnya juga… Apa ini perlakuan khusus Souke?" Kata Neji.

Gai mengencangkan pegangannya. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak menumpahkannya pada Hinata, Neji. Apa kau lupa?" Katanya.

Kurenai melotot padanya. Kakashi mendesah. "Aku hanya mengikuti juniorku. Aku tak ingin Juniorku yang berharga terlibat dalam pertarungan sia-sia." Katanya sambil menurunkan pedang Naruto.

Hinata kini mulai memuntahkan darah lagi. Naruto dan Kurenai segera memeriksanya. 'Ini… Dasar brengsek…' Dia memandang Neji dengan aura membunuh. Neji hanya menyeringai kecil

"Medis, cepat KEMARI!" Naruto meraung. Para ninja medis segera berlarian dengan panik. Mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"I-ini! Bawa dia ke unit gawat darurat, SEKARANG!" Pemimpin para ninja medis itu berteriak.

"Itu konsekuensinya jika melawan takdirnya sendiri," Neji berkata. Hisakata melotot padanya. "Itu juga berlaku padamu dan senpaimu. Para pecundang tak akan pernah bisa melawan takdirmu, seberapa kerasnya kalian berusaha." Lanjutnya.

"Lihat saja, Hyuuga. Aku akan mengalahkanmu." Kata Hisakata sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Neji hanya mendengus, lalu berjalan pergi.

Dia melihat Naruto, dan menyeringai. "Kau juga sama saja, mencoba melawan takdirmu seperti Hinata-sama. Takdirmu sudah dit-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat dia menyadari ikat rambutnya terlepas. Dia memadang Naruto, ikat rambutnya tergeletak di telapak tangannya. Neji segera terdiam, shock. 'Kapan dia-Bagaimana caranya dia bisa-?' Pikirnya sambil memadangi ikat rambutnya.

"Lanjutkan Kata-katamu, Hyuuga, dan aku akan mengurangi jumlah peserta lolos satu orang," Katanya dingin. Pedangnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari lehernya. Semua terdiam, tak berani bergerak. Naruto meletakkan ikat rambut Neji di tangan Neji. "Aku bukan lagi 'dead last' yang kau kenal selama ini… Jangan mengolok-olok ku atau orang-orang disekitarku, Hyuuga. Atau kau mungkin akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dalam keadaan yang… lebih 'tak menguntungkan' dari Hisakata." Katanya sambil meninggalkan Neji. Dia menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Gaara menyaksikan semua kejadian dengan mata emerald pucatnya. Matanya kini sedikit melebar. Dia memandang Neji, Naruto, darah di arena, lalu memandangi papan elektronik dengan tak sabar. Kankurou dan Temari mundur sedikit. 'Gaara mulai haus darah lagi akibat semua darah dan aura membunuh itu… kasihan sekali lawannya…' Kankurou ketakutan.

**Sabaku Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

Sejak awal pertandingan, keduanya telah meyerang dengan kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Lee berusaha melewati perlindungan pasir Gaara, sementara Gaara berusaha menangkap Lee. Lee akhirnya melepas beban tambahannya, menciptakan pandangan tidak percaya saat beban itu menciptakan lubang sedalam 50 senti saat kedua beban itu dilepaskan. Lee mulai bergerak secepat angin, yang hanya bisa dilihat jelas oleh para ninja diatas Genin.

Setelah beberapa serangan, Akhirnya Lee berhasil mengenai Gaara. Namun, Gaara telah memasang 'Sand skin', pertahanan Absolutnya. Serangan Lee tidak menciptakan luka pada Gaara. Lee mulai melepas perban tangannya. "Itu… Rengge!" Kakashi berkata shock. Lee mengaktifkan teknik 'Eight Gate Release: First Gate' Dan melancarkan Rangkaian Taijutsu luar biasa bernama 'Omote Renge'. Kakashi mulai mengkatifkan Sharingannya, karena dalam 'Release state', bahkan Jounin seklipun tidak bisa meliahtnya dengan jelas.

Namun, ternyata Gaara berhasil lolos dengan menukar tubuhnya dengan 'Suna Bunshin', walau dia mulai terkena luka yang cukup menyakitkan. Dia mulai menyerang Lee yang melemah akibat Rengge. Semua mengira bahwa Lee akan kalah, namun saat Lee secara ajaib menghindari serangan Gaara dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, mereka tertegun.

"Apa…! Gai, Anak ini…?" Kakashi berseru shock.

"Dia bisa membuka lima gerbang. Ingatlah, Konoha Renge (lotus) bersemi dua kali." Gai berkata.

Lee mulai membuka Gerbang demi Gerbang. Tubuhnya kini memerah karena tekanan darah yang luar biasa. Dia mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Saat mencapai Gerbang kelima, dia mulai merangsek maju. Tak ada seorangpun, kecuali Hokage, Kakashi dan Gai yang mampu mengikuti pergerakan Lee. Gaara terpental ke segala tempat akibat serangan tak terdeteksi Lee. Seluruh pertahanan pasirnya berhamburan kemana-mana. Lee lalu mengikatkan Perban ke tubuh Gaara dan melepas rangakaian Taijutsu terkuatnya, 'Ura Renge'. Serangan itu melukai Gaara cukup parah, juga memtuskan beberapa otot Lee. Namun, sebelum menyentuh tanah, Gaara merubah gentong pasirnya menjadi pasir yang memperlembut benturan. Setelah Lee kembali turun, dia segera menyerang. Menghancurkan lengan dan kaki kirinya.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, Lee tetap bangkit dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Gaara akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, bermaksud untuk menghabisinya, namun Gai menahannya. Medis segera berlari menuju Lee. "Ini…! Gai-san, tolong kesini sebentar…" Katanya pada Gai.

"Luka di tangan dan kakinya terlalu parah, dan beberapa dari tulang belakangnya mengalami kerusakan kecil, dan serpihannya masuk ke sumsum tulang belakangnya… Dia kemungkinan tak akan bisa jadi ninja lagi…" Kata Medis itu.

Gai mengangguk, lalu pergi bersama Lee. Kakashi mendesah, lalu menutup mata Kanannya lagi.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Hiruzen mengumpulkan para pemenang. Mereka diminta mengambil undian untuk pertandingan final mereka. "Baiklah, ini susunan pertandingannya."

**Hisakata Hakumei vs. Neji Hyuuga**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku Gaara**

**Sabaku Kankurou vs. Shino Aburame**

**Kinuta Dosu vs. Shikamaru Nara**

**Sabaku Temari vs. Winner of 4****th**** match.**

"Pertandingan akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi di arena besar di tengah Konoha Gakure… Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik…" Kata Hokage, sebelum menginstruksikan pada Joonin dari desa lainnya untuk Membawa mereka ke Konoha.

**Konoha Hospital.**

Hisakata dan Sakura berlari menuju Kakashi dan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun, Sensei?" Kata Sakura khawatir.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dia sudah stabil. Tapi, dokter memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak dijenguk dulu…" Katanya. Sakura terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun mengangguk. Dia menyadari, bahwa prosedur itu dilakukan untuk melindunginya dari lelaki ular itu. Sakura merinding saat mengingat kejadia itu lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan latihan untuk final?" Hisakata bertanya.

Kakashi mendesah panjang. "Maaf, Hisakata… Karena aku bukan ahli kenjutsu dan Byakugan bukanlah Doujutsu yang kumiliki, aku tidak memiliki kulifikasi untuk melatihmu…" Hisakata terlihat kecewa. "…Karena itu, kau akan dilatih oleh Naruto. Dan aku sudah memanggil pelatih khusus untuk melatih penguasaan Chakramu lebih lanjut." Katanya. Seorang laki-laki muncul. Dia memakai full body suit hitam. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Konohanya seperti bandana kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau…! Guru mesum Konohamaru!" Hisakata saat dia merasakan energy chakra familiar Ebisu. Ebisu mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia guru dari Konohamaru Sarutobi, cucu Hokage-sama. Mesum sejati. Saat aku mengajak Konohamaru dan temannya main ke dekat pemandian, kami menemukannya sedang mengintip sambil pura-pura mengawasi kami…" Kata Hisakata mendengus.

"Apapun hubungan kalian, aku minta untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang. Kau cuma punya 30 hari untuk berlatih. Ayo ikut aku." Naruto berkata sambil berjalan pergi. Hisakata menghela napas, lalu mengikuti. Ebisu mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah Naruto.

**Konoha's spring**

Hisakata kini sedang melakukan rangakaian taijutsu di atas kolam air panas. "Kalau Kau bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna, Kita akan coba latihan bertarung, lalu kita akan berlatih di air terjun." Kata Naruto. Hisakata menangguk, walau terlihat kelas dia kelelahan.

"Cara ini adalah cara yang tepat… Menu latihan 'jalan pintas Shinobi terbaik' milikku." Kata Ebisu bangga.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang namanya jalan pintas untuk jadi Shinobi terbaik.. Semua harus dilakukan dengan usaha yang keras dan pantang menyerah. Nidaime dipilih jadi Hokage bukan karena dia adalah dari Shodaime, tapi karena dia adalah Ninja yang setara dengan Shodaime sendiri." Naruto berkata. Hisakata mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan latihannya.

Ebisu hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto melihat pergerakan kecil, dan tertawa kecil saat melihat batu kotak dengan lubang simetris di depannya. "Kakak! Ayo main ninja dengan kami!" Konohamaru cs Muncul dari dalam kotak.

"Cucu terhormat Hokage-sama!" Seru Ebisu kesal. "Anda tidak semestinya masih di Akademi sekarang!" Serunya.

"Akademi sedang libur… Dasar, mestinya aku beri tahu saat kamu sedang tidak mengintip, dasar mesum pemarah…" Konohamaru menggerutu pelan, namun didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Ebisu berdehem perlahan. "Pokoknya, jangan ganggu dia dulu. Kami sedang melatihnya untuk final ujian Chuunin- Hey! Dengarkan aku!" Katanya saat Konohamaru cs mendekati Hisakata dan Naruto.

"Hisa-nii! Ayo main- Kamu siapa?" Katanya pada Naruto. "Hisa-nii, si pirang ini siapa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Dia Senpai Naruto! Dia melatihku untuk ujian Chuunin!" Seru Hisakata, yang kini sedang melakukan Kata.

"Namamu… Konohamaru?"Tanya Naruto. Konohamaru mendengus, namun mengangguk. Alis Naruto naik. "Hmm… Kamu masih akademi, kan?" Konohamaru mengangguk. "Kau mau memiliki kelincahan seperti Hisakata?" Katanya sambil menyeringai sedikit. Konohamaru cs mengangguk dengan cepat dan penuh harap.

"Berjanjilah, kalian tak akan mengeluh dan menyerah." Kata Naruto.

"Kami, Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi, berjanji tak akan menyerah!" Seru mereka. Naruto tertawa kecil.

Dia lalu membisiki ketiganya sesuatu. Mata ketiganya menunjukkan sinar aneh yang membuat Ebisu merasakan sensasi dingin di rusuknya. "Setiap hari, Boss?" Kata

Konohamaru. Naruto mengangguk sambil mengangkat jempol. Mereka memberi hormat, lalu berlari melesat.

Sejak hari itu, di Konoha terdapat legenda baru, **The Prankster Trio**. Dan legenda itu terdengar hingga ke Suna beberapa tahun ke depan.

Ebisu akan berjalan menuju Naruto, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Hisakata berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah sama, hingga terjatuh ke onsen bersuhu 60o celcius itu. Naruto melongo melihatnya.

Disamping mereka, seorang lelaki tua sedang mengintip. Dia mengenakan jaket merah dengan celana berwarna sama dan geta. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangi mereka bertiga. Dia mencatat sesuatu di buku notesnya sambil tertawa mesum. Dia duduk di atas gulungan besar, dan mengintip melalui lubang kecil di dinding pembatas onsen.

Ebisu mendengus kecil. "…Aku tidak tahu siapa kau… Tapi tak ada seorang pengintip pun yang tak akan melewati pengawasanku dan bebas begitu saja!" Katanya sambil berlari menyerang. "Rasakan ini…!"

Lelaki itu menengok kearah Ebisu, dan Naruto merasakan aliran Chakranya naik. "Hei, awas-!"

"Pengganggu…" Katanya sambil merapal segel. Lalu, seekor katak sebesar manusia muncul dari ledakan asap. Ebisu yang terkejut langsung dihajar oleh lidah katak itu. "Sekarang… Lho? Gadis-gadisnya~! Dasar sialan! Penelitianku~" Lelaki itu menitikkan air mata.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada si mesum pemarah!" Hisakata berseru. Naruto menahannya saat dia mau maju.

"Hmm? Oh, si bodoh itu kena batunya. Seenaknya saja mengganggu penelitianku…" Jawab Lelaki itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Penelitian? Dengan mengintip orang mandi?" Kata Naruto sarkastik.

Seakan tidak peduli, dia mengangguk. "Ya! Penelitian untuk maha karya legendaris sepanjang masa…! Dan itu adalah ini!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan buku oranye yang familiar di mata Naruto.

"Itu… Novel porno yang dibaca Kakashi-sensei, kan?" Kata Naruto. Hisakata shock mendengarnya.

"Hei! Ini adalah novel romantis denagn setting kehidupan dewasa! Huh, anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa…" Jawab Lelaki itu.

"Itu kedengaran seperti novel porno…"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Seenaknya masuk ke areal Konoha?"

"Huhuhu… Aku adalah sang pertapa tampan legendaris… Semua orang, di seluruh penjuru Negara hingga ke Negara lain menyebut namaku dengan penuh kekaguman… Lelaki yang dicintai oleh ratusan wanita dan menjadi panutan ratusan pria… Mampu membuat anak bayi berhenti menangis oleh kehebatanku… Aku adalah Jiraiya sang Legendaris!"

Cut!

Sampe sini dulu yeee…

Sebelum kesel en mencak2, saya kasi tau dulu kenapa saya potong disini…

Lagi ada beberapa tugas, jadi mungkin kalo dilanjutin malah mundur lagi post-nya…

Udah diatas 4000 kata… emang saya biasanya ampe 5000… Tapi alesan 1 bikin saya harus ngetik juga… en itu ampe diatas 9000-an kali… pegel duluan tangan…

Maaf kalo kurang berkenan…

Review!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
